Um Escravo Sonserino
by Ane Malfoy
Summary: Pequenos acidentes podem acontecer ao excelentíssimo Sr.Malfoy em uma tarde que prometia ser tediosa... Agora todos pensam que é o fim dela, ele não tem tanta certeza...o seu último desejo? Hum...que tal um escravo sonserino?
1. A Maléfica Escada da Torre de Astronomia

Pequenos acidentes podem acontecer ao excelentíssimo Sr.Malfoy em uma tarde que prometia ser tediosa... Todos pensam que é o fim dela, ele não tem tanta certeza...o seu último desejo? Hum...que tal um escravo sonserino?

**A Maléfica Escada da Torre de Astronomia**

Aquele prometia ser o dia mais chato de todos na escola: Dia dos namorados.

Se havia um dia em que as pessoas suspiravam parecendo estarem com algum tipo contagioso de asma, era este. Mais do que o resto dos sonserinos solteiros, existia um certo loiro muito emburrado jogado em uma das poltronas da sala comunal.

- Vai ficar aí o dia todo? – Um grande aluno tapou a luminosidade que provinha da lareira.

- Pretendo. – Respondeu friamente Draco. – Será que daria pra sair da frente do fogo Goyle?

- Arre... por que todo este mau humor? – Perguntou Goyle indo para o lado dele.

- Você tem a memória tão boa quanto à de um rinoceronte... – Comentou Draco cruzando os braços.

- Eu? E tem alguma coisa pra lembrar hoje?

- Sua besta, esqueceu que hoje é dia dos namorados? – Ele se sentou educadamente na poltrona, dando espaço para seu guarda-costas.

- Ah... – Suspirou ele se sentando.

- Agora devemos estar sofrendo uma epidemia de asma... – Resmungou o loiro olhando enjoado para um casal que se agarrava na poltrona da frente. – Eu tinha esperanças de que não se alastrasse até as masmorras, mas parece que algum incompetente já trouxe para cá... E contaminou você.

- Cara, do que diabos você está falando! – Exclamou ele animado com sua cara de desentendido. – Asma?

- Falta de ar... – Resmungou o outro impaciente. - Suspiros são altamente irritantes para mim.

- Que idiotice é essa? – Goyle deu uma grande risada. – Você está dizendo que não suporta o dia dos namorados e tudo que envolve a data?

- Oh... – Exclamou ele falsamente admirado. – Parece que alguém aqui é um gênio...

- Por que não gosta deste dia? – Perguntou ele observando uma sonserina passar. – É o único em que podemos fazer algo mais interessante na sala comunal sem sermos xingados.

- É muito simples: Eu não tenho uma namorada!

- Mas é muito fácil de arranjar uma para você! – Ele pulou da poltrona fazendo um grande barulho. – Olhe só a Parkinson, ela está sempre enchendo o saco pra te acompanhar em...

- Não. – Decretou ele. – Pansy é muito chata...

- Mas ela faz tudo que você quer! – Protestou o outro.

- Exatamente, é maçante... – Murmurou Draco o puxando de volta, para que parasse de berrar. – Nem parece que ela tem uma alma...

- Hum, mas não daria mesmo... – Balbuciou Goyle esfregando o queixo com os dedos. – Acho que ela está com Crabbe...

- Crabbe! – gritou Malfoy pulando. – Ela me trocou por Crabbe!

- Tecnicamente não... – disse Goyle calmamente. – Já que vocês nunca tiveram nada...

Ele se pôs de pé, arrumando novamente sua gravata prata e verde, que estava afrouxada, desde que havia se jogado naquele sofá há cerca de duas horas atrás.

- Aonde você vai?

- Atrás de Pansy. – Disse ele secamente.

- Mas eu pensei que você não gostasse dela... – Ele levantou as mãos escandalosamente.

- Eu não gosto. – Pegou sua capa de cima do braço do sofá, vestindo-a.

- Não entendo você...

- O grande problema, Goyle, é que todos acham que afinal temos alguma coisa. – Explicou Draco pacientemente.

- Eu e você? – Resmungou o grandalhão franzindo o cenho. – Oras, todos sabem que somos amigos...

- Não sua besta! – Xingou Malfoy indignado com a burrice do colega. – Estou falando de Pansy! Parkinson!

- Ah... – se deitou no sofá, que rangiu com o peso. – Vá então...

Depois de um último olhar descrente para Goyle, ele se distanciou seguindo o caminho para a parede que era a passagem secreta. Cerca de vinte e quatro pessoas pararam com suas _comemorações privadas _para cumprimentá-lo... Seria muito grato se parassem com aqueles malditos suspiros irritantes de _ò querida _e _olhe o que eu trouxe para você..._

Infelizmente a situação não mudou muito saindo para as masmorras, ele deduziu que escuro atraia enamorados, e desta vez não foi nada gentil ao realizar um _Lumos _ estranhamente potente que iluminou o local, deixando visível cada fenda na parede.

Por um motivo desconhecido, as pessoas não o cumprimentaram desta vez, mas seu distintivo de monitor fez-se valer, e ele saiu sem nenhum arranhão dali.

Caminhando desnorteado pelos corredores do castelo no andar superior, imaginava onde poderiam estar aqueles dois... aquele maldito colégio era tão grande quando se queria encontrar alguém. Mas logo estes pensamentos cessaram, deviam estar na Torre de Astronomia, afinal, perdera a conta de quantas vezes Pansy tentara o arrastar para lá... e ele sabia muito bem que ela não tinha nenhum amor pela matéria.

Uma criatura saltitante vinha jogando corações de papel vermelho para todos os lados, com um sorriso estampado na cara e os olhos fechados, Luna Lovegood cantarolava em altos brados uma musica natalina que não tinha, na opinião de Draco, absolutamente nada a ver com a situação.

- Hoje é dia dos namorados, Lovegood. – Gritou ele observando a garota continuar sua rota, se aproximando cada vez mais. – E não natal.

Ela não parecia ter ouvido, ou pelo menos não se importou em continuar de olhos fechados, pulando onde sua intuição dizia ser seguro. Mas claro que sua intuição não tinha lá muito juízo, e ela acabou por quase atropelar o sonserino.

- O que diabos pensa que está fazendo! – Xingou ele se levantando rapidamente, seu ombro doía no ponto onde haviam se chocado, e tinha perdido totalmente o equilíbrio, caindo no chão.

- Estou sendo guiada pelo amor! – Disse ela dando giros e giros de braços abertos, espalhando corações de papel para todos os lados. – E parece que você não tem uma aura nada boa!

- Aura? – Draco sentiu-se tão tentado a colocar o pé entre as pernas dela, e fazê-la tropeçar, caindo no chão...

- Deveria estar mais feliz em pleno dia dos namorados! – Ela começou a cantarolar outra música natalina.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso! – Retrucou ele olhando-a dar voltas em torno dele.

- Eu não admito que exista alguém tão mau-humorado neste dia! – Ela pulou a frente de Malfoy sorridente. – Já sei o que vou fazer!

Luna agarrou o colarinho dele, e puxou-o, dando selinhos em todos os lugares que alcançou.

- Hei! - Resmungou ele se afastando, estava muito bravo com aquilo, limpou seu nariz e bochechas, principais atingidos, com a manga. – Pare com isso!

- Não acredito! – Disse ela em tom de desanimo. – Sua aura está péssima!

- Eu não lhe dei o direito de fazer isso! – Ele revirou os olhos impaciente, tentando passar por ela, que trancava a passagem.

- Mas é impossível, isso sempre funciona! – Luna fez uma cara pensativa. – Talvez seja preciso passar para a fase dois... nunca vi tanto mau humor.

- Do que você está falando!

- Da sua aura! – Ela balançou a cabeça rindo. – Como você é distraído!

- Saia da minha frente Lovegood. – Sibilou Draco.

- Ah, eu acho que não vou passar para a fase dois com você... – Resmungou ela desanimada. – Seu mau humor pode me contaminar, e aí como é que eu vou ajudar as pessoas?

- Não faço a mínima idéia do que você está falando. – Retrucou ele. – Mas dava pra parar de pular e sair da minha frente!

Ela suspirou e lançou mais alguns corações nele, numa possível tentativa de fazê-lo sorrir, o que obviamente não deu certo. Então continuou a sua rota cega e saltitante.

Infelizmente desta vez ela esbarrou em um sonserino acompanhado, e procedeu da mesma maneira que havia feito com Draco, enchendo o sujeito de beijos. A namorada dele evidentemente deu no garoto um tapa que doeu até em Malfoy e saiu em passos muito zangados.

Ele olhou desnorteado para Draco, enquanto Lovegood voltava a saltitar, se distanciando. O monitor apenas sorriu continuando o seu caminho até a Torre de astronomia.

Pensando bem até que Luna era um bom antídoto para o dia dos namorados, era só colocá-la perto de caras acompanhados, que numa tentativa de purificar a aura deles, ela os separaria das namoradas. Isso lhe pareceu demasiadamente cruel para se fazer com seus colegas de casa, então decidiu que seria melhor só deixá-la chegar perto de caras de outras casas, para sua própria segurança...

A Torre de Astronomia podia ser um lugar muito sombrio se você quisesse, mas quando se está pensando que todos acham que você está sendo traído por sua suposta namorada, aquele lugar fica menos perturbador.

Nem notou que tinha alguém descendo a escada da torre enquanto ele subia, e esbarrou nesta pessoa. Ouviu um barulho atrás de si, parecia que a pessoa estava rolando escada abaixo, mas quem se importava? Estava esbaforido quando alcançou o último degrau.

Crabbe e Pansy estavam conversando alegremente, talvez perto demais para o gosto de Draco.

- Hei! – chamou ele assustando os dois.

Pansy tentou esconder o seu sorriso.

- Nós precisamos ter uma conversinha, senhorita Parkinson. – Sibilou ele se aproximando do casal.

- Quer falar comigo Draco? – Perguntou ela em seu tom mais meloso.

- Foi o que ele acabou de dizer... – Resmungou Crabbe.

- Eu quero saber o que a senhorita está fazendo aqui em cima com...

- Eu sabia que você me amava Draco! – Gritou ela se jogando em cima do loiro. – Você está morrendo de ciúmes do Vicent!

- Se você não largar o meu pescoço eu vou morrer asfixiado. – Murmurou ele tentando desgrudar a garota. – E não é nada disso!

Ela se distanciou chocada, em sua melhor pose de melodrama colocou a mão na cabeça.

- Não, não... – gritou escandalizada. – Não me diga que o seu ciúme é tanto que vai matar o Crabbe!

Draco revirou os olhos em pura impaciência, pensando no que devia ter feito para merecer aquela garota. Crabbe piscou abobalhado.

- Não! – Continuou ela dramaticamente. – Parem de brigar por mim!

Os dois continuavam parados em seus lugares, observando Pansy se debater para separar a suposta briga por ela.

- Ah, cale a boca! – Reclamou Malfoy. – Será que seria possível parar com esta encenação e me ouvir!

Ela voltou seus grandes olhos esperançosos para ele, tentando ignorar a expressão nada romântica do sonserino.

- Preste bem atenção Pansy. – sibilou ele inspirando profundamente. – Todos os habitantes idiotas deste castelo acham que temos um caso...

- E nós temos! – Ela girou.

- Não, não temos caso nenhum. – Continuou observando a garota murchar. – Mas ainda sim as pessoas acreditam que temos...

- Mas nós temos!

- Não temos não! - Gritou ele.

- Temos!

- Não!

- Escuta, vocês tem ou não este maldito caso? – Perguntou Crabbe entediado.

- Não! – gritou Draco antes dela. – E eu quero que todos tenham certeza disso! Ainda mais antes de você começar a sair com outros e todos acharem que estou sendo traído!

- Então...então... – Fungou Pansy. – Você só quer que eu termine publicamente o que nem começou entre nós?

- Isso mesmo. – deu uma viva pelo raciocínio da garota. – Assim estarei salvo das fofocas destes desocupados...e depois você poderá sair com quem quiser...

- Mas eu quero você! – Ela deu alguns pulos mimados e saiu correndo escada abaixo.

Ouviram-se alguns gemidos, provavelmente a pessoa que Draco havia derrubado da escada havia sido prontamente pisoteada por uma desamparada Pansy.

Crabbe olhou confuso para os lados, incerto que de a garota havia sumido.

- Hey, onde estão os bolinhos? – Pediu ele para Draco.

- Que bolinhos?

- Os que Pansy havia me prometido! – Ele fungou, percebendo que não havia bolinhos em um raio de metros. – Fui enganado!

- Por Merlin... – Murmurou Draco dando as costas para ele e começando a descer as escadas.

- Malfoy! Espere-me, eu não sei o caminho de volta para a nossa sala comunal! – Gritou Crabbe correndo para ele.

O grandalhão tropeçou em um de seus cadarços desamarrados, e caiu escada abaixo, quase levando Draco junto, que por sorte se agarrou à parede e continuou de pé.

Ele parou estático, esta era a segunda pessoa que havia rolado pela escada da torre de astronomia naquele fim de tarde, faturaria uma boa grana se começasse a cobrar para que as pessoas vissem o espetáculo.

Pensou mais um pouco antes mesmo de descer para socorrer o seu guarda-costas. Crabbe provavelmente havia rolado por cima da pobre alma que já havia sido pisoteada por Pansy...Isso parecia realmente grave, ainda mais por que quem tinha derrubado a pessoa, por acidente, era um monitor:ele!

Acabaria perdendo o distintivo se não ajudasse a pobre pessoa, esperava que não fosse um aluno franzino do primeiro ano que nunca resistiria a tanta tortura...

Desceu as escadas correndo, a luz da varinha iluminava o caminho para que não se juntasse aos desacordados lá de baixo. Avistou Crabbe desmaiado, mas aparentemente muito bem, e uma garota que o fez sorrir.

A Weasley havia pagado todos os seus pecados ao tentar acabar o seu dever de astronomia na torre. Chegando lá, notou que o lugar já estava ocupado, e desceu, rolou a escada, foi pisoteada e Crabbe havia visivelmente passado por cima dela.

Seu sorriso se apagou, levaria uma detenção terrível por não tê-la ajudado antes, esperava que ela não tivesse visto que fora ele o culpado pela queda. Consciente de que a grifinória faria o possível e o impossível para incriminá-lo, se lembrasse de que fora ele, a levantou com um feitiço e saiu correndo para a enfermaria.

N/A : Bem, primeira Dg, mas não primeira comédia...apesar das outras não terem sido publicadas, nem acabadas...é a preguiça e outra fic que me roubou muito tempo "Alma Intrusa" (propaganda... é um suspense com indícios de comédia...por que eu não conseguiria escrever algo inteiramente sério...) Então, não me peçam por uma interação dg no primiero capítulo, por que isso é potencialmente impossível, e não sei se vai ter no segundo, ok? Não sei mesmo...


	2. Pequenos Problemas Relativos à Punição

N/A: Eu-amo-todos-vocês! Obrigada pelos comentários, estou muito feliz, obrigada mesmo

Pequenos Problemas Relativos à Punição

- Mas ela está gravemente ferida! – esbravejou Madame Pomfrey deitando a Weasley em um leito.

E quem se importava com aquela garota chata? Negava-se a acreditar que poderia pegar uma detenção por causa dela.

- Eu sei, por isso a trouxe para cá. – Resmungou entediado.

- O que você disse mesmo que tinha acontecido? – a enfermeira olhou decidida para ele.

Não, outra vez não. Ela estava tendo uma daquelas crises de detetive, esperava que ele errasse algum detalhe ao dar o depoimento da história. E é claro que algumas pessoas ficariam nervosas, ou até assustadas quando a mulher meteu uma vela na cara dele, isso por que no mundo mágico não existem luminárias.

- Eu disse que eu a encontrei assim no pé da escada. – sim, era um grande depoimento.

- Hum... – ela coçou o queixo. – Depois eu lhe farei mais perguntas... Vá chamar a Profa McGonagall.

- Não poderia ser o Snape? – perguntou com sua melhor cara de anjo sem cachinhos.

- Não, e vá logo.

Sua expressão angelical sumiu instantaneamente, estava em uma bela encrenca. Saiu da enfermaria lentamente, a diretora da Grifinória seria impiedosa com ele, com certeza descobririam que havia sido ele quem a derrubara.

Maldição. Snape o protegeria, daria alguma detenção besta, mas não...agora seria o responsável pela perca de muitos pontos, talvez do seu distintivo...hunf.

- Zanzando pelos corredores desacompanhado? – disse uma voz sonhadora.

- Ah, você de novo não! – Resmungou fugindo de Luna.

- Todas têm razão em ficar bem longe de você e dos gnomos! – Gritou pulando.

Ele não sabia o que os gnomos tinham a ver com a situação, e nem queria saber...Só sabia que fugir era a melhor alternativa, antes que ela roubasse o seu distintivo, como havia feito uma vez.

Bateu na porta da sala dos professores, Minerva abriu, ela estava tentando abrir uma caixa de bombons em formato de coração.

- O senhor, o que quer aqui? – ela finalmente comeu um dos bombons.

- A pobreto...aha, Weasley sofreu um acidente.

- Um acidente? – Ela arregalou os olhos e a caixinha de bombons caiu. – Não...

- O que foi? – Perguntou confuso.

- Eu falei para aquela garota que parasse de tentar falar com espíritos e abrir diários suspeitos.! – Ela começou a andar, seguida do garoto.

- Ela só caiu de alguns degraus da escada...

- Só? – Perguntou incrédula. – Não havia sangue nas paredes, nem profecias?

- Ern, não.

- Ah, então tudo bem... – Resmungou desacelerando o passo.

Ele poderia achar tudo daquela mulher, menos que não estava ficando um pouco biruta com o trabalho... Mas o que mais impressionava era que até ela havia ganhado uma caixinha de bombons no dia dos namorados! Céus, ele não merecia agüentar aquilo...

Eles atravessaram a porta da enfermaria, ele notou com horror que a garota já havia acordado.

- Ahhhh! – Gritou ao ver Draco. – Foi ele! Foi ele!

Houve um silêncio no aposento, até que Draco berrou um palavrão e tentou esganar a garota, mas foram prontamente separados pelas mulheres.

- Sr. Malfoy! – Madame Pomfrey falou de maneira dramática. – Depois de tentar matá-la sem sucesso, desejas terminar sua obra agora, em nossa frente!

- Eu não queria matá-la! – e era verdade, ele queria torturá-la e então sim matá-la.

- Foi só a emoção do momento. – Disse Minerva. – Certo, Malfoy?

- É.

- O que aconteceu querida? – Perguntou a professora para Gina.

- Ele, snif, esbarrou em mim e me fez cair muitos degraus! – choramingou. – E depois, quando eu estava quase levantando, ele me pisoteou, e rolou por cima de mim!

- Ei, não fui eu! – Gritou indignado.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, senhor Malfoy! – disse a enfermeira. – Precisamos falar com você lá fora.

Foi arrastado para fora da enfermaria, mas havia uma fila de garotos espancados esperando para serem atendidos, graças a ' vocação" de Luna em "unir" casais. Então foi arrastado novamente, só que desta vez para o banheiro da enfermaria.

O socaram para dentro de uma cabine, e entraram junto, sob o pretexto de que aquilo era uma conversa secreta.

- Bem. – A voz da enfermeira estava abafada por causa do pouco espaço. – Eu tenho uma noticia terrível.

- Diga logo. – Resmungou Minerva aborrecida.

- A Srta. Weasley tem poucos dias de vida.

- O que? – Perguntou incrédulo.

- Isso mesmo, ela não está nada bem, - Olhou feroz para Draco. – E é tudo por sua causa.

- O céus...não podemos deixá-la saber disso! – Falou Minerva fungando. – E o senhor...o senhor...

Um frio percorreu a sua espinha, o seu destino estava nas mãos daquela mulher de chapéu pontudo e pantufas fora de moda.

- O senhor realizará todos os desejos da coitadinha até a morte dela. – Decretou, saindo da cabine.

Malfoy e a enfermeira se entreolharam, ela piscou lindamente, e saiu para cuidar de sua mais nova vitima. Tapou a cara com a mão direita, não, ele não se submeteria aquilo...não seria capaz de servir alguém, quanto mais uma Weasley.

Tomou coragem para sair dali, arrastando os pés em seus maravilhosamente caros sapatos de marca. Olhou a garota ruiva em seu leito, e ela estava feliz, ah, como sentia vontade de dizer que ela morreria, e acabar com aquele sorriso.

- Malfoy! – chamou com um sorriso mais largo ainda

- O que você quer? – Perguntou entediado, se aproximando da cama.

- É verdade o que a profa.McGonagall me disse? – estava quase pulando de felicidade.

- E como é que eu vou saber o que ela disse para você? – Resmungou tentando manter a calma.

- Você sabe muito bem. – Um sorriso mau se desenhou em seu rosto bonito. – Ela disse claramente que eu posso pedir qualquer coisa para você, e terá que realizar.

- Puft, mas é claro que ela não quis dizer isso... – Resmungou incerto. – literalmente...

- Foi literalmente sim. – Disse a professora abrindo a porta da enfermaria e colocando a cabeça para dentro. – Faça tudo que ela quiser, posso garantir que a Srta. Weasley é muito consciente e não vai explorá-lo em seus pedidos...

- Hoho, claro que não. – Ela riu inocentemente. – Como alguém pode ter sequer imaginado que eu o explorarei...

- Hum, certo... – Resmungou Draco ao ver a professora sumir. – Você não pode ser cruel comigo.

- Você me jogou de uma escada, não me socorreu...

- Eu sei, não precisa repetir. – Esbravejou. – Mas pensando bem, eu não vou seguir ordens suas!

- Oh, vai sim!

- A senhorita pelo menos sabe por que me obrigam a fazer isso? – Riu maldosamente.

- Hum...não. – Ela pareceu pensar um pouco, depois olhou novamente para ele.

- Vais morrer em alguns dias. – Explicou com simplicidade.

Podia esperar de tudo daquela maluca, com amigos malucos, menos a reação que ela teve. Estava rindo, gargalhando da cara dele, como se tivesse contado uma piada extraordinária. Por um momento ele cogitou a possibilidade dela ter algum tipo de distúrbio psicológico, mas logo ignorou a hipótese quando notou que se tratava de uma Weasley, eles eram bestas por natureza.

- Será que você ouviu direito? – Gritou começando a ficar irritado. – Eu disse que você vai morrer.

- Ah, Malfoy, você é inacreditável. – disse ela parando de rir por um momento. – Acha que vai me convencer que estou quase morrendo? Eu me sinto muito bem.

- Mas a Madame Pom...

- Se você tinha a esperança de me servir por menos tempo, pode esquecer. – Ela sorriu meigamente. – Você vai pagar todos os seus pecados.

Sim, ele estava sendo claramente ameaçado, e não podia fazer nada contra ela. Aquilo era, decididamente, uma afronta. Estava se segurando para não estrangular a garota e a diretora da Grifinória, estava sim...estava tentando. Tinha que voltar a sua pose austera e arrogante de sempre, estava ficando perturbado e exposto demais, ok...

- Então, pode começar a levando passear pelos jardins. – Disse Madame Pomfrey surgindo com um grande sorriso na cara. – Ela precisa de um pouco de ar.

Céus, o que todos iriam dizer se fosse visto passeando com a Weasley pelos jardins? Fuzilou a enfermeira com o olhar, ah, mas ela devia estar armando alguma coisa contra ele...devia estar de trato com aquela garota ruiva, aparentemente inocente. Era um complô.

- Hem, vamos... – Resmungou a enfermeira o fazendo acordar de suas suposições.

- Eu creio que ela não quer minha companhia, não é? – Perguntou friamente para a garota.

- Engana-se. – respondeu prazerosamente. – Vou contar a todos a novidade, e não vão acreditar se o próprio Malfoy não estiver junto para confirmar.

Deu um suspiro, como Potter conseguia agüentar aquela garota chata? Ela era pior que Pansy, esta pelo menos obedecia...mas pensando bem, não gostava do jeito perseguidor e pouco rebelde de Parkinson. Talvez isso fosse divertido, talvez ela se cansasse se a perturbasse o tempo todo, não aparentava ter uma grande paciência.

Esperou pacientemente fora da enfermaria até que a garota se arrumasse melhor para sair do castelo, já que sua aparência não era das melhores depois daquela queda. Decidiu que fingiria para todos que a estava levando para a floresta, para torturá-la em uma detenção...depois pensou melhor, já que todos maliciariam aquilo.

Sim, nojentas mente sujas, e ele sabia que também tinha uma, mas isso não vinha ao caso...Não, agora estava se lembrando, lembrando de que maldito dia era aquele, de como tudo só podia ser um complô, por que ele não era tão azarado assim...Era dia dos namorados...o que diriam se o vissem com ela?

- Você poderia fazer o favor de tirar este capuz ridículo? – disse a ruiva no auge de sua irritação.

- Não. – Cortou secamente, se escondendo atrás dela, de um grupo de sonserinas.

- Parece que eu estou andando com um dementador pelos jardins! – Retrucou tentando mais uma vez baixar o capuz do loiro.

- Qual é o problema? – resmungou desviando. – Sua reputação ainda está a salvo com o capuz na minha cabeça!

- Não, todos vão achar que estou saindo com um cara terrível!

- Ah, o que é isso? – riu. – Você vive saindo com o desfigurado do Potter e nem se incomoda com isso.

- Harry não é desfigurado. – corou.

- Claro. – Sussurrou sarcástico. – E além do mais, se eu baixar o capuz vão todos saber que eu estou passeando com uma pobretona em pleno dia dos namorados!

- Ah, então este é o seu problema. – sorriu. – Pois saiba que meia Hogwarts quer passear com esta pobretona aqui.

- Gina! – Gritou uma voz conhecida. – Quem é este aí?

Rony vinha descendo as escadas do castelo acompanhado de Hermione, Harry estava tentando fugir dos corações que Luna atirava nele.

- Ern...é ... uma amiga. – respondeu prontamente, depois de ter sido cutucada nas costelas.

- Amiga? – Hermione olhou para cima, tentando ver o rosto dele. – Não sabia que tinhas amigas...tão...altas.

- Hum, por que está com o rosto tapado? – Pediu Harry desconcertado, e cheio de corações na cabeça.

- É que... – Resmungou Draco procurando uma resposta convincente.

- Eu... – Sussurrou Rony olhando feio para ele. – acho que já ouvi esta voz...

- Malfoy é um idiota! – disse Hermione sem aviso.

- Ei! Sua sangue-ruim, como ous... – Retribuiu instintivamente, sua voz baixou gradativamente, vendo que havia sido pego.

- Aham, seu narcisismo te entregou! – Exclamou a garota como um ajudante de detetive.

Ele baixou o capuz, a contra gosto, olhando para os lados para ver se tinha alguém por perto.

- Malfoy é sua amiga? – Perguntou Rony em tom de riso.

- Claro que eu não sou amigo dela! – retrucou, dando ênfase ao "o" de amigo.

- A questão é por que estão passeando no jardim juntos? – Perguntou Harry olhando feio para o sonserino. – Ainda mais em pleno dia dos namorados.

- Nós não estamos _passeando juntos_.. – Retrucou Draco. – Será que não está obvio que eu a estou atormentando como faço sempre?

- Ah é... – Hermione olhou entediada para ele. – Nós havíamos esquecido por um momento como o senhor é chato e pedante.

- Eu não sou chato e pedante! – Retrucou infantilmente.

- Ei, ei! – Interrompeu Gina antes que Rony continuasse a discussão. – Ele não estava me incomodando...

- Não? – Perguntou Harry incrédulo. – Mas esta é resumidamente a vida dele...

- Se você contar eu vou torturá-la e... – Começou ele fazendo gestos agressivos no ar.

- Todos vão acabar sabendo. – Resmungou Gina ignorando-o. – Hem, Malfoy é o meu escravo particular.

- Escravo? – Repetiu Hermione confusa.

- É, ele me fez sofrer um pequeno acidente, e este é o preço que tem a pagar. – Ela tentou ignorar a cara de "morra" que o loiro lançava para ela. – Ele vai realizar todos os meus desejos.

- Como um gênio! – Berrou Zabini gargalhando estupidamente.

- O que diabos este sujeito está fazendo aqui? – Reclamou Rony.

- É, ninguém te chamou para a conversa Blás. – Xingou Draco aborrecido.

- Acontece que eu acabei de perder a minha namorada pela sua falta de patrulha nos corredores! – Urrou ele fungando.

- O que a minha folga da vigilância tem a ver com a sua namorada? – Resmungou Malfoy.

- Você devia manter loucos afastados das masmorras! – Sibilou ele. – Uma maluca me atacou...ei, é ela!

Ele apontou para a garota ao longe que tentava jogar corações no salgueiro lutador. Gina suspirou cansada, murmurando que havia tentado impedi-la, sem muito sucesso.

- Você não vai lá dar uma detenção para ela? – Pediu Zabini zangado.

- Obviamente não. – Retrucou Draco. – Ela fez um favor a você, livrando-o daquela garota idiota...

- Malfoy, você também não pode falar muito sobre namoradas, já que a sua está te traindo com o Crabbe!

Harry, Rony Hermione e Gina explodiram em risadas, o loiro corou um pouco.

- Parkinson não é a minha namorada! – sacou a varinha. – E agora você vai ganhar uma indicação para detenção por ter me insultado!

Entregou, furioso, um papel contendo algumas palavras, indicando que Zabini merecia uma detenção. O garoto fungou aborrecido e saiu em passos firmes amassando o papel na mão direita.

- Depois deste episódio inusitado... – Hermione deu um sorriso se afastando de Rony, e puxando Gina junto. – Eu quero saber o que você vai fazer este sonserino arrogante realizar...

N/A: Huhaha, as coisas começam a tomar o devido rumo, então! Quero muitas e muitas reviews! Desculpa pela total falta de interação dg, mas virá, e não vai demorar nada.


	3. Do Outro Lado?

N/A: Olá, olá! Obrigada pelos comentários! Agora vamos às repostas:

Sandy Mione, pode crer que Gina vai usufruir seu novo poder sobre Draco, e muito bem!

Hannah, estou muito feliz por você ter gostado da fic, e sim, McGonagall não está realmente sã...

Laura, obrigada e aqui está o outro "tão esperado" capítulo, hehe.

Lou Malfoy, , ela já vai fazer o primeiro pedido neste cap! Eu não posso dizer agora se ela está doente mesmo, mas você vai notar que doente ou não, ela não perde a animação. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos vai ter...Assim, de chute...Uns dez.

Sabrina B. Eu escrevi a fic pensando nisso mesmo, eu quero um escravo sonserino! Seu eu pudesse arranjar uns, eu já teria muito para mim!Me dê o seu endereço que eu te adiciono no MSN, manda um e-mail pra mim: "Outro Lado"?

Estava tentando ignorar as risadinhas da Weasley e da Granger, que falavam animadamente no que fazer com este novo poder controlador de Gina. Rony também não parecia muito feliz em ter sido isolado da conversa, Harry estava levemente intrigado.

- Vou levá-la de volta para a enfermaria. – Disse Draco olhando feio para ela. – Madame Pomfrey já deve estar ficando preocupada e eu não quero levar um sermão dela.

- O senhor não tem poder sobre mim! – Resmungou Gina voltando a dar risadinhas com Hermione.

- O que diabos estas garotas tanto falam? – resmungou Rony para Harry.

- Só sei que pelas risadinhas não deve ser nada bom na sua opinião. – sussurrou Harry segurando o riso diante da cara indignada do amigo.

- Arre, eu vou embora! – Resmungou Malfoy. – Volte para a enfermaria com um de seus amiguinhos.

Depois de um último olhar mortal trocado com os garotos, ele começou a andar em direção ao castelo.

- Ei! Espere Malfoy! – Gritou Gina correndo para alcançá-lo. – Eu já sei qual vai ser o meu primeiro pedido.

- Pedido? – Riu-se. – Eu não sou um gênio de lâmpada para ficar atendendo os seus desejos.

- Claro que não. – Disse falsamente indignada. – Você é o meu bobo da corte, me diverte e realiza meus desejos!

- Aff... – Suspirou ele, McGonagall o forçaria a fazer qualquer coisa. – O que você quer?

- Quero conhecer a sua casa! – disse com um sorriso muito saudável para alguém que estava quase morrendo.

- Eu nunca vou te levar para a minha mansão em Wiltshire! – retrucou.

- Não é desta casa que eu estou falando! – Resmungou. – É da Sonserina!

- O que?

Não podia, como seria capaz de levar um grifinória, uma Weasley, para a sala comunal da Sonserina! Snape não permitiria, seus colegas o atacariam...e ele morreria apedrejado ao lado de um elfo...o que um maldito elfo estava fazendo ao seu lado no momento de sua morte! Isto estragaria toda a cena trágica que posteriormente viraria um quadro famoso que seria vendido por bilhões de galeões...

- Malfoy? – ela estalou os dedos na sua cara. – Nossa, você é pior do que Luna.

- Nam, faça outro pedido...este está fora de cogitação. – disse tentando manter a sua calma.

- Dê um jeito, quero ir lá! – ela deu um giro. – Dizem que vocês sonserinos fazem festas de arromba!

- Eu já disse pra você esquecer isso. – resmungou.

- Ah, sim, Hermione vai vir junto com a gente. – disse dando mais uma volta, como se estivesse dançando ao som de alta música.

- O QUE! – berrou, chamando atenção de todos no jardim. – Não, já basta vir você, mas a sangue-ruim já é exagero! Agora só falta você chamar o Potter e o seu irmão!

- Ah não, eles não vale! – Chiou Hermione. – Eles já foram lá no segundo ano...

- Eles foram lá! – Perguntou Draco incrédulo.

- Ern esqueça isso...- Resmungou Hermione com um sorrisinho.

- É, esqueça. – Decretou Gina. –Vou eu na Sonserina, e nem mais uma palavra, ou levarei a Grifinória inteira no próximo passeio a sua mansão.

- Mas nós não vamos a minha mansão!

- Vamos sim, eu sempre quis ver as riquezas de que tanto você se gaba! – ela riu.

Aquela ruivinha estava arruinando sua vida de fama e glamour, ela estava acabando com todos os seus sonhos... ok, nem tanto, mas aquilo decididamente era um desastre.

- Eu já disse para o senhor fazer tudo o que ela quiser, será que eu não fui clara? – gritou a diretora da Grifinória enfiando mais um bombom na boca. – Por Merlin, como os senhores me estressam!

- Mas aquela tresloucada quer entrar na minha sala comunal!

- Grande coisa! – disse a mulher fazendo um gesto de indiferença. – O que vocês escondem lá que impede de entrar? Basiliscos de estimação?

- Bem... – resmungou tentando esquecer daquela ocasião em que vira um bicho de oito cabeças em uma das masmorras internas à casa da Sonserina. – Não exatamente.

- Então, senhor, não há nada a temer! – resmungou abrindo a porta para que ele se retirasse de sua sala. – A coitadinha só quer realizar o sonho de ver o que tem na sua misteriosa casa...

- Mas...

Foi empurrado para fora, e a porta bateu às suas costas. Fechou a cara diante da expressão feliz da ruiva à sua frente.

- E então? – perguntou meigamente. – Eu não lhe falei? Quando ela disse tudo, queria dizer tudo, mesmo.

- Ok, mas você terá que se disfarçar. – exigiu fungando. – Vamos ser apedrejados se você entrar lá com este uniforme de grifinória.

- Arre, isso é uma besteira. – respondeu ela. – Este seu distintivo de monitor não serve pra nada!

Claro que servia de alguma coisa, mas não era tão poderoso assim...

- Iremos à noite. – continuou, ignorando-a. – quando há menos gente na sala comunal. Nos encontramos na frente dos banheiros do segundo andar, onde você se disfarçará.

- Hum...ok. – resmungou.

Ela deu as costas para ele, andando em passos vagarosos pelo caminho que levava ao quadro da mulher gorda.

Estava pensando em como daria um jeito de conseguir um uniforme sonserino que coubesse bem nela, para que não parecesse uma idiota de roupas de segunda mão... ou como esconderia os cabelos ruivos e todas aquelas sardas que eram suas marcas registradas de Weasley...

Tinha a leve sensação de que estava esquecendo de alguma coisa, de que aquilo não daria certo...mas não conseguia lembrar o que era...a sala comunal estaria vazia à noite, poderiam andar tranqüilamente e depois sair sem mais problemas...mas o que diabos estava esquecendo?

Balançou a cabeça espantando os pensamentos, foi para as masmorras conseguir a roupa para a Weasley.

Entrou pela passagem que levava a sala comunal, torcendo para que Pansy não estivesse no dormitório. Desceu as escadas que levavam para o dormitório feminino, sempre apreciara a idéia de que poderia entrar ali quando quisesse.

Fungou, começou a remexer no guarda-roupa que se encontrava no quarto em que Pansy dividia com mais quatro garotas. Tirou a primeira muda de roupas, saia, camisa, gravata e capa, ouch, como alguém poderia caber em algo tão pequeno e apertado? Não...aquele decididamente não dava.

Pegou outro, desta vez parecia ser grande demais. E outro, parecia ser perfeito, mas não havia camisa, somente saia, gravara e capa. Jogou o conjunto em cima de uma das camas, e pôs-se a abrir gavetas à procura de uma camisa adequada.

Abriu a primeira, sutiãs, fechou, embora sua mão estivesse muito tentada a abrir novamente. Outra, calcinhas. Aquilo deveria ser uma espécie de armadilha para garotos...não pode se conter, ergueu uma à altura de seus olhos, uma grande bandeira da Sonserina estava estampada na parte de trás.

Não pôde conter a risadinha enquanto recolocava o objeto no lugar...não, não precisaria daquilo, se Weasley quisesse poderia sair com a bandeira da Grifinória estampada na sua traseira, ninguém veria de qualquer maneira...Parou, ou alguém veria? Não, ele não permitiria.

Parou novamente, céus, o que estava pensando? A Weasley ou sua traseira não tinham a mínima importância para ele, ou tinham? Não! Estava começando a ficar perturbado... abriu outra gaveta, desta vez achando a camisa ideal.

- Ahhhh! Um tarado! – berrou a garota que acabara de entrar no quarto. – um tarado mexendo em nossas roupas!

A garota sacou a varinha e atirou cerca de três feitiços estuporantes nele, que felizmente conseguiu se esconder atrás da porta do guarda-roupa.

- Espere! Pare de lançar feitiços! – espirou por um dos buracos que se a garota tinha feito na porta do guarda-roupa. – Eu não sou um tarado.

- Malfoy? É você? – perguntou ela espiando.

- Sim. – resmungou enquanto fechava a gaveta de calcinhas, que havia deixado aberta, o mais discretamente possível.

- Ah, que alivio...pensei que fosse um tarado. – ela suspirou, se aproximando.

Ele a olhou confuso, o que diabos aquela garota estava insinuando, por que o alivio?

- Quando você quiser vestir nossas roupas, tem que pedir primeiro!

- O que? – repetiu ainda mais confuso.

- Ah, não fique assim... – disse ela em tom de consolo. – Todos já sabem da sua decepção amorosa com a Pansy...

- Eu não tenho nada com a Pansy.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – ela deu três batidinhas no seu ombro. – Você foi para o outro lado quando viu que foi traído e trocado pelo Crabbe.

- Mas eu... – começou. – Espere, o que você quer dizer exatamente com " passou para o outro lado"?

- Sabe... – ela pigarreou. – O outro lado... que não gosta de mulheres...

- Aquela besta da Pansy saiu espalhando por aí que eu sou bicha! – uma onda de raiva começava a subir à sua cabeça. – Eu não sou!

- Aha, tudo bem... – disse ela descrente.

Saiu furioso do quarto, mas logo teve de voltar para pegar as roupas que havia esquecido. Tinha um vontade muito grande de esganar aquela garota, ah, quando encontrasse Pansy sozinha, não sobraria um fio de cabelo para contar a história.

Oito horas e quarenta e três minutos, em frente ao banheiro do segundo andar.

- Então, vamos entrar por volta das dez e meia... – resmungou Draco aborrecido.

- Pra que você me chamou aqui às oito e meia se só vamos lá às dez? – xingou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Por que eu tenho a leve impressão de que vai ser difícil fazê-la parecer uma sonserina. – retrucou destilando veneno

- Que cara é esta? – pediu Gina olhando melhor para sonserino.

- A minha cara.

- Não, você não está bem... – ela o olhou torto. – Aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Não aconteceu nada que seja da sua conta.

- Huhahah, eu sei o que é! – disse ela de repente. – Eu ouvi alguns comentários dos seus "coleguinhas" sonserinos, só não pensei que fosse sério!

- Não é sério! – fechou ainda mais a cara, cruzando os braços.

Simplesmente não tinha a mínima idéia de que argumentação apresentar para que a garota ruiva se convencesse de que afinal, ele não havia partido para " o outro lado".

- Tudo bem, Malfoy. Vou fingir que acredito em você.

Um sorrisinho se espalhou pela cara pontuda e pálida do garoto, por que não havia pensado naquilo antes? Lavaria a sua honra levando uma garota para a sala comunal...diria que era a sua namorada, que há muito havia acabado com Pansy, e que era a garota, morta de ciúmes, que inventava histórias caluniosas sobre sua magnânima pessoa.

- Por que esta cara de satisfação? – perguntou a ruiva desconfiada. – Não me diga que achou um par perfeito?

- Quase, Weasley, quase. – tirou um pacote de dentro da capa. – Aqui estão suas roupas.

- Roupas? Arranjou roupas para mim? – perguntou incrédula. – Mas tu nem sabes o meu tamanho!

- Eu suponho que seja mais ou menos este... – resmungou empurrando o embrulho para a garota. – Não achava que entraria lá sem estar vestida como uma sonserina, achava?

- Hum, seu empenho para que não sejamos apedrejados é admirável. – disse com um leve sorriso, entrando no banheiro feminino. – Espere-me aqui.

Balançou a cabeça em discordância, entrando junto com ela no banheiro.

- Malfoy, o que vão pensar de você se o virem no banheiro feminino? – falou ela em um tom venenoso, se trancando em uma cabine.

- Ninguém vai entrar aqui. – resmungou trancando a porta com um feitiço.

- Aha, o senhor não sabe do que mulheres apuradas ou com a maquiagem borrada são capazes de fazer.

Fungou, se recostando na pia de mármore do banheiro. Olhava fixamente para a porta branca, atrás da qual estava a garota se trocando. Cruzou os braços, tentando permanecer em seu lugar, mas o impulso parecia ser mais forte.

Com um sorrisinho mau, ele se ajoelhou, e abaixou-se tentando ver alguma coisa por debaixo da porta, mas ficou completamente confuso quando constatou que aquela cabine parecia vazia, não havia nem sinal da garota lá dentro.

- Malfoy, faria a gentileza de parar de tentar observar as minhas pernas? – Pediu a vozinha melosa que vinha de cima.

Obviamente ele achara que a cabine estava vazia, já que a garota havia subido no vaso sanitário e agora superava a porta em altura, sua cabeça vermelha e seus vivos olhos verdes o espiavam por cima da porta.

- Ah, estava somente verificando se você já estava pronta... – Resmungou se levantando constrangido.

- Quando eu estiver pronta sairei da cabine. – disse ela ironicamente. – Não há necessidade das suas verificações.

- Hum, então vamos logo com isso, até a minha mãe pode ser mais rápida. – resmungou se afastando de volta para a pia.

A garota sumiu de cima da porta, com um sorrisinho muito suspeito no rosto. Virou-se para o espelho com uma vontade imensa de se dar alguns bofetões para controlar seus impulsos. Mas, obviamente, não faria isso...acabaria com a sua própria cara...não era nada sensato.

Onde estava com cabeça quando pensou em espiar aquela ruivinha pobretona? Deviam ter lhe dopado durante o sono... sim, as pessoas o perseguiam por inveja, afinal, quem não gostaria de ser Draco Malfoy? Seu meio-sorriso habitual voltou ao rosto.

- Pronto.

A porta abriu-se, revelando uma Gina vestida de sonserina, nem um pouco convincente com seus cabelos ruivos, mas ainda sim, muito bem.

- Seus cabelos estão uma droga. – falou ele de imediato.

- Hei! O senhor está muito ousado hoje! – ela puxou a blusa para baixo. – E esse negócio deve ser uns dois números menores do que as que eu normalmente uso.

- É que você se veste com farrapos largos. – retrucou diante da expressão indignada dela. – Este está bom.

Ela cruzou os braços, envergonhada, tentando se esconder o máximo possível. Ficaram se observando por algum tempo, até que Gina, visivelmente incomodada com a situação, se aproximou do espelho para tentar fazer alguma coisa com seu cabelo.

Ela tentou de tudo, mas continuava a mesma Weasley de cabelos igualmente vermelhos, e sardas na cara. Draco, que já estava quase dormindo, sentado em cima da pia, começava a ter idéias perturbadoras, mas parecia que uma delas seria solução para seus problemas com o cabelo indomável daquela garota.

- Espere aqui, eu vou chamar alguém que entende disso. – resmungou pulando da pia. – E em quem podemos confiar...

N/A: E aí, alguma ideia de quem o Draquinho vai chamar? E sim, notem que ele terá que fazer tudo o que ela quiser, o que torna as coisas realmente bem mais emocionantes! E temos o nosso primeiro pensamento confuso do sonserino à respeito dela, apesar de ser em um tom de comédia...muthas reviews para me alegrar!


	4. Amada Mamãe Malfoy e Uma Nova Sonserina

Amada Mamãe Malfoy e Uma Nova Sonserina

Desfez o feitiço que trancava a porta, espiou para os dois lados, assegurando-se que não havia ninguém por perto. Saiu silenciosamente, como um gato, e se pôs a correr pelos corredores.

Derrapou, parando na primeira sala que encontrou pelo caminho. Felizmente estava vazia, e o mais importante: tinha uma lareira.

Ascendeu o fogo, se perguntando por que um elfo não havia feito aquilo há muito tempo atrás...como era dever deles. Tirou um saquinho do bolso interno, e atirou o pó no fogo.

Ajoelhou-se, xingando por causa do pó do chão, e colocou a cabeça nas chamas.

- Mamãe! Venha aqui na sala!Mamãe!

A mulher aproximou-se correndo da lareira, onde se encontrava a cabecinha loira de seu amado e mimado filho.

- Draco! – ela bateu palminhas. – Mas que amável surpresa! Veio me visitar como um bom filho!

- Na verdade... Eu quase matei uma garota, e agora tenho que realizar seus últimos desejos, sendo que um deles é entrar na Sonserina...

- Hã? Do que você está falando querido? – perguntou ela docemente, tentando absorver as informações. – Mas que brincadeirinha de mau gosto!

- Não é brincadeira... – resmungou monotonamente. – Eu preciso que a senhora me ajude a disfarçá-la, para que não sejamos apedrejados...

- Hum...eu deveria deixá-lo levar uma bela lição... – ela balançou o dedo ameaçadoramente. – Mas como tu és um filho mimado e eu me culpo internamente por isso...Vou ajudá-lo!

- Aha, então vamos logo. – tirou a cabeça do fogo, dando espaço a Narcisa.

Balançou a cabeça, se livrando da fuligem. Ela surgiu no fogo, com seu logo vestido negro, que particularmente, deveria ser usado em uma festa.

- Então, onde ela está? – perguntou olhando para os lados. – É bonita?

- Está no banheiro, e hum... – olhou constrangido para a cara feliz da mãe, que provavelmente achava tudo aquilo muito romântico. – Vamos por aqui.

Gina estava tirando os cabelos de cima dos olhos, fazendo uma nova divisão e observando-se, intrigada, no espelho. Agora começava a entender por que Malfoy quisera que se encontrassem tanto tempo antes...

- Uma ruiva! – gritou Narcisa olhando torto para a garota. – Eu já lhe disse que quero netinhos loiros como sol...

- Mamãe, eu não vou ter filhos com ela! – resmungou fechando novamente a porta, e empurrando para fora uma garota com o nariz sangrando que tentava desesperadamente entrar. – Só vou levá-la para um pequeno passeio na Sonserina...

- Sra. Malfoy? – perguntou ela, descrente, olhando para a figura da mulher alta e loira, que estava escandalizada ao notar a cor de seu cabelo. – Você trouxe sua mãe pra me arrumar?

- Acredite, ela pode fazer milagres. – disse ele maliciosamente.

- Muito gentil, mas eu não preciso de milagre nenhum...

- Draco, você me arruma cada uma... – resmungou a sra.Malfoy abrigando a garota a sentar em uma cadeira que havia conjurado.

Olhou satisfeito da mãe para a grifinória confusa. Não seriam apedrejados afinal, voltaria a ter sua fama de garotão mau...e tudo voltaria a sua maravilhosa normalidade de atormentar Potter...Talvez, quando ela morresse, sentisse falta de infernizá-la...

- Draco! Dê-me o frasco pérola... – pediu sua mãe docemente. – Primeiro, querida, nada de sardas...

- Hum... – resmungou a garota incerta de que aquilo fosse dar certo.

Possivelmente, pensou, ela já devia ter tentado de tudo para tirar aquelas sardas da cara, e depois de anos de insistência, finalmente havia desistindo, se dando por vencida... Mas claro que nunca havia podido colocar suas mãozinhas em um frasco cor pérola importado da França...

- E cabelos desgrenhados estão decididamente fora dos nossos dicionários sonserinos...creme lilás...

Ela jogou um punhado de creme na cabeça da garota. Ela chiou, o creme se espalhou instantaneamente, sumindo.

- Hei, não aconteceu na...Por Merlin!

Draco sorriu diante da cena, o cabelo da garota havia simplesmente despencado, estava realmente liso, no mínimo duas vezes maior.

- Uh, não ficou bom...creme roxo... – ela pegou da mão do filho o pote cor roxo, e passou delicadamente no cabelo da garota. Cachos definidos se formaram. – Assim está melhor...

- Não acham que ela continua muito...ruiva? – perguntou Draco.

- Ninguém vai mudar a cor do meu cabelo! – chiou olhando feio para ele.

- Pombas, com esta fogueira na cabeça todos vão reconhecê-la! – disse ele com um largo sorriso diante da cara indignada da Weasley.

- Draco, não exagere. – resmungou Narcisa olhando melhor o seu trabalho, estas roupas, o cabelo e alguma maquiagem já são mais do que suficientes para um pequeno passeio romântico.

- Romântico? Eu não vou a nenhum passeio romântico. – disse Gina confusa.

- Claro que não. – respondeu a mulher dando uma piscadela para o filho, que tapou a cara com ambas as mãos, de impaciência.

- Mamãe, pelo-amor-de-Merlin, não insinue mais nada sobre isso, ok? – resmungou sob o olhar desconfiado da garota.

- Tudo bem...tudo bem. – respondeu ela um pouco contrariada, voltando a cuidar da Weasley. – Já acabei por aqui.

Gina se olhou no espelho com uma fagulha de satisfação, nada de sardas, nada de cabelos desgrenhados e indomáveis, nada de vestes de segunda mão. Inspirou profundamente, em um agradecimento à Sra. Malfoy, e observou a cara levemente espantada do sonserino pelo espelho.

- Receio que estejamos prontos para ir. – disse ela fazendo Draco acordar de seu momento de transe.

- Hum, é, ok. – resmungou vagamente.

Achava que agora ela estava tão diferente, tão..menos Weasley...tão boni...não, não...haha, nunca admitiria uma coisa destas, nem mesmo para o seu consciente.

Narcisa bateu palminhas de excitação e, quase pulando de alegria, os expulsou do banheiro na esperança de que fossem de mão dadas e, que aquela cor de fogo do cabelo dela fosse algum tipo de tintura, por que os seus netinhos TINHAM que ser loiros como o sol.

Os dois entreolharam-se confusos quando se viram trancados fora do banheiro. A garota que havia sido jogada para fora, por Draco, à cerca de meia hora, estava tremendo no chão, acompanhada de uma poça de sangue particularmente grande.

Obviamente Malfoy saltou por cima dela, e ainda resmungou pela garota ter feito tanta sujeira. Mas o coraçãozinho grifinório de Gina não permitiu que abandonasse a garota.

- Oh, o que aconteceu com você? – perguntou ela docemente.

- Eu tentei acabar com uma espinha...e... – sua voz tornou-se chorosa.

- Ah, vamos embora... – resmungou Draco em um tom mimado. – É mais uma lufa-besta.

A resposta foi uns olhares muito feios de Gina, que ajudou a garotinha do primeiro ano a se recompor com alguns feitiços. Ela limpou as roupas da garota, e ofereceu um paninho para que ela fosse até a enfermaria sem sujar o chão, e ter que fugir de Filsh por isso.

- Sabe... – resmungou Malfoy em um tom arrastado enquanto observavam a garotinha se afastar correndo. – Como uma sonserina, a senhorita não pode sair ajudando lufos por aí...

- Mas eu não sou uma, só estou vestida como sonserina... – ela encheu o peito. – O meu coração ainda é...

- Ah, versinhos em honra a sua casa não, já é de mais, pare com este patriotismo grifinório. – murmurou ele começando a andar pelo corredor que dava acesso às masmorras. – Agora você tem que começar a fingir que é da minha casa.

- Hum, e como devo me comportar? – perguntou ironicamente. – Como Parkinson?

Ela andou alguns passos com um grande sorriso de expectativa, e quando se virou, em um volteio de cabelos vermelhos, nem mais parecia a mesma garota.

- Ah! – exclamou colocando as mãos na cintura de modo exagerado. – Draquinho, encontrei você!

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, permanecendo parado diante da encenação da garota.

- Estava te procurando para podermos ir a Hogsmade... – piscou três vezes escandalosamente. – _juntinhos._

- Weasley, o que d...?

- Não, não, não diga nada... – aproximou-se rebolando. – Eu sei que me ama mais do que a própria vida e...

- Ok, chega. – disse ele, se dando por vencido. – Pansy não é uma boa referencia.

- Hum..então você admite que ela é uma oferecida?

- Eu não disse isso. – resmungou. – E por que diabos estamos falando da Pansy?

- Oh, é verdade...

- Hem. – pigarreou, voltaram a andar. – A sala comunal vai estar vazia e..

- Mas eu falei que queria ir a uma festa! – exclamou a garota indignada.

- Weasley, a idéia é que a senhorita não seja vista lá. – murmurou relembrando a cena em que era apedrejado por um bando de sonserinos enraivecidos.

- Hum, ok...continue.

- Permaneça ao meu lado, e não fale demais. – deu um sorriso mau. – Com esta sua voz de matraca há de ser reconhecida por qualquer um.

Levou uns belos empurrões muito zangados da garota, que murmurou algo realmente deseducado para uma grifinória. Ele ia retrucá-la novamente, mas o som amedrontador que vinha das masmorras o fez parar abruptamente.

- Que dia é hoje?

- O que?

- Eu perguntei que dia é hoje, droga! – quase gritou com a garota confusa.

- Hum, quinta-feira, eu acho... –resmungou desinteressada.

- A terceira quinta-feira do mês! – gritou horrorizado começando a andar em círculos.

- Qual é problema? – perguntou ela o seguindo com os olhos.

Os olhos pintados dela passearam pelas paredes escuras das masmorras, e parando em silêncio, escutou a música alta que vinha de uma delas.

- Ah! Eu não posso acreditar! – deu um pulo de excitação. – Você me trouxe para uma legitima festa sonserina!

- Diabos...Droga...Droga... Temos que vir outro dia!

- O que? Não!- gritou ela escandalizada. – Vamos agora!

- Não!

- Você disse que me levaria hoje, e eu vou! – ela apontou para o nariz dele acusadoramente. – Derrubou-se escadaria abaixo, estou prestes a morrer e você está se negando a me levar para um passeio pela sua casa! Eu vou contar tudo para a profa.McGonagall e...

- Está bem! Vamos. – resmungou voltando a andar muito aborrecido.

Não, não, aquilo decididamente não estava em seus planos. Planejara fazer somente alguns colegas verem a garota com ele, as noticias correriam rápido, e sua honra estaria limpa novamente...Mas agora, uma festa, se ela fizesse algo de errado, não teria como concertar, pois gente demais veria ao mesmo tempo...Ah, aquela ruivinha estava trazendo mais problemas do que o previsto.

- Ei, ei, ei! Volte aqui! – reclamou ele vendo que a garota continuava a andar. – A entrada é esta aqui.

Ele apontou para a parede ao seu lado direito, ao que ela fez uma cara de dúvida, e depois de compreensão.

- Não me admira mesmo que vocês sonserinos sejam tão desanimados. – cochichou voltando para perto da parede. – Nem sequer um tapetezinho para esconder a entrada, um quadro...

- Lamento informar, - retorquiu ironicamente. – Mas a senhorita terá que parar com estes comentários se não quiser ser apedrejada.

- Pedras, será que você só pensa nisso Malfoy? – reclamou ela enquanto a parede revelava uma passagem. – Tens um medo até suspeito de morrer assim.

- Arre, entre logo e pare com estes malditos palpites.

Ela deu um sorrisinho falsamente meigo e passou pela entrada lentamente, como que avaliando cada detalhe da decoração que seus olhos conseguiam alcançar na escuridão interrompida algumas vezes por luzes ofuscantes.

Uma rajada de alguma coisa rosa brilhante atingiu Draco em cheio, antes mesmo que pudesse colocar o primeiro pé para dentro da casa. Ele permaneceu parado, com os olhos fechados alguns instantes, negando-se a acreditar que aquilo fosse verdade. Abriu os olhos, pegou a varinha do bolso o limpou suas vestes, do que parecia ser algum tipo de purpurina ou papel brilhante.

O chão do corredor da masmorra fora da casa estava imundo daquilo, ele se virou resmungando, e limpou, com o mesmo feitiço, o chão. Caso alguém de outra casa passasse por ali estariam ferrados, juntamente com Snape.

Virou-se mais uma vez para a parede, havia fechado. Sussurrou a senha novamente, entrando com mais precaução na sala comunal, enquanto a passagem fechava-se às suas costas. Desviou de outra rajada rosa, e defendeu-se de uma verde com um feitiço.

Olhou com um meio sorriso que se dissipava mais do seu rosto a cada segundo, onde diabos ela estava? Não, a Weasley havia sumido.

N/A : Muito bem, eu sei que neste capítulo eles já deveriam estar na festa, e que não aconteceu relativamente nada...mas, ah, vamos lá...mandem reviews mesmo assim!

Miaka: este também é um dos meus preferidos! Sim, a Pansy é uma fofoqueira aqui, e o Draco vive tendo idéias estranhas, porém boas. Huhahah, não acredite que a Gina seja assim tão santa...heh

Rema: Eu não chamei o Blaise, mas foi por que eu já tinha isto escrito antes, e não queria mudar muito...mas apesar disto, o cap foi bom?

Liz: Espero não ter demorado demais, e que vc continue se divertindo muito com a fic!

LariMalfoy: Então, aqui está o cap, não vou demorar muito pra postar o próximo pro que estou me sentindo particularmente culpada por não mostrar o que vai acontecer na festa neste cap!

Hannah: vc vai me xingar, não vai? Ok, eu mereço, parei outra vez num momento nada "parável..." Nhauch, desculpa! Hhehe, a Hermione não vai ir, por que sabe, né...esles tem que ficar mais a sós...

Laura: Eu sei que o cap ta curto! Heh, mas eu acho mais emocionante assim... A calcinha é mesmo a melhor!nha, eu sei que a não-aula de português foi útil, por que assim vc comentou a minha fic!


	5. A Última Opção

A "Ultima" Opção

Diabos! Onde ela estava? Onde ela estava? Onde ela estava? Onde ela estava! Não, não podia perder a calma, inspire, respire, inspire, respire. Não podia ter ido muito longe, afinal foram somente alguns momentos para se livrar da sujeira do corredor e...

Escorou-se em uma das paredes da ante-sala da sala comunal. Por que isso tinha que acontecer com ele? Por que tinha que ser justamente com aquele loiro platinado...não que houvessem muitos parecidos, mas...

O que seu pai faria? Ele nunca teria perdido a oportunidade de torturar uma grifinória, e certamente não a levaria para a enfermaria com medo de ser punido por um professor...Ouch, como era difícil ser Draco Malfoy.

Mas não era hora de pensar na tragédia que estava a sua vida, e sim de encontrar aquela garota que agora não tinha nem sardas, nem cabelos desgrenhados, e nem lençóis no lugar de roupas.

- Draquinho! Você por aqui? – a voz irritante de Pansy invadiu seus ouvidos em um momento realmente crítico. – Não imaginava que teria coragem de aparecer na festa depois do que andam falando de você...

- Você não tem orgulho mesmo, não é Parkinson? – murmurou ele venenoso.

- Parkinson? Que frieza é esta? – sussurrou ela com um sorrisinho.

- Não sei se você se lembra do nosso último episódio...hum... – fingiu estar tentando lembrar de algo. – Ah, sim, quando eu disse a você que não tivemos, tínhamos ou teríamos qualquer chance de ficarmos juntos?

- Aha, eu o perdoei por aquilo. – disse ela alargando o sorriso diante da cara indignada dele. – Cheguei à conclusão de que você estava tendo um ataque de nervos naquele dia...Podemos começar o nosso relacionamento agora, então.

- Eu não sei como tu ainda tens coragem de olhar na minha cara... – murmurou controlando a sua fúria. – Eu sei muito bem quem começou a espalhar "coisinhas" contra a minha pessoa pelo colégio...

- É? Quem?

- Você! Sua besta! – urrou ele impaciente. – Você arruinou a minha imagem.

- Ah, quem mandou me desprezar, Draquinho! – choramingou ela. – Agora pagará os seus pecadinhos...Mas se voltar para mim, bem... Eu posso espalhar boatos ao seu favor.

- Isso foi uma ameaça? – odiava a maneira como ela colocava algumas palavras no diminutivo. – Não ouse me ameaçar, e quanto a minha imagem...pode deixar que eu já tenho tudo armado.

Ela quase desabou no choro, e ia começar a correr, para possivelmente falar muito mal de uma "certa pessoa" por aí, quando Draco agarrou o seu braço em um ato inesperado.

- Hum, bem, mas se quiser poderemos ter o nosso último beijo. – sussurrou ele o mais sedutoramente que conseguiu. – Ou o primeiro, se considerarmos o fato que nunca houve nada entre nós dois...

A garota parou totalmente, e depois de um momento em que o seu rosto ficou sem expressão, ela deu um meio sorriso, ao mesmo tempo em que era empurrada contra um armário de ervas para poções.

- Ah, Draco, eu sempre soube que não era imune a mim...

Seus narizes estavam quase se encostando quando ele disse:

- Você não sabe de nada Parkinson.

Abriu a porta esquerda do armário, e jogou rapidamente a garota para dentro. Fechou a porta com um feitiço. Olhou para os lados com um sorriso falsamente meigo, tentando abafar o som dos gritos da sonserina.

Pigarreou, olhou cautelosamente para os lados, e partiu para a sala comunal da Sonserina, que estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Pelo menos agora, Pansy não o atrapalharia mais aquela noite.

Pense: se fosse uma grifinória empolgada, onde estaria em uma grande festa na Sonserina? Não conseguia pensar assim, afinal, que grifinória normal gostaria de ir a uma festa dos piores inimigos? Só mesmo aquela Weasley maluca.

Talvez na mesa de jogos? Não, não tinha dinheiro para apostar...na mesa da comida, é, era uma opção razoável...na pista de dança...hum, talvez. Ajeitou a gravata do seu uniforme, endireitou o distintivo de monitor e começou a passar entre as pessoas meio bêbadas, até a mesa do ponche.

Ah, felizmente a sua inteligência o fazia um vitorioso. E lá estava ela, semi-bêbada balançando um copo de ponche alegremente, enquanto cerca de três marmanjos a observavam cobiçosos.

Não entendia como alguém conseguia ficar bêbada com tanta facilidade... Ela estava simplesmente feliz demais para estar sóbria.

- Malfoy! – disse ela quando o avistou. – Este ponche está ótimo!

Os garotos próximos que a observavam, se entreolharam e depois de alguns cochichos, riram. Draco aproximou-se, eles recuaram.

- Mantenha-se longe, Malfoy... não queremos nossas imagens manchadas. – resmungou um deles.

Antes que pudesse rebater, alguém atrás dele rosnou sonoramente, eram Crabbe e Goyle, fazendo gestos ameaçadores para os outros. Afinal, ao menos aqueles dois não o haviam abandonado. Ele deu um meio sorriso, era hora de usar a sua lábia.

- Escute aqui, senhor...- olhou para o outro arrogantemente.

- Velmer. – resmungou.

- Pois, não me admira o fato de alguém como o senhor ter acreditado nas intrigas que fazem contra mim. – olhou-o mais uma vez de modo superior, tentando ignorar os grunhidos que ele começava a produzir em resposta. – Está muito claro que Parkinson espalhou estes boatos para me prejudicar, já que eu não quis ficar com ela.

- A coitadinha ficou arrasada! – completou Gina anormalmente alegre. – Imagine que ela quase me atropelou quando... – soluçou, gargalhando em seguida.

- Nos descobriu. – completou, pegando a mão da ruiva e mostrando-a unida a sua para os garotos. – Ah, da última vez que eu a vi estava chorando num armário...

Não haviam notado, mas quase toda a casa havia parado para ouvir a história. Os sonserinos se entreolharam, duvidosos, Velmer se adiantou, dando um passou para frente, em tom de desafio.

- E como é que vamos saber quem está falando a verdade? – cruzou os braços diante do desespero de Draco. – Como eu vou saber qual é a história em que devo acreditar?

- É! – gritou uma das amigas de Pansy.. - E se ela for uma de suas consultoras de moda que finge ser seu par?

- Isto é um absurdo! – Gritou Draco olhando para todos os lados muito rápido. – Nós somos...somos..namorados.

Um leve burburinho correu a sala, ao que Draco puxou Gina para mais perto de si, tentando esquecer por um segundo, por sua honra, que era uma Weasley...e nem estava sendo tão difícil assim.

A garota olhou estarrecida para o Malfoy, mas por um motivo desconhecido não reclamou, como que reconhecendo, pela primeira vez, o risco de ser apedrejada por todos aqueles mal encarados, se fizesse algo que acusasse a sua verdadeira identidade grifinória.

- Hum, sei... – resmungou o outro. – Então prove.

Gina e Draco se entreolharam, o silêncio da sala só era interrompido pelos apelos de um sonserino que tentava convencer uma garota um ano mais velha a dançar com ele. Mas obviamente, o garoto foi silenciado por um forte cutucão, para assim se manter um silêncio sepulcral.

A Weasley,estava levemente rosada, não se sabia exatamente o porquê. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais de Draco, afim de que só ele ouvisse suas palavras.

- O que eu faço Malfoy? – murmurou.

- Eu não sei. – resmungou de volta.

- Na verdade, até sei o que fazer. – pontuou a frase com uma risadinha. – Mas não tenho coragem.

Mil coisas passaram pela cabeça dele, mas tentou ignorar algumas delas, principalmente as que iam contra os seus princípios sonserinos e de família. E mesmo com todos aqueles olhares sobre ele, não pôde pensar em outra coisa para dizer, mesmo que parecesse particularmente idiota para a ocasião.

- Que tal se largasse este maldito copo por um instante?

- Hum, ok. – resmungou a ruiva, para a surpresa dele.

Ela foi acompanhada pelos olhares de toda a sala, a música havia parado de tocar, já que era essencial para os expectadores da cena, manter o clima desconfortável de silêncio. Gina depositou o copo de ponche, pela metade, na mesa. Virou-se para Malfoy novamente, e estava dando o primeiro passo quando tropeçou no tapete de centro, e com certeza teria levado um belo tombo se não tivesse sido segurada.

Draco realmente não estava ajudando muito, ele a havia segurado, mas estava parado, pensando se deveria continuar ajudando, e levantá-la, ou largá-la no chão de uma vez.

Ele olhou para todos novamente, pareciam estar trancando a respiração, para apreciar cada momento. Isso era realmente comprovado por algumas caras já vermelhas, e outras meio roxas que se destacavam no meio dos alunos.

Gina chiou baixinho, resmungando para que a ajudasse levantar ou que largasse mesmo, afinal, aquela posição meio termo estava começando a fazer o seu tornozelo doer. Draco a observou por um instante, pensando se era realmente a única opção para lavar a sua honra.

Deveria ter outro jeito, mas sem aviso a boca dela lhe pareceu mais atraente do que a normalmente via. Não, aquilo não daria certo, e se ela desse uma bofetada nele depois? Estragaria com toda a sua encenação...ou se recusasse? E se aceitasse...

A voz da sua consciência resmungou algo sobre " Ela é uma Weasley, seu desesperado, uma WEASLEY" Mas ninguém sabia disso, não é? Só ele, e ela...E certamente não daria a Weasley o prazer de saber que ele queria seguir por aquela opção por vontade própria.

Foi por este motivo que ele fez uma cara quase de desânimo, que escondia uma pontinha de desejo e, como se aquela fosse a sua última opção, ele a ergueu, e antes que ela pudesse reclamar do porquê de não ter sido auxiliada antes, ele a beijou.

N/A:Presentinho de natal pra todos vocês! Agora só em 2006, boas festas!

Miaka: Yeah, Narcisa é uma mamãe sonhadora, que acredita em lindos romances dignos de livros, e quem sabe ela não tem razão? Huuhha, você pensa certo garota! Como eu poderia matar a Gina em plena comédia Dg? Não, não...Isso não é nenhuma tragédia...Mas digamos que a Madame Pomfrey é a maior responsável por este "escravo sonserino", e a Madame Nor-r-ra tem sua participação! ( sim, eu sei que parece loucura...mas é verdade!)

larimalfoy: Eu sei que não devia ter parado ali...mas eu falei um pouco mais da festa neste cap! Estou com um sorrisão na cara por você ter gostado do capítulo anterior, e ter comentado!

Ronnie Wheezy: E aqui está a continuação! E com direito à beijo! Hhehe, obrigada pelo comentário!

Sabrina B. : o fanfiction é meio estranho mesmo...ele também não me deixa passar o e-mail pra ninguém... ( parece até uma mãe super protetora!) mas agora eu já consegui te colocar no meu MSN...assim espero...hehe. Estou muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic!

Hannah: Heheheh, o resto do capítulo está neste capítulo! Obrigada por ter piedade da autora aqui! Hheuhe, que bom que você fantasia a fic, sinal que está gostando! (ah, que emoção!) Eu postei no dia do natal, presente! Heh, espero que tenha gostado deste também!

Laura: Nheuch, eu não vou fazer um capítulo maior...não consigo, ia perder a graça...Mas hum...heheh, acho que você não vai ficar muito feliz com isto, mas eu vou viajar...e não vou poder escrever por algum tempo. Mas nem é tanto tempo assim, só um pouquinho. Obrigada pelos comentário!


	6. Namorada Duplamente Comprovada

Namorada Duplamente Comprovada

Sentiu um frio invadir a sua barriga, estava beijando uma Weasley, uma Weasley! Mas era por sua honra...era? Claro que era! Pombas! Nunca faria aquilo se não fosse...se não fosse por sua honra!

Sua maldita consciência começava novamente a alfinetar o seu cérebro, agora dizendo que ele não estava pensando em honra p nenhuma, e que estava gostando, e muito de tudo aquilo...

Como se de repente percebesse que a vozinha na sua cabeça tinha toda razão, ele se afastou da ruiva, em um misto de raiva e insegurança.

- Não me esbofeteie agora, pelo-amor-de-Merlin. – murmurou antes mesmo de abrir os olhos para encarar os dela.

- Droga, por que você fez isso? – resmungou de volta.

- Nós, por que você contribuiu com grande entusiasmo. – segurou o risinho fora de hora. – E nem pense que eu quis...

- Hum, sei. – resmungou descrente.

- Foi pela minha reputação...- percebeu que ainda estava agarrando a cintura dela, recolheu suas mãos. – Veja só os sacrifícios que temos que fazer por nossa boa imagem.

- Hem! – pigarreou o garoto ao lado. – Não valeu.

- O que? Como assim? Eu acabei de beijar esta garota! – Draco olhou feio para ele.

- Mas ela estava bêbada e inconsciente de seus atos. – continuou o outro. – Não podemos afirmar que é sua namorada com certeza.

- Esperem um momento aí. – interferiu Gina. – Draco Malfoy acabou de me beijar, isso é prova o suficiente, eu estou muito sóbria.

- Ah, não está não. – resmungou o garoto.

- Estou sim!

- Não...

- HEM! – pigarreou Draco oferecendo um copo de uma bebida azul para a Weasley. – Isso fará com que melhore e confirme tudo com certeza, ok?

Os sonserinos se entreolharam, percebendo que o monitor havia pegado a tal bebida na bandeja bem ao lado da de ponche. Aquela bebida era colocada ali para pessoas que haviam bebido demais, e precisavam voltar ao normal em casos de urgência, como um ataque surpresa de grifinórios. Sim, eles acreditavam que isso pudesse acontecer um dia.

- É, certo... – concordou o bando de sonserinos em conjunto.

- Isso é ridículo. – resmungou Gina ao pegar o copo das mãos dele e beber, fazendo uma careta terrível.

Draco observou a garota, revirando os olhos ao constatar a cara feia que ela fazia por causa do gosto, não muito agradável, da bebida. Ela pousou o copo na mesa ao lado, olhou para os lados entediada, como que dizendo " vocês me fizeram beber esta porcaria por nada".

Mas em seguida, ela colocou a mão na nuca, sentindo uma dorzinha incomoda, depois sacudiu a cabeça, suspirou e então olhou para eles como se tivesse acordado naquele momento.

- Sinto-me bem menos alegre agora. – resmungou ela.

- Certo, agora não está mais bêbada. – disse o marmanjo que os desafiara.

- Eu nunca estive bêbada!

- Estava sim

Draco revirou os olhos, notando que eles iam começar novamente com aquela discussãozinha besta. Mas desta vez não interferiu, talvez pensando que eles parariam sozinhos, notando como pareciam duas criancinhas bobas.

- Eu estava muito sóbria!

- Estava bêbada! Pois se estivesse sóbria não o teria beijado!

- O senhor está duvidando da minha palavra! – ela ergueu o dedo indicador ameaçadoramente, apontando para o nariz do garoto.

- Estou! Nunca teria beijado esse...esse!

- Ah, é!

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura, zangada, e depois de uma ultima olhada desafiadora para o marmanjo, voltou-se novamente para o Malfoy , que no momento tinha uma expressão de profundo tédio, o puxou pela gravata verde e prata, e lhe deu um longo e atrevido beijo.

- _Ei, ei, Sr.Malfoy, as garotas estão caindo aos seus pés...estão te atacando, literalmente! – _disse uma voz agitada dentro da cabeça do loiro

- Diabos, cale-se, é uma Weasley! – respondeu outra de imediato.

- _Você tem que parar com esta paranóia de "é uma Weasley"...afinal, independente da família, ainda é uma garota..._

_- _Ah, quero só ver se você vai dizer isso quando um dos muitos dez irmãos dela vier aqui te massacrar.

_- Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer, e são somente seis..._

_- _Somente? – retrucou a outra voz.

- DRACO! – berrou uma voz que vinha claramente de fora da sua cabeça. – Quem é essa vagabunda!

Gina se separou dele, deixando um Draco ainda abobalhado e confuso com seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para a direção de onde vinha à voz que o chamara e, se deparou com uma imagem lamentável, que nunca pensaria ver.

Pansy estava parada há alguns metros dos dois, os olhos lacrimejantes de raiva, os punhos fechados, a maquiagem borrada por causa das lágrimas, sem contar os gravetos de ervas para poções que estavam no seu cabelo desgrenhado.

- A minha namorada. – falou ele vagamente, erguendo as mãos unidas com as da Weasley.

Gina sorriu presunçosamente, ela podia odiar Draco Malfoy, o seu jeito superior e sua arrogância, mas apesar de tudo aquilo, estava sendo muito divertido fazer toda aquela encenação. E é claro, que ela não podia negar que o garoto tinha lá os seus atributos físicos...e beijava muito bem.Mas se havia uma coisa que a fazia sorrir mais satisfeita ainda, era o estado de Parkinson, a garota que sempre havia odiado, mais ainda do que o próprio Malfoy.

- E eu não sou nenhuma vagabunda. – disse Gina em um tom ofendido que deixou Draco muito satisfeito.

- Está ótima. – murmurou o Malfoy observando a reação explosiva de Pansy.

A garota bufou, esfregou o pé no chão e parecendo um boi enfurecido começou a correr na direção deles. Alguém não muito sã jogou uma capa vermelha em Draco, esperando que o garoto encarnasse um toureiro em plena festa.

Ele estava realmente se segurando para não sair correndo dali aos berros, e estragar tudo o que havia recuperado da sua imagem aquela noite, mas a tentação era tão grande...

Repentinamente, Pansy que corria a toda velocidade ao encontro dos dois, levantou vôo, e muito atrapalhada, esperneou há alguns metros do chão. Draco olhou abismado para a figura que empunhava a varinha do outro lado da sala, era Snape.

- O que eu falei sobre touradas na sala comunal? – disse ele como se estivesse falando para um bando de criancinhas que haviam roubado o pote de biscoitos antes do jantar.

- Ahh! – alguns alunos protestaram, tirando os grande chapéus que gritavam "Queremos SANGUE...ou biscoitos."

- Nada disso. – resmungou Snape levitando Pansy para outro lugar, já que alguns garotos estavam começado a se amontoar embaixo dela. – Chega de festas por hoje!

- Mas professor! – pediram as garotas manhosamente.

- Não, hoje nenhuma de vocês vai me convencer! – disse ele desaparecendo pela porta, seguido de uma Pansy ainda no ar.

Draco olhou para os lados, notando que a atenção toda ainda estava no professor que ia embora, puxou a Weasley pela mão para fora do meio do circulo que havia se formado ao redor deles.

- Ai! – xingou ela quando foi forçada a se esconder atrás de uma pilastra.

- Fique quieta. – resmungou Draco espiando os seus colegas sonserinos.

- Ei! Malfoy sumiu! – choramingou Crabbe olhando desesperado para os lados.

Os outros resmungaram um pouco e antes de desfazerem o circulo, vasculharam a sala com os olhos, mas nada encontraram.

- Ele sumiu mesmo... – comentou a amiga de Pansy. – E levou a garota junto.

Um leve burburinho correu a sala, o sorriso de Draco se alargou, mas ele continuou escondido, forçando Gina a ficar ali também. Zabini foi para o meio de todos, e depois de uma rápida olhada para a pilastra onde eles se encontravam, gritou com uma animação muito grande.

- Esse é o Malfoy que eu conheço!

As vivas percorreram a sala, Draco se virou para Gina, deixando a visão dos sonserinos para trás. Ele parecia muito afobado, e anormalmente feliz.

- Você está bem? – perguntou ela desconfiada da felicidade dele.

- Foi tudo perfeito! – sussurrou vitorioso.

Em seguida, ele notou que ainda estavam de mãos dadas, e de imediato soltou a da garota, e limpou a sua nas vestes. Ela o olhou feio, e limpou as suas também.

- Vai limpar a boca também, eh? – resmungou ela irônica.

- Ah, nem fale nada pois foi você quem me beijou! – retrucou ele.

- Não, foi você que beijou primeiro – respondeu ela zangada.

- Puft, mas eu tinha uma causa nobre. – Draco arrumou a gravata pela vigésima vez. – Falando nisso, eu vou denunciá-la por abuso contra mim! Onde já se viu, sair me agarrando...

- Malfoy, você está sobre os meus comandos. – resmungou colocando as mãos na cintura. – E depois, ninguém vai acreditar que eu te ataquei...sinceramente...seria bem mais plausível eu fazer a denúncia de que fui atacada

- Pombas, e por que não acreditariam que uma garota me atacaria? – perguntou ele num tom ofendido. – E todo mundo sabe que eu nunca te atacaria...

- Por que? O senhor não é O malvadão? O machão...

- Hem hem!

Zabini estava escorado na pilastra, de braços cruzados e um sorriso besta na cara. Ele olhou para Draco, e depois para Gina, especialmente para ela. Mas antes que pudesse comentar algo, Draco se pôs na frente dela, e disse um gelado "sim?"

- Será que dava pra me explicar o que está acontecendo exatamente? – sibilou ele.

- Nada de seu interesse Zabini.

- Sabe, Malfoy... – começou o garoto de cabelos negros se ajeitando na pilastra. – Eu conheço, pelo menos de vista, todas as garotas da nossa casa...Mas desta, eu não lembro.

- Isso quer claramente dizer que o senhor não conhece ou não lembra de todas como eu. – retrucou Draco.

- Ah, mas de uma garota dessas não se esquece... – respondeu ele com um grande sorriso mau.

Uma grande sombra se fez atrás de Blás, ele nem notou, e continuou falando alguma coisa sobre bombonzinho, que nem Gina, nem Draco estavam mais escutando. A garota se escondeu melhor atrás do Malfoy, olhando aterrorizada para o grandalhão que avançava sobre eles. Draco tinha um sorriso suspeito nos lábios.

- Ele está incomodando, Draco? – grunhiu Goyle fazendo os nós dos dedos estalarem ameaçadoramente.

Zabini virou-se para o grandalhão lentamente, negando-se a acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, de novo. Ele se voltou novamente para o Malfoy, e juntou as mãos em um tom de súplica, o que surtiu o efeito contrário do esperado.

- Está sim, Goyle. – respondeu com sua melhor cara de mau.

Gina soltou um gritinho quando o garoto foi acertado por um forte soco, obra de Goyle, e escorregou devagar pela pilastra, desmaiado. O grandalhão alisou levemente a mão que havia usado para o soco, e deu um grande sorrio para Draco.

- Você está ficando cada vez melhor nisso! – disse o loiro em tom de recompensa.

- Pombas! – suspirou a Weasley saindo de trás do Malfoy. – Não seria mais fácil aplicar um simples e inocente feitiço de memória?

- Este. – falou Goyle erguendo o punho. – É o melhor jeito de desmemoriar alguém que eu conheço.

- Você deve ir embora antes que ele acorde, Weasley. – resmungou Draco olhando para ela.

- Não pense que eu não percebi a sua jogada, Malfoy. – ela estreitou os olhos para o sorrisinho presunçoso que se formava na cara dele. – Você me usou para conseguir toda a sua boa fama novamente...

- Oras, ninguém me falou sobre usar ou não a situação para o meu proveito... – disse ele maliciosamente.

- Se o senhor acha que eu vou perder esta festança para concluir o seu planinho, está muito enganado!

- Mas eles vão fazer perguntas se você voltar! – reclamou ele em um leve tom de desespero. – Tu não sabes como as coisas funcionam aqui...

- Acredite, teriam que dar mais umas dez provas de que estão tendo alguma coisa... – Intrometeu-se Goyle, nem um pouco surpreso com a revelação do "grande plano" de recuperação de honra de Draco..

- Por outro lado, se sumirmos vamos deixar um ar suspeito de mistério... – explicou Draco torcendo para que ela não fizesse um escândalo.

- Sei, e com todas estas mentes sujas, eles vão pensar que estamos ... – resmungou Gina constrangida com a afirmação do sonserino. – Mas nem sonhe que eu vou deixar que eles pensem uma coisa destas sobre mim, e você!

- Hem! – Fez Goyle fielmente. – Eu não quero estragar a festinha de ninguém não, mas ele está começando a acordar e é melhor que estejam bem longe daqui, para ele não lembrar muito bem do que aconteceu.

Zabini começava a se mexer lentamente. Draco bufou, se aquela ruivinha não se decidisse logo por segui-lo para fora da sala comunal sonserina, ele a levaria de arrasto. Ah sim, a levaria mesmo! Ok, admitia que havia usado a garota, e até se sentia levemente perturbado por isso, mas afinal, não era de se surpreender tanto...afinal...ele vivia fazendo isso para o seu bem estar...

Eles se assustaram quando o relógio bateu doze badaladas sonoramente. Goyle escondeu a cabeça com as mãos e choramingou algo que soou muito com " não, não me pegue bicho papão". Draco revirou os olhos, cansado daquelas reações que o guarda-costas tinha a barulhos muito altos.

- Merlin! Está ficando tarde demais. – disse Gina aborrecida. – Logo agora que a festa estava ficando boa...

- Vamos demorar mais uma hora para chegar a sua casa sem sermos vistos... – resmungou o loiro em um tom que beirava a ansiedade. – Isso sem contar, é claro, os possíveis minutos que perderemos se tivermos que nos esconder por muito tempo em algum armário, fugindo do Filch.

- Malfoy, por um acaso esqueceu que é um monitor? – esnobou ela colocando as mãos na cintura. – Pode sair que hora quiser para levar um aluno de volta pra a sua casa.

- Hoje não é minha noite ronda. – disse ele sarcástico. – É justamente a noite do seu irmãozinho e da Granger.

Ele observou-a colocar as mãos na cabeça, lembrando no dia em que estavam, as luzes da festa a faziam parecer estranhamente bonita. Ela resmungou algo sobre " Não, o Rony não..." que o fez acordar de seu transe, balançou a cabeça.

Um elfo estava sendo quase pisoteado na pista de dança, que havia sido conjurada no meio da sala comunal. O bichinho tentava servir algumas bebidas para os alunos, que meramente o ignoravam, ele fazia caretas terríveis para todos, e depois de alguns muitos empurrões, ele colocou o seu pé torto no meio dos pés de um aluno, o fazendo cair um belo tombo.

Sentiu uma vontade enorme de chutar aquela criaturinha verde, não sabia por que gostava tanto de arremessar elfos, talvez por que tivera uma bola verde, que se parecia muito com um, quando era criança...

- Putz, ele está dormindo de olhos abertos de novo! – reclamou a voz distante.

Draco voltou a olhar para a garota, que agora parecia muito impaciente.

- O senhor ouviu uma palavra do que eu disse? -perguntou ela zangada.

- Não. – respondeu imediatamente. – E também não me interessam as suas palavras.

Sorriu ao ver a cara escandalizada da garota, sentia uma certa necessidade de reafirmar de que ele não estava gostando nem um pouco da presença dela...Apesar de estar sendo bem mais divertido do que ele tinha previsto.

Ela foi puxada pela manga para fora da sala comunal, por Malfoy. A garota recuperava-se do susto, já fora da Sonseira, no corredor escuro das masmorras, quando Draco começou a falar.

- Então...hem... – Balbuciou ele. – Você não vai contar a ninguém sobre esta nossa "visitinha" à Sonserina, não é?

- Como se eu fizesse questão de espalhar por aí que beijei um Malfoy! – reclamou Gina, mas sua voz não estava enraivecida.

Ele fungou, o que aquela ruivinha grifinória estava insinuando? Havia filas de garotas esperando suas vezes para serem beijadas por Draco Malfoy, era uma verdadeira honra... Mas nunca entenderia realmente o que aquela garota pensava...

- Ei!- ela o cutucou com a varinha. – Vai ficar mais quanto tempo aí parado como uma estátua, com o olhar vidrado?

- Estou esperando que você se retire da frente da minha gentil pessoa. - falou ele secamente.

Ela deu uma risada diante da cara de impaciência dele.

- O senhor é que vai me levar a torre da Grifinória. – esperou alguns momentos até que ele ficasse indignado. – Não achava que eu ia voltar sozinha, no meio da noite...

- Não se preocupe, - disse ele com um sorriso mau. – Você espanta todo e qualquer "seqüestrador" com esta sua cara feia...

Ela fechou a cara, cruzando os braços em um quase ataque de raiva.

- Amanhã. – falou contendo sua ira Weasley. – Quero que você grite em alto e bom som que Harry é um apanhador bem melhor do que você.

- O que? – perguntou estupefato.

- Isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu, Malfoy. – seu sorriso se alargou. – E se voltar a me insultar receberá punições mais severas.

Oh sim, estava sendo ameaçado abertamente por uma Weasley fantasiada de sonserina! E sequer podia reclamar.

- Eu não vou gritar que Potter é melhor do que eu! – chiou melosamente, tentando fazer sua cara de anjo sem cachinhos. – Vamos lá...Não seja má.

- Você...você... – balbuciou ela penalizada. – Está me manipulando com esta cara de inocente, estes olhinhos pidões e estas frases que rimam!

- Eu te levo em segurança até a sua casa... – Disse ele aproveitando a situação.

- Ok...ok... – respondeu ela. – Mas ainda vai ter que...

Ela parou abruptamente, como se notasse que era melhor dar aquele comunicado depois. Draco arqueou a sobrancelha em dúvida, incerto se devia confiar no silêncio de uma Weasley.

- O que ia dizer? – perguntou o Malfoy sumindo com sua expressão meiga.

- Eu falo amanhã. – resmungou Gina virando para começar a caminhada rumo à torre da Grifinória.

- Não, fale agora. – ordenou ele agarrando o braço da garota.

Ela o olhou descrente, mandando, com os olhos, que a largasse imediatamente. Draco pensou como tudo aquilo se parecia ridiculamente com uma novelinha mexicana, soltou o braço da garota, mas não abriu a boca para desculpar-se.

- Lembre-se do que eu falei sobre desrespeitos e punições severas... – murmurou ela com um certo prazer.

- Vamos logo com isso, nesse ritmo Filch nos pegara antes de darmos três passos. – resmungou o loiro começando a andar sorrateiramente.

N/A: Sim, eu demorei pra postar, admito. Mas em compensação, fiz um capítulo relativamente grande, não é? Espero que tenham gostado, não preciso nem dizer que gostaria muito de comentários com as opiniões de vocês sobre a fic...

Nina: Hum...bem, estou atualizando agora, mas desculpa pela demora. Wow, está memso gostando da fic garota! Obrigada!

Ronnie: Felizmente ele não levou bofetada nenhuma, aliás, ganhou até outro beijo! Hhhehe, eles fazem mesmo um casal muito bonito.

Miaka: Huuhhu, é foi a enfermeira, mas não posso dizer mais nada, hihi, só lendo até o final pra saber.

N/A 2: Só pra quem já leu o 6, mesmo que não tenha nenhum spoiler: Eu me nego a chamar o Zabini de Blásio, nana, sem essa, Blás tudo bem, mas Blásio é pra matar.


	7. O amor abre todas as portas

O amor abre todas as portas

Aquela enfermeira podia dizer o que quisesse, quantas vezes quisesse, pois ele nunca, nunca mesmo, acreditaria que aquela garota estava quase morrendo. Aquilo era impossível, ela estava melhor do que nunca! E com certeza ter um escravo como ele, Draco Malfoy, deixava qualquer uma com um sorriso bobo e saudável na cara.

Enquanto puxava a manga da garota, para que ela o seguisse, pensava no que aquela ruivinha, que estava salvando no momento, pediria depois daquilo. O que se atreveria a desejar depois daquele episódio realmente assustador, ou marcante, da festa? Afinal, o que mais ela queria? Havia sido beijada por um Malfoy!

E aquela tal punição...oh, não, se ela começasse com "punições" pra cima dele, ela ia ver o que ele era capaz de fazer...ouch, nada, estava perdido, nunca poderia se vingar dela sem sofrer conseqüências terríveis...Ah, mas não gritaria para Hogwarts inteira que Potter era melhor do que ele, isso simplesmente invalidaria toda e qualquer vitória que havia conseguido sobre o cicatriz. Simplesmente não poderia assumir que ele tinha vencido, depois de anos de briguinhas pelos mais variados e improváveis motivos.

- Ei! – resmungou Gina esfregando um ponto vermelho em sua testa. – Dava pra ir um pouco mais devagar? Você me fez bater com a cabeça em uma pilastra!

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso cinicamente arrependido para ela, em resposta à cara feia que a garota fazia.

- O senhor é um péssimo monitor! – disse, parando definitivamente perto de um armário. – Nem sabe o caminho para a Torre da Grifinória!

Ela apontou em volta, indicando as paredes nada familiares daquele corredor escuro que, provavelmente, não era o caminho certo. Draco sentiu um leve frio na barriga, não reconhecia aquele lugar de imediato.

- Oh, Merlin, por que você fez esta cara? – pediu ela em um leve tom de desespero. Se não estava enganada, por uma fração de segundo havia visto um indicio de preocupação nas feições do sonserino. – Não, por favor, não diga que estamos perdidos!

- Não estamos. – resmungou ele olhando por uma janela, para tentar se situar em relação aos jardins. – Obviamente eu sei os caminhos que sigo.

- Eu não me lembro deste corredor, realmente não me lembro. – murmurou ela se aproximando da janela também. – Estamos alto aqui.

Ele fez um leve ruído em concordância, tentando calcular a hora daquele exato momento...por quanto tempo haviam caminhado? Quantas escadas haviam subido enquanto ele viajava em seus pensamentos, não prestando a mínima atenção no caminho?

- O que é aquilo lá em baixo? – Gina apontou através da janela

Draco estreitou os olhos, avistando a figura de uma pessoa perto do lago. Repentinamente ouviu-se um grito, depois algo que parecia um miado, e a pessoa saiu correndo em disparada pelos jardins, atrás de uma coisa que corria muito rápido.

- Parece um homem correndo atrás de alguma coisa. – resmungou Malfoy quase colando o seu nariz de porte aristocrático no vidro da janela.

- Oh Merlin! – ela passou por baixo dos braços de Draco para ver melhor através da janela. – Deve ser um maníaco foragido!

Incomodado com a vozinha em sua cabeça, que voltava a dizer coisas obscenas devido à posição dos dois, ele se distanciou dela e da janela imediatamente. Ela o olhou confusa, e depois voltou a olhar para a janela.

- Por que seria um maníaco foragido? – resmungou ele. – Pode ser qualquer aluno desocupado...

- Depois de ter sido dominada por você-sabe-quem no primeiro ano de escola, a gente começa a desconfiar mais das coisas.

Ele deu uma sonora risadinha diante do comentário da garota.

- Por que será que todo mundo ri quando eu falo isto? – murmurou ela olhando feio para o sonserino, mas ele não se importou, estava mais ocupado tentando ouvir alguma coisa.

- Escutou isso? – perguntou Draco.

- Isso o que? – resmungou Gina monotonamente...

Com certeza alguma coisa vinha em direção deles, passos apressados podiam ser ouvidos cada vez mais claramente. Entreolharam-se, perguntando com os olhos onde poderiam se esconder. Era um corredor deserto, a não ser por um armário.

Gina indicou o móvel com a cabeça para o sonserino, que com um feitiço abriu a porta e entrou, seguido da Weasley. Fecharam as portas ao mesmo tempo, era escuro e particularmente apertado, até mesmo para um armário.

- Belo esconderijo. – murmurou ele irônico, ao notar que sua cabeça batia no teto , tinha que ficar inclinado.

- Não é você que está sendo espetado por cerdas de vassoura! – xingou ela baixinho.

- Fique quieta! – exigiu ele.

Ela protestou indignada, dando um leve chute na perna dele, o que fez com que ela se desequilibrasse. Draco a segurou pela cintura antes que se espatifasse em cima das vassouras, o que provavelmente produziria um barulho estrondoso.

Os passos se tornavam cada vez mais audíveis. Eles se entreolharam, aquela posição era realmente constrangedora. Mas uma vez, a vozinha alfinetou-o maldosamente e, numa tentativa de se afastar da garota, ele tentou levantar, e bateu a cabeça no teto de madeira.

Ela deu uma sonora risadinha, agora os passos pareciam se distanciar. Draco virou o rosto para ela, aparentemente muito aborrecido, mas sua expressão se aliviou ao notar que estava muito próximo dela, realmente próximo.

_- Huuuu! Ataque Sr.Malfoy, ataque!_

_- Cale a boca..._

_- Vamos lá..são só mais alguns centímetros!_

_- Eu já disse pra calar a boca!_

_- Como você é perturbado, meu caro...E eu sei por que... gosta dela, não é? Gosta mais do que deveria..._

_- Não!_

_- Puft, você não pode se esconder de si próprio._

_- Sua maldita vozinha besta, nós nunca acabaremos com esta discussão?_

_- Não até que se renda._

_- Nunca._

_- Acho que ela está começando a achar que você tem problemas psicológicos..._

Ao voz cessou, ele olhou para Gina, ela parecia meio confusa e perturbada. Seu braço começava a doer, deviam estar há algum tempo naquela posição...Ela não se queixou, Draco culpou internamente a vozinha pela expressão preocupada dela.

- Tudo bem aí? – perguntou a Weasley timidamente. – Acho que quem estava vindo pra cá já passou e foi embora há uns dois minutos atrás... – como ela notou que sua observação não surtira efeito algum no sonserino, adicionou. – Não vai me soltar?

- Não. – disse ele simplesmente.

Como ela podia fazer uma pergunta daquelas naquele momento? Justamente agora que ele se encontrava em um conflito interno entre beijar e não beijar a garota, sem ter nenhuma desculpa para dar depois, além da sua grande vontade de beijar.

Grande filosofo, ele. Poderia até compor uma poesia com isso...mas uma poesia pra quem? Ela? Começava a ter novamente aqueles pensamentos melosamente românticos que ás vezes o cutucavam nas últimas semanas.

- Malfoy, você decididamente não está bem. – resmungou ela.

- Estou muito bem... – retorquiu de volta. – Aliás, esta posição está muito confortável.

- Poderia ficar bem mais. – disse Gina se referindo a algo como sair dali e respirar.

- É poderia. – concluiu com um meio sorriso de satisfação.

Mas em seu ataque de galã, e cutucado por pensamentos melosamente românticos, Draco interpretou a frase da pior, ou talvez melhor ( como foi comprovado posteriormente pelo sorrisinho de Gina) maneira possível, e a beijou.

E não conteve a sua empolgação, apesar de ter batido com a cabeça no teto pela décima vez. Não pensou em mais nada naquele momento, e poderia até jurar que sentia os pés saírem do chão...literalmente.

O chão do armário despencou revelando uma passagem, e fazendo os dois caírem em um túnel, que mais parecia um tobogã subterrâneo sem fim. Uma luz fraca indicava que o túnel parecia estar no fim, Gina deu um gritinho de felicidade.

Draco foi atirado para fora, e deu de cara no chão molhado e escorregadio, grama. Gina foi jogada para fora logo depois, mas sua queda foi melhor já que aterrissou em cima do Malfoy.

- Ai! – chiou ele sentindo uma dor perturbadora nas costelas. – Tire este cotovelo daí!

Ela deu um risinho constrangido em resposta, e saiu de cima dele. Draco levantou lentamente, resmungando ao máximo para que ela se desse conta de que o havia machucado, e ficasse bem penalizada e comovida por isto.

- Não foi minha culpa... – disse Gina se aproximando dele.

Draco deu um passo para trás, incerto se devia confiar nas intenções dela. Gina deu um sorriso bobo e ajeitou a gravata verde e prata dele.

- Estava torta. – murmurou ela envergonhada.

- Hum. – conteve a vontade de agarrá-la.

Rezou internamente para que a grifinória continuasse agindo assim, e não perguntasse por que ele havia a beijado no armário. Porém, ela não parecia nem um pouco incomodada de ter sido beijada, e agora estava muito entretida olhando em volta, tentando reconhecer o lugar em que estavam.

- Estamos no jardim? – perguntou ela em dúvida.

- Acho que sim.

Era meio estranho estar no jardim á noite, tudo parecia bem diferente de quando o sol estava no céu. As árvores estavam balançando suavemente, estava frio ali fora. Ouviram um miado e uma movimentação.

- Oh Merlin! – berrou a garota repentinamente, fazendo ele pular de susto. – Estamos presos aqui em baixo com um maníaco!

Maníaco? Que maníaco? Draco deu um suspiro em compreensão: a Weasley tinha fixado em sua cabecinha ruiva que o cara que haviam visto perto do lago era um maníaco... Na verdade, duvidava um pouco que algum aluno tivesse conseguido fugir para os jardins no meio da noite...Além deles, é claro. Mas daí a acreditar que era um maníaco, era demais.

- Ok, fique calma... – pediu Draco quando a garota começou a andar em círculos.

- Vamos morrer... - o pedido dele não havia surtido o menor efeito na garota, que agora caminhava mais rápido e furiosamente.

- Pare já com isso! – disse Draco agarrando a blusa dela. – Está parecendo uma barata tonta!

Ela parou abruptamente e fez uma cara muito feia para ele. Pelo menos desta vez ela havia parado de girar compulsivamente.

- Eu não pareço uma barata!

Claro que não, ela era imensamente mais bonita...Isso se ele não considerasse as opiniões dos sapos...Mas quem se importava com aquelas criaturas verdes?

- Realmente não. – murmurou ele largando a blusa da garota.

Ela o olhou um pouco surpresa, mas não escondeu o seu sorriso.

- Você também não parece uma doninha. – pigarreou

Draco recobrou a sua pose austera, ignorando a pontinha de satisfação que insistia em fazê-lo sorrir.

- Bem, vamos voltar para dentro. – resmungou começando a andar em direção à porta.

- Eu acho que eles mantêm a porta de entrada fechada durante a noite. – disse Gina correndo para alcançá-lo. – Sabe, por medidas de seguranças.

É, ele sabia. Mas naquele momento tentava ignorar a voz dentro da sua cabeça. Estava decidido a não começar uma discussão interna outra vez.

_Diga, vamos... Diga pra ela que vocês terão que dormir na floresta._

Ele olhou para as árvores, e lembrou-se dos galhos espalhados no chão, que provavelmente espetariam as suas alvas, e muito bem cuidadas, costas. Fez uma careta.

_Deixe de ser chato, aposto que você nem vai sentir os galhos quando estiverem lá...juntos._

E se ela saísse correndo? Não...Não ia propor aquilo...Era um absurdo.

_Potter proporia._

Oras! Dane-se Potter! Ele não era Harry Potter, e nem queria ser. E foi justamente por isto que começou a andar apressado para o lado contrário das árvores. Estava tendo uma idéia realmente útil.

N/A: Olá! Bem, eu demorei um pouquito por que meu computador estava de férias ( leia-se: com o técnico de informática, sendo consertado... ) e voltou hoje, para a minha grande felicidade. Bem...creio que preciso de algumas opiniões...ou seja, reviews! Vamos lá, me digam qual foi a melhor parte do cap, ou a pior...e quem vocês acham que é o maníaco, huhuh, ou o que Draco está armando...

Naturalmente, vou responder às amadas pessoas que contaram o capítulo passado:

Nina Black Lupin: Ah, eu imagino os sonserinos assim mesmo...Talvez um pouco menos bêbados...e mais sérios, mas sabe como é, né, na essência é assim mesmo. As touradas e os "biscoitos" foram idéias que surgiram do nada, quando eu estava escrevendo o cap, e eu sinceramente gostei muito delas. Hihih, thanks!

Helo: É, ás vezes a tradutora dos livros faz umas coisinhas lastimáveis... como Blásio. Espero que goste tanto, ou mais, deste cap!

Miaka: A Gina é mesmo bem sensível a bebida, não é? Heehe, e aquele sonserino foi mesmo só uma desculpa pra que ele se agarrassem de novo! E um Goyle totalmente guarda-costas é clássico. Agora vamos ver se ele vai ter que realizar o castigo mesmo...

Lika Slytherin: É, de fato, ele não estava inteiramente Malfoy ao admitir que não sabia o que fazer...mas afinal, em que fic Dg há um Draco totalmente Malfoy? Se ele fosse como é, originalmente, não haveria dgs... bem, espero que este não seja um grande problema na fic, e que continue gostando dos próximos caps! Obrigada pelo comentário!

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Nossa, está gostando mesmo da fic! Haha, estou muito feliz por ter comentado duas vezes, mesmo tendo lido tudo de uma vez! Prometo não demorar muito para postar.

Laura: huhu, acho que quando você voltar, só cinema mesmo...hahahah. Não se incomode em comentar duas vezes, inclusive, faça mais isso...heheheh, comente e comente mais! Hehehe, obrigada!

Musa K. Malfoy: Muito obrigada, já estou postando, espero não ter demorado muito!


	8. Uma Valsa Gelada

Uma Valsa Gelada

- Ei! – chiou ela voltando a correr. – Onde estamos indo?

- Para o lago.

- O lago? – ela o puxou, o que não adiantou em nada. – Mas o que vamos fazer lá? É o lugar mais exposto do jardim, qualquer poderá nos ver ali.

- Vamos subir para alguma torre com um feitiço de bolha de ar. – esclareceu ele.

- Ainda não aprendi isso... – murmurou ela aborrecida.

- Você vem na minha bolha. – resmungou Draco.

- Malfoy, você sabe conjurar este treco direito? Por que se nós cairmos no meio do caminho não vai ser nada leve...

- Eu sei executar muitos feitiços. – retrucou, um pouco aborrecido diante das dúvidas dela sobre os seus muitos talentos.

- Ok..supondo que a sua bolha seja descente... – murmurou Gina. – Vamos precisar de uma janela aberta para entrar...

- E é exatamente para isto que estamos indo para o lago. – disse Draco voltando a andar.

- Ao lago? – perguntou ela tropeçando uma pedra.

- Huhum... – resmungou Draco em resposta. – Ver Murta Que Geme.

- Murta? Mas ela não mora no lago.

- Aha, mas ela costuma dar uns passeios por aqui... – esclareceu ele, lembrando que Murta-Que-Geme o seguia por todos os lados, por causa de Zabini.

Sim, era constantemente seguido por um fantasma que geme. E toda a vez que via Murta voando até ele, se lembrava de como não devia ter aceitado fazer aquela aposta com Zabini...

Era um dia chato o chuvoso, ideal para atormentar grifinórios ocupados com deveres de casa atrasados. Mas eles estavam simplesmente cansados daquilo, e cansados dos lufos...que corriam deles.

Então, ouviram um choro alto e particularmente perturbador de um dos banheiros femininos. Goyle teimava que alguém devia ter batido a canela em um vaso sanitário, e por este motivo agonizava de dor. Ele obviamente levou um safanão por tal pensamento besta, e Zabini explicou pacientemente que era Murta, um fantasma irritante que nunca parava de chorar, e que ninguém conseguiria fazê-la parar um dia.

Ele, Draco, soltou um muxoxo alto em resposta. O colega sonserino fez uma cara feia para ele, e o desafiou se seria capaz de fazer Murta parar com aquele berreiro. E foi então que se dirigiram ao banheiro feminino e avaliaram a situação.

Em sua grande genialidade, Draco sabia que o que aquela garota morta precisava era de um namorado, sim, um homem! Mas obviamente ele não ia se tornar o par romântico de um fantasma...bem, pelo menos não em vida...

Sentou-se ao lado dela, sobre os olhares confusos dos colegas, ela olhou feio para ele.

- Mais um para me atormentaaar! – berrou fazendo todos taparem os ouvidos, Zabini deu um sorriso satisfeito...estava quase ganhando os seus vinte e cinco galeões.

- Não, hum... – pigarreou tomando coragem...afinal, era uma garota...não é? Morta ou não...ainda pensava como uma. – Na verdade eu vim convidar a senhorita para uma dança.

Crabbe Goyle e Zabini explodiram em risadas.

- Eu acho que você não foi ao seu baile de formatura... – sussurrou antes que ela começasse a berrar de novo. – E deve ter sido difícil perder uma ocasião daquelas...

- Ahhh, foooi! – disse ela admirada com aquele loiro que compreendia os seus sentimentos.

- E não há fantasmas jovens aqui para dançar com você...

- Nãoooo... – concordou ela.

- Se importaria então de dançar com um vivo? Hem...agora?

Ela arregalou os olhos, espantada para ele. Zabini fungou, talvez notando a remota possibilidade de perder seus galeões.

- Eu sei que não vai ser o mesmo que ir a um baile...mas podíamos tentar. – se sentia o cara mais ridículo do mundo ali, tentando convencer um fantasma feio de dançar com ele...quando este privilégio só era dado às mais belas vivas...

- Eu não sei se devo confiar em você. – murmurou ela em tom choroso. – E se for mais um que brinca comigo?

- Ah, você não vai me deixar aqui sozinho, não é... - sussurrou com seu melhor sorriso.

- Hehem, não tenho nada a perder mesmo...

E a partir dali só se lembrava que aquela havia sido a valsa mais gelada de toda a sua vida...

- Malfoy! – Gina o cutucou dolorosamente. – O que diabos está pensando tanto?

- Nada. – resmungou, voltando à realidade.

Mas afinal... os vinte e cindo galeões haviam sido muito bem empregados em coisas inúteis que toda a pessoa de quinze anos precisa.

- Eu não estou vendo Murta nenhuma aí. – resmungou ela apontando para o lado.

- Muuurta...vem aqui, vem... – chamou Draco sob o olhar perplexo da garota. – Eu sei que você está aí em algum lugar...

- Murta-Que-Geme nunca atende pedidos de ninguém, Malfoy. – disse Gina quase rindo. – Se ela não está aqui para nos atormentar, deve estar chorando no seu banheiro...

- Olá Draquinho! – berrou o fantasma saindo animadamente da água.

- O que é isso? O fantasma da Parkinson? – perguntou a Weasley escandalizada com tal intimidade.

- Você está com ciúmes me miiiim! – disse o fantasma dando voltas.

- Ei! – chamou Draco antes que elas começassem uma discussão. – Pode abrir uma janela para nós?

- Uma janelaaa? Quaaaal?

- Qual é a sua janela Weasley? – perguntou Malfoy aos sussurros.

Ela apontou para uma das inúmeras janelinhas das torres. O sonserino deu um suspiro cansado, e indicou a janela para o fantasma.

- Entre lá e acorde alguém, peça que abram a janela para que ela possa entrar...

- E o que eu vou ganhar em trooocaaa? – pediu ela com um lindo sorriso.

- Vou fazer uma visita ao seu banheiro... – murmurou ele sob uma risadinha descrente de Gina.

Murta abriu um sorriso fantasmagórico, e voou demoradamente até a janela indicada, lá no alto de uma das torres.

- O que diabos você fez pra que ela aja assim? – pediu a ruiva em tom de riso, enquanto caminhavam para perto da torre onde estavam os dormitórios da Grifinória.

- Isso é assunto meu. – não sabia bem por que, além do fato de que ela ia ter um ataque de riso, mas achava que não deveria contar para a garota que havia dançado uma valsa com um fantasma.

- Se não disser, - começou ela com um leve sorriso. – Eu vou pensar nas piores coisas...

Draco deu uma risadinha, ela realmente esperava que o convencesse a falar? Mas nunca mesmo! Este era um daqueles segredinhos que não se deve revelar a grifinórios...por mais estranhamente agradável e divertida que aquela garota podia ser.

Vontade de dar uma pancada na própria cabeça...Devia parar de pensar assim nela, ou acabaria se...aff, que vida deprimente...Estava realmente pensando que poderia se apaixonar por uma Weasley...ok, nunca havia se apaixonado por ninguém, e não fazia a mínima idéia de como era isto...Mas tinha um certo temor de como poderia ficar depois que acontecesse.

Ambos olharam para cima, tentando ver a janelinha que Murta deveria ter aberto. A torre era muito alta, e parecia bastante perigosa dali de baixo.

- Ok Malfoy, eu não vou ficar zangada se você disser agora que não sabe fazer um feitiço de bolha descente. – disse Gina olhado para ele. – Mas se der algo errado, e cairmos no meio do caminho, eu vou ficar muito brava.

Era encantador vê-la com aquela cara preocupada, achando que poderia levar um tombo terrível...Ele a puxou para perto, e conjurou uma bolha que os envolveu.

- Que bolha apertada! – resmungou ela.

- Se você puder faça uma melhor. – retrucou enquanto começavam a flutuar.

- Pelo menos vamos estar a salvo do maníaco...

- Por Merlin! Esqueça esta história de maníaco! – disse Draco levemente perturbado. – Não há maníaco algum aqui!

Ouviram um longo e alto miado, seguido de mais alguns gritos, e barulho de folhagem sendo cortada. Gina estremeceu, e até esqueceu de retrucar que estava certa.

- E também...se tiver, logo vamos estar fora do alcance dele. – disse Draco tentando fazer com que ela ficasse mais confortável, e parasse de se mexer, o que ia fazer com que a bolha estourasse.

Ele pensou por um momento como ela daria tudo para estar com Potter naquela situação, e como ele correria atrás do cara que estava assustando ela. E também como o cicatriz seria louvado por toda a escola por ter conseguido capturar um maníaco...

- Psiu! Estamos quase na minha janela! – o sorriso dela desmentiu tudo o que havia pensado.

- Quando eu mandar... – resmungou ele agarrando a mão dela.

Gina olhou estranhamente para ele.

- Um...

A janela se aproximava vagarosamente enquanto a bolha subia.

- Dois...

Ela pensou como ele era bonito, à luz do luar.

- Três, pule!

A bolha estourou no momento em que os dois se atiraram na direção da janela aberta. Caíram estrondosamente no chão duro de um dos quartos do dormitório feminino grifinório. Murta estava ao lado de uma garota de camisola, a fantasma acenou animadamente para Draco, e atravessou a porta, sumindo de vista.

- Dando voltinhas pelo jardim à noite? – perguntou a garota morena à Gina, que corou, depois olhou para Draco de cima a baixo - E muito bem acompanhada...

Malfoy pigarreou presunçosamente, não escondendo o seu sorrisinho.

- Não é nada disso, Cidy, eu estava em grande perigo.

- Estava mesmo... – murmurou a garota com os olhos ainda pregados no sonserino.

- Mas em todo o caso. – cortou Gina, se pondo entre ela e Draco. – Não quero que comente isto com ninguém.

- Não sou sua amiga? – perguntou ela aborrecida. – É claro que não vou contar.

- Desculpe por duvidar de você, - adicionou nem um pouco abalada. – Estou um pouco agitada agora.

- Então eu vou para a minha sala comunal... – sussurrou Draco indo até a porta.

- Eu te acompanho. – apressou-se Gina, ao que o loiro a olhou duvidoso. – Não quero que se perca pelo caminho.

Draco traduziu a mensagem como " e não atire uma bomba de bosta na cabeça de Harry no meio do caminho.", mas mesmo assim não protestou. Os dois saíram do quarto sob o olhar ainda aturdido de Cidy, e caminharam calmamente, em silêncio, até a escada.

- O que você está fazendo aí? – Berrou Rony do pé da escada.

Ele estava realmente com sono, parecia não ter dormido a noite toda. Estava com olheiras, e devia ter adormecido por um momento em uma poltrona, pois sua cara estava estranhamente amassada.

- O que diabos está fazendo com o Malfoy aí?

N/A: Huhuhu, parece que agora eles estão numa bela encrenca. E aí, o que acham que vai acontecer?

1- Eles vão se atacar, e alguém vai acabar na enfermaria.

2- Eles terão uma conversa civilizada e ficarão grandes amigos! (huahahah)

3- Draco e Gina sairão correndo de volta para a janela de onde vieram.

4- Rony vai ter um infarto e vai morrer ( Nina, eu sei que você quer que isso aconteça.)

5- Nenhuma das alternativas acima...

E céus, por que estou fazendo isso? Ok, tem um motivo: Eu quero muito reviews...cap passado eu tive 6, e fiquei muito feliz...Mas eu sei que simplesmente tem muita gente que lê e não comenta...poderia ser mais.

Então, como esta fic parece estar fazendo sucesso, eu me sinto no direito de fazer isso: 10 comentário, ou NADA de CAPÍTULO NOVO!

Snif, vamos lá...nem são tantas assim...dirijam-se ao botão lilás, subimit review e escrevam alguma coisa sobre este capítulo.

Agora, vamos responder aos comentários que vieram...

Nina Black Lupin: - É, Draco e a voz na cabeça dele huhehe. Bem, o plano está neste capítulo, não é realmente genial, mas ele soube usar seus recursos. Eles podem ter se escondido de qualquer um,heehhe...

Lika Slytherin : Eu entendi o que você quis dizer, eu também estou acostumada com aquele Draco original...frio. Mas eu simplesmente não consegui imaginar uma comédia destas com ele totalmente Malfoy, então me obriguei a deixar ele um pouco mais..."Bobo". Heheheh, espero que continue gostando da fic! Obrigada pelo comentário.

miaka: Eles se trancarem num armário foi clássico, tem muita dg com um armário para os dois...hehehe! Obrigada pelo comentário.

Musa K. Malfoy: É, uma cabecinha bem poluída mesmo...Mas fazer o que né? Sonserinos...

Hannah: Não precisa se desculpar por isso! Você comentou em muitos capítulos! Bem, receio que na floresta eles não dormem mais...Embora eu tenha cogitado esta idéia. Hheheh, Draco não deita em qualquer lugar não! Ele deve estar acostumado com os melhores colchões da Europa! Heheheheh

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Bem, o título do capítulo não quer se refere a como eles vão sair do jardim...Aliás, ele não tem muito a ver com o cap, eu nem sei por que o coloquei assim! Era pra ser "Um Beijo Aparatador", mas aí eu pensei: Pombas, eles não vão aparatar, isso não faz sentido! Sabe, eu queria alguma coisa relacionada à passagem do armário...Então ficou "O Amor Abre Todas as Portas" mesmo...eu deveria ter colocado "passagens" no lugar de portas...Mas ia ficar meio estranho, não é? Heheh, talvez eu troque. Pode ser que seja o Filch e a Madame Nor-r-ra, como pode não ser...Huahahah, obrigada pelo comentário!


	9. O Conflito do Boa Noite

O Conflito do "Boa Noite"

- Se você berrar mais uma vez vai acordar a casa inteira! – disse Gina assustada.

Draco olhou para a lamentável imagem do Weasley lá em baixo, e pensou como ele devia estar espumando de raiva por vê-lo ali em cima, com a sua amada irmãzinha. Ele sabia, como o resto de Hogwarts, que todos os irmãos Weasley eram realmente ciumentos em relação à caçula, especialmente Ronald.

- Isso mesmo. – resmungou Draco ironicamente. – E você não vai querer manchar a honra de sua irmãzinha...

- Desça já aqui! – exigiu Rony vermelho de raiva.

- Por que o senhor não sobe? – retrucou desafiadoramente.

O sorriso de Draco aumentou ao notar que o grifinório ficava cada vez mais vermelho, parecia estar quase explodindo. E com certeza explodiria se soubesse o que havia acontecido entre ele e Gina no armário... E na festa na Sonserina.

- Gina! – ele parecia estar tentando se controlar, dando-se vencido pela parte com Draco, agora apelava para o bom senso da irmã. – Use o pouco juízo que sobrou na sua cabeça e faça o Malfoy descer aqui!

Ele ficou ali, de expectador da briguinha deles, vendo como os dois eram extraordinariamente diferentes, como a garota era bem mais suportável e, poderia dizer, até divertida... ou também como a cara do ruivo parecia uma torta de abóbora ambulante quando ele estava bravo.

- Eu não quero mais confusões esta noite Ron! – xingou ela aparentemente cansada. – Vá para o seu dormitório que eu cuido do Malfoy.

Ele arregalou os olhos, talvez interpretando aquela frase da pior maneira possível. Obviamente que o sorrisinho malicioso de Draco somente fez o estado já perigoso de Ron piorar.

- Não posso permitir isto! – urrou Rony quase pulando lá em baixo. – Eu sou o seu irmão...

- Que está aí em baixo, sem nenhum poder sobre mim. – cortou a garota asperamente. – Vá para o seu dormitório, falaremos amanhã, quando você estiver mais calmo.

- Sabe Weasley, se você demorar mais um pouco nesta discussão eu vou ser obrigado a dormir neste dormitório. – disse Draco distraidamente, simulou um sonolento bocejo e, com toda a malicia que conseguiu reunir, adicionou. – Com ela.

Hoho, foi a gota d'água para Rony. Se ele estava prestes a ter um treco, ele o teve. Chutou o corrimão, pulou num pé só, xingou poltronas e insultou a lareira. Por um motivo estranho foi atingido por brasas da lareira, depois de ter insultado a mesma, e se retirou aos pulos, tentando fugir da fúria do móvel.

Fazia tempo que Draco não ria tanto, teve que se encostar na parede mais próxima para não cair às gargalhadas. Gina também ria, embora estivesse levemente preocupada com o irmão, que no momento fugia de brasas em fogo, que queriam certamente marcar suas nádegas.

Ele recobrou sua pose aos poucos, embora ainda mantivesse o meio sorriso, e tivesse alguns breves ataques de riso ao relembrar a cena. Ajeitou a sua capa, e deu o primeiro passo para o degrau da escada. Haha, foi então que descobriu o motivo do Weasley não ter subido até ele.

Aquele _negócio_ que os grifinórios chamavam de escada, transformou-se em um gigante escorregador. Deprimente: Draco Malfoy descendo um escorregador gigante, de traseiro, com as pernas abertas como uma criança excessivamente grande.

Gina deu uma sonora risada, ao que os degraus voltaram, permitindo que ela descesse elegantemente até a sala comunal. Ele havia deslizado até o tapete.

- Por que diabos isto aconteceu? – rosnou ele ainda sentado com as pernas abertas no chão.

- Na Grifinória, garotos não podem entrar no dormitório feminino. – esclareceu a ruivinha orgulhosamente, segurando a risada enquanto ele se levantava lentamente.

- Sinceramente. – resmungou escandalizado. – Vocês simplesmente _fazem _as coisas perderem a graça.

Aaah...agora nunca poderia aparecer lá de surpresa para atormentá-la...Que pena, justamente agora que havia gravado a localização do quarto da garota para...

- _Futuras visitas?- _perguntou a voz.

Ignorou-a, como decidira fazer todas as vezes que era atormentado por aquilo. Poderia ser com certeza algum mal, um demônio chileno poderia ter se implantado em sua cabeça enquanto dormia...Não, caso contrário deveria estar sem cabelos...e eles nunca haviam estaco tão brilhantes e sedosos como nos últimos dias.

- Foi uma noite bem divertida apesar da companhia de uma grifinória. – disse Draco levemente desconcertado, tentando não deixar transpassar que não se divertia assim há tempos.

- Ah, Malfoy... – mas pelo jeito ele não havia obtido muito sucesso na sua tarefa. – Vamos admita, foi realmente divertido justamente por estar na companhia _desta _grifinória.

Draco inclinou a cabeça para a direita, pensando se talvez ela também havia tido alguns pensamentos embaraçosos envolvendo um certo loiro do Sonserina. Afinal, ela _estava claramente _insinuando alguma coisa.

- Talvez por que não tenha agido como uma grifinória esta noite. – disse estreitando os olhos.

- Ah, eu não sai correndo atrás do maníaco do jardim, e não me incomodei em fingir que era a sua namorada. – ela pontuou a frase com um sorriso. – E nem te insultei... É, parece que desviei um pouco da sua concepção para grifinórios...

Ouve um momento de silêncio, antes que Gina recomeçasse a falar.

- Mas nem todos os grifinórios são como você imagina.

- A única grifinória com quem eu mantive uma conversa que durou mais de três minutos, sem insultos, foi a senhorita. – sorriu. – Creio não ter muita experiência com este outro lado.

- E queria ter?

- Talvez... Somente com uma pessoa em especial.

Ela corou furiosamente, e desviou os olhos cor de mel dele. Draco sorriu com leveza, sabendo que ao deixar aquelas palavras no ar ela ficaria tão atormentada com dúvidas quanto ele ficara nos últimos dias.

Virou nos calcanhares, balançando a capa, e caminhou em direção ao buraco do retrato, onde sabia ser a saída da sala comunal da Grifinória.

- Boa noite. – disse Gina repentinamente, ele estava há alguns passos da saída.

Ele virou somente a cabeça, incrédulo de que havia ouvido aquilo mesmo. Não, não fora um desafio, um insulto ou um deboche, fora um simples "boa noite" sincero. Com um olhar de canto, encontrou uma Weasley também um pouco impressionada com as suas próprias palavras.

Voltou novamente a cabeça para a saída. Será mesmo que ela esperava que Draco Malfoy desejasse "boa noite" para uma Weasley? Seria mais adequado que dissesse " espero que se enforque acidentalmente com os lençóis." Mas...por que não? Afinal já estava saindo das regras mesmo...

Já havia dado muitos sinais de sua confusão à respeito dela aquela noite, não queria que a garota se convencesse de que havia causado um grave conflito interno no garoto de cabelos platinados.

- Ei Malfoy! – chamou ela de volta, pensou que ia xingá-lo pela falta de educação, mas pelo jeito a garota já pensava em algo muito mais importante. – Já sei o meu próximo pedido.

- Hã? – fez ele, havia esquecido completamente de seu novo cargo de " gênio da lâmpada." – Qual é o seu _pedido?_ – perguntou ainda de costas para ela.

- Quero que me siga – disse Gina com simplicidade. – Por todos os lados...caso eu precise de algo imediatamente.

- Quer que eu te siga? – repetiu, se virou totalmente para ela, e fez questão de acrescentar um pouco mais de arrogância no seu tom. – Como um imundo _elfo doméstico_?

- É...mais ou menos este principio. – falou Gina pensando, em seguida acrescentou em um sussurrou quase inaudível. – Embora se vista bem melhor...e seja indiscutivelmente mais bonito...

Ela com certeza havia feito aquele comentário para si mesma, mas havia sido ouvida. O que se comprovou, logo em seguida, pela expressão de satisfação de Draco, e por sua repentina agitação aparentemente sem motivos.

- Boa noite. – desejou de volta.

Devia estar ficando maluco, mas naquela noite, ou melhor dizendo, manhã, pois já havia amanhecido há algum tempo, quando saiu da Grifinória, tinha uma inexplicável vontade de sorrir.

É, é...talvez fosse mesmo um outro dia, mas ele não podia admitir que o sol tivesse colocado a sua brilhante cara para fora antes mesmo que caísse no sono. Crabbe resmungou quando ele entrou no dormitório, fazendo uma careta com a sua cara já não muito bonita.

- Cara! Onde diabos você estava?

- Não quero falar sobre isto, ok? – murmurou de volta. – Eu só quero dormir um pouco antes de ter que acordar para a nossa aula de feitiços.

- Nossa, eu não pensei que levar aquela garota para fora daria tanto trabalho...

Draco deu uma suave risadinha, diante da ingenuidade do seu colega de quarto, e se atirou na cama. Infelizmente nem todos os seus colegas tinham mentes tão puras...

- Sei, não é? – disse Goyle espiando de sua cama a conversa dos outros dois. – Aposto que se divertiu mais do que devia esta noite, não é Malfoy?

- Draco o ignorou, enfiando a sua cara no travesseiro macio da sua cama.

- Não é?

- Se repetir mais uma vez " não é", - imitou a voz de Goyle bobamente. – Vai levar um feitiço de plantar cogumelos, na cara!

- Tudo bem! Tudo bem! – disse o grandalhão colocando as mãos para cima, aparentemente assustado. – Não precisa tomar atitudes tão drástica, não é? Ahhh, céus, desculpe, eu não queria dizer aquilo de novo, não foi uma provoc...

- Ah, cale a boca e durma, Goyle!

- Ok, estou deitando. – Draco continuava com a cara no travesseiro. – Tudo certo, muito bem, não fique bravo...

A manhã estava mais ensolarada que o normal naquele dia, o que era decididamente ruim para Draco e sua palidez. Não, praias nunca haviam sido o seu forte...Nem mesmo na ilhota particular que seu pai comprara há alguns anos. Gostava do inverno, mas, infelizmente, não podia controlar o tempo, ainda.

Não sabia como conseguira acordar relativamente disposto, afinal, não havia dormido muito àquela noite...ou manhã.

- Bom dia Malfoy!

- Como vai Malfoy!

- Bela manhã!

- Como foi a noite ontem? – o grupo de garotos sorriu maliciosamente, as expressões repletas de luxúria. – Nós vimos quando sumiu com aquela bela ruivinha fogosa...

Ah, novamente à verdadeira sala comunal sonserina, com seus verdadeiros falsos colegas, tentando tirar uma lasquinha de sua infindável popularidade. Teria que agradecer a Weasley, ele recuperara toda a sua fama. Agradecer? Ahahah, sim, certamente que ele ia agradecer...huh

- Foi adorável. – respondeu ele com um leve sorriso, que só fez os garotos soltarem várias exclamações maliciosas.

Afinal, o velho Draco estava de volta, com o humor recuperado, toda a honra e toda a glória de volta. Pansy deveria ter cumprido uma bela detenção com Snape, por causar todo aquele tumulto na festa...E talvez, depois daquela máxima demonstração de que não estava interessado nela, a garota parasse de persegui-lo...como se já não bastasse Murta que Geme no seu encalço.

Seus guarda-costas tomaram as respectivas posições ao deixarem a sala comunal, rumando para o salão principal. A chegada foi acompanhada de vários sorrisos da mesa da Sonserina, que afinal, havia recuperado o seu garotão mau.

- Pansy está se remoendo de raiva...e começa a inventar coisas absurdas sobre o senhor... – disse displicente, a garota sentada a sua frente na mesa da Sonserina.

- De fato, eu falei que ela estava ficando maluca de ciúmes... – comentou Malfoy, o que fez Crabbe e Goyle darem risadas aparentemente inexplicáveis.

Ah, mas seus guarda-costas mereciam a sua confiança...eles sabiam há algum tempo de seu "plano" para a recuperação de sua popularidade e honra, através da Weasley. A garota lançou um olhar confuso de um grandalhão a outro, e depois voltou a olhar para Draco.

- Ela falou algo sobre armários, último beijo, mentiras e armações, bolinhos de cenoura... – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, se inclinando para ficar mais próxima. – E uma Weasley.

O ar saiu de seus pulmões, Pansy havia visto que era Gina que estava lá? Não...impossível, ela estava bem diferente, e se ela tivesse notado, teria dito na festa, não? Teria estragado tudo, e não só berrado que a outra era uma qualquer...Ou não?

N/A: Desculpe a demora pra postar...as aulas começaram eu eu ainda estou meio perdida com o início do ensino médio... Bem, obrigada pelas reviews! Foram 12! Uouo! 15 contando com as que vieram em outro cap. Me estar muito feliz!

Well, pensei seriamente sobre a "cobrança de reviews" e isso é um tipo de chantagem...não é? Não sei se é certo...(unf) mas como saber se as pessoas lêem a fic se não existem reviews? Como saber se devo abandonar esta história, por ser um fracasso total, se as pessoas não opinam sobre nada?

É, um grande dilema, não? Mas além de escrever, tem que haver o reconhecimento ou, pelo menos a rejeição...e como saber? Só reviews me dirão. Então, este cap fica sem chantagem...talvez eu coloque no próximo, dependendo de como os senhores se comportam (hahah). Sintam-se livres para comentar tudo o que puderem...

Às pessoas que deixaram seus lindos e belos comentários, que alegraram os meus dias!

Nina: Yeah, o Draco sabe usar os seus recursos de galã das oito para o seu próprio proveito ( muito sonserino!) e dinheiro nunca é demais...huahahha. Pois é, veja só, a Murta acabou ajudando bastante, eles não teriam conseguido subir sem ela...Mas até que dormir na floresta não seria uma má idéia (ehehhe). Pobre Ron, eu sei que você quer tortura-lo, e então mata-lo...mas infelizmente eu não vou fazer isso, como você já sabe.

Musa K. Malfoy: Concordo plenamente, o Rony é exageradamente coruja, ele é pior do que a Sra Weasley! Hhhehe, ele teve um belo ataque neste cap!

Miaka: Bem, não tinha nas opções " Ron saí correndo com brasas ardentes..." e eu achei que seria muito clássico eles brigarem...huhu, então vamos ver o que Gina vai dizer para convence-lo de que Draco estava lá por um bom motivo.

Elendira: Espero que continue gostando da fic, então, e que eu melhore a cada cap. Também gosto muito de dgs, embora tenha uma visível queda por comédias...obrigada pleo comentário!

Aline: Ahhh1 Eu também amo quando Rony pega os dois!É incrível, o que eles vão fazer, como reagir, como sair de uma encrenca assim...! Espero que tenha gostado deste cap!

Miss H. Granger: Apoiado, contra a morte do Rony! Hermione/Ron é muito bom! Eu vou ver se no final vi ter este casal também!

LolitaMalfoy: Tinha mesmo tudo para ser um daqueles grandes escândalos, que faria as gêmeas Patil desmaiar de emoção, se espalharia pelo castelo antes que alguém conseguisse dizer "quadribol"...

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Huhuhu, eu sou má mesmo! Acho que vocês só vão saber quem é o maníco no último ou no penúltimo capítulo! Hheehe, seria mesmo feliz eles pularem a janela, ignorando o fato que se espatifariam no chão se não fizessem um feitiço...e as pessoas começariam a seguir eles...huuu, daria uma bele encrenca!

Dessinha McGuiller: Ao contrário, pode continuar me incomodando com as suas super reviews quando quiser! Pobre Murta, ela precisa mesmo de alguém...mas quem vai agüentar ela! A garota do dormitório não é ninguém em especial...só dotada de um bom gosto admirável. Obrigada pela review, fiquei muito feliz!

Bella W. Malfoy: Se eu tivesse um escravo como ele, com certeza eu aproveitaria ao máximo! E Draco e a sua vozinha...hiahia, completamente desligado.

Alguém, ou Laura: Ok, isto está começando a ficar estranho...sabe da primiera vez, tudo bem, realmente, era irresistível, mas...Nhá, ok, são mais reviews..mas tecnicamente não é isso que conta, huhu...obrigada pelos seus super coments!

Mônica: Infelizmente, chega de encrencas por hoje...vejamos o que acontece no próximo encontro com Ron, que será em breve! Obrigada pelo comentário!

Uff, estou até cansada de tanto responder comentários! Mas eu sinceramente não me incomodo com isso! Vamos lá, para o botãozinho lilás ali de baixo...


	10. O Novo Artilheiro

O Novo Artilheiro

- Pois, ela está delirando... – disse Goyle repentinamente, num tom claro e ameaçador. – Ou você acha que Malfoy...

- Não...não... – Gaguejou ela diante da grande sombra que o brutamontes fazia. – Só estou contando o que ela falou...Mais nada...Eu sei que Malfoy nunca teria algo com a Weasley nojenta...

- Aham, ela está claramente delirando com o choque de nunca ter sido amada por mim. – completou Draco presunçosamente, agradecendo internamente a Goyle.

Seus guarda costas bufaram, e sentaram, cada um de um lado de Draco. A garota, por um motivo "desconhecido", sumiu de fininho, quase saiu correndo da mesa com um pãozinho não mão.

- Oh céus...Eu não quero nem pensar no que vai ser da minha imagem se alguém souber... – murmurou Draco olhando para o seu prato de mingau.

- Ninguém vai saber. – disse Crabbe maternalmente, quase dando tapinhas nas costas do loiro. – E se alguém descobrir, vamos bater tanto nele, que nem vai lembrar do que é suco de abóbora.

Draco fungou, e voltou a observar o seu mingau. Mas logo tratou de fazer uma cara mais alegre, afinal, devia estar feliz...Supostamente tivera uma noite maravilhosa. Tentando sorrir, encheu vigorosamente a sua colher de mingau, e enfiou na boca com um grande sorriso. Quase morreu sufocado.

Aquele mingau, se é que se podia chamar _aquilo_ de mingau, estava terrível. Não se lembrava de ter comido uma coisa tão ruim desde o dia em que decidira provar um feijãozinho de todos os sabores do que parecia ser areia molhada, com mais alguma coisa não identificada...

Atrapalhou-se todo, Goyle olhou assustado para ele, Crabbe derrubou uma jarra de água na bandeja de salsichas acidentalmente. Draco derrubou os seu copo de suco tentando pegá-lo, uma garota, visivelmente preocupada, deu o copo de suco de abóbora dela. Bebeu. Quase morreu afogado.

Estava tão ruim, que chegava a ser pior do que o mingau. Alguém alcançou um copo de água para ele, bebeu, respirou fundo, engolindo o mingau e o suco. Agora estava bem, pelo menos a água estava boa.

Olhou agradecido para a mão que havia dado o copo para ele, e passando os seus olhos pelo pulso, braço, ombro direito e, então sim, rosto, reconheceu a garota ruiva com uma centelha de alegria, e uma fogueira de arrependimento.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou ela com um grande sorriso, mas o olhar preocupado.

- Sim. – resmungou se limpando com um guardanapo.

- Comeu o mingau, não é? – disse ela pacientemente. – Está horrível mesmo...Parece que os elfos estão muito ocupados com alguma outra coisa, que julgam bem mais importante do que o café da manhã.

- Está brincando, eles devem ter colocado bosta de dragão aí dentro...

Ela riu livremente, ele retribuiu com um meio sorriso, a admirando por um momento. Mas, aos poucos, ela parou, parecendo agora ter que fazer uma coisa da qual era forçada por ela mesma.

- Hã...mas...

Malfoy olhou para os lados, uma garota como ela chamava atenção de muitos, principalmente quando estava conversando com um garoto como ele que, não podia negar para si mesmo, chamava atenção de muitas.

- Vamos andando? – realmente não queria ouvir seus "colegas" dizendo que estava gostando de servir a uma Weasley..Obviamente a notícia, de que teria que realizar _alguns_ desejos da garota, havia se espalhado com extrema rapidez.

Não a esperou concordar, levantou de seu lugar e a puxou para longe dali. Agora estavam atrás de um grande pilar do salão principal, longe de muitos olhares curiosos.

- Então, o que queria falar? – perguntou despreocupadamente.

- Não pode sair me puxando pelo salão principal! – reclamou, aparentemente esquecendo do seu comunicado.

- Ah, vamos, fale logo... – reclamou cruzando os braços, em um grande sinal de má vontade.

- Da próxima vez, espere que eu digo se quero, ou não, seguir você para outro lugar! – disse ela mal humorada, virando a cara para o outro lado.

Malfoy a observou um segundo, e então a puxou com força, e a beijou demoradamente. Quando ela ia afundar os dedos no seu cabelo loiro, a impediu, empurrando-a para longe.

_Tsc, tsc, Draco, isto está começando a ficar deprimente..._

Droga, droga, o que diabos havia feito? Como explicaria aquilo... Não conseguia mais se conter...o que estava acontecendo com ele? Uma luz!

- Quantos mais terei que te dar até que me diga? – ofegou apressadamente.

Ela pareceu muito surpresa com a atitude do garoto, permaneceu alguns momentos em silêncio, como que o desafiando a beijá-la novamente. Um sorrisinho desafiador tomou conta dos lábios dela.

- Eu queria lembrar que o senhor ainda tem que gritar que Harry é melhor que você.

- Harry? Que Harry? – perguntou bobamente, piscando várias vezes.

- Como assim, "que Harry"? – ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – _O _Harry

Ah sim, Potter! Estava tão preocupado consigo mesmo e com o beijo, que havia até esquecido do Potter. Por falar nisso, que nome mais feio, "Potter", não combina com nada: Potter e Granger, arg...Potter e Patil, até que rimava um pouco... Potter e Weasley, huu, terrível... Harry e Gina, nem se fala...com certeza era muito melhor Gina e Draco...

- Nossa, o mingau decididamente não te fez bem... – o olhou atentamente. – Mas não pense que isto vai te livrar do castigo...

- E quem disse que eu estava querendo me livrar? – perguntou Draco presunçosamente.

- Quer dizer que você _quer_ admitir que Harry é melhor? – perguntou incrédula.

-Pare de chamá-lo de "Harry" – resmungou aborrecido.

- Mas é o nome dele! – disse totalmente surpresa com o pedido do sonserino.

- Ah, esqueça.

Virou-se, saindo de trás da pilastra. Três metros à frente, encontrou Crabbe e Goyle parados como estátuas, o esperando respeitosamente. Queria que as coisas fossem como antes, por que algo decididamente havia mudado...Queria parar de sentir aquele negócio estranho na boca do estômago, cada vez que via a Weasley.

Sentiu um perfume já conhecido se intensificando. Era ela correndo para alcançá-lo. Parou de andar para que ela chegasse até conde estava.

- Espere Malfoy! – parou ofegante. – Talvez tenha sido um pouco dura demais com você. Não...não precisa gritar aquilo sobre o Harry...Potter, só...só diga a ele.

Dizer a ele? Não, ele tinha outra coisa em mente. Uma coisa bem melhor para a sua imagem.

- Não será necessário. – disse, dispensando o arrependimento da ruivinha. – Falarei em alto e bom som...Afinal, é um daqueles comunicados que ninguém pode perder, não é?

Ela não estava muito convencida de que ouvia mesmo corretamente o que aquele sonserino estava dizendo...Será que os elfos haviam deixado cair um caldeirão de poção da bobeira, e talvez umas boas conchas cheias de poção da falta de bom senso e vergonha?

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa, Malfoy já havia dado meia volta e, caminhava calmamente em direção à mesa da Grifinória.

- Potter! – disse ele num estranho tom amigável.

Harry olhou desconfiado para ele, e depois para Gina, dando um pequeno aceno para a garota.

- Mas que lástima, parece que da última vez que nos encontramos estava mais educado... – resmungou Draco.

- O que você quer aqui , Malfoy? – Rony se levantou da sua respectiva cadeira, olhando feio para o loiro.

- E parece que sabemos quem o está influenciando... – Crabbe e Goyle espalharam sorrisos bobos por suas caras.

Gina se aproximou de Draco, antes que seu irmão rebatesse um insulto dos feios. Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou no ouvido dele um " Malfoy, por favor, sem briguinhas...".

- O que você está murmurando para ele? – berrou Rony ficando roxo de raiva, o loiro arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da expressão explosiva dele. – Não me convenci daquela justificativa que me deu sobre a noite de ontem! AH! "_Acidentes com feitiços de locomoção"._ EH?

Gina corou instantaneamente, metade da mesa da Grifinória já assistia o espetáculo, e parecia que cada vez mais pessoas vinham, formando um aglomerado de gente. Draco meramente deu um meio sorriso para o ruivo.

- Ron, se controle! – disse Harry se levantando também. – Do que você está falando?

- Depois ele conta para nós. – foi a vez de Hermione levantar, pegar um dos braços do Weasley, e praticamente arrastá-lo para fora do salão principal.

- O que você quer comigo, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry desafiadoramente, depois dos seus dois amigos terem sumido dali.

Ás vezes ele se perguntava como aquele cara com a testa rachada, descabelado, com os óculos tortos e, cerca de quinze centímetros a menos que ele, pudesse fazer sucesso com alguma garota. Como podia fazer sucesso com Gina?

- Agora você é o novo capitão do time, certo? – perguntou desnecessariamente, já que todos sabiam que aquilo era verdade.

- É, sou.

- Pois eu queria comunicar que eu não serei mais o apanhador do time sonserino.

- Mesmo? – perguntou Harry irônico. – Está desistindo da disputa que travou comigo há tanto tempo?

Draco rolou os olhos, o cicatriz estava simplesmente _pedindo _ para que ele fizesse algumas alterações do discurso de "desculpas, eu admito, você é melhor". Gina pigarreou, indicando que estava na hora dele fazer o comunicado que ela queria.

- Ah, Potter, eu decidi que está na hora de acabar com estas besteirinhas que travamos... – disse ironicamente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o moreno rapidamente.

- Que o verdadeiro motivo do jogo é ganhar a taça, e não, atormentá-lo. – deu um sorriso esclarecedor.

- Também podemos contar o fato de que o senhor é um péssimo apanhador. – Goyle grunhiu instintivamente, Draco colocou a braço na frente dele, o detendo.

- É, eu concordo Potter, você tem mesmo muito talento para apanhar aquela bolinha nojentamente brilhante... - Gina baixou a cabeça, parecendo um pouco arrependida de ter feito com que Draco declarasse aquilo assim, para todos.

Afinal, ele havia sido gentil ultimamente, se revelando muito mais divertido do que muitos dos seus amigos grifinórios. Sem contar os beijos...ahh...os beijos, ela ficava com aquela cara boba só de pensar.

- Está dizendo que eu sou melhor do que você? – Harry parecia simplesmente deslumbrado e incrédulo ao mesmo tempo. Cruzou os braços ainda atônito, e arqueou as sobrancelhas, ao que seus colegas grifinórios soltaram muitas risadas do Malfoy

- Felizmente, o seu talento não ultrapassa o meu... – cortou o loiro, abrindo um meio sorriso maldoso tipicamente sonserino. - Eu só estava o direcionando erroneamente, descobri que posso fazer muito mais pelo time sendo artilheiro.

- Artilheiro? – Gina levantou a cabeça, esquecendo totalmente de seu arrependimento, sabia internamente que o Malfoy daria um jeito de se safar com a imagem ilesa do castigo.

- Você nunca fará mais que cento e cinqüenta pontos... – murmurou Harry.

- Não esteja tão certo disso. – retrucou.

Distraidamente, pegou uma laranja de cima da mesa da Grifinória, a passou de uma mão para a outra. Avistou uma cabeça ruiva ao longe, discutindo com uma outra cabeça, com uma cabeleira espessa. Mirou. E jogou.

- Rony! – a voz de Hermione Granger ecoou pelo salão. – Droga! Vocês está bem? Isso vai ficar roxo!

Harry lançou um olhar espantado para ele, que meramente sorriu, ainda observando o Weasley esfregar a testa. A mesa da grifinória afundou em burburinhos preocupados, juntamente com os corvinais e os lufos e, pela primeira vez em alguns anos, a mesa da Sonserina era a única cheia de grandes sorrisos.

Draco deu meia volta mais uma vez, e não pôde deixar de notar o meio sorriso da Weasley, que ainda olhava seu irmão xingando por causa do seu mais novo machucado. Ele também sorriu e se sentiu extremamente satisfeito por ter provocado aquela reação na garota.

- Aonde o senhor acha que vai? – perguntou ela.

- Para a minha mesa. – disse imediatamente.

- E o que eu falei sobre me seguir? Lembra-se? – perguntou ela cruzando os braços. – Quero que fique aqui, comigo.

Sentiu uma forte vontade de beijá-la...quem sabe se estivessem sozinhos? A vozinha explodiu em acusações variadas de como ele estava ficando tarado. Mas, dando uma olhada melhor na mesa da Grifinória, pôde notar que não seria nada bem vindo ali...E decididamente não estava a fim de começar uma nova discussão...não agora que havia saído tão bem.

- Está brincando... – murmurou se aproximando dela, notou que a garota sentiu um arrepio. – Eles vão se jogar em cima de mim e me matar...

- Sonserinos fariam isso... – rebateu. – Não grifinórios.

- Isso depende muito da pessoa que seria o alvo. – estreitou os olhos. – Posso dizer com certeza que eles vão mudar de atitude quando se trata de Draco Malfoy.

- Hum...ok, Malfoy. – ela disse como se estivesse fazendo um grande favor, mas na verdade parecia bem aliviada. – Vou te livrar da minha mesa por esta manhã...

E então ele seguiu, as pessoas o olhando desconfiado, como se tivesse algum super-poder que podia destruir o mundo. E foi, obviamente, recebido por bilhões de vivas na sua mesa, o novo herói, o salvador da casa, o cara que ia levar o time à vitória, o novo capitão.

Três batidinhas com o garfo em uma das taças foi o bastante para silenciar aquele salão agitado. Dumbledore levantou de sua cadeira, e sorriu para todos.

- Bem, como vejo, os senhores já estão bem agitados, mesmo antes da notícia que eu tenho pra dar...Bem, então acho melhor esperar mais um pouco...nós podemos adiar, não é? – ele corou furiosamente, e fingiu dissimuladamente estar muito interessado na maçã que estava em cima da mesa dos professores.

- Alvo, deixe de ser envergonhado! – disse Minerva dando um tapinha no ombro dele. – Nós combinamos tudo, dê a notícia a eles!

- Mas é que, bem, eu me sinto um pouco constrangido... – disse ele olhando para a maçã em sua mão.

- Ah, o que é isso? – Ela abriu um grande e misteriosos sorriso. – Você não sentiu vergonha quando me mandou aquela adorável caixa de bombons.

Draco teve um notável acesso de risos. Colocou a mão na frente da boca, tentando não fazer barulho, mas aquilo era simplesmente impensável. Lembrava-se muito bem da caixa de bombons que a mulher segurava quando era dia dos namorados...Mas que formidável, parecia que até mesmo o velho Alvo tinha seu charme...

- Ern...eu preferia que não dividisse isso com todos os alunos. – murmurou o diretor ainda mais corado.

- Arre, deixe que eu falo então! – Ela pigarreou, enchendo os pulmões de ar. – Queridos alunos, amanhã comemoraremos o aniversário de cento e vinte anos do nosso diretor! E como ele simplesmente se negou a fazer um baile no aniversário de cem, e no de cento e dez, por ser muito modesto, a direção da escola decidiu que ele merece mesmo esta homenagem... Então faremos um baile, um grandioso baile em comemoração!

O salão ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, ingerindo a informação. Blaise murmurou um audível " cento e vinte anos e ainda pensando em caixinhas de bombom...Santa disposição!". O salão se encheu de comentários, gritos de garotas desesperadas pelo vestido que precisariam arrumar com pressa, garotos olhando para os lados à procura de um par legal, fantasmas pulando loucamente por nenhuma razão em especial...

Ah, ótimo, um baile! Era tudo ele precisava para melhorar seu humor: Pansy o perseguindo e implorando que ele fosse com ela, Murta o perseguindo e implorando que ele fosse com ela, Crabbe e Goyle batendo as cabeças como bobalhões, festejando.

Imediatamente ele olhou para a mesa da Grifinória. E lá estava ela, o olhando também. Será que ela pediria para que ele a seguisse pelo baile inteiro...ou melhor, ele seria o seu par?

O que estava pensando? Agora não importava mais, o som simplesmente parecia ter parado quando a garota se levantou de seu lugar, e começou a caminhar na direção dele.

N/A: e aí...como estamos? Bem? Ahhh...e como foi o cap? Muito instrutivo? Eu simplesmente não podia deixar de fazer um baile na fic...seria inadmissível não ter um... E então, quando eu estava perdida, tentando encontrar um motivo para tal grandiosa comemoração, quem aparece? Nina Black Lupin, yes, a idéia do aniversário do Dumbledore é dela!

Chunli Weasley Malfoy: Yeah! A parte que eu mais gostei de escrever, foi Draco descendo de bunda! Tem um pouquinho de action neste cap, mas não é muito...Obrigada pelo comentário!

Miaka: se a Pansy descobriu mesmo ou não que era a Gina, vocês só vão saber mesmo nos próximos capítulos...Mas já deu pra notar qual foi a desculpa que Gina deu pra Rony...

Musa Jesy H M K Malfoy: A Pansy vai armar bastante pra cima do Draco, e ele vai ter um problema bem grande, em breve. A Mione e Harry apareceram um pouquinho neste cap! Vamos ver se no próximo teremos mais algumas participações...

Miss H Granger: É, o pessoal têm elogiado bastante o draco caindo de bunda no chão! E foi, particularmente, a parte que eu mais gostei de escrever...Dá vontade de rir só de imaginar a cena!

Nina Black Lupin: Claro, eu poderia ter feito Rony se jogar de uma janela...tentar suicídio por que viu a Gina com um Malfoy...obviamente, muito viável! Ainda bem que você se contentou com as brasas, minha cara, por que elas foram feitas em sua homenagem! ( Só pra torturar um pouco o Ron...). Siiiiiiiiim! Ele é prefeito justamente por que tem este lado completamente maníaco! Uou, demônios chilenos! Eu também abusaria da minha posição se estivesse no lugar dela! Foi sim um comentário razoavelmente grande, com uma resposta razoavelmente grande!

Laura: Finalmente, assumindo a sua própria identidade! Ta, ok, eu não especifiquei mesmo que eram pra eram pra ser pessoas diferentes...quer dizer, podia ser a mesma pessoa, desde que ela assinasse com o nome dela! E não como "alguém" ou " eu-sei-lá-quem-eu-sou...você-sabe?". Bem, mas mesmo assim , valeu a intenção... Uou, foram muitas reviews! Obrigada pelo elogio, eu estou muito feliz por estar conseguindo escrever uma coisa que realmente parece agradar a um público bom! Hehhe, o negocio do demônio chileno e tipo a popinião dos sapos no outro cap, são coisas que vem do nada, e com o tempo escrevendo besteiras... Sim, o Draco é a pessoa mais petulante que você poderá conhecer em sua vida!

Nananinanão...eu não vou te deixar ler aquele cap! Eu o imprimi só por que o meu computador tava quase dando pau, e eu não tinha como salvar ele... Bem, e quanto a Pansy, só lendo pra descobrir...

LolitaMalfoy: Declarações, só lá no final...ehhehe. E Pansy vai se revelar um grande problema para o nosso sonserino preferido.

Bem, comentários respondidos, só nos vemos nos próximo cap...Bem, não tive 15 reviews, mas estou feliz por pessoas que não tinham comentado nos outros cap, comentarem no passado. Acho então, que não vou fazer exigências, de novo. Só dizer que eu, como qualquer autor ou autora, fico muito feliz com a reviews que recebo!


	11. As Poças de Lama e o Vestido Caro Demais

As Poças de Lama e o Vestido Caro Demais

Ela caminhou calmamente até a mesa da Sonserina, seguida de alguns olhares reprovadores de muitos dos seus colegas grifinórios.

Mas, enquanto isso, Draco travava uma batalha dentro dele mesmo. Ela o faria acompanhá-la no baile? Ela o convidaria? Não, isso era trabalho dele...Ou a ruivinha simplesmente diria "hey, pare de me olhar com esta cara de idiota, eu nunca iria com um Malfoy para o baile!".

- O que está esperando, Malfoy? – perguntou ela parada, de braços cruzados, na frente dele. – Temos que ir a Hogsmeade, rápido.

- Hein?

- Não ouviu? – ela fez uma cara descrente. – O diretor acabou de dizer que estamos dispensados das aulas hoje e amanhã...

- Mas pra que? – perguntou, se levantando logo em seguida.

- Para a compra de roupas de gala! – ela balançou a cabeça. – Não é óbvio? As lojas vão encher de garotas histéricas, desesperadas pelos mais belos vestidos.

- Ern, eu não vou me juntar a você nesta maratona em busca de vestidos... – disse ele rapidamente. – Tenho que arrumar as minhas roupas.

-Ahh... – Resmungou. – Roupas masculinas são muito mais fáceis de conseguir...Você vem comigo.

- Não... – pediu meigamente. – Eu não quero me meter em uma daquelas lojinhas rosas, pequenas e abarrotadas...

Ela avaliou um segundo a situação, e em seguida disse.

- Você vai sobreviver. – decretou. – Vem junto comigo.

Ele foi obrigado a seguir a garota para a porta principal, e entrar em uma longa fila de alunos que saía para a as carruagens, rumo a Hogsmeade. O zelador parecia mais emburrado do que o normal, talvez por que tivesse que permitir a saída de todos livremente.

Mas felizmente esta não era a sua maior preocupação. Depois de dias e dias de esforço para recuperar alguma coisa da sua honra, ele seria obrigado a se meter em uma daquelas lojinhas cheirando a perfume feminino, entupida até a porta, com garotas saindo até pela janela.

Bem, até que a parte das garotas por todos os lados não o incomodava muito...Decidiu não pensar naquilo, afinal, as pessoas sabiam que ele era forçado a seguir a Weasley. Elas teriam o bom senso de avaliar a situação deste ângulo.

Ele poupou Crabbe e Goyle de terem que ir numa carruagem cheia de grifinórios, como ele, e os dois se distanciaram abobalhados para um outro veiculo.

Oh céus, como poderia ser aquela Weasley tão mal relacionada? Estavam na carruagem: Potter, o senhor da cicatriz, mais mal humorado do que nunca, o Weasley, com sua cara idiota e sem graça, olhando atentamente para as pernas da Granger que, por sua vez, olhava feio para Draco, o único que não vestia vermelho ali, e finalmente Gina, olhando através da sua janela.

- Gina, eu ainda não acredito que você _o fez _viajar com a gente... – resmungou Harry, sob o sorrisinho do Malfoy.

- Posso precisar dele durante a viagem... – resmungou ela, nem tirando os olhos da paisagem.

- Gina, sinceramente, você _não vai _precisar dele durante a nossa viagem de aproximadamente trinta minutos! – disse Hermione incomodada.

- Não ocorreu a nenhum de vocês que talvez ela queira a minha companhia? – perguntou Malfoy impacientemente.

Havia falado automaticamente, não contendo a sua língua...Grande erro, agora eles começariam a fazer perguntas. Ao ouvir Draco, Gina voltou-se para eles, deixando a janela para trás.

- Mas é muita pretensão mesmo... – resmungou Hermione ajeitando sua saia, o que fez Rony acordar de seu transe.

- Por que Gina ia querer alguém como você, quando tem _a nós_? – disse Harry, certo de que a garota se atiraria no seu colo, e declararia mais uma vez o seu amor eterno por ele, como havia feito há aproximadamente cinco semanas atrás.

- Você quis dizer "_a mim"_, não é Potter? – disse Draco venenoso.

Harry corou instantaneamente, Ron olhou confuso para ele, e depois para Draco, e depois para Gina.

- Ah, droga, parem com esta besteira... – pediu Gina, supostamente alheia á conversa.

No mesmo momento em que Draco ia voltar a retrucar mais alguma coisa, a carruagem pousou violentamente em Hogsmeade. Malfoy foi puxado para fora por uma Gina mais apressada do que o normal, e forçado a correr para uma ruela antes que os outros saíssem.

Por que você falou aquilo? – perguntou ela ofegante.

Haviam corrido até ali, uma espécie de beco, esperando que o trio maravilha se distanciasse.

- Por que me fez correr até aqui? – devolveu o Malfoy

Ele realmente não sabia o que responder, então fizera outra pergunta, na esperança de que a garota se esquecesse da sua. Mas infelizmente, isso não aconteceu.

- Por que você começou aquela discussão com o Harry sobre mim? – ela estava muito bonita com aquele uniforme...

- É nova? – perguntou Draco interessadíssimo.

- O que? – perguntou Gina, confusa.

- A sua roupa...

- Aff, não, é a de sempre...

Havia esquecido que ela não tinha galeões para queimar, como ele e sua nobre família. E se perguntou como ela poderia comprar um vestido bonito com o pouco que tinha para gastar. Mas ela não precisava de vestidos bonitos...Já era bela o suficiente.

- Você está desviando da minha pergunta. – disse ela.

- Estou sim. – respondeu zangado. – Simplesmente por que acho meu tempo valioso demais para ser desperdiçado discutindo sobre o Potter...

Ela parecia estar pensando um pouco sobre o que ele havia dito, já que ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Depois ela olhou para o chão, talvez avaliando seus pensamentos.

- Escuta, você veio aqui para comprar ou não aquele vestido? – perguntou Draco cruzando os braços - Estamos perdendo tempo, e eu ainda tenho que cuidar das minhas vestes.

Ela sorriu. Sim! Ela havia sorrido para ele, e só para ele naquele momento. Gina saiu aparentemente mais decidida do beco, acompanhada pelo sonserino. Talvez as pessoas os tivessem olhado torto por estarem sozinhos em um beco, mas ninguém ousava olhar torto demais para Draco Malfoy.

Havia uma vitrine que estava abarrotada de garotas, elas se atropelavam e berravam para ver o que estava exposto. Estavam começando a atrapalhar a passagem de pedestres no local, eram tantas que Draco não conseguia nem ver o que estava lá dentro.

- Nunca vi vestido mais lindo! – disse uma das garotas com os olhos brilhando, como os de uma pessoa perdidamente apaixonada.

- Ele é tão perfeito... – falou outra quase desmaiando

- É a coisa mais bonita que já vi em toda a minha vida...

- Sim...

- É tão brilhante...

- E hipnotizante...

- Ahhh... – completou uma outra, babando.

- Isso não é cômico? – perguntou Malfoy observando a cena. – Será que estas garotas não notam que estão se expondo ao ridículo?

Ele esperou alguns segundos pela resposta da Weasley, que deveria estar parada ao seu lado. Perguntou-se por que ela estava pensando tanto para responder, talvez estivesse armando um belo discurso grifinório. Olhou para o lado em que ela deveria estar, não achou ninguém, para o outro, ninguém. Deu algumas voltas ao redor de si mesmo, não encontrando a garota.

Ah, droga, ela sumiu de novo...Espero que desta vez não a encontre bêbada..._ Até que não seria uma má idéia repetir aqueles beijos..._Mas não precisou correr para encontra-la, ela obviamente não estava bêbada. Abobalhada e babando, mas não bêbada.

A garota ruiva havia se juntado as outras trinta que se jogavam contra a vitrine da loja. Ela estava com o nariz grudado no vidro, os olhos arregalados, a boca levemente aberta, dizendo palavras desconexas como "oh céus..." e "ohh...".

Draco revirou os olhos, simplesmente não conseguia entender por que diabos as garotas estavam tão espantadas com aquele vestido...Afinal, era _só _um vestido. Suspirou, e se encaminhou até o monte de garotas.

- Com licença. – resmungou para a primeira que encontrou na frente.

A garota nem se moveu.

- Hem, eu pedi com licença! – disse ele, começando a se irritar.

Não esperou por uma resposta, empurrou a garota para longe. E o mesmo fez com as outras quinze que se puseram em sua frente, foi atirando todo mundo para longe. Até que a encontrou, naquela posição comprometedora, e cutucou o seu ombro.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, pare de olhar este vestido idiota, eu quero sair logo de perto destas lojinhas rosas. – resmungou ele.

Gina continuava olhando para aquele vestido...Nem havia notado o que ele falava. E então Draco olhou para a vitrine. Ah...Afinal elas tinham uma certa razão em babar por aquilo, ele era realmente bonito: cor de creme, cheio de pedrinhas brilhantes, simplesmente perfeito, mais do que ele podia sequer imaginar em seus mais loucos son...Hei! O que estava pensando?

Deviam ter jogado algum tipo de feitiço de atração naquele troço! Sacudiu a Weasley, para que ela acordasse do seu transe. Ela falou algo sobre aquela ser uma das únicas lojas de vestidos para festas da cidade, e entrou correndo.

A seguiu a contra gosto. Era um aposento grande, longo e inteiramente rosa. Que cor mais cansativa: papéis de parede rosa, babadinhos rosa, florzinhas rosas...Pelo menos os vestidos tinham mais variação de cor...

-Em que eu posso ajudá-la, querida? – perguntou uma atendente, inteiramente vestida de rosa.

- Eu queria saber quanto custa aquele vestido em exibição... – balbuciou a garota levemente corada.

- Ah...Creio que não esteja dentro dos seus padrões de preço, querida. – disse ela ironicamente, Draco lançou-lhe um olhar feio. – Custa cento quarenta e três galeões.

- Mas é uma vesrdadeira fortuna para um vestido! – disse a garota escandalizada.

- Querida, o preço faz jus ao vestido... – a atendente revirou os olhos, procurando, na loja lotada, uma cliente que tivesse melhores condições econômicas do que a pequena Weasley.

- Hum...Então eu gostaria de ver aquele outro ali... – disse ela apontando para um bonito vestido azulado.

- Oitenta e oito galeões e quatro nuques. – falou a atendente mal humorada. – Querida, quanto seus pais podem enviar para a compra deste vestido?

Fora decidido, por causa do pouco tempo que tinham até o baile, que o dinheiro das compras seria enviado diretamente dos responsáveis para as lojas. Assim os alunos não teriam que esperar envelopes com dinheiro para poderem comprar suas vestes.

- Eu acho que uns vinte e cinco galeões... – respondeu a garota corando, Draco pigarreou, fingindo olhar um vestido roxo ao seu lado.

Decididamente, em toda a sua vida mimada e brilhante, nunca havia visto um vestido que pudesse custar menos do que cinqüenta galeões. E estes eram os que sua mãe chamava de "para gente de baixa condição financeira" leia-se pobres, indignos de festas nas quais se deve ir com roupas de gala.

Bem, talvez a ruivinha conseguisse comprar uns trapos mais ou menos, e então costuraria tudo e chegaria a alguma coisa meramente próxima a um vestido. Pobre ruivinha... Quem sabe a enviariam o vestido que usara no baile do quarto ano...Não, não haveria tempo.

- Vinte e cinco? – a mulher deu uma risada sonora. – Pode comprar um chapéu bom com isso, meu amor, mas não um vestido nesta loja!

E por um motivo inexplicavelmente estranho, Draco sentiu raiva daquela mulher, e da sua ironia com a Weasley. E daí se ela não tinha dinheiro? Gina Weasley era com certeza muito melhor do que aquela magricela feiosa que estava atendendo-a.

Gina corou furiosamente, e se virou para ver alguns vestidos ali por perto, sonhando em como seria se pudesse leva-los.

- Querida, ponha-se para fora daqui! – berrou a mulher chutando a ruivinha para fora. – Se não compra, não fica!

Por um motivo desconhecido, mais uma vez, começou a chover. Aquilo só acentuou o drama da cena: Gina, jogada na rua enlameada, de bruços, o uniforme manchado de lama, os camelos pingando água.

Draco teve o impulso de ir ajuda-la, mas sua raiva foi mais forte, e ele se voltou para a mulher que os atendera.

- Quero falar com o gerente. – exigiu ele energicamente.

- A gerente, meu amor, aqui só há mulheres. – disse ela cética, deu uma boa olhada em Draco. – Não vendemos roupas para senhores aqui, sugiro que vá à loja do outro lado da rua... A não ser que o senhor...

- Não. – disse friamente. - Chame a gerente.

- Querido, eu não vou perturbar a gerente com reclamações pequeninas e bobas... – disse ela dando uma risadinha sutil.

- Por um acaso a senhorita sabe com quem está falando? – perguntou ele cruzando os braços presunçosamente.

- Não, docinho, mas eu não vou permitir que sua _namoradinha_ entre aqui novamente, se ela não pretende comprar nada.

- Ela não é a minha "namoradinha" – resmungou emburrado.

- Claro que não, queridinho... – ela deu uma risadinha animada. – Mas serei obrigada a te chutar daqui também...

- Nem pense nisso, - bateu o pé. – E pelo-amor-de-Merlin, pare de me chamar de docinho, queridinho, amorzinho...

Oh céus, ela simplesmente era a cópia da Pansy versão adulta. Era chata, e não tinha nenhuma noção de que as pessoas não a suportavam. Sem, é claro, comentar os _apelidinhos amorosos_ que teimava em colocar nas pessoas.

- Ai, docinho... – Ela pulou de excitação. – Se eu fosse uns dez aninhos mais nova, você não me escapava...

- Ah, sinceramente! – disse ele quase tendo um treco em função de seu, muito bem desenvolvido, sentido de nojo. – A senhorita está falando com Draco Malfoy, chame a maldita gerente!

A mulher pulou de susto, tapando a boca pintada de vermelho, com a mão. Ela olhou aterrorizada para Draco, comprovando as palavras do garoto ao ver os cabelos louro platinados, os olhos azuis, a pele alva e, obviamente, o seu admirável porte.

- Oh, Sr. Malfoy! Desculpe-me! – ela piscou repetidamente. – A sua mãe é cliente assídua da nossa loja!

- É, eu sei. – comentou prazerosamente.

- E o seu pai...Ah, o seu pai... – ela deu outra daquelas risadinhas, soando muito com "Ah, se ele não fosse casado..." – Sempre tão generoso nos pagamentos...

- Chame a droga da gerente! – gritou, para que ela parasse de devanear. - Eu quero ter uma conversinha com ela sobre os seus maus modos!

- Oh, sim! - ela fez três reverências, como um bobo da corte. – Seu desejo é uma ordem.

E saiu correndo. Ohoho, ela ia pagar, não sabia por que, mas queria fazer alguma coisa contra aquela mulher. Vingança pela Weasley? Não...Bem, ele tinha que admitir, talvez fosse isso...Não! Aquela mulher havia insinuado _coisas_ e o chamado de _docinho!_ Ok, ele era um _docinho_ de lindo, mas por Merlin!

- No que posso ajudar, Sr. Malfoy?

A gerente era uma mulher vestida de rosa, obviamente, com curtos cabelos cacheados, cor mel. Ela sim deveria ser chamada de _docinho,_ era tão meiga e doce, que chegava a enjoar Draco.

- A sua empregada estava me ofendendo! – disse ele dissimuladamente, a outra abriu a boca, e depois fechou.

- Estava, Amélia? – perguntou a gerente docemente para a mulher que os havia atendido.

- A mim e a minha acompanhante! – completou, antes que ela pudesse responder. – Eu exijo alguma providencia drástica, ou informarei minha mãe sobre estes fatos.

Sim, parecia um pouco infantil, mas não quando se tinha uma mãe como Narcisa Malfoy. Ela simplesmente fecharia a loja se descobrisse tal brutalidade contra o seu filho.

- Oh, céus! – disse Amélia escandalizada, olhando da gerente para Draco.

- O que o senhor sugere? – perguntou a gerente.

- O mesmo que ela fez com a minha acompanhante. – A gerente avaliou a situação, enquanto a outra arregalava os olhos.

Demiti-la seria clássico demais.Ele queria que cada vez que Gina entrasse ali, risse daquela mulher pedante. A gerente fez um pequeno gesto em concordância e, esquecendo toda a sua meiguice, chutou Amélia porta afora, diretamente em uma grande e pegajosa poça de lama.

- E só volte daqui uma hora e meia! – gritou a gerente enfaticamente. – Vamos ver se esse tempo será o suficiente para que respeite nossos clientes.

- E, ah, sim, reserve aquele vestido lá par mim. – Draco apontou o estonteante vestido que estava exposto na vitrina. – Voltarei em breve com as medidas...

- Claro, senhor.

Deixou a loja com um grande sorriso, Amélia continuava sentada no meio da lama, com uma cara nada feliz. Ela olhou para o Malfoy emburrada, cruzando os braços e espalhando lama por todos os lados.

Draco vasculhou a área com os olhos, mas não encontrou mais ninguém na lama por ali. A Weasley devia ter saído e caminhado um pouco, talvez para um lugar onde pudesse utilizar um feitiço de limpeza.

Mas não precisou pensar muito mais, ouviu um choro alto vindo de uma lojinha, que deduziu ser dela. Era na parte mais modesta do povoado de Hogsmeade, uma parte em que Draco nunca andara, somente para ir até a Casa dos Gritos.

Respirou fundo, ia até lá, com seus sapatos brilhantes. Iria mesmo, não para mostrar o que havia feito, mas por que não podia deixá-la sozinha numa hora daquelas. E, sem nem perceber o que estava pensando, ele correu o mais rápido que pôde até lá.

N/A: Hoje, infelizmente eu não vou responder a reviews, mas não vou deixar de agradecer! ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Laura, Nina Black Lupin, Lolita­Malfoy, Catarina, Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy, miaka, Franinha Malfoy, muuuito abrigada pelos comentários!

Não sei exatamente o por quê, mas estou com uma preguiça de matar hoje...deve ser o calor, eu não estou acostumada com estas temperaturas que estão fazendo no sul...aff...

Olhem só, como não estou muito motivada, não vou pedir bilhões de reviews, sintam-se a vontade para mandar quantas quiserem, só não extrapolem com a minha bondade!


	12. Odiado Acompanhante

Odiado Acompanhante

Droga, ela estava chorando, se podia ouvir de onde ele estava. Também...não era para menos: a garota havia sido chutada –literalmente- de uma loja, por não ter dinheiro. Humilhante, era o que Draco achava, humilhante.

Mas ele havia tomado providencias, nem sabia por que. O certo é que ninguém faria aquilo com ela novamente, sem levar uma bela lição do Sr. Malfoy aqui!

Estava em uma ruazinha suja, tentando adivinhar de onde viriam os soluços da Weasley, quando avistou ninguém menos que Crabbe, correndo desesperado em sua direção.

- Malfoy! – gritou ele esbaforido. – Parkinson está me seguindo!

- Que ótimo! – respondeu ele falsamente animado. – Não eram vocês que queriam ficar juntos?

- Arre, não é isso! – murmurou corando. – Ela está me infernizando! Fazendo ameaças...

- O que? – sobressaltou-se. – Que tipo de ameaças?

- Está dizendo que vai contar a todos que você estava com a Weasley na festa da casa! – ele olhou para os lados enquanto falava, vendo se alguém estava perto o bastante para ouvir. – Se você não for ao baile com ela.

- Mas é uma ousadia! – reclamou o Malfoy indignado com tal exigência.

É claro que muita gente sabia que ele fora obrigado a realizar alguns desejos da Srta Weasley, era um dos últimos assuntos das rodinhas de fofocas. Mas sua honra recentemente recuperada estaria em farrapos se alguém soubesse que eles havia se beijado inúmeras vezes.

As fofoqueiras enlouqueceriam ao saber que Draco Malfoy havia _dito _para toda Sonseirna ouvir, que Ginevra Weasley era a sua _namorada._ E desmaiariam de emoção ao receberem a notícia de que eles _haviam sumido e passado a noite juntos _em algum lugar desconhecido.

A verdade, é claro, é que nada havia acontecido, foi só uma noite relembrando valsas com fantasmas, descendo por passagens e fugindo de um maníaco desconhecido...nada de demais.

- Eu não posso ir com ela ao baile... – balançou a cabeça. – Vai ser um ultraje...

- Eu sei, cara! – falou o outro, desesperado. – Mas ela simplesmente não pára de me seguir! Está me deixando maluco!

- Mas por que diabos ela está seguindo a você, e não a mim? – perguntou Draco, embora desejasse desesperadamente que a cabeça insana de Pansy continuasse pensando que era mais proveitoso seguir o seu capanga.

- Eu não sei! – ele olhou para os lados, talvez procurando por algum sinal de que a garota se aproximava. – Talvez não queira te fazer a chantagem abertamente, deve ter vergonha de fazer algo tão... sujo.

- Uff. – Bufou. – Vergonha é o que ela menos tem em toda aquela cara feia!

- Ah, não! – Ele resmungou, desanimado, começando a correr. – Lá vem ela de novo!

Pansy Parkinson vinham em passos apressados, subindo o morrinho da rua. Como haviam deixado que a garota saísse do castelo? Ela estava visivelmente perturbada. Pobrezinha, condena a eterna paixão pelo loiro platinado da Sonserina.

E ele nem se sentia culpado por aquilo! O que fazer se havia nascido irresistivelmente lindo? Ah, ele não tinha culpa de ter aqueles olhos, aquele cabelo, aquele físico, aquela mente...ele não tinha culpa de ser ele! Ou de ser modesto, pensava observando a garota vir em sua direção.

- Draquinho! – ela deu um sorrisinho cínico.

- Olá Pansy. – rosnou.

Não queria ser grosso com ela, como fora outras vezes, apesar de sua grande vontade de mandar aquela garota para um inferno cheio de fadas mordentes. Talvez ela mudasse de idéia, não é? Talvez ela parasse com aquela chantagem descarada. Mas ele não ousava nutrir muita esperança a respeito disso.

- Pela sua simpatia, Crabbe já contou. – disse ela com um resquício de tristeza. – Ah, eu tenho que fazer isso Draquinho, é necessário.

Oh, sim, claro que era necessário montar uma terrível chantagem para ir com ele no baile. Totalmente compreensível.

- Eu não sei do que você está falando Parkinson. – deu um muxoxo diante da expressão piedosa dela. – Suas acusações são infundadas.

-Não pode mais fingir, Draquinho, eu a vi, você estava com a Weasley... – fechou a cara. – Mas que mau gosto! É uma pobretona feiosa!

_NÃO FALE ASSIM DELA!_

Disparou a voz em sua cabeça, ele se conteve para não gritar. Aquela garota era insuportável! E simplesmente não desistia da idéia de ter Draco.

_Essa idiota convencida e fútil, ela não conseguiria faze-lo rir de verdade nem em um bilhão de anos._ É, tinha que admitir que desta vez a vozinha tinha razão.

- Obviamente que é. – concordou, com seu meio sorriso falso. – E é justamente por isso que eu nunca sairia com ela.

- Mas Draquinho, eu a reconheci! – grasnou ela. – E eu vi os seus cabelos desgrenhados, e muito mal tratados, debaixo daqueles cachos perfeitos! Eu senti o seu cheio de pobre debaixo daquela maquiagem, das roupas falsas e do perfume caro!

Ok, aquilo havia sido decididamente maníaco. Ela estava começando a passar dos limites, estava começando a ficar paranóica! Claro que Draco Malfoy era um bom motivo, mas...

- Pansy, você sinceramente deve procurar a Madame Pomfrey. – deu alguns tapinhas amistosos no ombro dela. – Está começando a ver coisas...

- Ela deve ter jogado algum tipo de feitiço em você... – balbuciou. – Quem sabe uma poção do amor...

- Ok, pare com isso. – exigiu começando a ficar cansado daquela conversa.

Estava perdendo tempo com ela. Havia perdido tempo com Crabbe. E ainda tinha ir ajudar a Weasley, droga, ela estava chorando há tanto tempo...

- Pare você com estes joguinhos! – gritou ela escandalosamente.

Várias pessoas olharam para a garota, para o dedo estendido dela, apontando diretamente para o nariz de porte aristocrático do loiro. E depois olharam para Malfoy, na sua expressão que misturava raiva, cansaço e espanto. Em seguida, continuaram suas tarefas, considerando ser só mais um casal de namorados brigando por mais alguma coisa boba...Logo estariam agarrados pedindo milhões de perdões.

- Acalme-se. – pediu, discretamente, entre os dentes.

- Acalme-se você, Draco Malfoy! – berrou em resposta, tendo um chilique. – Eu não quero saber das suas desculpas! Eu a vi, e sei que era ela, e não vou refrear mais o meu desejo de espalhar isso para toda Hogwarts!

- Pansy! Belas barbas de Merlin, chega de escândalo! – falou ele agarrando o braço dela.

- Você vai comigo ao baile, Sr.Malfoy. – sussurrou ela com um sorriso perturbador.- E vai ser meu.

Ela se aproximou rapidamente, e o beijou de surpresa. Mas foi somente um selinho, pois Draco recuou com destreza, soltando o braço dela imediatamente. Um pouco surpreso, outro pouco enojado, e um pouco maior ainda, enraivecido.

- Por bem... – ela piscou e sorriu. – Ou por mal.

E se afastou misticamente, muito satisfeita com o seu teatrinho ensaiado, e até com o beijo que havia roubado do loiro. Ah, o que diabos ele via naquela ruiva nojenta? Ela, Pansy, era a mais linda das Sonserinas, e não havia discussão sobre isso. Por que será que Draco havia se separado dela? Ela não via motivo algum, pensava, se afastando.

O Malfoy ajeitou suas vestes, ainda indignado pelo fato das pessoas viverem o interrompendo, o barrando no meio da rua, fazendo ameaças, chantagens...Será que ninguém mais recebia educação em casa?

- Sr. Malfoy! – havia dado exatos três passos, parou novamente, dirigindo o seu olhar mais furioso para a pessoa que se dirigia a ele.

Mas logo desfez a sua cara brava. Minerva McGonnagal vinha correndo em sua direção, com um pergaminho nas mãos.

- Por Merlin! Onde o senhor se meteu? Eu o estive procurando durante todo o tempo... – ela parou, ofegante, não dando tempo para que ele respondesse. – Ah, mas isso também não interessa, aqui está.

Ela estendeu o pergaminho para ele, como se estivessem falando sobre o que estava escrito nele há muito tempo. Draco piscou, olhando bem para a sua professora. Será que ela estava ficando caduca? Bem, parecia mesmo...recebendo bombons de Dumbledore...Céus, que pergaminho era aquele?

- Ah, professora... – resmungou ele com um sorriso piedoso. – Eu não sei do que se trata, o pergaminho.

- Não? – perguntou ela, incrédula. – Tecnicamente é para a senhorita Weasley, mas ela já devia ter lhe falado sobre isso.

- Pois é, ela não falou sobre seja-lá-o-que-for. – disse ele emburrado. – Mas o que diabos é isso? Hein?

- É a permissão. – disse ela.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas, indicando não ter a menor idéia do que se tratava aquilo. Quando ele abriu a boca para fazer outra pergunta, Minerva McGonalgal empurrou o pergaminho para ele.

- Pegue logo isso daqui, eu tenho muito mais o que fazer além de ficar aqui com o senhor discutindo assuntos inúteis. Ela virou-se, afastando-se rapidamente

Arre, mas que mau humor dos infernos! Por que será que ela estava daquela maneira? Como se não fosse uma verdadeira honra, e um imenso prazer, falar com alguém como Draco Malfoy...

Ele olhou para o pergaminho lacrado em suas mãos. E chegou a rápida conclusão de que seria uma imensa falta de educação abri-lo. Claro, sua curiosidade vencera muitas barreias, mas quando se recordara do episódio em que Pansy abrira todas as suas correspondências, ele também lembrou de como aquilo fora desagradável. E deixou o selo de Hogwarts intacto.

Um minuto e meio foi o bastante para que ele ,localizasse a loja de onde vinha o choro, e onde, conseqüentemente, estava a ruivinha. Correu até lá, parou em frente à porta modesta, a placa dizia " _Roupas de Festa de segunda Mão"_.

Ah, pobre garota, ela havia corrido para uma loja onde poderia comprar seu vestido com aquele pouco dinheiro que tinha. Draco sempre pensou que famílias como a dela tinham um baú com os pertences mais preciosos, o que incluía um vestido maravilhoso, que era passado de geração em geração.

Mas, pelo visto, estava enganado. É, a vida não era um conto de fadas...Mas tinha um pouco disso, afinal quando se veria um príncipe servir uma plebéia? Balançou a cabeça, abrindo a porta da lojinha, um sininho tocou, anunciando a sua entrada.

Olhou para os lados, e lá estava ela. Imunda de barro, chorando como uma criança que acabara de perder um brinquedo. Uma mulher estava ao lado dela, colocando um cobertor nas suas costas.

- Você...você está bem? – pediu Draco duvidoso.

A Weasley olhou para o Malfoy, e chorou mais ainda, se escondendo embaixo do cobertor. A mulher olhou piedosamente para ele, como se soubesse de algo que ele não tinha consciência.

- O que você acha, Malfoy? – perguntou ela, com a voz rouca.- Me chutaram de uma loja! Eu estou me sentindo a pessoa mais amada do mundo!

Ele se aproximou vagarosamente, bastante incerto do que estava fazendo. Passou a mão nervosamente por seus cabelos sedosos.

- Hum, eu sinto muito... – mulher olhou para os dois, e se levantou, resmungando que ia arrumar um lugar para que a garota se lavasse.

- E por que sentiria? – resmungou ela. – Por que se incomodaria com o modo que me sinto? – ela o encarou com aqueles grandes olhos vermelhos. – Eu não sou nenhuma daquelas garotas perfeitas com quem você vive saindo!

Mas por que diabos ela estava dizendo aquilo? Justamente naquela hora, para ele. Ela notava as garotas com quem ele saia? Um súbito desconforto, e até uma pontada de culpa, abalaram Draco.

- Você não pode sentir nada por mim, - adicionou ela se levantando, e começando a limpar compulsivamente o rosto. – Eu sou pobre e feia! Estou suja de lama, da droga da lama de uma rua qualquer em que todos pisaram!

O Malfoy parou, ouvindo atentamente o que ela dizia. Pelas barbas de Merlin, ela devia estar ficando maluca em achar que era feia. Ia falar alguma coisa, mas ela o interrompeu, começando a soluçar.

- E sabe do que mais, Malfoy? – jogou o cobertor no chão, com raiva. – Eu nem sei por que estou comprando uma porcaria de um vestido se eu nem sei dançar!

- Mas, no quarto ano você dançou no baile, com o Longbotton... – começou Draco.

- E as pessoas só não notaram como eu dançava mal por que Neville era cerca de oito vezes pior!

E ela continuou, impedindo Malfoy de argumentar qualquer coisa.

- Aquela mulher tinha razão em me expulsar de sua loja! Pelo menos assim ela vai poupar as pessoas de verem uma desgraça como eu dançando! – Ela tapou o rosto com as mãos.

Ele deu mais dois passos, incerto, ergueu lentamente os braços, quase recuando, e a abraçou, preenchendo os espaço que havia entre os dois. Não se incomodou por ficar todo sujo de lama, não se sentia tão bem há muito tempo.

- Você não é nenhuma desgraça... – sussurrou no ouvido dela. – É uma das garotas mais lindas que eu já vi...Aquela mulher nojenta vai pagar pelo que fez com você hoje

- É tudo mentira. – murmurou ela, soluçando. – Eu não quero mais ir aquele baile...

- Tem que ir, não pode deixar besteiras como estas te abalarem desta maneira. – a abraçou ainda mais forte, fechando os olhos.

- Eu nem sei dançar...

- Eu a ensino.

- Você... – soluçou,desgrudando seu corpo do dele . – tem razão...eu não posso deixar Harry na mão...

- Potter? – perguntou Draco, eles se encaravam agora, estavam muito próximos. – Você vai com Potter?

- Ele me convidou logo que Dumbledore anunciou o baile. – encarou aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados. – Não pude negar.

Silêncio, e depois raiva, uma grande raiva supostamente infundada pela parte dele. E expressou isso por seus olhos, agora quase tempestuosos. Mas não se afastou, mesmo assim.

_Seu idiota, ela vai com o cicatriz! Ou achava mesmo que a garota seria sua? Queria ir com ela, não é?Queria abraça-la assim e girá-la por todo aquele grande salão...Mas isso nunca vai acontecer, Malfoy, quem fará isso vai ser o Potter, ela a beijará na sua frente, e então a pedirá em namoro. E sabe qual é a melhor notícia em tudo isso? Ela vai aceitar._

Em um sussurro inaudível, ele retrucou de volta para a voz.

- Ele pode até ser o acompanhante , mas nunca vai ter os beijos dela como eu tenho.

E no segundo seguinte ele se aproximou mais ainda, beijando-a suavemente. E aquele beijo suave tornou-se voraz, quase como uma vingança, ou uma despedida.

N/A: Bem, há dois motivos pelos quais eu não postei antes: 1- eu esqueci completamente! 2- eu até teria postado antes, se minha inteernet estivesse funcionando...mas como é ela quem decide quando funcionar ou não...

Obrigada pelas reviews: miaka, catarina, Franinha Malfoy, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, Julia, LolitaMalfoy, Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy, Nina Black Lupin. Laura, lari­Malfoy


	13. Surpresas Armadas

Surpresas Armadas

_Qual é a desculpa desta vez, meu caro loiro platinado? Vingança pessoal , aham, sei, uma bela justificativa para alguém supostamente controlado. _

_Está me ignorando, é? Mas que amável! Compreensível, eu sei que este beijo deve ser algo como " ok, Ginevra Weasley, você sabe que eu sou muito melhor do que o baixinho do Potter...Faça o favor, você não pode trocar um loiro destes por aquele toco com a testa rachada!"._

_E sabe o que mais, isso deve dar muito trabalho, não é? Aquele efeito "abobada" dela, depois do beijo...você tem que se empenhar para conseguir isso._

_Ah, mas que droga, você está se rendendo a ela! Desde quando um Malfoy tem que conquistar uma garota? Elas caem aos seus pés com um simples sorriso sedutor! _

_Não me deixe aqui falando sozinho! E isso está começando a ficar estranho, e até você sabe disso! _

Se separou dela lentamente, olhando fixo nos seus olhos. Ela tinha um leve sorriso, mas tratou de apaga-lo para não parecer tão satisfeita.

_Ok, agora pode se explicar para ela: Eu tive um ataque, sim, e eu nem sei por que, só sei que a voz da minha cabeça sempre teve razão em tudo!_

- Gina, pode tomar um banho lá atrás. – A mulher surgiu novamente, de trás do balcão.

Olhou de um para o outro, eles estavam há alguns centímetros de distância, pigarreou, envergonhada. Os dois se separaram rapidamente, olhando desconcertados para a mulher.

– Eu limpo as suas roupas com alguns feitiços. – falou ela gentilmente.

O loiro se perguntou de onde aquela mulher, dona de uma loja de segunda mão, conhecia Gina para chamá-la pelo primeiro nome. Provavelmente, devia conhecer a Sra.Weasley, a mãe da garota devia freqüentar bastante aquelas lojas de segunda mão...com tantos filhos...

A Wealsey se retirou, indo pra trás do balcão, e sumindo por uma porta. Draco voltou o seu olhar para a mulher, e ela fez o mesmo. Se encararam por alguns instantes, até que ela interrompeu o silêncio.

- Conseguiu acalmá-la?

- Sim. – respondeu, fazendo um feitiço para limpar as suas vestes.

- Draco Malfoy, certo? – perguntou ela.

Se perguntou internamente como uma mulher que era dona de uma lojinha na parte mais pobre de Hogmede o conhecia. Claro que muitos já haviam ouvido falar em seu nome, mas somente os privilegiados tinham o prazer de conhecer um Malfoy pessoalmente.

- Eu estudei na época do seu pai. – esclareceu ela, vendo a expressão interrogativa dele. – Vocês são bem parecidos.

Ela soltou um muxoxo de "só espero que não em tudo..." e continuou a limpar as roupas da grifinória, aplicando muitos feitiços no tecido.

- O que a senhora quis dizer? – perguntou.

Ela levantou a cabeça, fazendo uma cara de desentendida. Realmente, só faltou ela fazer um "oh, do que está falando? Eu nunca soltaria um muxoxo tão desagradável como este!".

- Hum, eu conheço Gina há muito tempo. – não fazia a mínima idéia de como aquilo poderia virar uma resposta para a sua pergunta, mas decidiu deixa-la continuar. – E ela é uma boa garota.

Oh, se era...Uma bela garota! Com esplendidos beijos, e uma personalidade fascinante...

_INFELIZMENTE, é uma Weasley, meu caro...Pare com estes elogios melosos..._

- É. – limitou-se a concordar.

- Eu não quero que ela sofra...

Arqueou a sobrancelha, detectando uma indireta ( bem direta, na opinião dele) da mulher. E afinal, entendendo a resposta para a sua pergunta.

E se suas contas estavam certas, o seu pai devia ser tão talentoso nas artes do amor quanto era nas dos negócios. E bem, ele deveria ter aborrecido algumas garotas em sua passagem por Hogwarts...

Talvez a dona da loja achasse que ele era igual a ele... Mas que erro terrível! Que obscenidade! Que grande atrevimento insinuar tal coisa ao seu respeito! Ele era obviamente melhor conquistador que seu pai! Pelas barbas de Merlin!

- A pobrezinha já sofreu muito para sua pouca idade...O senhor prometerá para mim que não a fará sofrer!

Ok, ela estava ficando maluca? Como poderia fazer Ginevra Weasley sofrer? Achava que ela estava tendo a conversa com a pessoa errada...Devia estar falando com Potter, o mocinho da história.

- Eu só atendo os desejos dela. – disse ele misticamente.

- É disso que eu tenho medo. – respondeu, quase encarnando a Trelawey, pelo seu tom místico e tenebroso de voz.

Ouve uma breve pausa. Gina chamou do banheiro, anunciando que necessitava de suas roupas. Teve um leve impulso de se oferecer para leva-las, mas a voz o alertou que a Weasley não aprovaria isso, ou pelo menos fingiria não aprovar.

Um leve sorrisinho tomou o seu rosto, e ele ficou com uma daquelas caras bobas que fazia ás vezes, quando pensava nela. A mulher o olhou a balançou a cabeça, num claro sinal de "ih...mais um...", enquanto voltava do banheiro.

A Weasley voltou para o cômodo abarrotado de rolos de tecido, onde estavam a mulher e o Malfoy. Ela parecia um pouco receosa de encara-lo.

_Mas que beleza! Ela está ignorando!_

Não está não, ela só ficou envergonhada por que a beijei.

_Também...Não era pra menos...você fica dizendo frases "calientes" no pé do ouvido dela! Sinceramente! Controle-se mocinho!_

A mulher tirou as medias da garota, e fez uma super promoção para a compra do tecido. Obviamente aquela mulher tinha uma grande afinidade por Gina, por que Draco nunca havia ousado em sequer pensar que algum vestido pudesse ser tão barato.

A mulher anotou as medidas em um pergaminho, com uma pena amassada, e foi para trás do balcão, pegar sabe-se lá o que. Draco sentiu o pergaminho em sua mão, havia quase esquecido que ele estava ali.

Gina estava parada no meio do aposento, mãos dadas em frente ao ventre. Parecia um pouco envergonhada, fraca. O Malfoy pigarreou, chamando atenção dela.

- A McGonnagal me deu isso. – estendeu o pergaminho, a garota o pegou vagarosamente. – Ela falou algo sobre "permissão"...

Ela abriu o pergaminho, lendo muito lentamente. Draco resmungou, esperava que ela comentasse alguma coisa sobre aquilo. Teria que perguntar.

- Do que se trata? Pediu algo para ela?

Estava um tanto temeroso sobre os pedidos da grifinória. Afinal, segundo o diagnóstico, ela estava prestes a morrer, mesmo que ele duvidasse seriamente disso. Bem, então eles seriam capazes de permitir quase tudo...mesmo.

- Sim eu pedi, há algum tempo atrás. – disse ela guardando o pergaminho no bolso.

- E seria muito revelar do que se trata? – resmungou, já começando a ficar irritado.

- É uma permissão para sairmos hoje...para a sua mansão. – falou ela com simplicidade.

Ele parou de respirar. Mas do que diabos ela estava falando? Não podia pedir para a professora que a deixasse ir a sua mansão, sem antes perguntar para ele mesmo! Mas que tremenda falta de educação, ela nem havia comentado...

- Hein? – fez Draco. – Como assim? Minha mãe...

- Ela foi avisada, e permitiu...

Então era tudo um grande complô! Todos sabiam, menos ele. Mas que grande ousadia, como sua mãe fora capaz de cometer tal ato? Ah, sim...ela achava que os dois estavam perdidamente apaixonados desde que haviam ido àquela festa na Sonserina...

- Weasley, você não pode se convidar para minha mansão! – disse ele zangado.

Gina simplesmente sorriu diante da irritação dele, e se aproximou vagarosamente, deixando o garoto sem ar.

- Eu estou morrendo, Malfoy... – sussurrou ela encostando suavemente no peito dele

_E não deixando de se aproveitar imensamente disso, não duvide._

– Seja um bom menino e me acompanhe até a sua humilde casa.

Ah, droga, ela estava fazendo chantagem! Usando os seus dotes femininos para enfeitiça-lo, fazendo aquela cara que faz qualquer marmanjo de gelo desmoronar. E o pior de tudo, ele estava caindo.

- Lembra, eu te falei que queria ir lá, logo que se tornou meu escravo... – ela sorriu diante da palavra que acabara de dizer.

- Eu não sou o seu escravo. – resmungou, em resposta à doçura dela.

- Não oficialmente. – Ela deu um sorrisinho, ele estreitou os olhos. – E não vai adiantar resistir, você já devia ter aprendido que os meus desejos devem ser cumpridos, e você não tem nenhum poder sobre decidir o que eu posso ou não pedir.

Estava o desautorizando, sim, desmoralizado o garoto mais poderoso da Sonserina. Acostumado a mandar em dezenas de pessoas, e algumas centenas de elfos domésticos. E mais, ele não podia contestar, pois ela tinha razão!

- A senhorita é muito atrevida para uma grifinória. – disse, se afastando em passos largos e lentos. – E se aproveita da minha situação lamentável.

- É o que eu tenho que fazer, Malfoy. – ela cruzou os braços, como se estivesse com frio. – Do mesmo modo que você tem que cumprir as minhas ordens.

-Ordens não, minha cara... – sussurrou de volta. – Pedidos. E como a senhorita me pede com tanto ardor e simpatia, farei a gentileza de cumprir.

A mulher atrás do balcão deu uma leve risadinha, Gina olhou feio para ela. Depois se voltou para Draco.

- Vamos hoje mesmo lá, agora. – caminhou até a porta, e antes de sair, disse. – Tem uma carruagem nos esperando em frente ao Cabeça de Javali.

Mas Malfoy não a seguiu, simplesmente andou até o balcão, encarando a mulher fixamente, como se estivesse pensando em fazer ou não algo.

_Mexa-se, daqui a pouco a ruivinha volta e você não poderá mais fazer nada na presença dela!_

- Hum... – começou. – Cancele o vestido da Weasley

A mulher o olhou, descrente. Ela o ignorou, pressentindo que aquilo era uma das "peças" sonserinas, que os alunos costumavam fazer. Então a garota ficaria sem o vestido, e não poderia ir a festa.

- E eu quero as medidas dela.

Ok, aquilo estava começando a ficar estranho, aquela travessura estava passando dos limites.

- Eu não anularei o vestido. – disse com simplicidade.

- A senhora precisa confiar em mim, - disse Draco emburrado. – Eu vou fazer uma surpresa para ela...

- Sei... – resmungou ela resposta, continuando a escrever em seu livro de notas.

- Não, é sério! – falou exasperado, quase batendo no balcão. – E tem de ser rápido, antes que ela volte e descubra!

- Senhor, por favor...

- Eu juro que ela ficará feliz!

Olhou desconfiada para ele, mas não viu nenhum vestígio de maldade em seu olhar. Talvez um pouco daquela velha malícia sonserina, o brilho estranho que todos os integrantes da casa costumavam ter, como o pai dele tinha.

- Eu a farei feliz. – completou.

Ela suspirou, se sentindo culpada por confiar no filho de Lúcio Malfoy ( o homem que havia arruinado o coraçãozinho de sua bela irmã mais nova.). Ela arrancou uma folha de papel do caderninho, e entregou para ele.

- Pense bem no que vai fazer, garoto.

Draco observou os vários números e anotações da folha, depois agradeceu suavemente para a mulher. Dobrou o papel com cuidado, e o depositou no bolso interno da sua capa.

Saiu da loja calmamente. Não havia dado nem dois passos, e tombou com a Weasley. Ela estava parada, parecia uma estátua, para sermos bem francos. Tinha um sorriso bobo na cara, que deixou Draco realmente preocupado.

Ele seguiu o olhar da garota, e se deparou com a cena que ele mesmo havia armado: a atendente da loja chique ainda estava na lama, sentada como uma pata, bem cansada daquela situação constrangedora.

O Malfoy sentiu uma leve culpa, que logo se dissipou, afinal, havia forçado a gerente a deixar a mulher lá por cerca de uma hora, tempo bastante para que a grifinória pudesse vê-la lá.

- Aqui se faz, e aqui se paga. – murmurou Draco, acordando Gina de seu transe.

- Foi você, não é? – perguntou ela, olhando diretamente nos olhos azuis dele.

- Eu o que? – se fez de desentendido.

- Que fez isso com ela.

Será que ela ia ter um ataque grifinório, e o xingaria por ter feito aquilo com a atendente? Mas o que diabos ela queria? Estava em companhia de um sonserino!

- Por que acha isso? – perguntou, curioso.

- Eu sei que não me deixaria sozinha em um momento daqueles, sem um motivo em especial.

Ela sorriu de um jeito estranho, e agarrou a gravata dele, o trazendo para perto.

_Muito perto, garotão._

E o beijou suavemente, e rápido, se comparando com os outros beijos que já haviam dado. Como se só para sentir o sabor da boca dele novamente. Ela se afastou com um sorriso maior ainda, deixando um Draco confuso para trás.

- Você está cumprindo a sua missão de me fazer feliz muito bem hoje. – disse ela, caminhando em direção ao Cabeça de Javali.

_Nossa, mas quanta empolgação! Quero só ver o que vamos ganhar quando você der aquele vestido para ela..._

Ora, cale-se...

Se encaminhou para a loja de luxo, passou pela atendente, dando um simpático "bom dia" para ela. Algumas garotas ainda babavam pelo vestido que era exibido na vitrine.

Entrou, foi diretamente para o balcão. O homem que cuidava do caixa o olhou de cima a baixo, formando um sorriso na cara.

- No que posso ajuda-lo? – perguntou, para um Draco já um pouco desconfortável.

- Vou comprar aquele vestido. – apontou para o da vitrine.

- Ah, mas que bom gosto! – exclamou homem abrindo ainda mais o seu sorriso, e dando a volta no balcão para poder olha-lo melhor. – Só vai precisar de alguns ajustes para caber em você!

- Não é para mim! – exclamou indignado.

Pelas barbas de Merlin, que vendedor era aquele? Eles estavam falando de um _vestido, _um _vestido_! Como podia ser para ele? Decididamente, aquela loja estava muito mal no quesito atendimento.

- Mas que pena... – murmurou o homem, o sorriso esmaecendo um pouco. – Eu já achando que tinha achado um bonitinho para mim...

- Hein?

- Hum, nada. – ele fungou. – Estou desolada, fale com a Mag, ali...Ela vai atender você.

Draco olhou bem para ele, parecia muito abatido.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou.

- Ah, está sim, meu doce. – ele virou, sumindo em uma das portas, entre murmúrios de " como pude perder um loiro destes!" e " eu deveria trabalhar em uma loja de trajes a rigor masculinos...".

- Aqui, senhor. – chamou Mag, indo para perto dele. – Está interessado na compra do vestido exposto?

- Sim. – finalmente alguém razoavelmente competente para o seu próprio cargo.

- Devo alerta-lo sobre o preço...

- Eu sei do preço. – deu um sorriso mau, e estendeu a mão. – Draco Malfoy, prazer.

Mag apertou a sua mão educadamente, alargando o seu sorriso de vendedora que encontra um bom cliente.

- Então não há problemas maiores...Tem as medidas?

- Sim, estão aqui. – estendeu o papel para a mulher.

Ela desdobrou a página da agenda, lendo cuidadosamente as medidas, e as anotações.

- Parece ser uma linda garota. – murmurou ela. – Belas curvas.

_One, two, three, Fight:_

_E quem foi que ela acabou de beijar, ein? Ein? EIN? _

_Foi o Potter-toco-rachado? BEEEE, não! Você acabou de perder um ponto! _

_Foi o Dino-idiota- que-deve-beijar-muito-mas-muito-mal? BEEEEE, errado! Mais um ponto perdido..._

_Foi Malfoy-loiro-mais-lindo-de-Hoggy? HIIIIIIIIIIIIIHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIA! Cem pontos!_

_You win! _

_Você é o máximo Draco Malfoy, o màximo! E simplesmente o melhor!_

Desenhou um sorriso demente na cara, voltando à realidade. Às vezes simplesmente não consegui não gostar da voz em sua cabeça...

- Suponho que seja para o baile... – disse a mulher, o acordando.

- É, uma surpresa para alguém. – disse animado.

- Devo, então, mandar no dia do baile, em uma linda caixa? – perguntou ela com um olhar cúmplice.

- Sim, eu mandarei uma carta com mais alguns detalhes especiais e o pagamento.

Saiu da loja alguns galeões menos rico, mas muito bem investidos, na opinião da voz da sua cabeça.

N/A: Eu SEI que demorei pra postar este aqui, mas ele me parece decente...ficou bom?

Hehe, SE eu receber 15 reviews até segunda, eu posto terça! Caso contrário, vai ser mais uns 15 dias de espera...

Bem, então serão três dias pra vocês reclamarem ou elogiarem, e então olá cap a jato! Senão, eu vou demorar o tempo que eu normalmente demoro...eheh


	14. Num Conto de Fadas

Num Conto de Fadas

Andou mais um pouco, chegando à frente do "Cabeça de Javali", um daqueles terríveis pubs, que não mereciam nem a poeira que tocava em seus lindos sapatos de marca. Não tinha nem idéia do por que de Minerva McGonnagal ter mandado a carruagem parar na frente daquele lugar odioso.

Talvez para não causar muito tumulto, já que poucas pessoas se alistavam para passar perto daquele bar. Ainda mais naquele dia, em que todos corriam de um lado para o outro à procura de vestes.

Era uma carruagem pequena, na qual caberiam no máximo quatro pessoas. Parecia que Minerva não queria ninguém perturbando a sua aluna, e Draco. Respirou fundo, dando uma última olhada para o lugar onde deveriam estar os testrálios.

Decididamente se incomodava com o fato de não poder vê-los...Mas mesmo assim entrou na carruagem, se acomodando confortavelmente no banco, em frente a Weasley.

- Que demora toda foi essa? – reclamou ela. – Onde foi que você se meteu?

- Fui tratar de uns assuntos de suma importância. – respondeu, com um sorriso misterioso.

- O que era? - pediu, fazendo uma careta de curiosidade.

- Coisas minhas, que você saberá em breve... – murmurou, se recostando em seu banco.

Ela fez outra careta, desta vez de desgosto, por que finalmente havia entendido que quando Draco Malfoy não queria falar alguma coisa, ele não falava. Decidiu mudar de assunto.

- Quanto vai demorar para chegar lá? – perguntou Gina notando que já estavam no ar, e em alta velocidade.

- Ah, eu não sei... – resmungou ele. – Não muito...se forem rápidos.

_E tomara que não seja. Hum...trancados há muito metros acima das cabeças e ouvidos de qualquer um...uma bela oportunidade, não?_

Não. Revirou os olhos. Pelas barbas de Merlin, pare com isso...

Gina tirou sua varinha de um dos bolsos internos, passando ela de uma mão para outra. Ela apontou para um banco, e murmurou alguma coisa, umas borboletas surgiram no ar, e explodiram largando confetes por todos os lados.

Ela resmungou, o feitiço não parecia ter alcançado o seu objetivo. Ela voltou a brincar com a varinha, fazendo malabarismos. Draco arqueou a sorbancelha direita, poupando-a do seu cometário sarcástico enquanto tirava os confetes do seus cabelos loiros.

- Você vai acabar nos matando com esse negócio... – disse ele recuando cada vez que a varinha apontava em sua direção.

- Não vou não. – resmungou de volta.

- E sabe o que é o pior? – continuou, ignorando totalmente a garota, enquanto a mesma ainda tentava lançar o seu feitiço. – Não vai ter ninguém para nós ajudar...

Ela não respondeu, deitou-se no seu bando, virou de um lado, depois para o outro. Ela parecia estar ficando cada vez mais enfurecida consigo mesma por não ter conseguido seja-lá-o-que-fosse que estava tentando.

Virou de lado, encarando Draco, que continuava com sua expressão cética diante da cena. Tamborilou os dedos no banco, parecai estar tomando uma decisão realmente difícil. Ele imaginava que seria algo como pedir ajuda para um Malfoy

- Arre, eu só estou tentando conjurar um travesseiro! – resmungou ela, olhando feio para ele.

Ele tirou a varinha do bolso, com sua melhor expressão solidária diante da dificuldade dela, e estava pronto para fazer algum feitiço para o tal de travesseiro, quando Gina levantou de seu lugar na frente dele, e se sentou ao seu lado. E como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, ela deitou a cabeça nas pernas dele

Draco parou até de respirar, olhou para baixo. Uma grande juba de cabelos ruivos e alguns cachos bem definidos eram grande parte do que podia ver. Notou que o decote dela estava um pouco mais aberto que o normal...Aquilo era maldade, oh se era...

_Sempre pensando em besteira, docinho..Mas que menino malvado!._

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou num murmúrio.

- Desistindo do travesseiro. – ela se aninhou melhor, fechando os olhos.

_Afinal, ela não estava cogitando pedir a sua ajuda._

Pelo que podia ver, aquela viagem ia demorar mesmo, e ela estava com sono depois de toda aquela manhã atribulada. Nada melhor do que cochilar no colo do mais belo sonserino de Hogwarts...

_Oh céus, como é cansativo ser belo..._

Fechou os olhos, e não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia se passado quando os abriu de novo. A carruagem pousava suavemente no gramado verde de sua mansão. Esfregou os olhos, e bocejou discretamente.

Balançou suavemente o ombro da Weasley, ela abriu os olhos, e se espichou como uma gata, voltando a sentar. Ela olhou para a janela, constatando que já haviam chegado, e arrumou timidamente o seu cabelo, olhando o reflexo do vidro da janela.

Draco saiu da carruagem, e deu espaço para ela passar, fechou a porta logo em seguida. A garota olhou admirada a paisagem, soltando uma exclamação de admiração. É, ele tinha que admitir, a sua "modesta" casa era impressionante. Uma obra arquitetônica digna dos mais importantes reis. E os Malfoy não mereciam menos, é claro.

Era uma mansão que ele não podia definir com detalhes, pois eram tantos...Inúmeras torrezinhas, um verdadeiro castelo de contos de fada, talvez um pouco mais sombrio e rico do que os dos contos.

Gina sorriu, e começou a curta caminhada até os portões de metal, juntamente com Draco

- É mesmo um belo motivo para se gabar... – comentou a garota com um lindo sorriso.

Ele não respondeu, estava um pouco "bobo" depois daquele episódio do travesseiro, e daquele sorriso que ela tinha quase sempre nos lábios.

_Você está começando a ficar romântico demais...Estou começando a ficar enjoado._

- Espere até ver dentro. – comentou.

Os portões se abriram quando Draco se aproximou. Ah! Ele achava aquilo o máximo, os portões se abrirem só pra ele! Era tão imponente e tudo mais...Sentia-se bem em casa, seguro, era a sua área.

_Pare de agir como um cachorro! Cachorros têm "área"... Digamos que você está do seu lado no campo de batalha...mais poético, não?_

Não, parece que estou numa guerra.

_E não está?_

- Pra que vocês construíram uma casa tão grande? – perguntou Gina enquanto cruzavam o jardim.

E era um grande jardim, ele tinha que dizer. Um daqueles que poderiam ganhar concursos de jardinagem nacionais por anos seguidos. Árvores, flores de todos os tipos, algumas estátuas, era um jardim digno do castelo.

O tamanho do castelo? Oras, não era óbvio? A mais pura ostentação, por que eles eram em três num lugar com cinqüenta e sete quartos, oito salas de estar, e inúmeras salas secretas. Sem falar, é claro, do campo de quadribol particular que tinham atrás do terreno, e das outras salas de jogos, mais tudo que a etiqueta manda, ou poderia mandar com todo o seu requinte.

Oh céus, como ele adorava ser rico.

- Não fomos nós que construímos. – corrigiu ele. – Foi construído há muito tempo, por meus antepassados, há cerca de quinhentos anos. Desde lá, as coisas estão basicamente iguais.

Gina arqueou a sobrancelha, impressionada. Quer dizer que aquilo era quase um castelo medieval, um pouco mais "moderno". Mas que grande emoção.

- E vai dar pra conhecer tudo isso num dia só? – perguntou ela, subiram os degraus para a grande porta de entrada.

- Eu não sei,. Demorei alguns anos para parar de me perder aí dentro. – o Malfoy sorriu diante da expressão de espanto dela, e tirou uma chave pequenina do bolso, enfiou na fechadura.

- Esta porta toda abre com esta chave? – perguntou Gina, observando que até a chave do cadeado do seu diário parecia grande perto _daquilo._

- Nem queira saber o que acontece se alguém tentar abrir esta porta e não for um Malfoy.

Amedrontar, amedrontar, amedrontar, o seu esporte preferido! A porta se abriu, revelando um salão enorme, ricamente mobiliado. Ela entrou, e seus passos fizeram eco, ela fez um ruído de admiração.

Draco fechou a porta silenciosamente, ela se virou para ele ao ouvir aquele leve ruído que a fechadura produzia. Ele tinha que admitir que ela ficava bem engraçada com aquela cara de assombro, e só faltava babar pela linda escada bifurcada no final do salão.

- Pode ficar á vontade, vá aonde quiser. – disse Draco. – Eu vou buscar um vestido.

- Um vestido? – repetiu ela. – Pra que?

- Você não disse que dançava mal? – perguntou com um sorrisinho cúmplice. – e falei que ia te ensinar a dançar. E como você vai dançar sem um lindo vestido?

Ela corou instantaneamente, e acenou positivamente com a cabeça. Afinal, como ela poderia recusar um convite daqueles? Feito por um homem daqueles?

- Ah, só mais uma coisa! – acrescentou Draco, antes que ela saísse a correr pelo castelo como uma maluca. – Não diga em hipótese alguma que você é uma Weasley, ou que tem qualquer tipo de parentesco com esta família, pra ninguém, entendeu? Nem os elfos, nem os quadros nem as estátuas podem saber, ou estaremos em maus bocados...

- Quero conhecer tudo! – disse ela encantada.

Era o seu dia de princesa. E como qualquer princesa que se honre, ela tinha um príncipe, e sim, era um príncipe admirável! E o seu príncipe tinha uma mansão imensa, além de ser um cavalheiro dos mais requintados.

Ele a levou por todas as partes mais importantes da casa, as mais interessantes e intrigantes. As salas com grandes quadros, as estátuas que pareciam vivas, estavam por toda parte. Eles demoraram toda a manhã, e uma parte da tarde para irem em quase todos os lugares que tinham "principal" no nome.

Só pararam, depois de horas andando pra lá e pra cá, por que estavam mortos de fome, e muito atrasados para o almoço. Draco olhou para o grande relógio de pêndulo que estava em uma das paredes.

- Duas horas da tarde! – disse Gina surpresa. – É por isso que estou morrendo de fome...

- Vamos almoçar, então. – disse o Malfoy dando meia volta.

- Vamos aonde? Tem um algum lugar aqui perto onde se possa comer algo? – perguntou a ruiva o seguindo apressada.

- Pra que? Vamos comer aqui mesmo...

Ela tinha cada idéia estranha...

- Eu não quero incomodar... – murmurou ela.

Incomodar? Ela havia praticamente invadido a sua casa, e agora não queria incomodar? Um pouco contraditório, não é?

- Weasley, eu sei que você não está acostumada com isso, mas aqui quem faz a comida não é minha mãe...- ele rolou os olhos, imaginando a sua mãe diante de um fogão. – Eu tenho muitos elfos que mantêm esta casa...

Ela fechou a cara, saindo do conto de fadas. Estava com Draco Malfoy, e não um príncipe em uma terra encantada. Bem, estava numa terra encantada cheia de castelos, mas o príncipe que era bom, nada.

- É incrível como você consegue variar de agradável para insuportável em poucos segundos. – reclamou ela.

- E de insuportável para apaixonante em menos tempo ainda. – disse ele, pegando uma rosa vermelha de um dos muitos vasos de flores, a beijando delicadamente e entregando para Gina.

A garota suspirou encantada, sentindo perfume da flor, e encostando de leve os seus lábios nas pétalas. Deu um suspiro reprovador, avisando que não seria assim tão fácil faze-la impressionar-se.

Mas ele já tinha certeza de que ela já estava impressionada. Era um fato, flores sempre agradam, e quando elas vêm de um homem assim, mais ainda.

_Sim, Draco, você é mesmo um sedutor...Mas por que justamente com ela?_

- Vamos descer para a sala de jantar principal. – disse ele começando a descer uma grandiosa escada. – E comer um pouco.

Quando chegaram no andar da sala de jantar, os elfos já estavam esperando-os, todos alinhados, como que um batalhão. Gina deu um risinho diante daquela visão, ela podia imaginar uma tropa de elfos domésticos fazendo flexões, com ridículas mini-roupas de exército. Draco mandou que preparassem um almoço descente, rápido.

E quando o amo diz "rápido", ele quer dizer "rápido mesmo!". Por que à medida que vai ficando com fome, o seu humor piora, e saia de perto quando o humor dele estiver abalado.

- Quem senta aqui? – pediu Gina, se atirando na elegante cadeira de uma das extremidades da mesa.

- Meu pai. – disse Draco.

A garota quase pulou da cadeira, como se ela fosse ser amaldiçoada por se atirar daquele jeito ali. O Malfoy soltou uma sonora risada diante da reação da garota, e se sentou na cadeira de seu pai.

- Não precisa ter medo, ele não está aqui. – disse, entre risadas.

- Eu não estava com medo. – retrucou a garota, cruzando os braços.

Draco não precisou responder, ele riu mais ainda, se escorando na mesa. A Weasley sentou emburrada na cadeira ao lado dele, levemente menor.

- E aqui quem senta?

- Mamãe. – esclareceu ele sufocando suas risadinhas fora de hora.

- Arre, chega, não foi tão engraçado assim! – resmungou ela.

- Foi! – ele fez uma imitação bizarra dela pulando da cadeira, Gina deu um sorriso.

- Meu amo! – anunciou um elfo timidamente. – O manjar será servido.

Trazendo as bandejas na cabeça, os elfos trouxeram um verdadeiro banquete para os dois. Com certeza bem mais do que eles poderiam comer. Felizmente Gina não teve nenhum ataque de revolucionária, e não discursou sobre a cruel escravidão dos elfos domésticos.

Na verdade foi uma refeição bem calma, já que nenhum dos dois tinha muita coragem de começar uma conversa. Somente alguns comentários de como a comida estava deliciosa foram ditos.

_Os jantares e almoços sempre foram silenciosos mesmo..._

- Estava delicioso. – disse Gina satisfeita, tomando o último gole de chá.

- É. – concordou.

Gina estava com uma terrível cara de sono. Ela resmungou que sempre ficava assim depois de comer demais, e fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente.

- Você não vai dormir aí, vai? – perguntou Draco abanando a mão na frente dos olhos dela. – Nós não temos o costume de dormir na mesa mesmo, se você quiser tem camas pra escolher...

- Nós também não dormimos na mesa. – disse ela rispidamente. – Mas eu aceito a cama...

O Malfoy se levantou lentamente, e fez um sinal para que ela o seguisse. Subiram duas escadas, passaram por alguns corredores.

- Pode escolher qualquer um... – disse ele.

A garota sorriu bobamente, e começou a abrir e espiar todos os quartos. Ela saltitou por muitos corredores, subindo e descendo escadas, pulando em algumas camas para ver se eram fofas.

Draco correu para alcança-la, e tamanha foi a sua surpresa quando a garota abriu a porta de um quarto no final de um corredor, entrou, e não saiu mais. Seguiu ela, Gina estava avaliando o ambiente.

Os moveis ricos e nobres, e várias cores, as estantes de livros e coisas interessantes, artefatos mágicos, alguns proibidos. Uma grande janela com uma cortina pesada, uma cama enorme e cheia de travesseiros.

Ela inspirou profundamente, e se jogou na cama, enrolando-se nos lençóis de seda preguiçosamente. A garota agarrou-se a um travesseiro, e o cheirou, dando um sorriso bobo.

- Esse lugar tem um cheiro ótimo... – comentou ela. – Vou dormir aqui.

_O meu cheiro_

- Mas... – disse Draco observando ela com aquele sorriso demente. – É o meu quarto...

Ela ronronou, tirando os seus sapatos, e seu casaco, jogando em qualquer lugar e voltando a se enrolar nos lençóis.

- Não tem problema, você pode dormir aqui. – disse ela fazendo um gesto para que ele se aproximasse.

_Vai lá, ela está te chamando. _

Ele parecia petrificado.

_Iuhuh, solicitando Draco Malfoy na portaria? Sr. Malfoy, dirija-se à cama e se deite no seu leito._

Não, mas eu...

_Vai lá logo antes que ela mude de idéia!_

Respirou fundo, dando alguns passos até a cama. Sentou-se, desajeitado ao lado dela. Gina sorriu, cedendo mais espaço para ele. Tirou os sapatos, a capa e o casaco, os jogando em cima de uma poltrona próxima.

- Vai dormir sentado? – perguntou ela, abraçando um travesseiro.

- Não, eu... – resmungou.

Piscou algumas vezes, se acalmando, era só deitar e dormir, dormir e pronto! Fazia isso todas as noites, e insistia em fazer de manhã!

Escorregou pela cama, deitando-se desconfortávelmente. Olhou para a garota ao seu lado, e depois para o teto. Ela já estava dormindo profundamente, ele tamborilou os dedos no tórax, envergonhado com a situação.

Olhou para ela novamente, estava encantadora agarrada àquele travesseiro. Repentinamente ela se mexeu, largou o travesseiro e se aproximou perigosamente. Draco trancou a respiração, ela agarrou o seu tórax, provavelmente achando que era outro travesseiro, bem mais cheiroso do que o anterior.

A garota deu um leve sorriso, e se aninhou ali, o Malfoy voltou a respirar, sem saber o que fazer.

_D-u-r-m-a! Foi ela quem te agarrou. E não a culpe, ninguém pode resistir a sua beleza, mesmo que inconsciente._

Passou delicadamente o braço por cima dela, a ruiva deitou no se ombro, ele podia sentir a respiração dela no pescoço dele. E isso estranhamente o acalmou, caiu no sono também.

N/A: Eu vou agradecer a todo mundo que mandou reviews para Escravo Sonserino! Eu sei que não é politicamente correto ficar fazendo chantagem e tudo mais, mas eu fico tão feliz com todas aquelas reviews chegando no meu e-mail! É tão emocionante ter passado de 100!

Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy, .Srtá.Felton, .Miss.H.Granger., Natália Regina Souza, Lolita, Ci Felton, GaBi, JuJu ;PpP, Mônica, Nina Black Lupin, Catarine, LolitaMalfoy, Dessinha McGuiller, miaka, Amanda Pires Nanda

MUITO OBRIGADAAAAA!Acho que posto daqui uma semana e pouco, ok?Mas de duas não passa com certeza!


	15. Accidentally in Love

Accidentally in Love

Draco abriu os olhos e encarou o teto do seu quarto. Seria aquele mais um dia chato das férias em que teria que arranjar alguma coisa interessante para fazer naquela imensa mansão?

_Hem, hem, você está um pouco atrasado...Será que perdeu a noção do tempo? Ou seria somente um lapso de memória, por estar em casa? Hum...acho melhor você olhar para o lado e voltar à realidade._

Sua cabeça virou instantaneamente para esquerda. Arqueou a sobrancelha, uma linda garota ruiva estava agarrada a ele, dormindo tranqüilamente. É, pareia que não ia ser mais um dia comum das férias...

_Draco! As férias acabaram a tempo! Acorda homem! Você derrubou a Weasley da escada e agora vocês estão "enrolados"...uma bela conquista, hein!_

Sorrisinho mau. É...parecia que ele não estava se saindo tão mal assim, afinal a garota estava agarrada confortavelmente a ele. Lembrou-se que ainda tinha que encontrar um vestido bom para ela dançar, e devia estar atrasado.

Com um sonoro protesto da vozinha da sua cabeça, ele tirou a mão da garota de cima do sei peito, e o braço de baixo da cabeça dela. Levantou e ajeitou rapidamente os seus lindos e sedosos cabelos.

_Eles nunca estão desarrumados, no máximo desajeitados, e sexy..._

Parece que estamos em trégua hoje, estranha voz...

_Vou ficar amigável por um tempo, depois desta história de cochilo na mesma cama..._

Ouviu um ruído atrás de si, era a Weasley apalpando a cama, por ter sentido falta de algo. Ela pegou um travesseiro, e o rejeitou logo em seguida. Abriu os olhos muito lentamente, e olhou para Draco, que já estava de pé.

- Já acordado... – resmungou ela aborrecida. – Aonde você vai?

- Encontrar um bom vestido para você aprender a dançar. – esclareceu, recolocando a sua capa.

- Um vestido? – ela pulou sentada na mesma hora, já arrumando os seus cabelos e ajeitando as roupas amassadas. – Eu terei que ir junto.

- Ia ser mais prático. – comentou, saindo do quarto e fazendo um movimento para que ela o seguisse.

Sua mãe tinha alguns vestidos que eram ajustáveis, ou seja, eles entravam no corpo de qualquer um, pois se ajustavam facilmente ao tamanho da pessoa. Ele não entendia exatamente pra que, pois mamãe sempre estava com as mesmas curvas bem formadas, mas quem entendia as mulheres?

A ruiva devia ter algum problema com espaço, pois ela parecia não se conter quando via um grande corredor, e desatava a correr, sob o olhar reprovador de muitas pinturas.

- Draco! Como pode manter algum relacionamento com esta garota sem classe? – gritou uma mulher de roupas antigas, de sua moldura.

Para eles, Draco não tinha amigas, por que homens não tinham amigas, não no século XV, pelo menos. Então, só restava pensar que aquela era uma das poucas sortudas, uma de suas pretendentes.

- Ela só está um pouco agitada hoje... – arfou Draco, derrapando para responder. – É a primeira vez que sai de seu castelo, na Espanha...

A mulher fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Afinal, uma boa princesa ficava trancafiada em seu palácio até que o prometido viesse buscá-la, as coisas eram, e sempre haviam sido assim.

Com um sorrisinho falsamente simpático, ele voltou a correr para alcança-la.

- Ok, chega de maratonas por hoje! – berrou, agarrando braço da garota quando a alcançou.

- Mas é tão divertido poder correr dentro de casa! – exclamou ela com um grande sorriso.

- Unf, os vestidos estão nesse quarto. – ele indicou a porta ao lado com a cabeça.

Gina deu um pulinho de excitação, sob o olhar de censura de Draco. Ele abriu a porta, a deixando passar primeiro. Um jovem de um grande quadro deu uma piscadela para ele, acompanhada de um sorriso malicioso ao ver Gina.

Draco revirou os olhos, tivera que suportar aquelas pessoas de tinta por toda a sua vida, cada uma com sua respectiva época, e seus estranhos costumes. Se um dia alguém o pintasse, o que com certeza iria acontecer, por que ele era um belíssimo modelo, ele não ficaria incomodando os habitantes da casa...desde que eles o colocassem em um lugar de destaque na parede, caso contrário...

Enquanto a garota se admirava com a grande cama, ele abria os armários a procura de algo bom para ela. Gina devia ter alguma coisa com camas, pois era só ver uma que se atirava nela. Ele ignorou este fato, e continuou sua busca.

- Todas as camas desta casa são ótimas! – disse ela rolando de um lado para o outro no colchão.

- Claro que são boas... – replicou. – Eu não poderia dormir em um colchão de segunda mão...

- Achou alguma coisa? – perguntou ela, se levantando e indo para o lado dele.

O Malfoy sentiu um leve arrepio, mas ignorou completamente a sensação, não gostava de se sentir "vulnerável".

- Talvez este. – apontou para um qualquer.

-Parece ser bom. – murmurou ela, tirando o vestido do armário, e indo par atrás de biombo.

Ele se virou para o outro lado, ao ver as roupas da garota voarem para cima da cama. Decidiu que desta vez não tentaria espiá-la, isso o pouparia grandes constrangimentos. Talvez algumas discretas espiadas, mesmo que o biombo o impedisse de ver qualquer coisa.

_E pra que servem os feitiços de super-visão? Ver através de coisas, isso te diz algo?_

Aquilo era ridículo, mas não teve nem tempo de retrucar para a voz, Gina já saia com seu vestido. Ela olhou para um espelho, e depois para o loiro, que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Aquele iria servir.

Agora num grande salão de dança, depois de alguns elogios dos quadros pelas belas vestimentas de ambos, já que Draco também havia pegado uma veste a rigor reserva em seu quarto ( Pombas, ele vivia indo a festas importantes por causa do seu nome, não era por acaso que sabia dançar e tinha vestes a rigor reservas em casa.). Eles se posicionaram para começar a "aula".

- Ok, posição... – disse ele se aproximando, Gina deu um passo para trás.

Olhar de incredibilidade por parte de Draco.

- Se você quiser dançar comigo, vai ter que encostar em mim. – disse mais asperamente do que o pretendido.

- Desculpe. – murmurou ela se aproximando. – Foi instintivo.

_Aham, também parece bem instintivo nas vezes que você me agarrou._

Passou o braço por sua cintura, e ajustou as mãos. Gina deu um leve suspiro, e um sorriso satisfeito, aparentemente sem explicação.

Até que a garota era uma boa aluna, esforçada, pra dizer a verdade. Seus pés ficaram um pouco doloridos devido às pisadas dela, mas nem tanto, pois a ruiva era leve. Cerca de uma hora depois já estavam mais à vontade, e dançavam livremente ao som suave da música que ele havia feito tocar.

- Acho que já peguei o jeito pra coisa. – disse ela fazendo o vestido esvoaçar.

- É, demorou, mas está ficando bom. – respondeu. – Você já vai conseguir dançar no baile sem passar maiores constrangimentos.

- Sim, mas lá é diferente... – murmurou Gina.

- Por que seria? – perguntou, a fazendo dar um grande giro.

- Por que vai ter um monte de gente me olhando. – explicou ela, voltando a ficar bem perto de Draco.

- Gente é o seu problema? – um sorrisinho suspeito tomou conta de seus lábios. – Não vai ser mais.

- Malfoy! O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou ela um pouco assustada.

_Como é indescritivelmente bom ser poderoso._

Ele se distanciou em passos largos, diante de um leve resmungo dela, e sacudiu sua varinha. A música, antes suave, se tornou muita mais alta, os quadros se apinharam de pinturas, observando curiosas à cena.

Outro aceno de varinha, desta vez em uma estátua de uma mulher, fez com que Gina soltasse uma exclamação surpresa ao ver a pedra se mover. A estátua sorriu, e cumprimentou graciosamente o loiro, que retribuiu muito entusiasmado.

Adorava fazer aquilo, era como dar vida aos mortos! E adorava mais ainda por só ele, ou sua família, naquela casa, poderem fazer isso. Dar vida ás estátuas. E elas assumiriam a personalidade própria, da pessoa que havia sido esculpida.

Mais um dos muitos encantos da Mansão Malfoy, que, afinal, não era composta só de armadilhas e maldições terríveis...

Logo as risadas tomaram o salão, Gina olhava impressionada para todas as pessoas de pedra andando normalmente em volta dela, alguns até sorrindo para ela.

- Bem vinda a uma verdadeira festa, Srta. Weasley. – disse Draco a agarrando pela cintura. – Uma festa particular, com toda a minha família...

- Quase posso acreditar que sou uma princesa... – disse ela se recostando no ombro do loiro, eles começaram uma dança lenta.

As estátuas se entreolharam, se perguntando por que diabos haviam sido chamadas ali. A música estava baixa, passando para o segundo plano, as estátuas deram os ombros, se juntaram com os respectivos pares, em uma estranha animação.

Draco deu uma espiada no que aquelas pessoas de pedra estavam fazendo, ele podia ouvir uns risinhos suspeitos. Estavam todos em posição para uma valsa, mas ainda parados. Perguntou-se o que aquela gente supostamente sábia estava fabendo.

Dois estalos depois, eles iniciavam uma dança idêntica, todos ao mesmo tempo, cantando uma música digna de uma grande ópera. O Malfoy tomou um susto com aquilo, nunca os vira fazer isso, eram sempre tão silenciosos...

_Pedras nós já fomos_

_Mas agora não mais_

_Quase vivos somos_

_De dançar eu sou capaz_

_Uma bela festa_

_Que há tempos não se via_

_Alegrias como esta_

_Não se tem todo o dia_

_Algo está no ar_

_Não sabemos o que é_

_Procure o seu o par_

_Se estiver sozinho tenha fé.._

Gina deu uma sonora risadinha no ouvido dele, e começou a dançar como as estátuas, puxando Draco. Ele resmungou uma "hei!" indignado, e admirou os cabelos cor de fogo da garota esvoaçarem lindamente, e então as coisas pareceram diminuir de velocidade.

_Draco, eu acho que você está excessivamente meloso hoje._

Ele viu aquele sorriso que ela só dava de vez em quanto, um sorriso aberto e brilhante. E seus olhos estavam tão felizes. Ele a puxou sutilmente para perto, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Você é uma princesa.

Ela o encarou, com um olhar suspeito, e o beijou. As estátuas pararam para admirar a cena, formando a última e mais baixa estrofe da canção

_Não repare se minha mão estiver gelada_

_Talvez eu só esteja nervoso_

_Por causa desta situação inusitada..._

_Loirinho, loirinho! Acorda, olha aqui a sua consciência!_

Arre, saia daqui! Eu estou muito ocupado agora...

_Sim, eu sei disso...Mas vamos resolver uma questão de suma importância, que eu não agüento mais discutir._

O que é! Eu já falei que agora não, depois falamos seja-lá-o-que-for!

_Não, Draquinho, eu dito as regras por aqui! Vamos lá: Você gosta mais do que devia da Weasley._

Não! Quer dizer, um pouco, mas nada demais...

_Obviamente, e é justamente por ser "nada demais" que vocês estão tendo esta cena romântica...Meu caro, você tem que admitir que..._

Não!

_Você gosta dela!_

Não

_Gosta sim!_

Não, mas que droga!

_Gosta, que eu sei_

Não!

_Sim!_

Não!

_Você_

Não

_Ama_

Não!

_Ela!_

Eu não amo ela!

_Pare com esta idiotice e admita para si mesmo! Sabe aquele frio na barria que você tem todas as vezes que vê ela? E aquela vontade de estar sempre com ela? E os beijos! Os seus pensamentos! Por que "vingou" ela daquela atendente? Por que vive pensando em como agrada-la, mesmo inconscientemente? Por que vocês estão aqui dançando juntos!_

Eu...eu...não sei!

_Isso se chama estar apaixonado, Draco. Acontece com todo mundo._

Ah, pó mil diabretes vermelhos! Eu amo Ginevra Weasley!

_Pois é._

E céus, como o nome dela é terrível.

_Ah, ela muda depois do casamento..._

Eu a amo...quer dizer...mesmo...

_Mas que gracinha!_

Espera!

Separou-se bruscamente dela, a garota olhou indignada para ele. Ela o puxou de volta, Draco recuou com mais força, fazendo com que ela o soltasse completamente.

Eu...não posso amá-la! Isso...isso é impossível!

_E eu até pensei por um momento que havíamos evoluído alguma coisa na nossa briguinha..._

Não, não é isso! Eu a amo sim, mas não posso! Nossas famílias, ninguém vai me aceitar! Ela não vai me aceitar...

- O que foi? – perguntou Gina, intrigada.

_So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

_Então ela disse qual é o problema baby  
Qual é o problema? eu não sei  
Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado (apaixonado)  
Penso nisso todo tempo  
Eu penso nisso  
Não consigo parar de pensar nisso  
_

Eu tenho que esquecê-la, eu preciso esquece-la!

_Draco! Pelas barbas de Merlin! Não é assim que as coisas funcionam!_

_How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing  
'bout love _

_Quanto tempo mais levará para curar isto?  
Apenas pra curar isso, pois eu não consigo ignorar isso se for  
Amor (amor)  
Faz com que eu me vire e me encara,  
Mas eu não sei nada sobre amor  
_

- Draco! – gritou ela agarrando os ombros do loiro.

Ele se desvencilhou das mãos dela. Seus pensamentos correndo mais rápido do que ele podia computar.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love  
_

_Venha, venha  
Vire um pouco mais rápido  
Venha, venha  
O mundo virá logo atrás  
Venha , venha  
Pois todos estão procurando amor  
_

_Faça alguma coisa. Seu idiota!_

Então ele fez. Correu, e correu o mais longe que pôde, e tão rápido que sabia que nem se ela quisesse, conseguiria segui-lo

_Eu quis dizer faça alguma coisa, a não ser fugir como uma criança em um ataque por falta de açúcar!_

_So I said I'm a snowball running   
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love  
_

_Então, eu disse , eu sou uma bola de neve correndo  
Correndo até a primavera que esta trazendo todo esse amor  
Derretendo debaixo do céu azul  
Espalhando a luz do sol  
Amor cintilante  
_

Mas que droga! Se você ainda não notou, eu estou tendo uma crise! Eu acabei de descobrir que eu amo a Weasley! E o pior é que não é uma daquelas atrações fatais, que algumas me causam! É amor, e eu sei disso! Realmente assustador... eu tenho um desejo insano de ficar com ela para sempre...

_Bem, eu tinha razão, como sempre, e tentei te avisar. Mas você deu atenção? Não...por que escutar uma voz misteriosa vinda de dentro da sua própria cabeça!_

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

_Bem, baby, eu me rendo  
Ao sorvete de morango  
Nunca termine todo este amor  
Bem, eu não pretendia fazer isso  
Mas não há escapatoria para seu amor  
_

_Ok... agora que você já estragou tudo mesmo,vamos para a segunda parte da discussão_

Segunda parte? Não estou pronto para uma segunda parte! Estava chocado, e extasiado ao mesmo tempo, ele não conseguia mais raciocinar direito. Estava perdido, e agora se sentia sozinho.

_Chega de crises, Draquinho, você tem a mim! E não há melhor companhia do que eu, ou seja, você mesmo! Nós temos muito que fazer pra arranjarmos uma companhia decente para você, de preferência ela._

_These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no  
_

_Essas linhas de relâmpagos  
Significam que nunca estaremos sozinhos  
Nunca sozinhos, não , não  
_

_Agora que você admitiu que ama a ruivinha lá, sinto informar que, segundo previsões médicas, ela vai morrer dentro de dois ou três dias..._

Pronto. Estava acabada a sua felicidade que ainda nem havia sido adquirida. Havia esquecido daquele pequeno detalhe. Afinal, o motivo pelo qual havia se unido, à força, com a Weasley: a previsão da morte dela. E então, como último desejo ela pedira um escravo, ele. Uma bela escolha, tinha que admitir, _sua_ garota tinha personalidade e bom gosto!_  
Sua não, meu caro, ainda não. Acho que ela é do Potter, e se você não fizer nada, ela vai continuar sendo até a morte._

Morte! Ela não vai morrer! Ela parece ótima...

Mas as piores doenças eram silenciosas. Ela nem tinha uma doença! Havia caído de uma escada...quem sabe o que aquilo havia desencadeado... O que faria? Teria que aproveitar ao máximo esses últimos dias, e então...

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love_

_Venha, venha  
Venha para mais perto  
Venha, venha  
Eu quero escutar você sussurrar  
Venha venha  
Acomode-se dentro do meu amor  
_

_E aí ela morre, e caba a história?Acho que não, não é, sr.Malfoy? Eu nunca o vi desistir de tal maneira! Você é um sonserino, supostamente astuto! Pense em alguma coisa decente para se fazer ao respeito disso!_

Mas ele não conseguia fazer nada além de se lamentar por não ter percebido aquilo antes, e talvez pudessem ter sido felizes por mais um pouquinho...

_  
Come on, come on   
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love  
_

_We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love (x7)  
_

_Venha venha,  
Pule um pouco mais alto  
Venha venha  
Se você se sentir um pouco mais leve  
Venha, venha  
Nós estávamos apaixonados antes_

Nós estamos acidentalmente apaixonados  
Acidentalmente apaixonados  


_Chega já desse momento drama! Draco, se você continuar assim, eu vou ter que tomar providências drásticas! Onde está o meu homem de gelo?_

Apaixonado e desolado.

_Se você ama mesmo a grifinória, eu sugiro que faça algo por ela além de se lamentar como uma coruja depenada... _

Mas o que podia fazer? Nada se podia contra a morte.

_Não, poeta já é demais! Acompanhe o raciocínio lógico, e volte à normalidade! Deve haver uma cura pra seja lá o que for que ela tem, tem que haver uma cura. Deve ser algo caro e distante do alcance das pessoas normais. Mas você decididamente não é uma pessoa normal, Draco Malfoy! Você é rico e poderoso!_

Mas mesmo com todo o meu dinheiro, o que eu poderia fazer...

_Será que só eu penso por aqui? Primeiro: quem foi que disse que Gina ia morrer?_

Madame Pomfrey.

_Então, "docinho", ela deve saber alguma coisa a respeito!_

É mesmo! Irei para Hogwarts, a sua procura! Eu vou salvar minha ruiva!

_O que eu tenho que agüentar... Veja se recobra a sua pose antes de entrar no castelo! _

_Accidentally_

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally (X 2) 

_Acidentalmente  
Eu estou apaixonado , eu estou apaixonado  
Eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado  
Eu estou apaixonado, eu estou apaixonado  
Acidentalmente ( X 2)_

Revigorado, sim, era como estava. Agora ele tinha uma missão: não era agora que sabia que gostava dela, que iria perde-la. Bem, depois ele veria se ela sentia o mesmo ou não, primeiro garantiria a sua sobrevivência.

- Não corra! – berrou um dos quadros para ele.

Não prestou atenção, estava correndo novamente, pulando degraus que vinham no caminho, saltando dos jarros de flores nos corredores. Uma cena realmente inusitada. Ainda mais porque ninguém nunca havia visto Draco Malfoy apaixonado antes.

_Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

Venha , venha  
Gire um pouco mais apertado  
Venha, venha  
E o mundo é um pouco mais claro  
Venha, venha  
Apenas entre dentro dela  


Saiu do castelo por uma porta lateral, passando pela cozinha. Os elfos não ousaram perguntar o por quê de tanta pressa, talvez fossem libertados de tão bela casa! Draco correu pelos gramados, se tirando dentro da carruagem, que levantou vôo rapidamente, sumindo de vista no céu.

_Love ...I'm in love_

_Amor...Estou apaixonado_

N/A: Eu realmente não ia postar hoje, sabe como é, muita coisa para fazer, estudar para prova...mas eu recebi uma review, e confesso que fiquei muito surpresa, por que eu não sabia que a minha fic poderia ter um poder tão grande de melhorar o dia das pessoas, e fazê-las rir. Então, Caterine, aqui está, para que você continue sorrindo.

Chunli: Descuuuuuuuulpa por não ter colocado o seu nome nos agradecimentos! O.O, não foi de propósito, viu! Eu sei como você se sentiu e tudo o mais, por que eu também fico procurando o meu nome nos agradecimentos quando eu mando uma review para alguma fic!

Obrigada pelas reviews ( que já são 124!pulando) : Caterine, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy ( duplamente), Poringuinha-chan, Laura, Ci Felton, Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy, Natália Regina Souza, CutieBabe, larimalfoy, miaka, LolitaMalfoy, Rema.

A música é Accidentally in Love, do Counting Crows. Eu acho uma música muito bonitinha, e como combinava com o cap...me digam o que acharam deste capítulo meio song!


	16. Doze Badaladas

Doze badaladas e boleros de origem duvidosa

Gina olhou em volta, odiava quando ele fazia aquilo...quer dizer..não que ele fugisse no meio de um beijo normalmente...mas mesmo assim era odiável. E o pior de tudo é que ela nem sabia onde procurar!

E além do mais, pra que diabos ele havia fugido? Não estava tudo muito bem até aquele momento? Depois ele dizia que _ela _era complicada! Sinceramente, Draco Malfoy era o garoto mais complicado com quem ela já havia falado, e bem, beijado.

Ele tinha idéias estranhas, uma personalidade indomável que era decididamente imprevisível, cavalheirismo, educação, excelência em dança e modos, arrogância, um físico maravilhoso, cabelos invejáveis, olhos lindos, e os melhores beijos que ela já havia provado.

Gina simplesmente nunca sabia o que falar para ele, e achava que devia parecer uma completa idiota com esta falta de comentários. E ali estava ela parada, sem saber o que falar ou fazer, muito bom.

Olhou em volta, as estátuas continuavam dançando. Arre, ela também deveria estar ali, com dono da festa! Onde ele havia se metido? Será que ele estava passando mal? Havia caído e se machucado? Por que ele havia corrido?

Não conseguia parar de pensar nisso. Por que ele estava demorando tanto para voltar...Havia sido alguma coisa que ela falara? Mas nem tinha dito nada! Aquilo tinha sido uma reação muito estranha e pouco comum da parte dele.

Uma coisa ocorreu a Gina...Ele _ia mesmo _voltar? Pombas!Claro que ele ia voltar! Não podia simplesmente deixa-la ali, perdida naquele casarão imenso. Mas o que se podia esperar, ele era um Malfoy, sonserino. Mesmo assim, estava fora de questão.

Afinal, onde é que estava a mãe dele? Quando ela voltaria daquela viagem que fizera para deixa-los a sós? Não poderia demorar muito...

- Eu não posso permitir que tão bela moça continue sozinha! – Gina pulou de susto, um homem alto estava convidando-a para dançar.

Ele até seria bonito, se ela ignorasse o notável fator de que ele era feito de pedra. A garota deu uma risadinha nervosa em resposta, sem saber exatamente o que responder. Hum, ponderou, se pisasse nos pés dele não iria doer...

- Pois saiba que estás declinando ao convite de Conde Malfoy! – retrucou ele, estufando-se de orgulho de sua posição.

- Desculpe... – murmurou ela constrangida. – Mas é que eu já tenho um par...

- Um acompanhante? – perguntou ele, desinflando. – Então me negas com razão...Pois seria tremenda falta de descrição com teu parceiro aceitar um convite de dança sem o consentimento do mesmo.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Por que ele fazia tanta questão de pedir a permissão de Draco? E se ela quisesse dançar com ele e pronto? Quem era Draco para poder impedir? Então ocorreu a ela que aquele deveria ter sido um homem que vivera há alguns séculos atrás.

- Mas, então...- continuou ele. – Onde posso encontra-lo, para fazer o pedido de sua gentil companhia?

- Eu não sei aonde ele foi. – esclareceu, um pouco enrubescida por não saber falar como ele. – Saiu daqui e não me falou aonde ia.

- Não posso crer em tal falta de refinamento! – disse ele arrumando a sua gola de pedra.

- Nem eu. – resmungou Gina cruzando os braços, e olhando em volta para tentar encontra-lo.

- Agora, por uma questão de bons costumes, terei de encontrá-lo! – disse o homem com um ar aventureiro. – Não posso permitir que a senhorita fique com uma impressão errada da minha família.

Revirou os olhos, ótimo, era tudo o que precisava: mais um preocupado com que os outros achavam da família dele, da honra da família. Parecia que todos os Malfoy tinham um certo tipo de paranóia a este respeito. Obviamente, tinha que admitir que isso até ficava bonitinho em Draco.

- Venha comigo, dama! – foi puxada violentamente, e forçada a correr entre as estátuas.

Ele pediu informações para alguns que estavam dançando, umas pinturas no meio do caminho disseram que haviam visto o herdeiro Malfoy correndo desvairadamente para a Ala Oeste.

- A Ala Oeste? – repetiu o conde, intrigado. – Mas o que ele faria lá?

- O que tem lá? – perguntou Gina esbaforida.

- Um lugar um tanto quanto sombrio demais para se ir no meio de uma festa.

Antes que ela pudesse retrucar algo como " ele foi no banheiro e desceu pela descarga!", já estava sendo puxada novamente, e sendo forçada a subir três lances de escadas. Aquele conde havia perdido, decididamente, toda a sua classe arrastando a garota daquela maneira.

- Draco? Filho de Lucius – repetiu a pintura de uma bela mulher sentada em um divã. – Ah, sim, eu o vi...

Ela esperou mais um pouco, até que os dois passassem das expressões serenas de curiosidade, para olhares maníacos e ameaçadores.

- O vi pela janela, - ela apontou a janela à frente, que dava uma bela vista para os jardins. Bocejou graciosamente – Ele estava correndo, ah, a juventude..sempre com pressa.

- Quer dizer que ele me deixou sozinha para praticar cooper no jardim? – perguntou Gina indignada.

Era só o que faltava, tenha santa paciência. Ela sabia que o Malfoy tinha que fazer algo para manter aquele maravilhoso físico, mas assim já era demais...será que ele não podia esperar até ela sair?

- Não, ele saiu, foi embora com uma carruagem. – explicou a pintura.

- O Malfoy foi embora! – berrou ela, o conde resmungou que estava ali, antes de notar que ela não se referia a ele – E levou a carruagem, como eu vou voltar!

- Estes jovens do século XX... Cada vez mais imprevisíveis e mal educados. – murmurou a estátua. Ele coçou o queixo. – Mas mesmo assim, não acho que um Malfoy seria capaz de tal desfeita com tão bela mulher...

Gina corou, concordando incisivamente. Ah, aquela família de loiros aparentemente insensíveis a agradava cada vez mais. Ignorando, é claro, o fato de que Draco a abandonara naquele lindo castelo.

- Como eu vou sair daqui? – pediu ela em um tom levemente desesperado.

- Isso exige uma reunião!

Reunião? Mas quem diabos ele ia reunir se não havia mais ninguém naquele castelo?

- Muito bem, caros parentes! – gritou ele. – Temos um problema!

Estátuas, é claro, ele ia reunir as estátuas. Estavam de volta ao salão de entrada, parados na escada principal, tentando fazer com que as estatuas parassem com a festa.

Como bons e educados nobres dos séculos passados, eles não demoraram muito a entender que deviam parar de pular e girar. Amontoaram-se no centro do salão, prestando atenção no que o conde tinha a dizer.

- Draco acabou de sair, deixando a garota presa aqui dentro... – começou ele.

- Mas que grande falta de educação! – exclamou uma mulher.

- Falta de sensibilidade... – completou um homem cheio de babadinhos.

- Falta de bons modos... – adicionou um cavalheiro, tamborilando na lâmina de sua espada.

- Eu não o ensinei deste modo!

- Draco nunca faria isso!

- Ele deve ter um bom motivo!

- Onde estão os bolinhos?

- Eu gosto de bolinhos.

- Ok, basta! – cortou Gina. – Eu só sei que não sei o que fazer agora! Não tenho a mínima idéia de com sair daqui, ou por que o Malfoy fez isso..

- Ela pode sair com os cavalos alados...

- Eles são cavalos alados de exposição! – berrou o homem dos babadinhos, indignado. – Você não pode usa-los assim como meio de transporte! Eles não estão psicologicamente preparados para isso.

A mulher que estava com o braço enganchado no dele revirou os olhos, como se estivesse realmente cansada por ter agüentado tanto tempo aquele homem.

- Eu posso ir de vassoura! – disse Gina de repente. – Deve ter vassouras aqui!

- Vassouras? – a dama mais próxima a ela quase desmaiou. – Damas não andam de vassoura!

- Mas... – tentou a ruiva.

- Psiu, nada de mais... – cortou um jovem de capa. – Vassouras não são discutíveis como modo de transporte para a senhorita.

- Vai ter que ser um cavalo alado mesmo. – disse o conde. – Eles agüentam uma viagem dessas.

O cara dos babadinhos desmaiou. A mulher bufou um " Mais uma vez não, já bastou no nosso casamento!", e deu alguns tapinhas nas faces dele.

O relógio começou a badalar, indicando que era meia-noite. As estátuas se entreolharam em pânico, e começaram a correr para todas as direções imagináveis, até mesmo o homem dos babadinhos ficou bem inesperadamente, e se pôs a correr.

Houve um grande tumulto, Gina se perguntava o por quê de tanta agitação, notou que ao seu lado o conde travava uma batalha com ele mesmo. Parecia querer correr como os outros, e ao mesmo tempo algo o fazia ficar. Já era a quarta badalada quando o salão praticamente se esvaziara, que o homem se manifestou

- Eu terei que ajuda-la, bela dama! – disse ele heroicamente. – Comprometi-me a fazê-lo, e assim farei!

- Hein? – perguntou a garota não entendendo o que ele queria dizer com isso.

Antes que ela pudesse formular uma indagação mais decente, sentiu aquela mão gelada de pedra agarrar a sua, e foi puxada violentamente escada a baixo. Estava correndo o mais rápido que podia para acompanha-lo, atravessavam o imenso salão.

- Por que estamos correndo? – gritou ela tentando se desvencilhar.

- Tenho que leva-la até os cavalos alados! – disse ele, olhando rapidamente para trás.

- Por que todos correram daquele jeito! – sua voz foi abafada por outra badalada, a oitava.

Aquela sala era exaustivamente grande. Parecia sido armada propositalmente para que a pessoa morresse sem ar, ou de cansaço, antes de chegar a porta

- A porta só pode ser aberta por alguém de sangue Malfoy. – explicou ele arfando, ainda correndo. – Ou que seja da família, e tenha permissão de um membro puro...

- Por que tanta pressa! – décima primeira badalada.

Ele não respondeu, pareceu aumentar ainda mais a velocidade, estendeu a mão que não puxava Gina, em direção à maçaneta. O som da última badalada do relógio cortou o ar, ele parou. A garota não conseguiu parar a tempo, e bateu em cheio com a cara nas costas dele, caiu no chão.

- Ahh! – gritou, apertando o nariz. – Meu nariz!

O conde continuava parado, e numa posição muito estranha: como se tivesse congelado, ainda correndo. Então estava com um dos pés um pouco levantado, os cabelos cinza esvoaçando, a mão estendida, em uma expressão de esforço

- Tudo bem aí? – perguntou para o homem.

Não obteve resposta alguma. Levantou-se lentamente, ainda pressionando o próprio nariz, deu a volta no homem, observando aquela posição no mínimo inusitada. Um frio percorreu sua espinha, seguiu a trajetória da mão dele, quase se encostando à maçaneta, e encarou aquela porta enorme.

Estalou os dedos, e sacudiu a mão na frente dos olhos dele, nada.

- Claro que havia um bom motivo para a pressa! – disse ela em voz alta, ironicamente. – Eles viram pedra imóvel novamente à meia-noite!

Bufou, estava perdida. Tentou abrir a porta, esmurrou, chutou, puxou, girou, torceu, e quase mordeu aquela maçaneta, mas a porta nem se movia. Desistiu totalmente daquela opção depois de ter corrido meio salão e se atirado contra a porta, quase quebrando uma de suas costelas.

- E agora eu só saio daqui quando Draco, ou o pai dele voltar. – muito bom, realmente formidável. – Ou talvez a mãe dele, considerando que ela deve ter a permissão, por não ser puramente Malfoy...

O que faria? Não se atrevia a se aventurar pelos corredores, e se perder em alguma parte escura da mansão. Mas precisava ousar, e tentar achar alguma solução.

Ok, Gina, pense: as janelas também devem ter feitiços, então nem há sentido tentar passar por uma delas...logo vassouras, mesmo estando aqui dentro, não servirão de nada. Deve ter alguma porta na qual não se precise ser Malfoy para abrir.

Weasley, estamos falando da mansão Malfoy, aquela família maníaca e cheia de comensais, não tem nenhuma porta sem um terrível feitiço que te picotará em mil e um pedacinhos se você tentar abri-la...

O que te resta então...esperar que a mãe dele chegasse, ela deve vir amanhã, e depois...dormir. Onde? No lugar mais bem aromatizado da casa: o quarto do loiro!

Sorrisinho sonhador.

Pelo menos lembrava exatamente onde ficava o quarto dele. Subiu pelas escadas, e andou por alguns corredores. Era muito estranho ter que caminhar tanto para chegar a um quarto, e aquele silêncio era terrivelmente assustador.

Estava mais acostumada ao berreiro da sua Toca, dos seus irmãos gritando, e pulando por todos os lados, das pessoas se espremendo para passar num mesmo corredor. Sorriu, era bom lembrar daquilo.

Draco não devia estar acostumado com aquilo, ele era um garoto refinado.

- Um lindo loiro refinado, com camisas refinadas! – murmurou ela abrindo o armário.

Pombas, não poderia dormir de vestido ou uniforme, ia ser desconfortável, e ficaria tudo amassado. Se estava sozinha mesmo, iria aproveitar. Pegou uma das camisas brancas, olhou para o espelho, vendo como ficava com ela. Colocou de volta, não resistindo a pegar uma das pretas, faziam-na lembrar mais dele.

Despiu-se, atirando o vestido em cima de uma poltrona. Colocou a camisa, ela era macia e confortável, e é claro, tinha um cheiro ótimo. Atirou-se na cama, pegando um travesseiro para si.

- Que grande vergonha, Ginevra Weasley. – murmurou para ela mesma, fechando os olhos. – Indo para a cama de Draco Malfoy no primeiro encontro!

Deu uma risada boba, e adormeceu.

_Dicen que la distancia es el olvido_

_Dizem que a distância causa esquecimento  
Pero yo no concibo esta razón_

_Porém eu não acredito nessa razão  
Porque yo seguiré siendo el cautivo_

_Porque eu seguirei sendo prisioneiro  
De los caprichos de tu corazón_

_Dos caprichos do seu coração_

Chega, pelo-amor-de-Merlin, chega! Eu não agüento mais, pare de cantar estas baboseiras! Você está me deixando louco, este repertório de boleros na minha cabeça está me deixando tonto!

_Você realmente achava que eu te deixaria em paz depois de ter a confissão de que você AMA a Weasley? Mas que menininho ingênuo..._

Sabe, você deveria estar me ajudando, e não zombando de mim.

_Eu já ajudei, e muito! _

_Supiste esclarecer mis pensamientos_

_Surgiu para esclarecer meus pensamentos  
Me diste la verdad que yo soñé_

_Me disse a verdade que sonhei  
Ahuyentaste de mí los sufrimientos_

_Arrancaste de mim os sofrimentos  
En la primera noche que te amé_

_Da primeira noite em que te amei  
_

Seria muito piedoso da sua parte parar com isso? Eu sei que agora não tenho muito o que fazer, a não ser esperar que a carruagem chegue a Hogwarts, mas eu poderia fazer isso em paz, não é?

_É, mas seria demasiadamente piedoso para os meus escrúpulos..._

Que escrúpulos?

_  
Hoy mi playa se viste de amargura_

_Hoje minha praia se enche de amargura  
Porque tu barca tiene que partir_

_Porque teu barco tem que partir  
A cruzar otros mares de locura_

_Para cruzar outros mares de loucura  
Cuida que no naufrague tu vivir_

_Cuida para que não naufrague em sua vida_

E sabe o que mais me intriga? Onde, infernos, você ouviu e memorizou estas músicas?

_"Você" não, por que tecnicamente somos a mesma pessoa..sou somente o seu conselheiro, para que nos momentos de crise você não perca a classe. Digamos assim que eu sou Malfoy, e você é Draco... O que nós leva a pensar que VOCÊ deve ter ouvido estas músicas em algum momento obscuro da sua vida, e elas se impregnaram no seu tecido cerebral, e então, numa conexão de neurônios..._

Ok, eu já entendi.

_Cuando la luz del sol se esté apagando_

_Quando a luz do sol estiver se apagando  
Y te sientas cansada de vagar_

_E te sintas cansada de vagar  
Piensa que yo por ti estaré esperando_

_Pensa que eu por ti estarei esperando  
Hasta que tú decidas regresar  
Até que você decida regressar_

Arre, melhor eu pensar em algo sério, para que não comece outra...deixar a minha mente vagando é um verdadeiro perigo.

_Você não pode me conter, docinho...mas tudo bem, cansei de cantar._

Então, o que eu vou fazer quando chegar a Hogwarts? Já é bem tarde...

_Será que eu tenho que fazer tudo por você? Quando você chegar vão ser umas três da madrugada, garoto! Você vai para o seu dormitório, dormir!_

Mas e a Madame Pomfrey? E os exames da Gina!

_Nestas horas, as duas estão dormindo. Você poderia arrombar a enfermaria, se sua empolgação for tão grande...Mas me permita abrir um pequeno parêntese...Hum, creio que a ruiva esteja dormindo numa cama em especial._

Talvez eu arrombe mesmo aquele lugar...afinal eu não a deixei lá sozinha para ir dormir no castelo...E depois, o que você quer dizer com este parêntese?

_Pombas...não se faça de desentendido, docinho, eu sei muito bem que sua mente é um mar de poluição, um verdadeiro mar de despejo para lixos dos mais variados, eu a habito, sei o que tem nela._

Ela tem razão em dormir na minha cama se estiver fazendo isso, afinal é a cama mais bonita, macia, grande e cheirosa da mansão inteira...

_Nos tópicos "macia e grande" eu discordo, então seria a do seus pais...Mas sabe como ela é um pouquinho assustada em relação ao nosso estimado papai, Lúcio._

Ah sim, mas isso não conta...o que realmente importa é que ela gosta da minha cama por que É a minha cama.

_Pegando o espírito da coisa, Draquinho...Trate de se perfumar para o baile, ela gosta da sua colônia._

Não, ela gosta de mim.

Já era possível avistar ao longe um esboço do imenso colégio. Draco olhou melhor pela janela, estava bem acordado, apesar da escuridão lá fora. Olhou para o seu reflexo, havia esquecido de vestir novamente o uniforme, ainda estava com a roupa que havia colocado para dançar com ela, seu cabelo ainda estava maravilhoso. Pelo menos ninguém ia barrá-lo no meio da noite, isso é, se ele conseguisse entrar...

N/A: Ahhh.eu nem demorei muito para postar, não é? Só um pouquinho, hehehe. E só não foi antes por que o fanfiction estava se negando a entrar! Hum, mas o que acharam do capítulo? Hehehhehe.

Agradecimentos pelas reviews!

Nina Black Lupin, miaka, Tina Granger, LolitaMalfoy, GaBi, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, .Srtá.Felton, Laura, Caterine, CahMJ's, lari­­malfoy, Natália Regina Souza, Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy, Ci Felton.

Olhem só, 14 reviews espontâneas! Vocês podem ser realmente queridos e lindos quando querem...Mas também, se não fosse neste capítulo, em qual mais seria que vocês comentariam? (hum, talvez no último..) Afinal...foi no quinze que ele notou, finalmente que a amava!

Ah, sim! Eu quase esqueci de falar sobre o bolero! É "La Barca", do Luis Miguel. ¬¬' não é realmente o tipo de música que eu gosto, mas minha amiga Camila vive cantarolando, e então eu tive que ouvir e colocar aqui, por que eu TINHA! Era totalmente voz na cabeça do Draco! Heheh, então eu vou dedicar pra ela, e pra todas as outras pessoas que gostam.

Beijos!


	17. Sr Sexy

Sr.Sexy

Desceu suavemente da carruagem, os testrálios desviaram, partindo para a floresta. Draco pensou como era desagradável estar ali tão sozinho e aparentemente indefeso no jardim, no meio da noite.

Mas, felizmente ele tinha os seus recursos, e se negando a chamar novamente a Murta-que-Geme, ele decidiu apelar.

_Eu garanto que ela não vai ficar nem um pouco incomodada com a sua presença...Talvez até peça para ir lá mais algumas vezes...e por falar nisso é melhor que você vá ao banheiro da Murta- que-geme antes que ela tenha um treco e comece a correr atrás de você._

Suspirou, pegando uma pedrinha que estava perto do seu pé. Caminhou até perto da parede do castelo, e olhou bem para um das janelinhas das torres. Achava que era aquela, pareciam tantas agora que tinha que saber qual era...

Com um feitiço simples, a pedrinha voou a toda velocidade até o vidro da janela, e fez um barulho considerável. Três minutos depois uma garota sonolenta colocou a cabeça para fora, olhou para os lados, e estava quase fechando a janela quando viu o loiro lá em baixo.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, o que Gina estava aprontando agora? Será que ia sair com aquele sonserino lindo todas as noites e ela, sua amiga de dormitório, teria que abrir a janela para que eles conseguissem entrar novamente? Por que _ela _não conseguia um namorado daqueles?

Draco conjurou uma grande bolha em volta dele, e flutuou suavemente até a janela da garota, posou o pé no parapeito quando a bolha estourou, e apoiou-se na janela. Entrou com mais classe do que da última vez, na qual praticamente havia se espatifado do chão.

- Onde está Ginny? – perguntou a garota olhando pela janela, para ver se encontrava a sua amiga.

- Ela não vem hoje... – murmurou o loiro, espanando as suas lindas roupas de linho.

- Você estava lá fora sozinho? – ela se virou para ele, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Seria bom se a senhorita não revelasse este nosso pequeno encontro para as outras pessoas. – se aproximou um pouco mais, tocando nos cabelos encaracolados dela. – É sempre bom contar com damas como a senhorita...

Pronto, havia conseguido. Ela nunca contaria aquilo a ninguém, e sempre o ajudaria a entrar por aquela janela. Ele simplesmente amava o seu próprio charme, era tão irresistível... Deu meia volta, beijando educadamente a mão dela, e saiu pela porta.

Desceu as escadas para a sala comunal grifinória, não havia ninguém lá, a lareira estava apagada. Dirigiu-se ao quadro, a Mulher Gorda nem notou direito quem estava saindo dali, ela só queria dormir e não desmanchar o seu penteado.

_Muito bem, depois deste episódio com a garota que você nem lembra o nome, eu não poderei evitar o fato de que você deve ir na enfermaria...apesar de serem duas da manhã..._

Correu pelos corredores, com a luz da varinha baixa, para não acordar nem os quadros. Torcendo para que ninguém o encontrasse, por que sabe como é, ele realmente achava que se alguma garota o visse naqueles trajes a rigor, desmaiaria de emoção...e pessoas desmaiadas sempre dão problema, dizia a voz da experiência na sua cabeça.

Avistou a porta da enfermaria, acalmou-se um pouco, olhou para os lados, os corredores estavam desertos. Encostou-se na porta, apagando a luz da varinha, e apontando para a maçaneta. Sussurrou um "alorromorra", mas nada aconteceu. Tentou de novo, nada.

Aquele era um feitiço muito simples para que ele errasse, apesar da sua pressa. Pombas, o que era aquilo, ele era ótimo em qualquer coisa, com certeza não era a sua falha.

_Draco, quem trancaria uma enfermaria com uma fechadura à prova de feitiços de abertura?_

Madame Pomfrey, uma enfermeira com visíveis problemas psicológicos, que ficou um bom tempo me perseguindo para saber realmente se eu era de confiança para andar com a ruiva.

_Mas o que diabos ela acha que alguém vai roubar numa enfermaria! Os doentes!_

Se bem se lembrava, dentro da enfermaria não havia nada de valor. Os ingredientes realmente raros, para os remédios, estavam seguramente guardados na sala particular de Snape.

_Bem, então deve haver alguma chave para esta enfermaria. Só resta saber onde está. Pense, docinho._

Já falei pra parar de me chamar assim...A chave deve estar com a enfermeira, lá dentro, o que nos leva a acreditar que deve ter uma cópia fora da enfermaria, com Filch, provavelmente. E uma outra cópia, talvez, com o diretor ou alguém de confiança, como a Mcgonagal.

_Esta sua fase "agente secreto que desvenda todos os segredos" me deixou impressionado, seria uma boa hora para tirar uma daquelas fotos para o Profeta Diário, daria uma pose bem sexy!_

Por mil diabretes descontrolados, o que eu fiz para merecer isso? Será que você nunca entenderá que eu não estou sexy agora, por que sou sempre sexy, meu caro, não há hora para isso.

_...Volte a chave, Sr.Sexy._

- Procurando por isso, Sr. Malfoy? – perguntou uma voz arrastada atrás dele.

Draco sentiu um arrepio desagradável ao ouvir o titilar de chaves. Havia sido pego.

- Snape... – sussurrou, antes mesmo de se virar para encarar o seu professor de poções.

- O que o senhor está fazendo fora da cama há esta hora? – disse ele fazendo a luz de sua varinha rastrear o loiro de cima a baixo. – E por que diabos está vestindo trajes a rigor!

- Bem.. – murmurou Draco, indicando que ele tirasse a luz dos olhos dele. – É uma longa história...

- Uma longa história que acaba com o senhor arrombando a porta da enfermaria? – interrogou, arqueando a sobrancelha. – Ou pelo menos tentando fazê-lo.

Ás vezes o mestre de poções sabia como ser petulante. Imagine ele, Draco Malfoy, um rico e nobre sonserino tentar arrombar algum lugar! As portas se abriam para ele com muita honra, ele não precisava arrombar nada.

_Normalmente não...mas há exceções, docinho...Você nos pegou num mau dia, o Sr.Sexy aqui está muito ocupado com a fechadura no momento, e não tem paciência para dar explicações a intrometidos que visam estragar um plano supostamente perfeito armado pelo loiro..._

- Eu não estava arrombando a porta... – resmungou, mau-humorado. – "arrombar" é um pouco forte demais.

- Mas esta não é a questão, Sr.Malfoy. – murmurou o homem, com um meio sorriso. – A questão é _por que _o senhor estava arrombando a porta.

_Pense em qualquer coisa, Mr.Sexy, menos em Ginevra Weasley! Ele vai tentar invadir a sua mente!_

Como a voz sabia disso, ele não tinha a mínima idéia, mas tudo foi confirmado ao encarar o olhar de Snape, e sentir aquela estranha sensação de estar sendo rastreado.

_Pense, pense, pense em qualquer coisa...a primeira que vier a sua cabeça, cante alguma coisa idiota!_

"Eu não gosto de gergelim" foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua cabeça. Gergelim é terrível, pão com gergelim é abominável! Aquelas sementinhas nojentas se infiltram na massa branca, e deixam aquele maldito gosto ruim, e enjoado...A pessoa que colocou gergelim na comida deveria ser enforcada por crime grave, arruinar milhares de pães bons...

- O senhor não gosta mesmo de gergelim... – murmurou Snape.

- De fato. – ah, que alivio, havia dado certo! Tinha conseguido!

_Não é uma questão de ser bom, Mr.Sexy, é uma questão de ser o melhor..._

- Mas de qualquer forma, só há um motivo para esta invasão. – disse o professor. – É ela, não é?

- Ela, ela quem? – tentou se fazer de desentendido, embora sabendo que suas chances de sucesso eram mínimas.

- Ela. – disse Snape friamente. – A Weasley.

Oh céus, como é que ele podia saber de uma coisa daquelas? Será que era tão obvio? Ou ele tinha mesmo invadido a sua mente, e descoberto aqueles segredinhos?

_Embora seja difícil de acreditar, o mestre de poções já foi jovem um dia..._

Snape, não, você deve estar enganado, ele nunca foi jovem.

_E você acha que ele nasceu como, Draco? Deste tamanho?_

Ouvi dizer que foi um parto difícil.

_Ah, poupe-me. Um dia ele foi um jovem, talvez problemático e sozinho, mas ele foi! Ele sabe como estas coisas funcionam..._

Severo Snape apaixonado? Nunca. Duvido muito que ele tenha mantido uma conversa decente com uma garota por mais de cinco minutos.

_Não creia tão cegamente nisso, este homem frio um dia pode ter sido um garotão..._

Frio não, gelado. E ele nunca foi um garotão, pelas barbas de Merlin!

_Mas pelo menos ele sabe como é a sensação de estar apaixonado...deve saber._

Snape, puft!

- Obrigado pela confiança e fé em minha pessoa, Sr.Malfoy. – disse o professor, sarcasticamente.

Havia se esquecido que ainda nos momentos mais impróprios o mestre de poções não perdia a sua admirável habilidade de ler a mente das pessoas. Oh, sim, um poder muito _agradável _para todos os presentes.

- É por causa dela que está fazendo isso, Sr. Malfoy? – murmurou ele, com um meio sorriso. – O que o senhor pretende?

_Pense em qualquer coisa que não seja a Weasley,ele vai tentar de novo! Olhe o olhar maníaco e doentio dele... despiste- o_

Muito fácil falar...eeu não estou vendo nem um olhar doentio e maníaco...como você é paranóico

- O que eu pretendo não diz respeito ao senhor. – respondeu, desafiadoramente. Sabia que Snape nunca faria nada grave contra ele.

- Você tem potencial Drco, eu gostaria de saber dos seus planos...

- Potencial para quê? – perguntou, desconfiado.

- Muitas coisas. – o mestre de poções soltou uma risadinha. – Uma delas com certeza não é arrombar portas...

Ele continuou antes que Draco pudesse protestar que não estava arrombando uma porta.

- Mas eu sei que _ela _é um bom motivo na sua opinião.

- Que "ela"? – se fez de desentendido. – Não compreendo o senhor... Falou antes da Weasley, o que ela tem a ver com isso?

_Agora!A primeira coisa que vier a cabeça..._

Gin...

_NÃO!Qualquer coisa menos isso!_

Hum... professor, tem uma voz muito estranha dentro da minha cabeça, e ela diz que o senhor está lendo a minha mente neste momento...Bem, então aí vai uma mensagem para você: ISSO É INVASÃO DE PRIVACIDADE! Devia ser proibido! Agora as pessoas não podem mais ficar sozinhas com seus próprios pensamentos ( eu que o diga).

O professor pareceu realmente estar tentando ler a mente dele, por que levou um susto depois dos "gritos" e arqueou a sobrancelha esquerda diante da atitude revolucionária de seu aluno.Draco não respondeu, satisfeito por ter dado certo.

- Se não quer confiar os seus segredos a mim, sr.Malfoy, pelo menos saiba que eu confio no senhor. – murmurou ele aborrecido.

O loiro ficou um pouco arrependido diante da expressão do professor, e ainda mais quando ele enfiou a chave da fechadura, e fez com que a porta se abrisse com um "clec".

- Mande flores, elas são sempre bem-vindas. – sussurrou ele, se afastando e sumindo num corredor escuro.

_Tudo bem, isso está ficando estranho. Nós sabemos que você é o melhor aluno do Snape, mas daí pra isso?Desde quando ele virou o seu "conselheiro amoroso"? Você por um acaso já contou alguma coisa para ele, para que se comportasse assim?_

Sabe o que eu acho? Que você está com ciúmes.

_Hei, eu não estou com ciúmes daquele ensebado!_

Era você que supostamente deveria ser o meu conselheiro amoroso, mas qualquer um que te ouça pode concluir que decididamente este não é o seu forte...

_Ah não, docinho, assim também não! Eu vivo te ajudando! Seu ingrato...Só estou curioso, por que logicamente Snape deveria estar contra você. Não é? Quer dizer, ele deveria estar com o seu pai..._

Eu só vou me preocupar com papai quando Ginevra Weasley estiver em meus braços...

_Mas, tecnicamente..._

Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. E ele não vai poder fazer muita coisa lá da cadeia...

_Isso se você conseguir a garota...Se bem me lembro, ela falou claramente que ia com Potter no baile. E você vai acabar indo com a Pansy, antes que ela berre aos quatro ventos que Gina esteve com você naquela festa sonserina._

Draco entrou na enfermaria, olhou para os leitos vazios, e se encaminhou para as gavetas de livros dos pacientes. Abriu a que correspondia a letra "W" com um feitiço simples, começou a procurar.

_Vai ser um escândalo..._

Eu não sei por que não deixo aquela besta gritar pra todo mundo sobre mim e a Weasley...afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde todos vão saber.

_Ás vezes tu me envergonhas...Será que é difícil notar que a ruiva vai ter um treco? Ela não está pronta para admitir que ama profundamente, e perdidamente você._

Mas até eu já admiti pra mim mesmo! Já está na hora dela...

_Isso é por que você tem uma linda voz que lhe aconselha, dentro da sua cabeça! Sr.sexy... Já pensou como seria? Todo mundo ia perguntar para os dois se era verdade o que a Pansy estava falando. E o que Gina ia dizer? Que não era! Por que ela estaria com o Potter naquele momento, incapaz e despreparada para tal verdade...E você, naturalmente desmentiria tudo, por que seria inútil admitir uma vez que a garota o evitaria para sempre, com medo dos seus próprios sentimentos!_

Por Merlin, de onde você tirou toda esta baboseira? E ela nunca vai conseguir me evitar eternamente! Pombas, olhe para mim! TODO O MUNDO sabe que eu sou lindo e inteligente. Não vai ser logo ELA que vai dar uma de cega e não notar...e depois, quem vive distribuindo beijinhos em mim cada vez que a gente se vê é ela...ou pelo menos ela colabora bastante...

_O fato é que não tem motivo para você se encrencar com o que as pessoas vão pensar de vocês juntos, antes mesmo que você estejam juntos._

Fique quieto! Eu acho que encontrei!

Era um pequeno arquivo, com papéis de aparência importante, todos eles tinham o selo de Hogwarts e a assinatura de Madame Pomfrey. Ele descobriu que Gina tinha ido a enfermaria muitas vezes, pelos mais variados motivos, na maioria por causa de quedas e boladas no quadribol.

Não era como ele, que visitava a enfermeira por ter sido atingido por um feitiço depois de uma daquelas batalhas sangrentas que viviam fazendo na Sala comunal sonserina. O último relatório parecia ser o mais importante de todos, pois tinha uma aparência mais formal, e um carimbo enorme escrito em vermelho "caso crítico"

_Pois bem, leia Draco._

Retirou o último papel, o com carimbo, do arquivo. Inspirou profundamente, e começou a ler. Mas não conseguiu entender absolutamente nada do que estava nas três primeiras linhas: Termos médicos, indecifráveis termos médicos, malditos termos médicos! Seria mais fácil se ela tivesse escrito com hieróglifos!

_Tente pular a primeira parte, vá para o final, deve ter alguma coisa que ela escreveu como observação pessoal...Ela sempre faz isso._

Passou os olhos por tudo, tentando achar alguma coisa que fizesse sentido. Detectando algo, desacelerou sua leitura desatenta, voltando algumas palavras.

_Esta é a parte em que você me agradece do fundo do coração...ok, por que eu ainda não perdi totalmente as esperanças de algum agradecimento por toda a ajuda prestada?_

Fique quieto, acho que achei alguma coisa ...

" Não sei realmente como ela sobreviveu a todos estes ataques...

_Ataques, que ataques? Hum, bem, pode-se considerar "ataque" quando após ter sido derrubada pela escada, foi atropelada por um de seus monstruosos guarda-costas, e pisoteada pela Pansy?_

...Alguma providência deve ser tomada imediatamente, o caso é crítico. Mediquei-a, mas creio não ter dado muito resultado...as sucessivas vezes que tal coisa aconteceu está prejudicando o seu organismo já debilitado pela idade...

_Hein?A ruivinha costuma cair da escada e ser posteriormente pisoteada com muita freqüência? E ela tem quinze anos, como o seu organismo por estar já debilitado? _

...Não sei como darei esta noticia a ele, pode acarretar em graves problemas psicológicos...por que nunca vi alguém tão apegado a alguém como este homem é a ela...

_De quem ela está falando! De quem diabos ela está falando?_

...Mas de qualquer forma, já está em estado terminal, e não tem muito o que fazer sobre o assunto. Ela já estava no fim da vida, Filch vai ter que se conformar...

_Filch? O que FILCH tem a ver com isso? _

É, voz...as coisas estão vem estranhas mesmo.Eu tenho a nítida impressão de que esta enfermeira está caduca.

_Ou fez uma grande confusão..._

Eu tenho uma sensação estranha... Não parece a você que ela está falando a respeito de ...

_MADAME_

NORRA! Ah meu Merlin da Terra Média!

Não se importou muito com fato de que a enfermeira provavelmente estava dormindo em seu escritório, logo ao lado da enfermaria. A xingou de variados nomes, a amaldiçoando por tê-lo feito acreditar que a garota estava morrendo.

Não que o problema tivesse sido servi-la...até que tinha sido divertido! Mas a tortura de notar, após tomar conhecimento de seu amor, que ela morreria! Leu o resto da anotação.

... Vamos ter que nos livrar destes gatos que vivem rondando o castelo...eles atacam impiedosamente a pobrezinha, creio que ela não agüentará mais um."

Guardou cuidadosamente o documento dentro da pasta novamente, e passou a procurar em outra prateleira "Animais". Afinal, muitos alunos tinham bichos de estimação, e eles também ficavam doentes...embora a maioria das vezes fossem atingidos por feitiços estranhos pelos alunos mais perversos ou distraídos.

Encontrou o relatório de Madame Norra, lendo exatamente o que deveria estar no de Gina.

"O incidente não produziu muito estrago, alguns dias de repouso e boa alimentação são o bastante."

_É só isso? Ela precisava de descanso? Aquela enfermeira simplesmente trocou os papéis e fez todos acreditarem que estava tudo bem?_

E pensar que tudo isso aconteceu...Ouch, eu deveria ter acreditado quando a ruiva falou que estava bem!

_Hum, isso não vem mais ao caso. Vai contar a ela?_

Está brincando? Claro que vou! Ela não pode ficar achando que vai ter um treco e morrer a qualquer momento!

_Docinho, por que não aproveita um pouco mais? _

Mas...

_Conte no baile, vai ser uma bela desculpa para faze-la dançar com você._

O que me preocupa é qual vai ser a reação dela quando souber.

_Você se preocupa demais...um dia isso vai fazer toda esta sua cabeleira loira cair...E então não poderá mais ser o Sr.Sexy._

Mesmo?

Analisou seus cabelos no espelho da parede mais próxima, mexendo um pouco a cabeça para apreciar o movimento.

Por que estou cogitando suas idiotices? Eu nunca vou deixar de ser o Sr.Sexy! Olhe só

balançando novamente os cabelos, estas madeixas loiras amam estar nesta cabecinha linda! Elas nunca vão me deixar!

N/A: Eu só notei agora que ainda não tinha postado o capítulo! Ahhh! Eu esqueci completamente O.O! Então, eu estou um pouco apressada hoje! OBRIGADA POR TODOS OS COMENTÁRIOS!  me digam o que acharam do cap!


	18. O Trato

O Trato

Gina esfregou o nariz contra o travesseiro, incomodada com algo, tentou puxar as cobertas até o nariz, mas algo a barrou no meio do trajeto. Ela se virou, resmungando para o nada, por que ela realmente achava que estava sozinha no quarto.

Sentiu alguém pegar nos seus cabelos, seria Draco? Ah, o que é isso, ele nunca mexeria nos cabelos dela! Seria algo ousado demais, ele nem poderia fingir que era somente mais um daqueles ataques de atração física...Mas se não era Draco, quem era?

Ela abriu os olhos assustada, uma mulher loira com um longo vestido de festa estava sentada na cama. Ela tinha entre os dedos uma das mechas ruivas de Gina, e as avaliava cuidadosamente, observando cada fio com espantosa atenção.

A Weasley soltou um grito, não reconhecendo aquela figura inusitada, e pulou para a outra extremidade da cama, se afastou para a beirada do colchão. A mulher a observou pasma, mas não pôde conter o seu grande sorriso de dentes brancos.

- Já fabricando os meus netinhos! – exclamou ela quase dando pulinhos de alegria.

Gina caiu da cama com grande estrondo.

- Heuin? – fez a garota se apoiando na cama para levantar.

- Ah meu Merlin, meu velhinho safado! Obrigada por atender aos meus pedidos! – Ela levantou, dando um gritinho. – Vou mandar fechar as lojas de produtos infantis, para que comecem as produções exclusivas para os meus netinhos!

- Sra. Malfoy, ah, espere. – ofegou a ruiva, finalmente entendendo o que ela queria dizer. – Eu e o seu filho, nós não...bem, nós não.

- Vocês não o que? – perguntou ela confusa.

- Nós não, sabe, fizemos...nada. – esclareceu ela.

Narcisa soltou uma risada escandalosa, olhando bem para Gina. A garota não encontrou o motivo de tanta graça.

- Você está dizendo que dormiu aí, e não fez nada? – a mulher revirou os olhos. – Eu conheço Lúcio, e posso garantir que Draco deve ser tão parecido com ele neste aspecto, quanto na aparência.

- Eu realmente não faço idéia de como o seu marido se comporta, mas com certeza o que eu tenho com o seu filho não deve ser nada nem vagamente parecido. – disse ela.

- Tudo bem, mais cedo ou mais tarde, quando a sua barriguinha começar a crescer você vai ter que contar para todo mundo.

- Sra.Malfoy, Draco nem está aqui...

- Aha! – fez a mulher apontando para ela. – Chamando-o pelo primeiro nome!

- É que...bem, continuando... – ela tentou ignorar o olhar de censura da mãe do sonserino. – Eu estava muito cansada e tinha que dormir em algum lugar. E eu nem estaria aqui se o seu filho não tivesse desaparecido no meio da noite, e me deixado sozinha nesta mansão. A senhora já deve ter concluído que eu fiquei trancada...

- Bem, tudo isso não vêm ao caso agora. – Cortou Narcisa, tornando a sua expressão assustadoramente séria. – Eu vou lhe fazer a pergunta que decidirá a sua vida.

Gina olhou espantada para ela. Num segundo ela estava saltitando, e no outro falando sobre o destino da vida das pessoas!

- E da sua resposta vai depender tudo! - Ela lançou um olhar mortal para a garota. - O fato de a senhoria entrar ou não para uma das famílias mais importantes do mundo bruxo, ou se tornar uma anexa desprezada e odiada por todos, que provavelmente vai ser seguida até a morte, ou até que seu sangue seja derramado e lave a nossa honra...

- Pergunte de uma vez! – gritou a ruiva, bastante incomodada com a última parte do discurso.

- Lembre-se que o que está em jogo é a sua vida! – exclamou Narcisa dengosamente, Gina revirou os olhos de impaciência. – Lá vai: Você é loira?

- Hein? – A Weasley quase caiu para trás.

- Eu perguntei se você é loira. – repetiu ela.

- Minha vida depende disso? – perguntou a garota incrédula.

- Atualmente, a sua vida social. Por que meu-amor, se isso aí na sua cabeça não for tintura, você simplesmente não vai poder entrar na família se me der netinhos ruivos! – ela revirou os olhos, fazendo um gesto com a mão. - Bem, _eu sei _que os genes Malfoy são fortes, mas não há como resistir a uma cor tão...Viva! Onde já se viu? Malfoy ruivos? RUIVOS? Não, não dá. –olhou para cima, fazendo uma expressão de horror diante da visão de netinhos ruivos. – Mas antigamente era no sentido literal mesmo...a senhorita seria perseguida e posteriormente morta, para lavar a honra da família e toda aquela conversa da Idade Média que o Lúcio gosta tanto...

Gina estremeceu. Parecia que não era por acaso que Draco a avisara cerca de quinze vezes para não dizer que era uma Weasley, ruiva.

- Mas isso nem vem ao caso no momento, por que eu não sou a _felizarda_ que está esperando os seus lindos e loiros netinhos... – embromou, pegando o seu uniforme de cima de uma poltrona, e correndo para trás de um biombo para se vestir.

Narcisa devia ter se deparado com as roupas da garota no seu quarto, e as trouxera com ela. Agora notava mais um motivo pelo qual era difícil acreditar no seu argumento: Ela estava com uma camisa dele. Dormindo com uma camisa dele, na cama dele. Nada suspeito.

Vestiu-se o mais rápido de que pôde. Viu que sua mochila estava jogada ali atrás do biombo, pegou-a e observou a camisa dele nas suas mãos. Olhou para o armário dele, devia haver umas vinte tão ou mais bonitas que aquela. Ele não sentiria falta dela.

Colocou-a cuidadosamente na mochila. Queria uma lembrança, por que sabia que um dia ele simplesmente veria que ela era na verdade uma Weasley, e se perguntaria por que a beijara.

- Bem, veremos se a senhorita está dizendo a verdade daqui uns meses... – comentou Narcisa, ao vê-la sair de trás do biombo.

- Seria mesmo uma honra ter a senhora como parte da família... – comentou Gina com o seu maior sorriso de festas. – Mas eu não tenho nada com o seu filho.

- É realmente uma pena. – Narcisa abriu a porta do quarto para que ela saísse, e a seguiu. – Vocês dois formam um belo casal.

Gina honestamente também achava isso. Afinal, quem não ficaria no mínimo bonita ao lado de um garoto daqueles? Suspirou sonhadoramente.

- Eu preciso voltar para a escola, já devem estar dando por minha falta... – disse a ruiva, enquanto era conduzida para o salão principal. – Eu não quero ter que dar explicações para o meu irmão de onde estive todo este tempo.

- Claro. – concordou a Sra.Malfoy com um meio sorriso, tocando na porta suavemente para que ela se abrisse.

Elas desceram os poucos degraus que levavam até o gramado dos jardins. A mãe de Draco olhou em volta, procurando pela carruagem, ou vassoura ou seja lá o que eles haviam usado para chegar até ali.

- Onde está a sua carruagem? – pelo que havia sido informada, McGonagal havia os mandado em segurança em uma carruagem.

- Draco saiu com ela...

Parecia que a senhora Malfoy estava finalmente começando a acreditar que ela havia dormido realmente sozinha naquela grande cama.

- Ele nunca a deixaria sozinha aqui. – disse ela. – Ele sabe que ninguém pode sair sem ter sangue Malfoy, ou ser autorizado...

- Pois é. – comentou Gina mau-humorada. – Mas ele foi embora sem nem dar adeus.

- Draco, Draco, Draco...sempre me surpreendendo. – murmurou a loira balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Vamos ter uma longa conversa sobre bons modos com moças quando eu o ver...

A Weasley concordou veementemente. Ela seguiu a senhora Malfoy, que agora andava pelos jardins placidamente.

- Poderá ir com uma das nossas carruagens particulares... – comentou, apontando para uma carruagem parada logo à frente.

Era uma linda carruagem, bem melhor do que as de Hogwarts, devia dizer. Era mais alta, o que permitia que ficassem em pé, tinha bancos elegantemente acolchoados, lindas janelinhas e parecia muito confortável. Ah, claro, havia um grande "M" de metal na porta, realmente chamativo.

- Hum, senhora, sem querer parecer mal-agradecida... – murmurou Gina timidamente. – Mas não teria algo menos "Malfoy" para que eu chegasse até a escola?

- É mesmo! – concordou Narcisa se virando, e caminhando para o que parecia ser um estábulo, tão bonito que Gina o chamaria de casa sem maiores problemas. – Draco vai ter um treco se souber que eu a deixei ir com uma das nossas carruagens até a escola...Parece que ele também não quer admitir a promissora relação entre vocês...

Seria realmente esperar demais que Draco Malfoy comentasse com a sua mãe que estava apaixonado por uma Weasley. Ele parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que guardava as coisas para si mesmo, ou tinha vozes estranhas na cabeça, como aqueles serial killers geniais dos programas de tv que o Sr. Weasley gostava tanto de assistir.

- Já andou de cavalo alado? – perguntou ela entrando no estábulo, seguida da garota.

- Hum, não... – Gina olhou para os lindos cavalos, que dormiam placidamente tapando a cabeça com uma das asas. – Eu achava que era proibido tê-los.

- E é. – disse Narcisa com um sorriso meigo. – Mas Lúcio deu um jeitinho para saciar a minha vontade!

- Ah... – fez Gina.

- É muito simples andar num. – explicou ela dando tapinhas amistosos num deles, para que despertasse. – eles são muito fiéis a determinadas pessoas, é necessário conquistá-los, como hipogrifos, sabe...embora sejam bem mais delicados e elegantes do que aqueles desengonçados.

O cavalo negro que ela havia acordado se levantou. Ele espichou as longas asas igualmente pretas, espreguiçando-se. Observou as duas mulheres a sua frente, fez uma pequena reverência para Narcisa, que retribuiu fazendo outra.

Ele passou a observar a Weasley incisivamente, parecia se perguntar o que aquela garota _ruiva _estava fazendo no seu estábulo. Ela fez uma demorada reverência, o animal olhou novamente a sua verdadeira dona, ela sorria. Se sua dona dizia, aquela garota devia ser confiável, retribuiu a reverência.

- Pode subir. – ajudou Gina a montar. – E seja delicada.

Não estava muito certa de que aquilo seria seguro. Talvez, se não fosse "delicada" ele a derrubasse há trinta metros do chão, ou quem sabe mais. Agradeceu a senhora Malfoy, e deu um adeus amistoso a ela.

O cavalo correu para fora do estábulo, Gina achatou-se, ficando grudada dele. Deu um grito surpreso quando o animal abriu suas grandes asas, as bateu suavemente, e então alçou vôo em alta velocidade. Parecia que iam chegar bem mais rápido do que se estivesse numa carruagem.

Será que aquela mulher nunca ia acordar? Ele estava esperando há exatas duas horas, sentado em uma das confortáveis poltronas para as pessoas que visitavam os doentes, fazendo um barulho irritante cada vez que batia com o sapato no piso liso da enfermaria.

Tudo bem, ele sabia que eram mais ou menos cinco da manhã, mas ela era uma enfermeira, devia acordar cedo! Aquilo já era demais para a sua pouca paciência, ele já tinha lido os arquivos de todos os grifinórios importantes, e de metade da sua casa, estava começando a ficar impaciente.

_Vá lá e acorde-a._

Oh, claro, ela deve dormir trancada, seu idiota! E depois eu nem sei com que tipo de roupa ela dorme...argh...

_Por que vocês não vai lá ver se ela está trancada DOCINHO?_

Por que eu não estou com vontade de me encaminhar até o quarto dela, seja lá onde for.

_Então nós podemos esperar mais algumas horas, até que ela acorde...Enquanto isso eu posso animar um pouco ambiente cantando um daqueles belos boleros que você tanto odeia..._

NÃO!Por favor, piedade..eu vou até lá.

Levantou-se mal humorado, largando os arquivos de Madame Norra e Gina em cima da poltrona na qual estava sentado. Arrumou suas vestes, e desamassou a longa capa que vestia. Foi até a parte final da enfermaria, avistando uma porta simples que parecia ser sua melhor opção.

Um feitiço simples abriu a porta, a vozinha o alfinetou dolorosamente. Abriu a porta devagar, tentando não fazer muito barulho. Era um pequeno quarto com um armário, uma cama, e uma cômoda com um jarro de água em um copo em cima.

Ela dormia profundamente na cama, coberta por um groso cobertor até os ombros. Draco se aproximou vagarosamente, dando a volta na cama para ficar em frente a ela. Sacudiu suavemente o ombro da mulher.

- Madame Pofrey? – sussurrou. – Madame Pomfrey?

Ela resmungou algo, e abriu os olhou depois de mais umas sacudidelas. A enfermeira sentou-se rapidamente na cama, olhando Draco de cima a baixo.

- Senhor Malfoy? – pediu ela duvidosa. – O que o senhor está fazendo no meu quarto com vestes a rigor?

- Eu tenho um assunto inadiável que só pode ser tratado com a senhora.

- Ah não, com os alunos não. – ela tapou a cara com o seu lençol. – Eu vou ter que tomar alguma coisa pra estes sonhos pararem?

_Ihhh...acho que quem está precisando de assistência médica. E parece que não somos só nós que temos uma mente suja..._

- Hum, senhora, eu não sou parte de nenhum dos seus sonhos. – disse Draco cruzando os braços.

- Então me diga como é possível que o Sr. Malfoy esteja no _meu _quarto vestido para uma festa de gala? – Pediu ela, ainda se escondendo.

- Eu acho que a senhora cometeu um grande erro. – virou-se para sair. – Venha, vou lhe mostrar.

Ela o seguiu até os arquivos, e ele entregou as duas pastas, sentando-se novamente e esperando que ela lesse detalhadamente cada uma delas. Cerca de quinze minutos depois a enfermeira baixou os papéis, deixando seus olhos a vista, e observou o sonserino sentado a sua frente.

- Eu acho que troquei alguns papéis...

- Trocou alguns papéis? – repetiu Draco afinando a voz – Você TROCOU ALGUNS PAPÉIS? Você me transformou num escravo particular! Você me fez passar por apuros inimagináveis, eu me encrenquei e ainda vou me encrencar com muita gente por causa disso!

_Se apaixonou por causa disso..._

- Eu entendo a sua revolta. – disse a enfermeira calmamente, ainda observando abobada as roupas de gala do sonserino. – Imagino as coisas terríveis que ela deve ter pedido que você fizesse.

Draco olhou para ela com uma cara de nojo, imaginando como um dia tivera a inocência de vestir uma daquelas vestes de doentes na frente daquela mulher. Meu Merlin, ela é uma enfermeira escolar!

_Obviamente, deveria ser um ser assexuado!_

- ARGH, Madame Pomfrey, pára com estes comentários! – exclamou ele se tapando com a sua capa. – Eu só quero saber se a Weasley está bem mesmo.

- Ela está. – respondeu a enfermeira. – Quem não deve estar muito bem é Madame Norra, e Filch. Ultimamente ele vive muito cansado por que tem espantado gatos noite após noite.

_Ele está espantando gatos do castelo para que eles não peguem a Madame Norra? Mas o que estes gatos têm? A Madame Norra é horrível e antipática!_

Acho que os gatos não se importam muito com isso, desde que ela seja uma fêmea...

_Espera aí, agora estou lembrando, Filch era o maníaco do jardim!_

Hein?

_Lembra-se de quando você e Gina estavam voltando daquela festa na Sonserina, e acabaram se perdendo, e foram parar no jardim?_

Hum, sim.

_E se lembra como a grifinória ficou toda incomodada por que achava que tinha um maníaco ou coisa parecida no jardim? Era o Filch, ele estava espantando gatos!_

Eu não acredito! Cheguei a me preocupar com o nossa segurança!

- Acho que vou ser despedida por causa disso... – ela parecia ainda calma , comentando a sua desgraça. Então de repente ela explodiu em lágrimas. – Eu não tenho para onde ir! O senhor não pode contar a ninguém o que sabe!

- Eu... – balbuciou Draco, sem saber o que fazer diante da situação.

- Não espalhe isso, ninguém pode saber que eu cometi um erro tão idiotamente besta! – ela agarrou a camisa dele, o sacudindo freneticamente.

- Diga que não via contar! Jure!

- Ei, espera aí! – o Malfoy tomou uma atitude, e tirou as mãos dela de cima dele. – Eu não vou ficar como escravo da Weasley até que ela morra de causa natural!

_É sim, melhor que não proclame a todos que a ama imediatamente. E seria um relacionamento um pouco estranho se você fosse o escravo particular dela..._

- Eu não sei o que fazer! – ela se jogou tragicamente na poltrona mais próxima, se debatendo.

_Nós convivemos com pessoas que têm distúrbios mentais graves._

- Se acalme, Madame Pomfrey, eu não vou conseguir pensar com a senhora gritando aí. – disse Draco sentando-se em um dos leitos.

A enfermeira parou com o berreiro, observando o sonserino pensar em uma solução plausível para tal situação.

- Vamos fazer assim: - disse o Malfoy levantando e começando a andar pela sala. – Eu não quero que diga a ela que não vai morrer em breve, eu vou fazer isso no momento certo, ok?

- Sim. – concordou, para que ele continuasse.

- A senhora vai fazer um chá sem efeito algum, vamos dar a ela todos os dias, dizendo a todos que foi feito à base de ingredientes raríssimos, que uma expedição encontrou nas ruínas de um templo celta, sei lá...Algo estranho que só alguém muito rico (eu) poderia conseguir. Com o tempo ele vai se _curar _milagrosamente.

- Está bem, é uma boa idéia. – ela secou suas lágrimas e exibiu um sorriso. – Eu aceito o trato, eu não conto a ela a verdade e você dá o chá.

_Finalmente ficando esperto, docinho. Este trato vai te trazer a grande vantagem de ser o portador da informação de que a ruivinha não vai morrer..._

Esperto eu sempre fui, além, é claro,de muito bonito...

N/A: Oláááá para todo o mundo! A fic vai ter 25 capítulos ( sim, já cabei de escrever) maaas, não vou alterar a rotina de postagem, uma semana , alguns dias a mais ou a menos. Não, eu não vou postar tudo de uma vez, não adianta pedir...vou deixar que vocês tenham tempo de comentar cada capítulo, hehehe.

Pelas reviews: ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, larimalfoy, Srtas. Weasel, LolitaMalfoy, gig, vivi, miaka, Ci Felton.

Obrigada pelas reviews!


	19. O Reflexo Falante

O Reflexo Falante

Jogou-se na cama do seu dormitório com um sorriso bobo na cara, havia vagado cerca de uma hora pelo castelo, discutindo com a voz na sua cabeça como seria melhor falar com a ruiva, tentando prever o que ela responderia então, depois de cada frase que ele dissesse.

Zabini se remexeu na sua cama, aparentemente havia acordado com o pouco barulho que Draco havia feito ao entrar no dormitório. O moreno colocou o travesseiro na cara, se virando para a cama do Malfoy. Destapou o rosto, mostrando a sua expressão sonolenta e os cabelos totalmente desarrumados. Ele olhou Draco de cima a baixo, o outro sentou animadamente em sua própria cama.

- Malfoy, você é a pessoa mais estranha que eu conheço. – ele se apoiou com o queixo no travesseiro, observando o loiro. – Um dia está com um mau humor dos diabos, e no outro está a beira de saltitar!

- Eu não estou à beira de saltitar! – retrucou, voltando a sua atenção para o colega de quarto.

_Eu ESTOU saltitando! _( Cale a boca)

- Quer dizer, tudo bem que você esteja ansioso para o baile, mas ainda é de manhã. – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, aparentemente desistindo de entender o seu companheiro de casa, e se encaminhou para o banheiro.

- Para sua informação já é quase meio-dia. – reclamou Draco, não entendendo o comentário do outro. – E por que está dizendo isso?

- Não é um pouco cedo para vestir as vestes a rigor? – perguntou Goyle, pulando da sua cama, que era a de cima do beliche.

Ah, as roupas, era por isso que Zabini estava fazendo aqueles comentários estranhos... Ele ignorou Goyle, que agora colocava a sua blusa branca, e voltou-se para o grande espelho na parede, admirando o movimento da sua capa.

- Eu só queria ver como ficavam. – esclareceu, Goyle que fazia o nó da sua gravata sonserina, ainda sem calças, deu uma olhada no reflexo do espelho.

- Está bom, Draco.

- Eu sei. – lançou um sorriso para a sua imagem.

_- Não está bom, está ótimo. – _comentou o reflexo sorrindo mais ainda.

Draco quase deu um pulo, Crabble espiou o que estava acontecendo, depois de ver o outro capanga do Malfoy pulando num pé só para tentar colocar um sapato, voltou a se cobrir.

_- O que foi? – _Resmungou o reflexo. – _Parece que até que você não tem uma voz implicante dentro da cabeça!_

- Você é a vozinha dentro da minha cabeça? – perguntou, se aproximando temeroso.

_Por favor, docinho, você acha eu sou este idiota!_

- Ah, por favor, outro não...

Goyle olhou atravessado para o loiro, mas continuou de se vestir, tentando ignorá-lo. Se ele queria falar sozinho, tudo bem...

_- Como assim idiota? Eu não sou idiota!_ - protestou o reflexo esbravejando.

_Por-Merlin, só pessoas impopulares falam com o próprio reflexo! Pessoas de classe como Draco têm algo diferente, como uma voz na cabeça! ELE NÃO PRECISA DE OUTRO CONSELHEIRO! Como se já não me bastasse o Snape!_

_- Quem tem que decidir é ELE! – _Berrou de volta.

_QUE ESCOLHA? EU SEI EU ELE VAI FICAR _COMIGO! Eu falo coisas muito mais interessantes do que " Não está bom, está ótimo"!

_- _Parem de discutir! – gritou Draco tampando os ouvidos e se abaixando.

- Mas nós não estamos discutindo...- resmungou Zabini, olhando de Goyle para o Malfoy.

_Aqueles idiotas acham que nós somos LOUCOS!_

- E VOCÊ PARE DE GRITAR DENTRO DA MINHA CABEÇA! – Ordenou o loiro se levantando bruscamente.

Crabbe olhou os outros dois colegas de quarto, que pareciam tão surpresos quanto ele. Goyle havia parado no meio do processo de empilhar seus livros, e estava olhando atônito para o Malfoy, com um pergaminho na mão. Zabini parara na metade do nó da gravata.

- _Faça a sua escolha, Draco! – _Disse o reflexo apontando para ele. – _E livre-se desta vozinha besta!_

_Pombas, seu desbocado! Draco, você não pode me abandonar por este traste!_

- Eu não vou escolher!

- Tudo bem aí Malfoy? – perguntou Crabble.

_- Você tem que escolher! – _gritou o reflexo histericamente.

Ele tampou os ouvidos novamente, sacudindo negativamente a cabeça, e quando a voz da sua cabeça ameaçou retrucar novamente, ele saiu correndo do quarto. Os colegas se entreolharam, e deram os ombros.

_O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO? _

Fugindo de vocês dois!

_- Você! _

Era um corredor repleto de espelhos grandes até o final, que dava na escada para a sala comunal. Enquanto ele corria, cada reflexo apontava acusadoramente.

_- Não_

_- Pode_

_-Fugir_

_- De_

_- Mim!_

Draco parou, arfante, e observou o reflexo fazer a sua famosa cara de anjo sem cachinhos.

_- Nós somos iguais! Eu sou muito melhor!_

_CALE-SE!_

_- Pessoas normais não tem vozes na cabeça! _– retrucou. – _E eu posso mudar de figurino quando tiver vontade, por que eu TENHO um corpo!_

Voltou a correr, sabendo que depois das escadas os espelhos terminavam. Então, numa patética tentativa de chamar atenção, o reflexo trocava de roupa a cada espelho, numa notável provocação á vozinha.

Então, agora Draco sabia, que ele não era o tipo de homem que ficava bem em um terno inteiramente branco, ou com chapeuzinhos. Derrapou, para poder olhar melhor como ficava de roupa social trouxa. O reflexo abriu dois botões da camisa.

- _As garotas vão delirar. – _comentou o reflexo, com um sorrisinho mau.

_Draco, pelo-amor-das-barbas-de-Merlin, não se renda a este idiota, pelos bons costumes!_

Ele deu cerca de dez passos, mas ainda observava atentamente o seu reflexo, o inevitável aconteceu. Ele chegou á escada, e deu um passo em falso, tropeçando. E lá foi Draco Malfoy escada a baixo.

Claro que o fato dele ser um bruxo o ajudou em não quebrar todos os ossos do seu corpo. Involuntariamente, como das vezes que fazia algo explodir sem querer, ele flutuou três centímetros acima dos degraus, e voou, quase em segurança, ao longo da escada.

Isso durou cerca de meio segundo, e ele não saberia dizer quanto duraria se não tivesse batido de cara com uma garota que subia as escadas. Ela foi atirada dos três degraus que faltavam, seguida pelo loiro, que caiu em cima dela.

- Ai! – chiou a garota.

Um grupo de quintanistas passou dando risadinhas maliciosas da cena, Draco as olhou enfurecido, elas soltaram vários "ohhh", numa desculpa coletiva e nada sincera por estarem interrompendo alguma coisa. Uns dos garotos que passava por ali, comentou um "Até na sala comunal Malfoy?", seguido de uma onda de risadinhas das quintanistas.

- Pois é. – retrucou Draco irônico, limpando o filete de sangue que corria da sua boca.

- Será que seria muito pedir que saísse de cima de mim? – Berrou a garota mimosamente.

O Malfoy a encarou, descobrindo antes mesmo quem era, graças ao perfume enjoado.

- Pansy.

- Ah, Draquinho, é você! – disse ela, o puxando pela gravata já que ele começava a levantar. – Eu ia subir pra falar com você mesmo!

- Mas que grande coincidência! – exclamou com um grande sorriso falso. – Eu estava descendo justamente para me livrar de você!

Ela fez beicinho, ele rolou os olhos, puxando a sua gravata para si, e levantando. Ela ficou em pé num pulo, assustando o loiro. Pansy cruzou os braços com infantilidade, trancando o caminho dele.

- Não fale assim com o seu par do baile! – chiou ela.

Devia mandar ela pro inferno, sim ele devia!

_Só estou te lembrando disso pra você ver como eu sou um bom conselheiro! Se você mandá-la para o inferno, pode esquecer qualquer declaração que for fazer para a ruivinha. Como eu falei anteriormente, ela nem está preparada para que todos fiquem sabendo disso. E estive pensando ultimamente, talvez ela ache que você esteja pregando uma daquelas peças maldosas nela, junto com o resto da Sonserina, e contou para Pansy o que anda fazendo com o coraçãozinho da grifinória..._

- Oh sim! – exclamou o sonserino fazendo uma pequena reverencia de desculpas. – Eu havia esquecido que estou sendo vitima de uma chantagem vagabunda!

_É, realmente eu não posso abrigá-lo a ser simpático..._

- Seu sarcasmo é encantador, Draco. – sussurrou ela abrindo um sorriso. - E foi muita gentileza sua vestir a roupa para que eu visse se combinava com o meu vestido.

Ele ia retrucar algo, mas não teve tempo, pois Pansy já estava novamente subindo as escadas para o dormitório masculino, fazer sabe-se lá o que. Goyle desceu alguns degraus, e parou para observar a sonserina subir.

- Pare de tentar olhar por baixo da saia dessa dissimulada, Goyle. – ordenou Malfoy, que foi prontamente atendido, o seu guarda-costas desceu os últimos degraus, logo Zabini e Crabbe surgiram.

- Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou Crabble.

- Você estava falando sozinho... – comentou Goyle.

- Gritando sozinho. – corrigiu Zabini.

- Escuta aqui, Blás, o que você está fazendo aqui no meio da minha conversa particular-matinal com os meus capangas? - resmungou Draco fazendo uma cara feia, o outro pareceu particularmente ofendido com aquilo.

- Eu pensei que já havia sido promovido de "cara que dorme no mesmo quarto". – retrucou ele.

- E foi, mas ainda não entrou para a segurança. – disse Crabble, enxotando-o para uma poltrona distante, e voltando logo em seguida.

- Eu estou bem agora. – disse Draco, os acalmando.

- Podemos saber onde você esteve ontem o dia inteiro? – perguntou Goyle. – Nós te procuramos até na Casa dos Gritos!

_Pobres gurda-costas, desesperados enquanto você se divertia dançando com a grifinória..._

- Foi por causa da Weasley. – disse ele. – Ela quis ir lá em casa, e tive que ficar lá com ela...

Eles deram algumas risadas suspeitas, e se entreolharam com cumplicidade. O Malfoy tinha a forte sensação que eles haviam notado mais do que ele havia previsto. Estaria assim tão obvio?

_Eles andam com você para cima e para baixo, acha que não notariam algo? Acalme-se, eles nunca contarão a ninguém._

- Acho melhor que tire esta capa para ir almoçar. – disse Crabble, oferecendo a capa que fazia parte do uniforme da escola, e estendendo a mão para pegar a outra.

Draco a tirou rapidamente, a entregando para o capanga, que o poupou de subir novamente para ir guardá-la, e o fez por ele. Colocou a capa da Sonserina, assim não se destacaria tanto entre os alunos.

Menos de vinte passos depois de ter saído da sala comunal, ele foi interrompido em seu caminho até o Salão Principal por ninguém menos do que Filch, que o informou que a enfermeira estava o esperando na sala dela.

Goyle arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso, Crabble ainda não havia os alcançado. Draco rezava para que ela não tivesse pensado em alguma outra solução, e desistido do trato. Não, ela não faria isso, estava desesperada demais para pensar em alguma coisa decente.

Mudaram o rumo para a enfermaria, Goyle parou junto a porta quando chegaram, deixando Draco entrar sozinho. Ele abriu a porta, entrou, e fechou a porta.

Pensou em dar um passo para trás e girar a maçaneta de volta, sair e correr o mais rápido para a sala comunal, ou ainda dar três batidinhas suaves na porta, um sinal para que Goyle entrasse e se postasse ao seu lado com os punhos estalando ameaçadoramente.

_O que diabos eles estão fazendo aqui?_

N/A: Alguma idéia de quem está na enfermaria? Hheehhehe, parece que voz da cabeça do Draco vai encontrar ais um oponente na missão de guiar o sonserino...

Obrigada pelos comentários!

Laura, miaka, Kyra, Ci Felton, ChunLi Weasley Malfoy, LolitaMalfoy, larimalfoy, Nina Black Lupin!

164 reviews até agora! Vamos ver se com este cap chega pelo menos ao 170!

Ah! Sim, mais um coisita: se até quinta tiver 175, eu juro que posto na quinta mesmo! Se não, vocês esperam pacientemente até domingo.


	20. Evitando Problemas

Evitando Problemas

A enfermaria estava lotada, com certeza Madame Pomfrey havia ignorado toda e qualquer consideração que os doentes mereciam. Estavam todos amontoados, perto da entrada, conversando, eles se voltaram para Draco quando ele entrou.

Deviam ser umas vinte pessoas, e isso nem era exagero do Malfoy. Potter estava ali com uma cara neutra, de conformação, ladeado por Rony, emburrado pela presença do sonserino, Granger, se esvaindo em lágrimas de felicidade.

Além dela, uma mulher ruiva baixinha e consideravelmente fofa estava chorando, e assoando o nariz em um lencinho. Era consolada por um homem ruivo, alto e semicareca. Dois jovens com expressões marotas idênticas discutiam animadamente sobre quadribol, dois outros, mais velhos conversavam de maneira civilizada.

_A família Weasley. O que esta tropa de ruivos está fazendo aqui? Por que Madame Pomfrey te chamou? O que ela quer? Onde ela está? Por que Gina ainda não chegou!_

Não teve tempo de pensar nas respostas, pois Granger correu de seu lugar ao lado do grifinório ruivo, e se pendurou no pescoço de Draco, soluçando desesperadamente. Ficou imóvel, sem saber se deveria retribuir ou atira-la longe.

Tudo bem, ele sabia que era bonito, e que seu charme era realmente encantador, mas a Granger? Estava começando a se superar! E do mesmo modo, ela simplesmente _não podia_ sair por aí abraçando os garotos mais bonitos de Hogwarts sem motivos!

- Obrigada! – soluçou ela, ainda abraçando o sonserino. – Por salvar Gina!

_Draco, espera aí. Ela está te agradecendo, ela não quer te matar, eles não vão te matar! Madame Pomfrey já comunicou que tem uma cura, e que foi você que conseguiu a tal erva para a poção!_

Ele olhou para a Sra.Weasley, que o observava com grande carinho, e depois para os gêmeos, que agora estavam de braços cruzados, em uma expressão satisfeita. E para Carlinhos e Gui, ambos com sorrisos grandes, para o Sr.Weasley, com um leve sorriso de agradecimento. Seu olhar voltou-se para Rony, ele estava extremamente vermelho, e parecia o único realmente insatisfeito por ali, observava Granger fixamente, em uma expressão de inveja.

Draco arqueou as sobrancelhas cruelmente, envolvendo a cintura da grifinória com as mãos, antes paradas. Rony quase teve um ataque de falta de ar. O Malfoy sorriu, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes dela suavemente, para que parasse de chorar e o soltasse. O Weasley arfava, se contendo para não levantar e ir até ali.

Hermione o soltou, recuperando-se de seu ataque de agradecimento, ela secou as lágrimas, e deu os parabéns pelo sonserino ter gastado uma pequena fortuna para mandar uma excursão de mercenários gregos acharem a erva milagrosa nas ruínas de um templo celta.

Ele não teve muito tempo de agradecer, pois agora estava sendo esmagado por um forte abraço da Sra. Weasley,que quase o levantou do chão. Ela era realmente mais forte do que sua baixa estatura fazia parecer.

_Mamãe decididamente nunca faria isso, mas seria bem engraçado se ela levantasse você quando o abraça..._

O Sr. Weasley apertou a sua mão educadamente, dizendo que ele havia aprendido a ser diferente de seu pai, e que havia o julgado erroneamente. Gui e Carlinhos fizeram o mesmo, ressaltando como devia ter sido difícil encontrar mercenários gregos qualificados.

- Você fez um bom trabalho, Malfoy. – disse Fred estendendo a mão.

- Esse negócio preso a sua palma não seria um daqueles aparelhinhos de dar choques, seria? – perguntou Draco, dando uma olhada na mão do garoto.

- Ei, você é bom! – exclamou Fred, empolgado. – É a segunda pessoa que não cai no truque desde que eu e Jorge o usamos!

- A primeira fui eu! – acrescentou Jorge animadamente. – Você terá alguns descontos na nossa loja, por salvar a nossa irmã da morte!

- Anh, obrigado. – resmungou ele.

- Mas saiba! – suas expressões se tornaram ameaçadoras, estenderam os dedos indicadores ao mesmo tempo. – Que se fizer algum mal a Gina, coisas ruins vão começar a acontecer para você.

- Parem com isso! – disse a Sra.Weasley dando tapinhas nas costas de Draco, e dois safanões particularmente doloridos nos gêmeos.

_Uma alfinetada de culpa por estar enganando a todos?_

_- _Ele não fez nada! – disse Rony repentinamente, saindo do lado de Harry. – Foi ele quem derrubou Gina das escadas, era a sua obrigação arrumar uma cura para ela!

– Draco se esforçou para conseguir a cura, ele poderia ter deixando Gina morrer, mas não fez isso, ele foi bom! – disse a mãe, dando um tapa repreensivo no ruivo.

- Deve ter alguma coisa aí, Malfoy nuca salvaria Gina assim. – retrucou ele, massageando a cabeça.

- Parece que desta vez nos enganamos, Ron. – disse Harry, o puxando de volta. – Deixe Malfoy em paz.

O sonserino sorriu admirando, observando o Weasley voltar ao seu lugar. Nunca pensara ouvir Potter dizer algo sequer parecido com aquilo, ele estava desistindo.

_Parece que Potter finalmente se deu conta de que não pode, nem em sonhos, competir com o Sr. sexy aqui!_

- Por falar nisso, onde está Gina? – pediu o Sr.Weasley.

Gina. Será que ela já havia acordado? Sua mãe havia chegado para tirá-la do castelo? Nem havia pensado direito quando saíra correndo da mansão, estava tão eufórico aquela hora que só podia pensar que ela estaria bem em sua casa.

_Pelo jeito, ela não contou a ninguém do pedido de ir à mansão...Não vai ser você a estragar a surpresa._

- Eu não sei, ainda não a vi hoje. – disse rapidamente, virando-se para sair, queria evitar os interrogatórios.. – Foi um prazer, mas tenho que ir.

- Sr.Malfoy! – a voz de Madame Pomfrey se fez presente no meio da multidão.

A enfermeira se espremeu para passar entre os gêmeos, trazendo um vidrinho que continha uma poção marrom. Ela parou na frente do sonserino, com um grande sorriso.

- Não se esqueça de levar a poção! – empurrou o frasquinho para Draco. – Acho que você mesmo vai querer entregar para ela.

- O que exatamente faz? – pediu, em um sussurro quase inaudível.

Gina fechou os olhos, o castelo agora estava bem perto, sobrevoava os gramados verdes. Sentiu que o chão se aproximava cada vez mais, e aquela decididamente não era uma boa sensação, ela tinha a impressão se que esborracharia no chão.

Mas não, em um forte choque as patas do cavalo alado bateram no solo, ele correu mais um pouco, perdendo velocidade. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, quase não acreditando que ainda estava viva, e bem!

Deu de cara com um casal de namorados, sentados no chão, em cima de uma toalha, com um banquete de piquenique armado. Pigarreou envergonhada diante das expressões abismada dos dois para o cavalo alado, descendo cuidadosamente, e pisando na grama fofa.

- Sabe como é, eu sempre quis fazer isso. – disse ela, enquanto o cavalo surrupiava um pedaço generoso de bolo da toalha.

Os dois concordaram com a cabeça, expressões bobas de quem achava que estava sonhando. Ela não esperou que eles dissessem alguma coisa, saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde em direção ao castelo. Ela ouviu quando o cavalo alado roubou uma maça, e depois correu, alçando vôo de volta a sua casa.

Entrou, se deparando com o salão principal praticamente cheio, estava na hora de almoço. Poucas pessoas notaram a sua presença, ela vasculhou toda a mesa da Sonserina procurando Draco, mas não o achou.

Ótimo, onde diabos ele havia se metido? Quem sabe estivesse no caminho entre a sala comunal dele e o salão principal. Correu para as masmorras, esbarrando em alguns alunos que iam pelo sentido contrário.

Bateu em algo grande em um corredor mais escuro, quase voou longe com o impacto, caiu no chão xingando. Descobriu, quando uma mão apareceu para ajudá-la, que aquilo em que havia batido se tratava de uma pessoa. Bem, não exatamente. Era Crabbe, que nem havia sentido alguém esbarrar nele.

- Tudo bem Weasley? – perguntou ele puxando violentamente a garota, para que ela ficasse em pé.

- Ah...sim. – resmungou ela, meio zonza. – Onde está Malfoy?

- Malfoy? – repetiu ele, - Foi chamado para a enfermaria, estou indo pra lá agora...

Ela não deixou que o sonserino terminasse a frase, pois agora já estava novamente correndo, para a Ala Hospitalar.

- Ei! – gritou o garoto se pondo a correr também – Por que a pressa? Me espere!

- Poção de beleza, vai deixar a pele dela linda para o baile. – esclareceu Madame Pomfrey, em um murmúrio de canto de boca, logo em seguida abriu um grande sorriso para a família Weasley.

Ele pegou o frasco, deu um adeus geral para todos da enfermaria, e abriu a porta, apressado. Bem, ele não poderia encontrar pior pessoa com a mão na maçaneta, Ginevra Weasley.

- Por que me deixou sozinha lá? – perguntou a garota. Ela estava um pouco descabelada, e mais vermelha do que o normal, além de estar ofegante, devia ter corrido.

_Continua linda._

Ele olhou de relance para trás, Crabbe estava esbaforido, e Goyle dava os ombros, curioso.

- Sua poção. – ele fez com que ela agarrasse o frasquinho, e saiu da frente para que ela pudesse ver direito quem estava dentro da enfermaria. – Sua família.

Ela deu uma olhada em todas as pessoas que estavam lá dentro, e olhou de relance para Draco, como se ele fosse realmente culpado por aquilo. Gina não teve tempo de retrucar mais alguma coisa, pois Draco já saíra correndo, e sumira de vista, ela foi puxada por sua mãe para dentro.

- Ah Meu Merlin! – exclamou Crabbe seguindo Goyle, que seguia Malfoy. – Será que dava pra parar? Eu já vim até aqui correndo!

Draco só parou cerca de três lances de escada depois, se jogando contra uma parede num corredor deserto, cansado. Goyle derrapou, se apoiando também, Crabbe demorou um pouco mais, porém chegou e se sentou no chão, escorregando na parede.

- Ok, Draco. – disse Goyle arfante. – O que diabos está acontecendo?

- Nada. – respondeu imediatamente.

- Claro que está acontecendo algo, por que você saiu correndo? Por que estamos praticamente fugindo da Weasley. – arfou Crabbe olhando para o loiro.

- Eu só queria evitar perguntas. – disse ele, se recompondo.

_É...aquela com certeza não era uma boa hora para contar que você saiu correndo por que descobriu que amava ela, e que precisava falar com a enfermeira para arranjar uma cura. E que então, havia descoberto que na verdade estava tudo muito bem com a garota, então pra salvar a Madame Pomfrey inventou uma história suspeita sobre uma poção de cura..._

- Isso está ficando cada vez mais estranho. – comentou Goyle, se endireitando. – Mas se você não quer falar nada, tudo bem. Vamos almoçar.

- Não! – exclamou Draco. – Eu vou comer na sala comunal.

_Com medo de encontrá-la lá, docinho? Tudo bem, eu compreendo que ela está brava e nunca acreditaria na explicação sobre a sua saída da mansão...Deixemos que a surpresinha armada para hoje a anime._

- Se você insiste. – resmungou Crabbe. – Mas eu faço questão de comer no salão...

- Comam lá, mas tragam algo para mim. – disse o loiro, dirigindo-se para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, e se separando dos seus capangas.

A sala comunal estava deserta como Draco jamais havia visto, devia ter somente uns dois ou três alunos fazendo um dever de casa superatrasado em uma das mesinhas de canto.

O Malfoy observou um garoto que atravessava o aposento para sair, ele parou ao ver um grande pacote em cima de uma mesa. O garoto observou, curioso, a caixa elegante com uma grande fita vermelha, puxou com cuidado a ponta que dava o nó do tope.

A caixa pulou, abrindo um berreiro enorme, o tope se refez imediatamente, o garoto gritou e pulou de susto. A caixa farejou, e logo após rosnou para o garoto, latiu ferozmente, abrindo um pouco a tampa cada vez que o fazia.

Draco caminhou lentamente até lá, o garoto saiu correndo desesperado. Ele aproximou a mão cuidadosamente, a caixa farejou. O tope vermelho se desfez delicadamente, a tampa voou para o chão, revelando lindas vestes de gala masculinas. Pegou o cartão.

" _Draco, querido, estou mandando as suas roupas! Para o baile!"_

Era, decididamente, mamãe, só ela poderia parecer tão empolgada em uma carta desnecessária e inútil.

" _Quando cheguei em casa, tive uma grande surpresa! A garota, estava na sua cama! E você mentindo pra mamãe, dizendo que não tinham nada! Mas que danadinho...!"_

Bem, apesar do tom parecia que aquela carta estava se tornando consideravelmente importante.

_" É realmente uma moça cheia de descrição, ela não quis admitir para mim que vocês já haviam feito os meus netinhos loiros, e nem quis voltar com uma das nossas carruagens! Oh céus, estou tão emocionada! Vou visitar Lúcio para dar as boas novas! É realmente uma pena que ele não possa conhecê-la...Ah sim, conte-me, aquele negócio na cabeça dela é tintura, não é?"_

Mortalmente importante.

_"Bem, eu SEI que é, por que o meu doce nunca trairia a mamãe desta maneira vil e não loira!"._

Ah, meu Merlin, sua mãe estava ficando doente! Ela estava maníaca por criancinhas loiras e rosadas, como as dos comercias americanos dos anos cinqüenta! Pombas, ele só tinha dezesseis aninhos! Não estava pronto para ser pai.

_Ohhh...ele ainda É uma criança rosadinha, como nos comerciais americanos dos anos cinqüenta..._

_- Você não podia ser mais compreensivo? – _berrou reflexo de Draco, vindo de um espelhinho que uma garota segurava para pintar os olhos. – _Não vê que ele está passando por uma fase difícil?_

_Arre, cala a boca!_

O reflexo ia retrucar mais alguma coisa, porém a garota guardou o espelhinho dentro de sua mochila. Draco carregou a caixa até o seu quarto, a largando em cima da cama.

Ele se sentou á mini mesa do dormitório, pegou um pergaminho da sua mochila, que estava jogada em uma cadeira, abriu o tinteiro e pegou a pena de cima da mesinha.

_"Somente um lembrete: Mande a encomenda para mim, o mais rápido possível."_

Pediria para que Crabbe ou Goyle mandasse via coruja mais tarde, quando um deles voltassem com a comida.

N/A: Bem, eu acho que teve uma pessoa que deduziu que era a família Weasley! Natália Regina Souza! Heheh, estava todo mundo dizendo que o Draco estava ficando louco ( pois é, mas capítulo que vem vocês vão ver que tem gente em pior estado do que ele!

Obrigada pelas reviews!

licca-weasley-malfoy : Que emoção primeiro comentário aqui! Estou muito feliz, e já estou postando bem cedinho, pra quando todo mundo entrar no fanfiction o capítulo já esteja aqui esperando!

lari­malfoy: Ah, eu sei que um capítulo sem Gina é lamentável...e nesse ela apareceu só um pouquinho...É que agora as coisas estão acontecendo com o Draco, quando começarem a acontecer com ela, ela vai aparecer. A falta de Gina com certeza não é voluntária! Hhehe...

ChunLi Weasley Malfoy: Ah, eles não vão internar o Draco ( eu acho) ele está tendo crises estranhas desde...sempre, eu acho. Embora elas tenham se tornado mais freqüentes...ehhee. É, embora pareça um pouco inacreditável a voz está ali para ajudar ele, ehehe

Jade:) Estou fazendo a minha parte! Postando ) ! Hehhehe Obrigado por fazer a sua e comentar!

Ci Felton: Ah, não é verdade, nenhuma review é inútil! E mesmo que sua fosse algo como "poooosta, por favor", não seria inútil! Haha, além do que você tem mandado comentários todos os capítulos! Uma leitora assídua! Hehhe, Draquito se ama( e com razão), ele não poderia a chance de ver como ficava com todo o guarda-roupa mundial! Até o próximo cap!

Innis Winter: Bem, bem, eu posso dizer que vai ter voz até o fim da fic! Aeee! Mas isso não quer dizer que também não vá ter reflexo! Pois é, Draco está ficando um pouco perturbado, mas ninguém sabe disso, certo? Só ele, e a voz...E se fosse o pessoal do St.Mungus, ele fugia e se refugiava na Toca! ( Ah, sim, se ele conseguisse entrar lá sem ser morto por toda a família, talvez com, exceção de Gina) hehehe

Natália Regina Souza: Acertou!1 Era mesmo a família Weasley... Os coitadinhos vieram agradecer pela grande generosidade de Draco por ter feito tudo aquilo para salvar Gina! E teve uns dois caps a mais do que o previsto! Hhehe, só não postei antes por que demorou um pouco para responder toda as reviews!

Laura: Todo mundo tá dizendo que a vozinha é melhor, embora eu também concorde nessa parte, por que o reflexo ´pe meio "bobo". Eu sei lá se a gente escreve most desse jeito por que ninguém sabe realmente, já que a sora fala isso do nada! Você deve ter notado que ele esteve um pouco atarefado nos últimos tempos, e a preguiça falou alto...então ele ficou com as vestes mesmo...Sabe, o tigrão já morreu, e acho que a primeira pessoa a quem ele faria uma "visita astral" seria para o Harry...heheh, e o oue tem a ver o chapéu seletor com a história! Eu não sei o que fazer par ao especial de dia dos namorados! Criança, eu não sei!

LolitaMalfoy: Obrigada!

Miaka: Narcisa na enfermaria? Não, família errada! Ah, ele não está doido, só apaixonado ( e completamente distraído...hehehe)

Catarine: ah, eu tenho feito alguns "tratos" com os leitores, e parece que está dando resultado! Mais comentários, mais capítulos! Obrigada!

Franinha Malfoy: Ele não esqueceu da Gina! Pensa nela o tempo todo...ah, tá, ele esqueceu, mais foi só um pouquinho!

Dark Annek: Nossa, obrigada! Espero melhorar os capítulos cada vez mais! Acho que o próximo capítulo vai sair rapidinho também..beijos!

Srtas. Weasel: Wow, eu não acredito que vocÊs largaram o anime predileto para ler o capítulo! Ahhh, estou muito feliz, mas não percam os caps do anime por minha causa! Hhehe, também, foras as primeiras a comentar este cap! O baile está chegando!

Então, acho que respondi a tudo! Por favor, continuem mandado comentários, eu estou muito feliz por todos eles!E o próximo capítulo vem rapidinho...o que me dizem de terça?


	21. Crabbe a Anta!

Crabbe a Anta!

- Hei, Draco! Olhe o que trouxemos!

A voz de Crabbe fez com que ele abrisse os olhos, e levantasse da sua cama. Os dois grandalhões traziam uma bandeja cheia de pequenos aperitivos, dos mais variados, além de um copo de suco de abóbora.

- Mas o que houve com os grandes pratos de todo o dia? – perguntou o loiro se aproximando, e avistando alguns pequenos sanduíches, e uns bolinhos estranhos.

- Acho que os elfos vão fazer uma manjar à noite. – disse Goyle com os olhos brilhando. – Talvez queriam nos preparar com uma refeição mais leve, para que possamos aproveitar melhor!

- É, talvez. – ponderou o Malfoy pegando a bandeja, com um pequeno gesto de agradecimento.

Sento-se na sua mesa, com a bandeja no colo, e começou a comer desinteressadamente. Era diferente, mas ainda sim bom. crabbe olhou curioso para a grande caixa de presente em cima da cama de Draco, mas não ousou perguntar o que era.

- São minhas vestes para o baile. – esclareceu, já ficando cansado das expressões agora maníacas dos dois em relação a caixa.

- Mas você já tem uma! – exclamaram os dois.

- Eu sei, mas sabe como mamãe é...e ela nem deve saber que eu saí assim de casa... – enfiou um bolinho na boca. – Alguém envia aquela carta para "Babados e Bordados" em Hogsmeade?

- "Babados e Bordados"? – repetiram, rindo. – Aquela loja rosa e cheia de garotas bobas? O que você foi fazer lá, Draco?

- É. – disse, sério. Os dois pararam de rir ao verem a reação do outro. – Eu quero um vestido que tem lá.

- Hum, Draco... – começou crabbe levemente vermelho. – Eu sei que você está um pouco indignado por ter que ir com a Pansy no baile...E que quer fazer da noite dela um pesadelo...mas ir de vestido também já é demais...

- Arre! – exclamou. – Você é doente crabbe! É óbvio que o vestido não é pra mim! Sua anta!

- Ah, sim claro eu sou uma anta. – concordou animadamente, começando a cantar uma musica estranha.

De novo, de novo! Crabbe a antaaaaa 

_Anta feliz que pasta_

_Bate com a cabeça na pilastra_

_Crabbe a antaaa_

Draco e Goyle se entreolharam assustados com a reação pouco comum do colega. crabbe agora praticamente saltitava pelo quarto.

_Anta!_

_Anta!_

Anta! 

_Corre no prado!_

Pisoteia o gramado! 

_Crabble a anta!_

- Oh, por Merlin! – exclamou Goyle tapando o rosto com as grandes mãos para esconder o desespero. – Eu acho que ele pegou diabetes!

- Goyle, as pessoas não pegam diabetes! – disse Draco pulando de sua cama, e se protegendo de crabbe com a bandeja, para chegar até o outro guarda-costas. – Pombas, de onde você tirou isso!

_Crabbe, a anta feliz_

_Come bolinhos de arroz todo o dia_

_Faz "func!func!" com o nariz_

_Anta cheia de energia!_

- Leva ele pra enfermaria! – disse o Malfoy pegando a sua carta. – E na volta manda isso via coruja.

Entregou o pergaminho para Goyle, e se esquivou para que o garoto pegasse crabbe pela manga, e o guiasse, ainda cantando, para a enfermaria.

- O que eu digo para a Madame Pomfrey!

- Eu sei lá! – fez um gesto para que fosse rápido. – Diga que ele está tendo um surto! Ele está afirmando que é uma anta, e fez uma composição para crianças de cinco anos sobre o assunto!

_Cada vez eu fico mais preocupado com o tipo de gente que você convive...O seu guarda-costas devia protege-lo, e não ataca-lo com musicas sobre ele ser ou não uma anta!_

Sentou-se na sua cama, tamborilou com os dedos no colchão. Quando será que faltaria para o baile? Aquelas horas demorariam muito a passar? Fungou, abrindo uma gaveta no armário. Suas colônias.

_Simplesmente por que você pode comprar as melhores._

Teria que passar uma que Gina gostasse... Mas ela gostaria de qualquer uma, pois todas haviam sido escolhidas a dedo, e ficavam muito boas nele...

_Talvez vamos vir a descobrir qual é a preferida dela quando Ginny estiver próxima, tempo o bastante, para decidir._

Depois de algum tempo escolheu uma, e a separou das demais. Alisou a sua roupa par ao baile, sorrindo também para os sapatos que sua mãe havia mandado.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – Goyle entrou no quarto fechando a porta logo em seguida. – Madame Pomfrey deu algumas poções estranhas para ele, e disse que poderia voltar daqui uma meia hora.

- Mas o que diabos deu nele? – perguntou, observando o colega pegar a sua toalha de banho.

- Eu não sei, e acho que nem a enfermeira sabe... – murmurou, tirando os sapatos. – Ahh, desculpa, quer tomar banho antes?

- Hum, não, pode ir. – disse, fazendo com que o outro continuasse a tirar as meias, e entrasse no banheiro, se trancando logo em seguida.

Draco se recostou na porta do banheiro, cruzando os braços e começando a falar com Goyle.

- Mandou a carta.

- Sim. – o chuveiro foi ligado. – As corujas estavam um pouco agitadas hoje...

- Por que?

- Hum, eu não sei, mas elas estavam bicando um cara do sétimo ano que estava lá escondido comendo nozes.

- Nozes? – repetiu o loiro, em tom de riso. – O corujal não é um bom lugar para se fazer isso.

- É, realmente. – comentou. – Mas eu acho que aquela coruja de torre que eu peguei é bem rápida.

_Tudo bem, eu não sei o que isso tem a ver com a questão, mas fazer o que?_

- Hum... – resmungou, afastando-se para a janela.

_Acha que ela está pensando em você neste exato momento?_

Talvez esteja, ou talvez não.

_Muito místico Sr.Sexy._

- Ei! – Zabini abriu a porta em uma fresta, enfiando a sua cara para dentro. – Acho melhor que vá até lá em baixo, Crabbe está um pouco estranho.

- Ele já voltou? – perguntou Draco assombrado, colocando rapidamente a sua capa por cima da blusa.

_Ótimo, o que deu nele agora!_

Desceu as escadas correndo, a sala comunal estava uma verdadeira baderna. Havia gente correndo com garrafas de whisky de fogo de um lado para o outro, alguns com cerveja amanteigada.

Mas o principal centro de concentração feminina estava ao redor de uma mesa. Nota: Crabbe estava dançando animadamente em cima dela.

Ok, ok, Draco tinha que admitir que Crabbe havia crescido, ficado forte, grande, E remotamente atraente, mas não era para tanto!

E parecia que o show estava apenas começando, pois agora elas começavam a gritar algo como "tira!tira!". Draco rezava para que ele não ouvisse, e continuasse com seu comportado uniforme no lugar. Mas não foi isso que ele fez.

_Draco! Saia correndo daqui, diga que não o conhece!Como ficará a sua imagem se alguém souber que você anda com ele?_

Por favor, todo mundo sabe que eu ando com ele! Tenho que fazer alguma coisa, eu tenho que ajudá-lo!

_Cada vez mais grifinório...Talvez eu releve pelo fato de também estar desesperado com a perda do brilho da nossa imagem!Vai logo!_

Foi forçado a correr até a aglomeração de garotas, e se espremer para passar entre elas. Não sabia exatamente como havia chegado vivo até a borda da mesa, mas se apoiou na madeira e começou a gritar, tentando abafar os gritos delas.

- Desça agora mesmo daí! Crabbe!

Mas realmente parecia que ele não estava ouvindo, pois continuava a tentar desamarrar a gravata para posteriormente abrir os botões da camisa.

- Crabbe! – berrou, sendo puxado para fora, pois elas notavam que o loiro tentava acabar com a festa. – Me ajude!

Ouvindo o chamado de ajuda de seu mestre, ele se virou imediatamente, olhando estarrecido para Draco. Ele fez uma cara ameaçadora para que o soltassem, mas elas nem prestavam atenção, e continuaram a empurrá-lo para fora.

- Esperem aí! – gritou ele de repente. – Eu vou subir!

_Ahhh! Você não pode se juntar a ele!_

As sonserinas o soltaram imediatamente, passando agora a empurrá-lo na direção da mesa, muito mais animadas do que antes.

_Pois é. Quem manda ser o Sr.Sexy?_

Foi jogado para cima da mesa, pôde ver dali de cima a cara indignada que Zabini fazia do outro lado da sala, reivindicando, juntamente com um bando de marmanjos, o direito de um show feminino.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou para Crabbe.

- O que elas pedem. – esclareceu ele, bobo.

- O que diabos Madame Pomfrey te deu? – perguntou, olhando feio para uma garota que puxava a bainha da sua calça. – Ela te drogou!

- Eu não sei! – gritou ele pulando, fazendo a mesa balançar. – Estou tão feliz!

- Ok, está drogado. – disse o loiro, lembrando dos efeitos colaterais de certas poções que a enfermeira usava.

_Como você vai sair daqui? Por que subiu aqui!_

Ele se esticou, tentando ver onde estava o seu par do baile. Pansy estava sentada calmamente em um sofá verde, pintando as unhas de bordô, as pernas cruzadas elegantemente, alheia à gritaria e ao espetáculo, já que Crabbe decididamente não era o seu tipo.

- Pansy! – gritou ele, pulando. – Pansy!

Ela levantou os olhos calmamente, avistando o SEU par do baile, em cima de uma mesa, com as roupas sendo puxadas e praticamente rasgadas por uma LEGIÃO de garotas enlouquecidas.

Não! Ninguém, e ela queria dizer NINGUÉM, poderia fazer aquilo com o SEU Draco. Bem, a não ser talvez ela, mais tarde. Levantou-se largando o esmalte, os dedos esticados para não borrar.

- SAIAM DE PERTO DELE! – gritou ela agudamente, sobrepondo a sua voz acima de toda as outras.

As garotas ao redor da mesa pararam, e se voltaram lentamente para a Parkinson. Oh, não ouse desafiar Pansy Parkinson no quesito "maníaca por Draco", e "perigosa diante usurpadoras do posto antes mencionado.".

- Calma aí, Parkinson! – exclamou a que parecia ser chefe do grupo. – Em primeiro lugar nós somos em maior número, e em segundo, foi _ele _quem quis subir ali.

Ela fez uma expressão surpresa, tapando a boca com a mão, e olhou para Draco. Ele fez sinais efusivos, indicando que não era nada verdade. Fez a sua cara de anjo sem cachinhos, sorrindo meigamente para ela.

Pansy praticamente derreteu quando ele mandou um beijo para ela, acreditando piamente no que ele dizia. Desfez o seu olhar apaixonado ao voltar novamente a mirar as garotas, agarrou a varinha sem pestanejar.

A sala se encheu dos mais variados feitiços já vistos, as inimigas nem tentaram algum tipo de defesa, saíram correndo para não serem atingidas. Aquilo já era confusão demais para um dia na opinião delas...Se Snape descobrisse (e ele ia) elas já estariam bastante encrencadas por ter incentivado um cara semi-drogue a fazer um strip-tease.

- Draquinho! – exclamou ela correndo para perto enquanto ele saltava da mesa. – Será que estas garotas nunca o deixarão em paz!

- Ah... – exclamou ele encenando um lamento. – Eu creio que não! Elas nunca resistem ao meu charme natural...

_Pois é, o que se pode fazer quando você é irresistivelmente lindo?_

- Você estava me tratando tão mal antes, que cheguei a acreditar que não queria ir comigo ao baile verdadeiramente. – disse ela manhosamente, alisando a gravata dele.

- Oh, mesmo? – ironizou, tentando disfarçar.

- Eu só te salvei agora por nossos velhos tempos... - ela sorriu. – Por que se eu fosse considerar somente a maneira como tem me tratado, acho que ainda estaria lá.

_Mas que velhos tempos! Que mulher maluca!_

- Você não me deixaria lá, para ser morto por alucinadas, deixaria? – perguntou ele no seu tom mais doce.

- Ah, é claro que não! – ela deu várias risadinhas, que fizeram até Crabbe rolar os olhos. – Eu nunca deixaria que elas colocassem as mãozinhas no meu Draquinho!

Ela se aproximou perigosamente, se agarrando no pescoço dele. Draco recuou instintivamente, ela o encarou, indignada. Ele deu um leve sorriso de desculpas, pouco sinceras, e deixou que ela se aproximasse novamente.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

_Ah meu Merlin! Graças! GRAÇAS!_

Goyle estava parado no primeiro degrau da escada, os cabelos pingando, e com um roupão colocado de qualquer jeito, sem nada nos pés. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, espalhando água para todos os lados. Pansy se desgrudou do loiro.

- Eu ouvi gritos! – exclamou ele caminhando até o grupo, e verificando que Draco estava bem. – Achei ter ouvido Malfoy chamar...

- Você me ouvir lá do banheiro? – perguntou Draco admirado.

- É. – disse ele com simplicidade. – O que estava acontecendo?

_Isso sim que é capanga! E não um daqueles que se compra em qualquer esquina! Esse aqui tem pedigree!_

- As garotas estavam explorando o frágil estado dopado de Crabbe. – esclareceu Pansy.

- Ein? – fez ele confuso, olhando para a garota.

- Eu explico lá em cima! – disse Draco vendo a oportunidade perfeita para se safar dali. Ele já ia indo, puxando Crabbe junto, quando sentiu o seu braço ser agarrado.

- Vai embora sem deixar nenhum beijinho de até logo? – perguntou a garota com um sorrisinho.

- Ahh... – lamentou o Malfoy, a puxando e desviando da boca dela, dando um selinho discreto na bochecha rosada dela. – Até.

E não esperou para ouvir reclamações da sua falta de sentimento, se pôs quase a correr em direção a escada. Parou ao ver que Goyle não o seguia. Ele falava animadamente com Pansy, dizendo com ela ficaria linda no vestido, por que ela já estava linda mesmo sem ele!

- Goyle! – gritou o loiro, puxando Crabbe para que ele não fugisse.

O capanga acordou, e despediu-se de Parkinson, correndo para a escada ajudar o Malfoy a arrastar Crabbe para o dormitório.

Trancaram a porta quando conseguiram colocar Vincent para dentro, e o enfiaram no banheiro, dizendo que ele tomasse o seu banho. Afinal, ele estaria bem lá, não havia nenhum objeto potencialmente perigoso, ou garotas enlouquecidas.

- Ok, o que está acontecendo? – pediu Goyle secando o cabelo com uma toalha.

- Crabbe está completamente dopado e fora do controle! – exclamou Draco. – Ele estava dançando, e tirando a roupa em cima de uma mesa!

- Não! – fez o outro em total descrença.

- Sim! - disse Draco começando a abrir a sua camisa, na esperança de que seu capanga acabasse logo com o banho.

Os dois pararam para ouvir Crabbe cantando animadamente dentro do banheiro. Ele parecia estar pulando freneticamente, se presumia pelos grandes estrondos que eram produzidos seguidamente.

De repente ouviram um estouro que decididamente não provinha de um dos pulos de Crabbe. Parecia ter sido algo metálico, e então a porta se escancarou com um grande jato de água. Crabbe havia estourado o cano principal de distribuição de água para a maioria dos dormitórios masculinos.

- PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN! – Exclamou Goyle agarrando a caixa que continha a sua roupa de gala, o quarto se enchia rapidamente de água.

Draco escancarou a porta, fazendo assim com que a água parasse de se acumular ali dentro, e saísse para o corredor. Jogou suas vestes do baile para Goyle, para que ele as salvasse. Entrou no banheiro pegando a sua varinha de cima da mesa.

Crabbe pulava na água, havia um jato de água saindo da parede.

_Mas como é que ele conseguiu quebrar a parede e estourar o cano?_

Haviam esquecido de tirar a varinha dele, o objeto mais perigoso que ele poderia carregar naquele estado, até mesmo mais perigoso do que um bando de garotas frenéticas.

Lançou um feitiço na fenda da parede, tentando fechá-la, mas não conseguiu, o jato de água tinha uma força enorme, e atravessava a porta do banheiro, indo bater na parede do dormitório, ao lado da cama de Zabini. Ele tivera que se abaixar para entrar ali.

Tentou outros três feitiços, mas nada parecia surtir efeito naquilo, parecia cada vez mais forte. Empurrou Crabbe para fora, saindo também. Saíram para o corredor.

- Ei! – um garoto saiu do seu quarto, enrolando uma toalha na cintura. – Alguém sabe o que aconteceu com a água? Não tem mais...

Ele olhou estarrecido para o corredor, que agora começava a ficar cada vez mais cheio de água. Olhou da grande poça para Draco, e depois para Goyle, e finalmente para Crabbe.

- O que vocês fizeram! – gritou ele tendo um ataque histérico. – Eu tenho que tomar banho para o baile!

- Vá chamar o Snape. – disse o Malfoy, ignorando completamente o ataque do garoto.

- Como assim? – ele saiu da porta, fazendo um barulho enorme ao atravessar o pequeno lago que os separava. – Você não conseguiu resolver?

Draco apontou para o seu quarto, o garoto espiou o jato de água. Ele tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não encontrou muitas palavras, nada além de "mas como!".

- Não nos pergunte. – resmungou Goyle equilibrando as caixas que continham as vestes. – Não sabemos.

- Vamos para o banheiro dos monitores... – disse Draco num sussurro, para Goyle. – Eu ainda não tomei o meu banho.

- Espera aí! – o cara da toalha piscou, abobalhado. – Como é que o resto dos dormitórios masculinos da casa fica?

- Eu sei lá. – falou o Malfoy revirando os olhos para ele. – Eu _posso _entrar no banheiro dos monitores, ao contrário de vocês.

- Mas! – exclamou, apontando para ele. – Você não pode fazer isso! Onde é que eu vou tomar banho?

- Por que você não vai lá no dormitório feminino? – perguntou, já se virando para ir embora. – Garanto que elas não vão se importar nem um pouco que ocupe o banheiro por alguns minutos...

- Está brincando? – disse ele raivoso. – Elas vão me escalpelar vivo se eu entrar lá na véspera de um baile!

- Ah, eu esqueci... – de um sorrisinho mau para ele. – Elas não te veneram como fazem comigo...

- Ora seu! – bufou ele correndo ao encontro deles.

Goyle se colocou na frente, grunhiu, balançou Crabbe ameaçadoramente, enquanto o mesmo cantarolava alto sobre prados felizes.

- Eu tenho um idiota dopado! – avisou Goyle ainda balançando o colega. – E não tenho medo de usá-lo!

- Calma aí cara! – ofegou o garoto ajeitando a sua toalha. – Acho que vou chamar o Snape para dar um jeito nisso...

Ele saiu correndo escada abaixo, provocando alguns gritinhos na sala comunal. Draco baixou o capuz da sua capa, pedindo internamente para que não encontrasse Pansy no meio do caminho.

Desceu as escadas com pressa, seguido de Goyle que puxava Crabbe. Cruzou a sala comunal, saindo rapidamente pela passagem da parede. Olhou para os lados, correu para fora das masmorras, agora rezando para que não encontrasse Gina no meio do caminho.

_Ignorando completamente vontade que tem de vê-la._

N/A: Não me batam! Desculpe novamente a completa falta de Gina e conseqüentemente de ação d/g...mas notem que isso ainda faz parte da tarde antes do baile! Capítulo que vem : Gina, muita Gina, e baile! Pelo menos uma parte dele.

Agradecimentos pelas reviews!

licca-weasley-malfoy, Laura, Kyra, miaka, Innis Winter, Li Malfoy, larimalfoy, Ci Felton, Catarine, Franinha Malfoym e Karollzinhah!

Muito obrigada!

Agora, eu sei que todo mundo deve estar se perguntando por que eu demorei tanto. Bem, eu tentei postar terça, mas deu erro, e eu tentei de novo e de novo! E não deu! Eu não co nseguia colocar o documento no document manager!

Isso nunca havia acontecido antes, tentei nos outros dois dias seguintes, mas não teve jeito. Mandei um alerta para o fanfiction...Bem, eu sei lá o que eles fizeram, mas eu só consegui postar hoje. e tentei todos os dias até então...Desculpa pela demora, de qualquer maneira...


	22. A Falsa Poção de Cura

A Falsa Poção de Cura

Gina se olhou no espelho. Havia uma garota com rolinhos na cabeça que arrumava o seu cabelo com agilidade, e outra que passava creme no próprio rosto, abaixada na frente da Weasley, para se ver no espelho.

- Vai ficar linda! – murmurou Cidy entre os dentes, segurando muitos grampos para cabelo entre os lábios.

- Obrigada por se dispor da fazer isso. – parecia que só havia mais um pessoa no mundo que podia deixar o seu cabelo controlado além de Narcisa Malfoy, e esta pessoa era Cidy.

- De nada... – murmurou. – Vai precisar ficar bonita para aquele sonserino lindo...

Gina olhou estarrecida para o reflexo da amiga no espelho, a garota abaixo dela deu uma olhada para cima. Cidy sorriu maliciosamente

- Achou que eu não tinha notado? – perguntou, prendendo mais um grampo.

- Eu... – gaguejou Gina, será que estava tão na cara que ela estava ansiosa por vê-lo?

- Que sonserino? – perguntou a garota de baixo. – O Malfoy?

- Qual mais seria? – resmungou a que arrumava os seus cabelos. – Com qual mais sonserino a Gina anda?

- Ele é mesmo uma gracinha. – disse ela dando risadinhas juntamente com Cidy. – Pena que já tenha dona...

- Hem! – pigarreou a Weasley anormalmente vermelha – Alguém sabe se o meu vestido já chegou? Está super atrasado.

- Não chegou nada não. – disse Cassandra de sua cama, colocando as meias de náilon. – Estive por aqui toda a tarde, não vi nenhuma coruja.

- Não se preocupe, vai chegar. – tranqüilizou-a Cidy.

- Hei! – exclamou a garota da cama. – De quem é esta poção para a pele! Eu quero um pouco!

Ela apontou excitada para o frasquinho que estava em cima da mesa. Gina franziu o cenho, era aquilo que Draco havia dado para ela tomar. Era a sua poção de cura, aquela de que seu família havia falado horas e horas na enfermaria para ela.

- É minha. – exclamou Gina. – Mas não é para a pele...

- Claro que é! – disse Cassandra pegando o fraquinho, e abrindo para cherar o liquido. – É uma das melhores que eu conheço. Os materiais são um pouco caros, por isso Madame Pomfrey não costuma fazer para dar quando eu preciso...

- Mas... – disse Gina.

- Se você não quiser emprestar, tudo bem. – disse a garota colocando novamente o frasco na mesa. – Eu tenho uma mas fraquinha no malão...

- Não é isso! – exclamou.

Agora as perguntas voltavam a incomodá-la. Por que ele havia deixado ela sozinha na mansão? Por que tinha saído correndo da enfermaria se podia ter ficado lá para se vangloriar do fato de ter conseguido os ingredientes da poção?

Mas nem havia sentido naquilo, por que, afinal de contas, nunca havia se sentido mal, em momento algum. Ela simplesmente sabia que não ia morrer, apesar de todos acreditarem o contrário. Bem, talvez menos Draco, ela tinha certeza de que ele duvidava ás vezes.

Devia se tratar de um engano, um terrível engano...Madame Pomfrey havia errado o seu diagnóstico, e dito a todos que estava para morrer. E então agora também enganava todo mundo novamente, inclusive ela e Draco, dando uma poção falsa para que ele entregasse.

Ainda sim parecia ter algo errado naquela história. Por que sua mãe havia dito que era o Malfoy quem contratara uma expedição para conseguir os ingredientes? Ele também sabia?

- Estes ingredientes. – disse Gina, olhando para a colega. – São difíceis de se encontrar?

- Os da poção para pele? – perguntou. – Não, estão em qualquer loja de Londres, mas os preços...

- Ah Merlin! – exclamou Cidy correndo para a janela. – Tem uma coruja com um pacotão vindo para cá!

- Deve ser seu vestido! – exclamou Cassandra escancarando a vidraça para que o pacote passasse.

Já estava escurecendo lá fora, de modo que Gina só pôde notar que a caixa era elegante demais para ser da loja que havia encomendado, quando a coruja pousou suavemente em cima da mesa.

- Olhem só! – exclamou Cidy quase pulando. – Ginevra está fazendo grandes investimentos...

Ela apontou para o nome da loja "Babados e Bordados" escritos numa linda letra dourada no canto da tampa da caixa. Gina olhou estarrecida para a marca, lembrando-se perfeitamente de que nunca havia comprado nada naquela loja! Era muito cara.

- Isso deve ter custado uma fortuna! – exclamou a garota que estava se olhando no espelho, correndo para a caixa. – Abre logo!

Gina desfez vagarosamente o lindo tope verde que fechava o pacote, puxando uma das pontas. Ela tirou a fita, colocando-a de lado. As garotas estavam quase pulando de emoção. Ela tirou a tampa da caixa.

Elas não viram o vestido de imediato, pois havia uma fina folha de papel especial sob ele, e em cima do papel uma rosa.

Elas pularam, dando risadinhas histéricas ao verem a flor. A Weasley, tão vermelha quanto as pétalas, cheirou a rosa.

- Gina está namorando! – cantaram elas quase fazendo uma rodinha e girando. – Gina está namorando!

- Chega, parem! Parem! – gritou ela.

Tirou o papel de cima do vestido, o erguendo cuidadosamente. O quarto se encheu de "ooohhhhh!" de admiração. Era aquele lindo vestido que ela havia visto na vitrine mais cara de Hogsmeade, aquele que todas as garotas de Hogwarts queriam.

- Ah, Merlin! – disse Cassandra tocando no tecido suave. – É tão lindo!

- Quem mandou? – quis saber Cidy, virando a caixa de cabeça para baixo. – Não há bilhete algum!

Draco, foi a primeira coisa que veio a sua mente. Por que não havia mandado algum bilhete para explicar aquilo? Onde estava o seu verdadeiro vestido? Pensou seriamente em recusar aquilo, embora o quisesse com todas as suas forças. Mas então pensou que o vestido que havia encomendado provavelmente não viria. Se Draco havia encomendado um novo, tinha adiado o outro.

- Gina, Gina, Gina, cada dia mais cheia de surpresinhas... – murmurou Cassandra com um sorriso místico. – Quem te mandou isso aí?

- Eu não sei. – disse Gina colocando de volta na caixa. – Mas devo grandes agradecimentos.

- Garota de sorte! – gritou Cidy a puxando de volta par ao espelho. Vamos acabar logo este seu penteado, para que eu possa terminar a minha maquiagem e te ver nesta obra prima!

_Realmente, você nunca será deposto do posto de "Sr.Sexy"..._

Draco se olhou uma última vez no espelho, dando o seu clássico meio sorriso.Ouvira dizer, por Zabini, que os garotos sonserinos tiveram que tomar banho na Lufa-Lufa, depois de até Dumbledore ter tentado controlar o vazamento, que agora havia cessado.

Alguns, desesperados, haviam se arriscado a ir ao dormitório feminino, mas haviam sido chutados violentamente de lá. Outros, mais espertos, aproveitaram a água do vazamento. A casa estava uma bagunça, o carpete encharcado, tinha água até na sala comunal. Snape estava tendo um ataque do coração, cerca de quinze garotas tentavam reanima-lo, dando tapinhas no seu rosto.

_Deixando um rastro de destruição por onde passa..._

- Vamos logo Draco! – exclamou Goyle impacientemente. – Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui no banheiro dos monitores!

- Estou ainda me vestindo! – reclamou, colocando a sua capa, e arrumando a gola. – Espero que não nos matem quando chegarmos lá...

- Não seria de surpreender se tentassem... – murmurou em resposta, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Ahhh! – gemeu Crabbe sentado em um banco perto da pia. – Minha cabeça está doendo pacas!

Os outros dois se entreolharam, desconfiados se o efeito dos remédios havia passado mesmo ou se era mais um surto estranho.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Crabbe massageando a própria cabeça.

- Acho que ele está voltando mesmo. – sussurrou Draco.

- Você não lembra de nada? – perguntou Goyle.

Ele olhou do outro capanga para o loiro, e depois fez uma cara de dor.

- Ah, não! O que foi que eu fiz?

- Nem queira saber... – murmurou Draco. – Só seja grato por ainda estar vivo, e com toda a roupa.

- Hein? – fez ele, ao que Goyle caiu na gargalhada.

- Vamos indo... – ordenou o Malfoy.

- Mas o que aconteceu?

Nenhum dos dois respondeu, e ele foi obrigado a segui-los para fora do banheiro. Parecia que ninguém estava com vontade o bastante para explicar tudo o que havia acontecido, então ele ficou quieto.

- Ah sim, esteja pronto para uma guerra. – avisou Goyle antes de cruzarem o portal do salão principal, onde acontecia o baile.

- Você sabe onde as garotas estão? – perguntou Ron. – Por que ninguém pode simplesmente demorar tanto para se arrumar!

- Arre, eu falei que você deveria ter convidado Hermione. – Bufou Harry, escorando-se no corrimão da escada que levava para o dormitório feminino.

- Será que dava para parar de falar nisso? – perguntou o ruivo nervoso. – Você está resmungando sobre este assunto desde anteontem!

- Talvez por que nunca mais vá ter um baile em Hogwarts, e você perdeu a sua segunda, _e última, _chance de convidá-la! – gritou Harry começando a ficar irritado novamente.

- Por que você se preocupa tanto com isso! – disse Rony começando a andar de um lado par ao outro. – É o meu par! Como eu poderia ir com a Mione? Ela é a Mione!

- Senhores!

A profa Minerva entrou pelo buraco do retrato, observando os poucos garotos grifinórios que ainda esperavam pelos seus pares.

- Eu não quero ninguém aqui. – disse ela energicamente diante das caras deles. – As mocinhas podem se dirigir sozinhas para o Salão Principal.

- Mas professora! – exclamou Simas. – Nós não temos que esperar aqui por elas, para que entremos juntos no salão?

- Não, sr.Finnigan, os senhores têm que fazer o que eu mando. – esclareceu ela abrindo caminho para que saíssem da sala comunal. – As garotas vão entrar por uma escada no Salão, lá vocês acham os pares e pronto.

Ela estendeu o dedo para fora, indicando a saída para todos. Diante da autoridade da professora de transfiguração, eles saíram rapidamente, esquecendo dos pares. Afinal, elas estavam atrasadas mesmo, e o baile já havia começado.

- Hei, hei! Garotão!

Crabbe desviou assustado de outra jovem sonserina que lançava olhares estranhos para ele. Tudo bem, no começo aquilo até havia sido interessante, elas dando risadinhas cada vez que o viam, mas estava começando a ficar estranho. Quer dizer, nunca havia sido tratado assim antes...

- Por que elas estão falando assim comigo? – pediu ele timidamente para Draco, logo a frente.

- Ah, é por que você estava fazendo um strip-tease lá na sala comunal. – esclareceu o loiro tomando calmamente um cálice de ponche.

- O que? – gaguejou ele arregalando os olhos.

Ele pulou, e olhou abismado para o grupinho de sonserinas que passava dando risadinhas. Sexto tapa no traseiro da noite.

- É sim... – admitiu Goyle.

_Revelando os seus instintos mais primitivos...huhhuhuu_

- Draquinho! – uma voz irritante fez o loiro se resmungar. – Eu estive te procurando por hooooras!

_Estive te procurando por hooooooras docinho! Agora que te encontrei não vai restar nenhum pedacinho!_

Pansy vinha correndo em sua direção, com seu vestido vermelho de ar provocante. Ele nem conseguiu responder alguma coisa, pois Pansy já estava agarrada ao seu pescoço.

- Hem... – pigarreou o sonserino tirando delicadamente os braços dela de perto. – Não faz quarenta minutos que o baile começou, então eu acho que você não pode estar me procurando por hoooras.

- Ai, Draquino! – ela deu risadinhas agudas. – É jeito de falar, seu bobo!

- Ah, sim, claro. – resmungou ele revirando os olhos.

_Ok, estou me entediando, livre-se dela._

- Quando será que vão começar a tocar alguma coisa mais lenta, para que possamos dançar juntinhos? – perguntou ela manhosamente.

- Acho que eles vão esperar que chegue mais gente. – disse ele desinteressado.

_Oh, espero que essa gente demore bastante..._

- Ai! Vamos para perto daquela escada lá! – exclamou a garota puxando Draco. – Tem um monte de grifinórias nojentas chegando, quero ver seus vestidos feios!

_Ah, vestidos feios...Hhaha, ela vai ter uma grande surpresa quando ver o que a Gina está vestido! O mais lindo vestido da festa..._

Ele empurrou alguns grifinórios que esperavam por seus pares, e conseguiu um lugar ótimo, que dava uma vista boa para a escada toda. Pansy estava quase pulando de emoção ao constatar que seu vestido ainda era ( segundo sua própria opinião) o mais bonito de todos.

Bem, é claro que ela ficou chocada quando viu Ginevra Weasley aparecer no topo da escada, com aquele vestido. O mais cobiçado, desejado, maravilhoso e deslumbrante vestido do baile estava em Ginevra WEASLEY.

_Tão linda._

Ela desceu vagarosamente as escadas, um pouco envergonhada com todos aqueles olhares em cima dela. Draco notou que ela olhava fixamente para ele, quando o encontrou no meio da aglomeração.

Quase estendeu a mão quando ela desceu o último degrau. Ela estava vindo em sua direção. Viria falar com ele? Viria dançar com ele? Estava sorrindo timidamente cada vez que se aproximava mais, o seu olhar fixo em Draco parecia plácido, seguro. Mas por alguma razão ele não estava se sentindo bem.

N/A: Hehehehe, achavam que ia acabar bem o capítulo, eh? Não, não, quando o docinho está desconfiado de algo, é por que algo está errado...

Obrigada pelas reviews!

Lolla Malfoy, miaka, Dark Annek, LolitaMalfoy, kyra, Franinha Malfoy, Swett Malfoy, Innis Winter, Ci Felton, Li Malfoy, Luiza Rodridues Malfoy, Natália Regina Souza, Nina Black Lupin, Musa-Sama,

Inicio de baile! Muito inspirador, não?

Eu posto...mmmm...terça? É...parece ser um bom dia. Até a próxima!


	23. Duelos Dançantes

Duelos Dançantes

Ouviu uma pequena movimentação atrás de si, virou-se para encarar Potter, que se exprimia para passar entre os alunos. Então o sonserino notou que não era para ele que Gina olhava, e sim para Harry.

_Potter! O maldito e sem graça Potter!_

Gina olhou de canto de olho para Draco, antes de aceitar a mão de Harry e sumir no meio da multidão que se formava perto da escada.

- Ai meu Merlin! – gritou Pansy num inicio de choro. – Por que! Por que?

- O que foi? – perguntou Goyle caridoso.

_Felizmente há Goyle para aturá-la. Por que Potter, por que justo Potter? Nós sabemos que ela iria com ele, mas poderia ter parado aqui para agradecer algo, como o vestido!_

Não na frente de todos. Talvez ela também queira descrição.

_Nenhum sinal, como um aceno, que significaria " me encontre na terceira coluna depois do quadro da mulher desdentada!" Nada!_

- Como ela conseguiu este vestido? – chiou Parkinson, fungando. – Custa mais do que toda aquela família gasta num mês!

- Vamos sair daqui. – disse Draco, se dirigindo para um canto mais calmo do salão.

Sentaram-se numa das muitas mesinhas quadradas com a cara de Dumbledore impressa na superfície. Só agora ele notou que havia milhões de cartazes do diretor comendo bolo de laranja, com migalhas por toda a barba, ou dançando um ritmo mexicano.

_Que decoração mais extravagante... Tudo bem, comer bolo e música mexicana podem ser coisas legais, mas cartazes já é demais..._

- Alguém deve ter dado aquilo para ela! – choramingou a garota.

- É. – concordou Draco friamente.

- Agora que todos estão aqui, eu gostaria de agradecer muito pela festa... – começou o diretor, da mesa dos professores.- Mas não vou me prolongar nos discursos, pois sei que vocês são jovens, e não querem saber da vida de um velho sortudo. Então vamos à festa!

O pequeno discurso foi seguido por uma salva de palmas dos alunos. Uma música começou a tocar, Dumbledore pegou a mão de Minerva e correu para o meio do salão, onde se abriu um espaço para dança.

_Isso é um pouco constrangedor...Quer dizer, eles parecem felizes! E trocam caixas de bombons!_

Alguns pares de alunos também começaram a dançar, rodeando o diretor e a professora. Pansy lançou um olhar suplicante para Draco, mas ele ignorou completamente. Bem, quase. Até que ele viu Gina e o Potter começarem a dançar

_Mais próximos do que o decoro permitiria! Potter, aquele ousado!_

Mas espere! Ela não está se queixando, ela está sorrindo! Está conversando e sorrindo com ele, como um lindo casal grifinório de namorados apaixonados!

Eles giravam rapidamente pelo salão. Parecia que finalmente Harry tinha aprendido alguma coisa de dança, e não estava se saindo nada mal. Havia muitos olhares sob o par, talvez por causa da aparência encantadora de Gina.

_Ah, é guerra que ele quer? Pois ele vai ter guerra! E Gina acha o que também? Que pode sair por aí dançando daquele jeito com qualquer um, e que depois eles poderiam continuar andando por aí, e se beijariam por nenhum motivo em especial?_

_Não, não! Não é assim que se lida com o Sr.Sexy aqui! Ninguém vai sair daqui pensando que Ginevra Weasley e Harry Potter são namorados! E a Srta.Weasley ali vai notar que não é só ela que tem mais de um pretendente!_

Draco se levantou repentinamente de sua cadeira, assustando Crabbe, Goyle e Pansy. Ele deu uma última olhada no salão, antes de se voltar decidido para a garota, e oferecer a sua mão.

- Me concede esta dança? – perguntou ele.

- Sim! – disse Pansy entusiasmada.

Ela se levantou num pulo, e logo estavam cruzando a multidão que se aglomerava em volta dos casais que dançavam. Bem, com certeza toda a atenção desviou-se para eles no momento em que se posicionaram.

Não só pelo provocante e chamativo vestido vermelho de Pansy, mas também pela agilidade e delicadeza com que se moviam.

_Aham, afinal papai tinha razão quando te forçou a fazer aquelas aulas de dança..._

- Você dança muito bem, Draco. – disse Pansy sorrindo para ele.

- Aha, eu sei. – respondeu, ao que ela sorriu mais ainda em admiração.

_Chega a ser tedioso ter sempre alguém para te dar razão...E te dizer como você é lindo, e faz tudo com perfeição...Apesar de ser verdade._

Ele decididamente não estava muito preocupado com Pansy, nem olhava muito para ela. Os seus olhos acompanhavam cada passo do outro casal. Seu olhar se cruzou desafiadoramente com o de Gina, ela brincou com uma mecha do cabelo rebelde de Harry.

_AH NÃO! Isso já é DEMAIS PARA MIM! Como ela pode tocar naquele cabelo desarrumado e estranho dele! VEJA! AQUILO não tem METADE da maciez e brilho do seu!_

Em um segundo ele pôde ver o seu reflexo num dos espelhos, estava vestido do mesmo modo que ele. O reflexo fingiu estar dançando com um par, e fez um gesto, deixando asua garota imaginária muito próxima dele, com um sorriso mau.

Draco diminuiu ainda mais o espaço que o separava de Pansy, a puxando bruscamente para perto. Olhou para a ruiva, num claro desafio que ela desse o próximo passo. Ela estava claramente o provocando quando também se aproximou mais do grifinório, o bastante para que suas bochechas se encostassem.

Draco quase teve um ataque de raiva. Pansy chiou que ele estava se tornando um pouco violento demais com aqueles passos bruscos que faziam o seu vestido esvoaçar loucamente. Nem ouviu o que ela disse, só encostou o seu nariz no dela, Mais um pouco e poderiam se beijar.

- Você deve ser um arraso no tango! – exclamou Pansy animada.

Não olhou mais para Gina, não queria que ela aceitasse um próximo desafio, e fizesse algo a mais com Potter. Quando a música acabou Pansy deu um selinho surpresa nele, e saiu correndo para tomar ponche, toda saltitante.

- Nossa Malfoy. – sussurrou Zabini puxando seu par para o meio do salão. – Você tem um estilo de dançar bem diferente, forte...Parkinson está esbaforida.

A garota ao lado dele deu uma risadinha, e a despeito de seu par, Blás, disse que depois Draco teria que convidá-la para dançar também. Zabini resmungou algo como "eu também danço bem!" e a puxou para longe.

Ele foi se sentar no seu lugar entre Crabbe e Goyle. O seu casal preferido havia sumido.

_Aonde eles foram!_

- Você está bem entusiasmado hoje... – comentou Crabbe.

- Por que vocês não vão dançar também? - perguntou Draco, concedendo uma merecida folga aos seus capangas.

- Nós podemos? – fizeram os dois em uníssono.

- Podem.

Crabbe levantou num salto, chamando um bando de garotas que estavam sorrindo meigamente ali perto. Elas deram gritinhos animados, e o puxaram para o meio do bolo. Draco olhou impressionado para Goyle.

- Essa fama de striper está rendendo bastante. – explicou o outro, tomando mais um gole de seu ponche.

- E você? Vai ficar aqui sozinho? – perguntou Draco empurrando cadeira para que ficasse em cima dos dois pés traseiros.

- Ahh, a garota com quem eu quero dançar já tem um par. – disse ele envergonhado.

- Convide-a do mesmo jeito! – Draco voltou com um baque ao chão, se aproximando do companheiro de dormitório. – Quem se importa se está acompanhada ou não?

- Nossa, como você é forte! – saiu um grito do bolinho de garotas em que Crabbe estava, seguido de varias risadinhas.

- Posso dançar com Pansy? – perguntou ele suplicante.

Draco levantou a sobrancelha direita.

_Pansy? Ele quer dançar com Pansy? Quem, em sã consciência desejaria ficar perto de Pansy Parkinson! Tudo bem, ela até é bonita, mas é simplesmente chata! Como não notamos? Ele vive falando com ela!_

- Olha, por mim vocês podem dançar a noite inteira. – disse Draco. – Podem namorar, casar e até ter filhos. Eu não me importo.

- Sério? – pediu ele esperançoso.

- Sim. – respondeu, voltando a se reclinar em sua cadeira. – Agora só falta você convencê-la.

- Ah! - exclamou Goyle. – Ela nunca vai querer dançar comigo!

- Draquinho! – ela vinha correndo para a mesa. – Já estou pronta para a próxima rodada! Vamos dançar!

- Ah! – ele colocou tragicamente a mão na cabeça. – Eu estou muito cansado, Pansy!

- Mas eu quero tanto dançar! – exclamou ela manhosamente.

- Por que você não dança com Goyle?

Ela desviou o olhar para o guarda-costas sentado ao lado de Draco. O avaliou de cima a baixo. Bem, não era um Draco Malfoy, mas dava pro gasto.

- Ele sabe dançar? - perguntou ela em tom duvidoso.

- Claro que sei! – disse Goyle se levantando e a puxando para a pista de dança.

_Ah, que bonitinho, finalmente ela vai largar do seu pé!_

Olhou em volta procurando Gina, mas não encontrou nem ela, nem o bando de grifinórios com quem ela costumava andar. Levantou-se de seu lugar depois de constatar que estava ali há quase uma hora, olhando para o nada.

_Você tem que se divertir, docinho. Todo mundo está feliz...Olhe só Crabbe, agora ele também tem um grupinho de fãs. Embora, o seu seja bem maior. E Goyle, ele está sumido com Pansy há cinco músicas..._

Estava perdendo um grande baile enquanto ela se divertia com Potter. Ah, não, não mesmo! Avistou a garota que ocupava o mesmo dormitório que Gina, a de cabelos encaracolados que ele não lembrava o nome.

Ela estava sentada solitariamente em uma mesa vazia, como ele estivera há pouco. Estava muito bonita para dizer a verdade, observando os casais dançarem. Draco ajeitou suas vestes, e caminhou calmamente até ela, sentando-se no lugar à sua frente. Ela pulou na cadeira, olhando surpresa para o garoto.

- Boa Noite. – saudou Draco educadamente.

- Oi – suspirou ela.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou, se apoiando na mesa.

- Você já está sentado. – disse ela sorrindo, ao que ele sorriu de volta.

- Por que não está dançando?

- Não tenho um par. – esclareceu ela voltando a observar os casais.

- Acho que podemos resolver isso. – ela olhou para Draco. – Quer dançar comigo?

- Eu não sei... – divagou ela batendo as unhas na mesa. – Você é um sonserino, e...

- Estou aqui sentado na sua frente, uma grifinória, te pedindo para dançar. – Ele levantou. – E daí? Você se importa com o que eles dirão?

- Não era exatamente isso que eu ia dizer, mas sinceramente não me importo com o que eles falarem. – levantou-se também, o acompanhando para o meio do salão. – Eles nunca disseram nada de mim mesmo! Estava na hora de começar!

Começaram a dançar vagarosamente, comentando sobre como, apesar de ser uma festa especial, afinal eram muitos aninhos de vida, a decoração estava mais do que estranha. Ela falou que pelo jeito que a coisa ia, o diretor e a Minerva ainda iam se casar. Draco riu, e concordou.

Afinal, parecia que nem todos os grifinórios eram chatos. Mais uma para a sua lista de grifinórios estranhos, que até agora só tinha Gina.

_Gina! Tinha que falar dela agora que tudo estava indo tão bem. Por acaso sabe por que ela está te ignorando? Talvez tenha ficado bastante magoada por ter sido deixada lá na mansão...Mas deve ter mais alguma coisa..._

- O que foi? – perguntou a garota. – Por que ficou com esta cara de repente?

- Nada. – desconversou.

- É por causa de Gin, não é? – eles pararam de dançar repentinamente, se olharam.

_Mas será que todo mundo por aqui pode ler mentes?_

- Por que você acha isso? – perguntou Draco.

- Pombas, Gina também está assim. – falou Cidy.

- É? – ele tomou o seu tom irônico, se afastando dela. – Por que não parece que ela está incomodada com o fato de ter que dançar todas as músicas com Potter!

- Eu não sei por que ela está te ignorando. – sussurrou a garota o puxando para fora do meio da pista de dança, para que não chamassem atenção. – Foi você quem mandou o vestido, não foi?

- É, fui eu. – confessou ele. – Ela gostou?

- Está brincando? – riu ela. – Quem não gostaria de uma coisa daquelas?

- Parece que eu vou te que fazer algo mais para que ela me perdoe por tê-la deixado sozinha na mansão... – murmurou ele.

- Bem, eu não sei por quais motivos mais ela está evitando você... – Ela pensou um pouco. – Sabe, falamos de você antes do vestido chegar, ela ficou vermelha e tudo...Mas, pensando bem, ela começou a se comportar de uma maneira bem estranha quando Cassandra pediu emprestada aquela poção caríssima de pele que era de Gina.

- Poção para a pele? – Draco tampou o rosto com as mãos. – Vocês disseram para ela que era uma poção para pele?

- Ah, sim. – disse Cidy confusa.

_Ah droga, droga DROGA! Que tipo de enfermeira idiota daria uma poção de pele para uma garota, num dia de baile, esperando que a mesma não notasse de que não se tratava de uma poção de cura?_

É por isso que ela está me evitando! Ela sabe que eu menti sobre a poção! Arre! Por que eu fui me meter a salvar a Madame Pomfrey? Ela só me mete em encrencas! Eu deveria ter anunciado pessoalmente aquele grotesco erro médico dela!

- Acho melhor que vá falar com ela. – Cidy arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Parece que as coisas não vão nada bem.

Ele seguiu a grifinória de cachinhos pelo salão, indo pela direita. Depois de muitas mesinhas, eles encontraram duas unidas, onde estavam sentados Gina, Rony, Harry, Hermione e Luna.

- O que você estava fazendo dançando com o Malfoy? – pediu Rony desconfiado para Cidy.

- Ela estava dançando, pombas! – exclamou Luna em seu tom sonhador. – Aha, você me mata de rir, Ron!

Rony olhou confuso para Luna, e depois para Harry, que fez um sinal para que ele não levasse a sério o que Lovegood dizia.

- E você, Malfoy? – perguntou Harry se ponde de pé, para tentar encará-lo nos olhos. Não que ele fosse conseguir, devido aos dez centímetros que faltavam... – O que quer aqui?

- Eu vim tirar a Weasley para uma dança. – esclareceu ele desafiadoramente.

Observou Potter ficar vermelho, e exclamar um "ora seu!', Gina parecia estar bastante enciumada por que sua colega de dormitório estava dançado com o loiro. Draco sorriu.

- Deixe, Harry. – disse a ruiva se levantando também. – Eu estou devendo uma dança a ele.

Harry e Rony iam protestar diante daquilo, mas receberam um olhar feio de Cidy e Hermione, que mantiveram os dois nos seus respectivos lugares.

Draco se sentiu estranhamente feliz por finalmente estar tocando na mão dela, e dançando suavemente com Gina. Esqueceu-se de seus problemas, bobos ou importantes. Mas ela não parecia tão confortável assim.

- Draco. – sussurrou enquanto dançavam, levantando os olhos para ele. – Por que me deixou lá plantada na mansão?

Ele suspirou de forma cansada, parando de dançar.

_Pronto, começaram os problemas..._

N/A: ahah, dom de acabar capítulos em horas impróprias! O que acharam do capítulo! Quase no fim da fic, eu já estou sentindo saudades!

Pela parte que me toca: Musa-Sama, miaka, Kyra, Innis Winter, polly, Ci Felton, luiza rodrigues malfoy, Amanda M, licca-weasley-malfoy!

Já estou pedindo desculpas se esqueci de alguém, mas segundo simplesmente não estou conseguindo acessar as reviews pelo fanfiction...eu sei que foram enviadas pelo número, mas não sei quem enviou... Então eu apelei para os alertas de review do meu e-mail, mas não confio muito neles...eheh.

Oooh, Laurinha...pelas bilhões de vezes que você diz isso todo o santo dia!


	24. Cupido Flechado

Cupido Flechado

- É uma longa e complicada história. – comentou ele.

- Draco Malfoy! – ela se separou bruscamente dele. – O senhor nem sonhe em achar que vai se esquivar das minhas perguntas!

Ele observou os casais olharem furtivamente para eles. Muito bom, mal haviam começado a dançar e já estavam chamando atenção!Bem, pelo menos as pessoas squeceriam que ela tinha vindo com Potter...

- Acho melhor irmos para os jardins... – murmurou ele agarrando o braço dela, e a conduzindo para fora.

Gina balançou violentamente o braço quando acabaram de descer os degraus que davam para o jardim. Ela bufou zangada, e continuou andando em direção ao lago, fazendo com que Draco corresse um pouco para alcançá-la.

- Arre! - reclamou ele quando já se distanciavam muito do castelo, e se aproximavam perigosamente da floresta proibida. – Ok, desculpe!

Ela se virou bruscamente para ele, fazendo o seu vestido esvoaçar. Olhou- o zangada. As roupas de linho de Draco tinham um brilho estranho sob o luar, a faziam lembrar de como ela não conseguia ficar zangada com ele, apesar de tudo.

- Você sabia que eu fiquei trancada naquela sua casa assustadora! – gritou ela. – Por acaso me levar até lá e me trancar era parte de uma daquelas brincadeirinhas sádicas que você costuma fazer com os grifinórios, junto dos seus amigos sonserinos!

- Eu não faço brincadeirinhas sádicas com os grifinórios. – respondeu ele calmamente. – Bem, não se podem classificar em "sádicas"...eu diria, "maldosas"... Mas não foi o que eu fiz com você. Eu tenho um mo...

- Então o que foi, hein Malfoy! – berrou ela, não deixando que o loiro terminasse. – Por que eu tive que correr para cima e para baixo com estátuas membros da sua família! Por que eu tive que dormir lá! Por que eu fiquei sozinha no meio de uma dança! Por que ao acordar eu tive que ouvir a sua mãe dizendo que teríamos filhos! Me diga!

_Huuu, ela está realmente brava...eu acho que vou dar uma saidinha..._

Nem ouse!

_Você vai resolver isso sozinho, docinho. Eu sei que pode._

- Me desculpe pela mamãe... – pediu Draco corando levemente. – Ela acha que nós somos namorados, e vamos casar um dia...

- Ah! – exclamou ela ironicamente. – Eu notei que ela tinha uma idéia parecida a respeito! Me responda.

- Eu saí correndo por um ótimo motivo! – exclamou o sonserino efusivamente. – Foi por sua vida.

- Hein? – fez ela, incrédula diante de tanta cara de pau.

- Eu saí para pegar a poção que salvaria a sua vida! – disse ele.

- Ora, Malfoy! – ela deu um tapa zangado no braço dele. – Eu sei que aquele negócio da poção foi uma farsa! Você mentiu para mim para ficar com toda a glória de ter me salvado! Eu sei que nunca estive doente!

- Não! Não! – disse o loiro massageando o braço. – Quando eu saí da mansão ainda não sabia que você não ia morrer! Eu saí para procurar a cura mesmo, já que o seu "tempo de vida" estava acabando.

Ela olhou bem para ele, procurando algum sinal de que estivesse mentindo para ela. Piscou abismada. Não podia acreditar, ele esteve preocupado com ela, e seu estado de saúde.

- Eu fui à enfermaria para falar com a Madame Pomfrey, mas como ela estava dormindo eu decidi ler a sua ficha médica para ver se encontrava alguma coisa...

- Espera aí! – disse ela repentinamente. – Você saiu de noite, a enfermaria não estava aberta àquela hora.

- Eu sei. – resmungou ele com um fraco sorriso, mexendo nos bolsos. – Eu tentei arrombar a porta...

- Você o que? – pediu ela incrédula.

- É, foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. – disse ele alargando um pouco mais o sorriso envergonhado. – Mas descobri não ser um dos meus dons...Snape apareceu e abriu a porta para mim.

- Snape? Por que ele faria isso? – Gina olhou estranhamente para ele.

- Na verdade, nem eu sei. – falou Draco. – Parece que ele gosta mais de mim do que eu imaginava...

- Então quer dizer que foi um erro médico mesmo?

- É. – disse ele alisando, desconcertado, os cabelos. – Eu li os arquivos, e a sua ficha que correspondia ao dia da queda estava muito estranha. Aí eu descobri que era, na verdade, a da Madame Nor-r-a . Comprovei isso olhando a da gata, que parecia ser a sua.

- A enfermeira trocou a minha ficha por a de uma gata! – disse ela espantada. – Mas que absurdo.

- Sim, afinal a sua cura era um pouco de descanso. – ele deu os ombros. – Fui escravo sem nenhum motivo.

- É! – ela riu gostosamente, mas parou repentinamente. – Espera! Então por que foi que você me deu aquela poção para a pele dizendo que era a minha cura?

- Foi por causa de Madame Pomfrey. – esclareceu rapidamente. – Ela entrou em pânico, e falou que não queria ser despedida...

- Você teve pena dela, e concordou em fingir que haviam encontrado uma cura... – disse ela. – Muito esperto, Sr.Malfoy! E você já ia ficando com a fama de bom moço por ter se sacrificado em busca de ervas para me salvar!

- Fazer o que, não é? – gabou-se. –Eu ainda sou um soserino.

- Então foi só isso. – disse ela olhando para os próprios sapatos. – Vou manter essa história da poção, para salvar Pomfrey...afinal, ela sempre foi uma boa enfermeira, e todo mundo comete deslizes...

_Grandes deslizes, pra dizer a verdade. Escorregões que causam galos enormes na cabeça! _

Dava pra parar com isso?

_Uhh, senhor eu-consegui-falar-com-ela-soziho!_

Ficaram ali um tempo, se olhando. Draco se segurou para não se aproximar, não tinha certeza se era uma boa hora. Ela se distraiu alisando o fino tecido do seu vestido. Como se tivesse lembrado de algo, a ruiva levantou os olhos para ele.

- E você vive armando para que eu não fique brava... – murmurou. – Obrigada pelo vestido. Eu gostei muito.

- Isso não vem ao caso, mas eu encomendei o vestido antes mesmo de irmos para a mansão, naquela visita para Hogsmeade. – disse ele sorrindo bobamente. – Não era algo como um pedido de desculpas...era só um presente.

- Costuma dar estes presentinhos assim? – perguntou ela em tom de riso.

- Não...só para pessoas em especial. – arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Bem, desta vez você acertou na cor, e em todo o resto...ficou perfeito!

- Parece que Potter também achou isso. – comentou ele voltando ao seu tom normal de sarcasmo.

Ela notou, com satisfação, a entonação clara de ciúmes que havia naquela frase.

- Ah, você sabia que eu vinha com ele! Não fique com ciúmes...

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! – exclamou ele. – Quem falou que eu estou com ciúmes! Eu só estou constatando...

Eles começaram a voltar lentamente para o castelo, vendo que as luzes começavam a se apagar. Parecia que a festa já estava chegando ao fim. Seria um tanto cedo para terminar uma festa comum, mas o aniversariante já estava no quinto sono, e no dia seguinte teria uma decisiva partida de quadribol Sonserina/ Grifinória, logo no inicio da manhã.

- Não precisa ficar assim, Draco. – disse ela deslizando suavemente mão pela manga direita das vestes dele, e pegando a sua mão. – O que vale mesmo num baile não é a primeira dança, e sim a última. Esta será sua.

_Olhem só...parece que tem mais alguém aqui que está apaixonado..._

Draco sorriu, olhou para o seu lado, mal acreditando que ela estava ali, sorrindo também.

_Oh! Cessou agora esse blábláblá romântico, que eu estou ficando enjoado! Onde está o meu homem de gelo? Derreteu!_

O grupo grifinório não estava mais sentado à mesa. Estavam escorados numa parede, observando os últimos casais dançarem lentamente. Eles viram quando Gina entrou acompanhada do sonserino, e Ron até tentou ir lá, mas foi impedido por Cidy.

Eles dançaram lentamente, bem juntos ( para o desespero de Harry e Rony) até quase o fim da música, que já se prolongava por vários minutos. Então, num impulso já natural, quando já se separavam, Draco a puxou de volta, e a beijou.

Simplesmente havia se esquecido de que muita gente estava ali observando. E por um momento parecia que Gina também tinha se esquecido, até que ela se separou suavemente dele. Se observaram atentamente.

- Você tem medo de alguém? – perguntou ele num sussurro.

- Não, eu posso me cuidar. – respondeu. – Você deveria se preocupar...a sua família...vocês vão acabar entrando em declínio se isso se espalhar da maneira errada.

_Não, não é exagero...você deveria se preocupar mesmo docinho!_

Draco riu em resposta, e adicionou, num tom divertido.

- Eu sinceramente não me importo. – acariciou um dos cachinhos vermelhos dela. – Você tem duas opções Gina: me dar um tapa e ignorar tudo o que já aconteceu, voltando para o Potter, ou... pode me beijar de novo, juntar as nossas mãos, e nós enfrentaremos todos eles.

Gina respirou com força, saindo de perto do sonserino. Ela olhou de esguelha para Harry e seu irmão, pareciam paralisados, apesar de não terem ouvido nada do que haviam falado. Olhou para Draco, ele continuava parado. As pessoas a observavam atenciosamente. Ela parecia querer falar alguma coisa, e começava a ficar nervosa. Depois de um último olhar para Draco, ela saiu correndo escada acima, sumindo do Salão.

_Ah, ótimo...você também podia correr e me abandonar como um idiota aqui no meio de todo mundo! Bela terceira opção!_

Não podendo fazer muita coisa, Draco virou-se para a saída que dava para as masmorras. Mas foi impedido por Harry, e Rony, que se puseram na sua frente. Seguidos de Hermione.

- Você e Gina... – balbuciou Harry confuso,olhando de Draco para Rony. – Você...

- Beijou a minha irmã! – completou o ruivo irado, já bastante vermelho, apontando acusadoramente o dedo para o nariz do sonserino.

- É. – disse Draco calmamente, retirando com suavidade o dedo do garoto de sua cara. – E você olhou o baile todo para o decote da Granger.

Hermione corou instantaneamente, fazendo uma cara falsamente indignada para todos. Decididamente Rony queria que um buraco se abrisse no chão, e engolisse.

- Como você ousa! – gritou Rony tremendo de raiva.

- Sabe o que mais? – perguntou o Malfoy entediado. – Eu estou cansado de vocês dois brigando cada vez que eu venho cutucar o Potter! Todo mundo sabe que vocês são um daqueles casaizinhos grifinórios irritantes, que vivem suspirando, e que no final vocês dois vão ficar juntos e felizes!

Harry concordou enfaticamente com a cabeça. Draco puxou Hermione, a colocando de frente para o Weasley. Rony parecia bem confuso, e ficou bem vermelho quando o sonserino pegou os braços dele, e colocou em volta da cintura da garota.

- Viu? – Draco de um sorrido falsamente feliz, colocando a mão dela em cima do ombro dele. – Não é tão difícil assim! Agora dancem, vão pro jardim, se declarem e sejam felizes como bons grifinórios que são!

- Mas! – exclamou Hermione envergonhada.

- Mas nada! – cortou Draco. – E vê se você melhora o humor dele, por que eu não agüento mais esse cara seguindo Gina, e conseqüentemente a mim.

- Espera! – disse Mione indignada, mas sem se mover. – Você não pode...

- Posso sim. – ele deu um leve sorriso impaciente para ela. – Você está subestimando o grifinório aqui, ele será um bom namorado!

Voltou-se imediatamente para o ruivo.

- Eu vou cobrar este favor. –dise, dando uns tapinhas amistosos no ombro dele

Voltou a trilhar o caminho para a sua casa, deixando para trás um grupo de pessoas confusas. As masmorras pareciam mais escuras do que o normal, quase bateu com a cabeça na parede antes de tomar a sensata decisão de produzir uma luz com a varinha.

Disse a senha para a parede, entrandp vagarosamente na sala comunal. Deu de cara com Pansy, em seu chamativo vestido vermelho.

- Ah, você perdeu o espetáculo... – resmungou ele animado.

- Que espetáculo? – perguntou ela, despertando seu instinto de colunista de fofoca. Logo depois voltou a ficar séria. – Mas isso também não vem ao caso. Eu tenho algo muito importante para te dizer, Draco.

_Do que ela te chamou? "Draco" ? Onde estão os diminutivos! Alguma coisa está muito errada!_

- Fala, então. – disse ele cansado.

- Eu sei que você me ama, muito, Draco... – disse ela num tom orgulhoso. – Mas eu tenho que dizer...eu amo outro!

_Ah Merlin! Aleluia!_

- Oh, Não! – encenou ele rolando os olhos. – Meu coração se dilacera diante de tal noticia!

- Eu amo Goyle! – gritou Pansy desesperada. – Mas eu sei que ele nunca vai olhar para mim!

Draco rolou os olhos. Será que teria que fazer mais um casal feliz aquela noite? Ser cuido era tão exaustivo...

- Você , Goyle. – falou ele incrédulo. – Está bem, eu vou falar com ele.

Balançando negativamente a cabeça, ele se encaminhou para o seu dormitório. Encontrou Goyle sentado na cama dele, com uma expressão concentrada.

- Por que esta cara? – perguntou o Malfoy.

- Psiu! – fez ele em resposta. – Não fale, estou tentando ler a sua mente.

- Ah, leia então... – resmungou Draco começando a tirar a sua capa. – Você sabe onde está Crabbe?

Não obteve resposta. O outro continuava o olhando de forma perturbadora.

- Eu vou pensar em algo fixamente. – disse Draco. – Quem sabe facilite.

- Hum, algo laranja vem a minha mente... – resmungou Goyle. – Algo com saia...algo grande, invasão...

Gina? Ele está lendo algo como Gina...mas não era isso que Draco estava tentando dizer.

- "Cenouras gigantes vestindo saias vão invadir o planeta"? – perguntou Goyle incrédulo.

- Não, " Pansy te ama". – esclareceu o loiro. – Ela acabou de me dizer.

- O que? - o outro quase teve uma taque. – Isso é sério?

- É. Vai lá falar com ela. – indicou a porta, ao que Goyle pulou, sumindo do quarto.

_A cada dia eu fico mais surpreso..._

_N/A_: Oláááááááá! eu sei que demorei um pouco mais do que o normal, mas estou postando! Capítulo que vêm vai ser o último!

Agradeciemntos pelas reviews!

Laura, Lolla Malfoy, Innis Winter, luiza rodrigues malfoy , GaBi,Musa-Sama, Ci Felton, kahhh  
, miaka, Kyra!

Lolla Malfoy: Desculpa por não ter respondido antes!Ultimamente eu não tenho lido muito, sei lá por que, mas antes eu lia bem mais do que agora! Mas as qeu eu lembro agora...hu..." Aprendendo a amra você" e " Fairy Tale"ambas da Nina Black Lupin, também tem "Contradições de um Relógio" da manuela bloom, " Missão Voldie" da Manuela Wood... Hei, acho que só lembro destas! Não estou muito atualizada, deve ter muita coisa nova e boa...tenho que arranjar um tempinho para ler algumas fics! bejios, obrigada pelo comentário!


	25. Conversas no Vestiário

N/A: Último capítulo! E n/a aqui em cima para não atrapalhar o "fim" lá de baixo. Eu acho, então,que este é o nosso "adeus" pelo menos nessa fic...Apesar de estar acabando hoje, eu fiquei muito feliz por todos os comentários e também por que parece que vocês gostaram mesmo do escravo sonserino, hehe!

Agradecimentos pelas reviews do outro capítulo:Tatinha Black, Nina Black Lupin, Musa-Same, Innis Winter, LolitaMalfoy, Ci Felton, GaBi, Kyra, .Srtá.Felton, lari­­malfoy, ­­­­­miaka, Lolla Malfoy.

Agradecimentos especiais a todos que leram, comentaram fielmente e esperaram pacientemente pelos capítulos.

Dedicatória para Nina que está comigo desde hum, sempre. E também à Laura, que nos últimos tempos também tem alegrado os meus dias. E, todos os meus grandes amigos

( que não são muitos,mas tudo para mim).

Conversas no Vestiário

_Bem, devido a sua frágil condição humana, eu receio que tenha que dormir um pouco, ainda mais antes de um exaustivo jogo de quabribol..._

Devido a sua lamentável condição de voz insensível, você não pode compreender que eu não consigo dormir, pelo simples fato de não conseguir parar de pensar nela!

O_ra, deixe de baboseiras. Eu sou sensível o bastante para saber que você não vai conseguir montar uma vassoura amanhã, quanto mais fazer algum ponto, se você não dormir._

Draco estava deitado na sua cama, com as mãos sob o tórax, olhos abertos, pregados no teto. Tamborilou com os dedos sob a colcha. Todos dormiam tranqüilamente, com exceção dele, é claro.

Como poderia dormir depois daquele baile? Como seria possível se no dia seguinte ele teria que encará-la num jogo? Jogar contra ela. Teria que enfrentar todos que o olhariam curiosos pela manhã.

_Danem-se eles, durma, ou eu vou começar a cantar!_

Não! Isso seria tortura... Eu acho que vou acordar o Crabbe ou o Goyle para poder jogar uma partida de xadrez...

_Não! Já não basta o time ter um artilheiro que vai estar dormindo durante a partida?_

Um barulho estranho o fez pular da cama. Olhou assustado para janela, encarando uma coruja que batia freneticamente com cabeça no vidro. Duvidoso se era possível que uma carta chegasse àquela hora da noite, ele abriu a janela rapidamente.

_Mas ela é tão pequena! Ah! Vamos chamá-la de pomo de ouro peludo! Ah, vamos!_

Ignorou os pedidos emocionados da voz, e também a coruja, que agora pulava animadamente na mesa perto da janela. Antes mesmo de ele abrir o bilhete que havia desamarrado de uma das perninhas dela, a coruja saiu desenfreada noite à fora.

_Volte pomo de ouro peludo! Volte!_

Rolou os olhos, agora se sentando em sua cama, e acendendo uma luz com a varinha, para poder ler. Zabini se remexeu, virando-se para a parede.

"_Ei_

_A coruja que parece um pomo de ouro peludo não é raivosa, ela foi vacinada, é eufórica por natureza._

_Gina_

_Ps: Nós precisamos falar. (nos encontramos no vestiário)"_

Ham, ok. Parece que eu fui rebaixado de "Draco" para "ei". Mas que bela notícia. Que animador! Sinto-me muito melhor agora! Oh, por que não mandar uma coruja raivosa no meio da noite para Draco Malfoy? Oh, acho que ele vai gostar de saber que ela é vacinada! Ah sim, nós precisamos nos falar!

_É claro que Pomo de ouro peludo é vacinada! Como você pôde pensar tal barbaridade a respeito dela! Raivosa, hemhem, por favor!_

Dava para parar de falar da droga da coruja?

Num ato desesperado, ele abriu a porta do armário de vestes, dando e cara com o grande espelho grudado à mesma.

- E você! – gritou para o reflexo. – Por que não me ajuda quando eu preciso!

_- Arre! – reclamou o reflexo bocejando. – Vá dormir seu mau-humorado! Eu quero só ver como você vai ter coragem de falar com ela nesse estado! Ela vai fugir de você!_

Bem, foram as palavras certas pra que ele se atirasse na cama e caísse no sono.

- Por que nós não podemos ir lá para o campo esperar os grifinórios? – perguntou Goyle pela vigésima vez, apoiado em sua vassoura.

- Por que não! – resmungou Draco entediado.

Estava sendo numa cadeira, reclinado, seus pés apoiados no grande banco do vestiário, os pés da frente da cadeira estavam no ar. Balançou-se um pouco, tentando prestar atenção no que Goyle falava.

Algo sobre como Pansy e o capanga agora estavam namorando, mas Draco começou a achar que não estava prestando atenção o suficiente quando ouviu algo como " e correndo em campos de margaridas a manhã inteira, sob o sol magnífico de.." e teve certeza quando pensou ouvir " Tus dias eston contados, hijo!".

_Hijo! No creas que la piedad es mi maior cualidad... Díos mio!_

Esperar era a coisa que ele mais detestava. Ainda mais quando se tratava de esperar alguém com um comunicado muito importante. E ele sabia como as mulheres podiam ser demoradas, mas Ginevra Weasley só podia estar testando a sua paciência, e sanidade.

- Au! – gritou o goleiro, massageando a sua cabeça. – Mas que droga foi essa!

_Pomo de ouro peludo! Draco, pare de me ignorar!_

A corujinha pousou desajeita no colo do Malfoy, seguida do olhar furioso do goleiro, que ainda resmungava da dor causada pela pancada com a coruja. Draco desamarrou o pedaço de pergaminho apressadamente.

_Draco!_

_Por que diabos você está demorando tanto? Não! Não diga que você achava que eu ia até o vestiário sonserino! Arre, eu sei que você achava, a sua fama de "cara pontual" não me deixa outra opção._

_Ah, pelas barbas de Merlin! Olhe ao seu redor! Aí só tem garotos grandes! Qual seriam as minhas chances de sair viva daí! _

_Eu sei que o vestiário grifinório também não é muito propício para a sua sobrevivência, mas tenho certeza que pode lidar com Harry e meu irmão._

Huhu, promovido de "Ei" para Draco novamente!

_Até que ela tem uma certa razão, quem mandou não especificar no bilhete?_

- Entrem daqui dez minutos. – anunciou Draco para o seu time. – Eu vou fazer uma visitinha aos grifinórios.

O vestiário se encheu de risadas más. Mal sabiam eles o que realmente o capitão do time ia fazer do outro lado do campo. Draco pulou de sua cadeira, enfiando a mensagem no bolso do uniforme de quadribol. Pegou a sua vassoura, sabendo que não daria tempo de voltar ali depois.

Todo o lado sonserino da torcida vibrou ao ver o capitão do time atravessar calmamente o campo. Só não entenderam muito bem o que ele fora fazer no vestiário do outro time. Madame Hooch não fez nada para impedir, afinal ele não estava se _esgueirando _para o ninho adversário. Ele estava indo lá, batendo na porta e entrando para quem quisesse ver.

- Malfoy! Mas o que diabos você esta fazendo aqui?

Foi a primeira, e mais previsível, coisa que ouviu ao fechar a porta atrás de si, e entrar com a vassoura no ombro. Todos os componentes do time estavam dispersos no vestiário, colocando peças do uniforme de quabribol, ou polindo vassouras. Gina levantou num pulo, largando a planilha de jogadas num canto.

- Olha aqui Malfoy! – gritou Rony vermelho. – É melhor que saia daqui logo, ainda mais depois do que fez a minha irmã! Por que eu não respondo por mim mesmo!

- Eu o chamei aqui. – disse ela para o irmão.

- O que? – perguntou Harry incapaz de acreditar no que ouvia.

- Calma aí! – exclamou Hermione, a única não componente do time ali, evitando que Ron atacasse o sonserino. Draco olhou do Weasley para ela.

- E o que _você _está fazendo aqui Granger? – perguntou ironicamente o loiro. – Dando beijinhos de boa sorte no namorado?

Os dois coraram imediatamente, Hermione respondeu um corajoso "É, estou sim, qual é o problema!" , pegando a mão de Rony e apertando por um momento.

Passou um "e então por que eu não tenho o mesmo direito de fazer o mesmo com a minha namorada?", rapidamente pela cabeça do sonserino, mas ele apenas sorriu observando os dois grifinórios envergonhados ali.

- Vocês dois são mesmo mal agradecidos, hein? – comentou dramaticamente Draco. – Eu sou quase o _padrinho _deste namoro, e é assim que me tratam?

- Tudo bem Malfoy. – suspirou Hermione se rendendo. – Você teve alguma contribuição para o nosso relacionamento...mas eu acho que nós também contribuímos muito!

_Ah, querida, é claro que vocês tiveram alguma contribuição, afinal são vocês que estão namorando!_

- Escuta, mas por que afinal Gina o chamou aqui? – perguntou Harry confuso.

Todos olharam imediatamente para a ruiva. Ela ficou um pouco vermelha, e respirou fundo.

- Eu, ham... – murmurou ela. – O chamei por que tenho assuntos pendentes com ele!

_Ah, por favor, ele não vai cair nessa..._

- Ah, claro... – disse Ron batendo na própria testa. – Eu me esqueci que você cresceu e agora pode bater sozinha nos abusados...

_Ele caiu! E ah Merlin! Que conversa estranha é esta sobre "bater"!_

Draco olhou horrorizado para Gina. Ela deu os ombros, com um sorriso para o irmão. Ron fez um sinal de "arrebenta com ele Gi!", sacudindo violentamente os punhos. Ela repetiu o gesto animadamente, desta vez dando pulinhos.

_Hum...Isso foi decididamente estranho._

Gina fez um gesto para que Draco a seguisse, e caminhou calmamente até a parte mais isolada do vestiário, depois da grande passagem para os chuveiros, onde não havia ninguém, nem nenhum ruído a não ser o da água pingando de um dos chuveiros.

Em cima de um banco grande, estavam todas as mochilas dos grifinórios. Algumas estavam abertas, e mostravam partes de capas do uniforme, ou camisas com o emblema da casa.

- Então você me chamou aqui para me dar uma surra? – perguntou Draco divertidamente, recostando cuidadosamente a sua vassoura na parede gelada de azulejos.

Ele não teve tempo de comentar mais alguma coisa, pois quando se virou para encarar a garota ela já estava muito perto. O empurrou suavemente contra a parede, e o beijou.

_Sabe, você pode dizer o que quiser, mas a cada dia eu gosto mais dela!_

Ela se separou dele, o observando atentamente com seus grandes olhos e sua expressão falsamente inocente, com um sorrisinho.

- Um surra de beijos? – perguntou o Malfoy, arqueando a sobrancelha direita, no seu mais charmoso ar interessado. – Isso significa o que eu estou pensan...

Interrompido novamente por mais um beijo. Não reclamou, mas esperava sinceramente que ela, bem, falasse alguma coisa.

_Ahhhh...como você está ficando chato! O Sr.Sexy está tendo uma crise?_

Na verdade não. Eu só não queria ficar outra noite sem dormir por não ter resolvido este assunto! Só isso! Será que seria pedir demais! E Gina também, eu estou cansado destes joguinhos!

_Mas foi você quem começou os joguinhos!_

Então eu vou acabar com eles.

_Ouch, droga, às vezes você me dá arrepios. A gente poderia usar isso para chamada de livros, entende? Assim, no final do resumo que fica na parte de trás : _

" – _Foi você quem começou os joguinhos, Johnson! – disse o xerife desafiador._

_- Então eu vou terminá-los."_

_E aí o vilão sacaria a arma e mataria o xerife...daí começa a saga do mocinho para caçar o temido vilão e ..._

Mas escuta aqui? Do que diabos você está falando?

_Ah, nada, esquece. Volte a sua crise, por favor._

- Gina! – ele a empurrou com mais determinação esta vez, saindo de perto da parede. – Eu vim aqui para resolver de uma vez por todas este assunto. Eu quero saber qual foi a sua escolha.

Colocando as mãos nos bolsos, passou a andar pacientemente perto dos bancos, observando as mochilas dos grifinórios. Ela correu para alcançá-lo, mas ele parou, olhando intrigado uma das mochilas entreabertas.

- Ei, aquela camisa não é minha? – seus olhos estavam fixos na fenda da mochila para vestimentas de quabribol que tinha uma pequena etiqueta, com "Ginevra Weasley" em uma letra bonita.

- Camisa, que camisa? – perguntou Gina nervosa, tentando fazer que ele parasse de olhar para lá. – Como é que você pode ver alguma coisa daqui?

- É cetim. – sussurrou ele voltando a olhar para ela. – Cetim preto, na sua mochila.

- E o que lhe leva a pensar que eu não tenho nenhuma blusa especial? – ela segurou o braço dele, que já se encaminhava para lá.

- Tem uma gola masculina da marca mais cara vendida na Inglaterra. – concluiu Draco. – Nem você, nem ninguém que conheça além de mim podem ter uma coisa destas.

Ela se rendeu, o deixando ir até lá, e puxar a camisa que ela havia pegado na mansão. O Malfoy ergueu a camisa na altura dos olhos, a estendendo.

_É uma bela camisa, como as outras vinte parecidas que você tem no seu armário._

Eu sei, mas o que me intriga é por que ela a pegou.

_Infelizmente, hoje eu vou te dar uma boa notícia. É, é o que você está pensando. Ela pegou isso por que gosta de você, e por que queria ter algo teu pra olhar e pegar quando sentisse a tua falta. Muito bonitinho não é?Afinal, ela gosta mesmo do seu cheiro e todo o conjunto que acompanha o mesmo, docinho._

Draco desviou os olhos de sua camisa, pousando-os na ruiva. Ela parecia apreensiva, com medo de que talvez ele a acusasse de roubo e saísse furioso dali, nunca mais a olhasse.

Mas ao invés disso, ele se virou totalmente para ela, mantendo a mesma distância entre os dois. Dobrou camisa descuidadamente comentou, com simplicidade:

- Eu também gosto desta camisa.

Gina não respondeu, ela não sabia o que responder. Respirava com força, em grande expectativa. Decidiu falar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa.

- Tem um cheiro bom. – foi a primeira que veio a sua cabeça, apertou os olhos por um momento, os abriu novamente, que coisa mais idiota para se dizer!

_Eu falei que ela tem um fraco nisso! Você lembra a primeira coisa que ela falou ao entrar no seu quarto? Hein? Ela falou do cheiro. Vamos lá, eu te dou permissão para pegá-la nisso..._

- Realmente. –concordou Draco, amontoando o tecido, e enfiando o nariz no meio. – Mas já está quase sumindo.

- Eu sei. – apertou os punhos, e relaxou. – Tentei fazer com que não perdesse o cheiro , mas não tem jeito. – ela respirou fundo, era a sua vez. – Acho que vou precisar de uma outra para guardar na minha bolsa, e quem sabe uma outra para aromatizar o dormitório.

O sonserino levantou os olhos azuis, e quando largou lentamente a camisa em cima do banco mais próximo, era possível ver um daqueles meio-sorrisos maliciosos que ele dava ás vezes, quando tinha idéias marotas.

- Eu acho que se fizesse a gentileza de te dar uma outra, o cheiro acabaria se perdendo também, com o tempo. – ele se aproximava lentamente, com seu sorrisinho fixo, Gina também começava a sorrir, entendendo a linha de pensamento dele.

- Estas coisas perdem o aroma rápido mesmo. – comentou ela educadamente, mas não contendo o sorriso, recuou um pouco mais para a parede. – Creio que só tem uma maneira de conseguir não perder...

- Qual? - ele arqueou a sobrancelha, divertido.

- Ter a fonte sempre por perto. – se encostou à parede.

- Manter a fonte por perto... – ele inclinou a cabeça, apoiando a mão na parede, logo ao lado e um pouco acima da cabeça dela, ficando frente a frente com Gina. – Parece ser uma boa solução...Mas perto quanto? E por quanto tempo?

- Muito perto. – o puxou pela gola do uniforme sonserino de quadribol. Seus narizes se encostaram. – Para sempre.

Draco acabou com qualquer espaço que houvesse entre os dois, a beijando com vontade. Ela mergulhou a mão no cabelo loiro dele, enquanto era impelida contra a parede por ele.

Separaram-se ofegantes, mas continuaram bem próximos, narizes encostados, se encarando nos olhos. Ela olhou bem para ele, admirando-o. Como haviam chegado ali? Como havia se apaixonado por Draco Malfoy? Era o mesmo Draco de sempre, tinha o mesmo jeito sonserino, apesar de não tratá-la mal.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou Gina fechando os olhos.

E quando os abriu novamente, ela viu, nos azuis cinzentos do Malfoy, que ele não tinha medo. Somente algo forte e que ela nunca havia visto nos olhos de qualquer um. Ele simplesmente não teria medo de dizer a todos o que havia entre eles, por que era uma verdade imutável, nunca poderiam esconder sentimentos tão fortes.

Mas o loiro não respondeu, afastou-se dela, roubando o lenço da sorte que ela sempre amarrava no pescoço para as partidas de quabribol. Por um momento ela pensou estar enganada a respeito do que ele pensava, mas desmanchou esta hipótese ao ouvir as palavras que ele falou depois.

- É para o jogo. – explicou, amarrando o lenço, que antes estava no pescoço dela, na sua vassoura, que repousava encostada na parede. – Num dos pouquíssimos momentos em que eu não vou ficar junto de você.

A beijou de leve, pegou sua vassoura, e antes de atravessar o portal para a outra parte do vestiário, ele se esticou, voltando um pouco, fingindo que havia se esquecido de algo, e sussurrou no ouvido dela "Eu também te amo" .

Draco atravessou o portal, todos os jogadores grifinórios pararam de fazer qualquer coisa, e se viraram para observá-lo.

Não podia dizer que estava se sentindo exatamente confortável com todos aqueles marmanjos, num número consideravelmente grande, o olhando feio. Mas estava feliz, e não conseguia arrancar da cara o meio sorriso mau.

_Docinho, será que eu nunca vou poder te deixar sozinho? Você está no ninho do inimigo! S-o-z-i-n-h-o! Caia fora daí logo!_

Ele andou no caminho que havia se formado entre os jogadores. Eles mantinham uma distância considerável dele, como se pudesse passar algum vírus mortal para todos, que os faria cair das vassouras e perder o jogo, conseqüentemente.

Plantou sua vassoura no chão, parando em frente ao Potter e ao Weasley. Os dois olhavam muito feio para ele, principalmente por causa daquele sorrisinho.

- É um belo lenço, Malfoy. – disse Harry entre os dentes, observado o tecido amarrado na vassoura do sonserino.

- É sim. – concordou placidamente, passando a mão no lenço. – É com ele que eu vou ganhar a Copa de vocês.

Rony bufou, fazendo Draco olhar para ele. Ele parecia bravo demais para falar algum insulto para o Malfoy.

- Ei Malfoy! – Gina estava encostada a parede do portal para os chuveiros, um pouco mais corada que o normal. – Não ache que eu vou facilitar o jogo para você.

- Não acreditei nem um segundo que você fosse. - o loiro deu a ela um sorriso cúmplice.

Ela havia conjurado um leque, e neste momento se abanava freneticamente. Harry olhou intrigado para ela, murmurando um "nem está tão calor assim..."

Rony olhou para Harry, e depois para Gina, que continuava se abanando com aquele olhar sonhador muito incomum da parte dela, e depois para o Malfoy, com seu meio sorriso. O ruivo arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando novamente do Malfoy para a sua irmã.

- O que você estava _conversando_ com o Malfoy?

- Eu? – perguntou Gina com um sorrisinho quase idêntico ao de Draco. – Nada...

- Boa sorte Weasley. – Draco chamou a atenção do ruivo de volta para ele, dando três tapinhas amistosos no ombro do grifinório. – Você vai precisar.

Lançou um daqueles olhares de quem sabe mais do que devia para o Weasley, colocou sua vassoura nova em cima do ombro, admirou Gina alguns segundos com seu sorriso malicioso. E virou-se, sumindo nas luzas que levavam ao campo, para o que prometia ser um dos jogos mais difíceis da temporada.

FIM


	26. Epílogo Pobre Capitão Recém Eleito

Epílogo I

Pobre capitão recém eleito

- A torcida sonserina está indo ao delírio! – berrou o comentarista que ocupava o posto desde que Lino Jordan havia se formado. Ele alongou a última palavra ao máximo que seus pulmões permitiram, muito empolgado com aquela partida.

Minerva somente se ajeitou melhor na sua cadeira ao lado dele, esquecendo até mesmo de reclamar de tanta euforia.

_Esse é só o oitavo balaço que tentam te acertar Draquinho-do-meu-coração!! Vai ter muito tempo para admirar a sua ruivinha depois...Se ainda estiver vivo após tanta falta de atenção neste jogo._

Draco sabia que devia começar a prestar mais atenção nos balaços, mas não conseguia. Não naquele jogo. Já estava dividindo a sua dedicação com a goles e Gina. A admirava furtivamente, ás vezes ela lançava olhares maliciosos para ele.

_Dá para acreditar? Meu menininho está todo meloso...isso merece um da minha vasta coletânea de boleros, benzinho!_

- HEI!! Hei! – berrou o comentarista se levantando do seu lugar – Parece que os batedores grifinórios estão mesmo interessados em derrubar o novo artilheiro da Sonserina! E não é para menos, minha gente! O ataque verde e prata está arrasando a defesa dos leões!

_Será que ele poderia parar de falar em metáforas?!_

Um balaço passou raspando por ele, sentiu a rajada de vendo que balançou os seus cabelos. Olhou rapidamente para os lados, vendo que os artilheiros adversários faziam uma formação, passando a goles rapidamente. Infelizmente, teria que estragar aquela bela performance.

O ataque sonserino era poderoso, mas a defesa da Grifinória estava realmente difícil de se passar. Não queria nem pensar no que poderia acontecer se não conseguissem manter a goles no campo adversário...Sinceramente, não confiava muito no goleiro do seu time.

_Ohhh! Feio,feio, feio! Não confiando no seu próprio goleiro?Muuuito feio, Draquito...Nós sabemos que ele é um incompetente, mas não precisa revelar isso para todo o mundo... É,é, então mantenha a goles no campo deles._

Ele acelerou a vassoura, alcançando os outros dois artilheiros sonserinos,que já cercavam a formação que era liderada por Gina. A ruiva deu uma olhada de esguelha para Draco, que se aproximava perigosamente. Ele concedeu a ela um sorriso maroto.

No segundo em que a goles voou da mão do artilheiro grifinório da esquerda,que estava mais atrás de Gina, o sonserino que o marcava agarrou a bola, a arremessando para o outro.

- Droga! – murmurou Gina, ao mesmo tempo em que Draco dava uma volta inteira na vassoura, mergulhando.

As posições se invertiam, e agora eram os grifinórios que tentavam recuperar a goles. Draco recebeu, e encarou Rony, o goleiro.

_Ter que encarar família em jogo é mesmo lastimável, ein? Ron vai ter que te agüentar quando vocês contarem, huhh...Eu quero estar lá para ver a cara dele quando souber que Gina não fez algo como exatamente...Te espancar no vestiário._

Talvez fosse só impressão sua, mas cada vez que ele avançava com a goles, a defesa parecia mais fraca. O Weasley ainda devia estar um pouco traumatizado com aquele episodio no Salão Comunal em que havia sido atingido por uma laranja atirada por Malfoy.

_Fazer o que, não? Quando se tem o talento...é melhor não duvidar._

Os gritos da torcida por um momento pareceram cessar em sua cabeça, Rony estava mais vermelho que o normal, ele era um bom goleiro. Bem, pelo menos com os outros artilheiros. Teve a impressão de ouvir Potter gritar um "vai Ron!" de algum lugar vindo mais de cima. Mas era como se os aros aumentassem de tamanho especialmente para ele, abrindo grandes brechas.

_Brechas que nenhum goleiro parecia poder tapar...Tão fácil, tão fácil..._

- Pooooooooooooonto da Sonserina!! – berrou o comentarista, ao que Minerva se encolheu um pouco na sua cadeira, e Alvo deu algumas batidinhas suaves no ombro dela.- O jogo começa a pegar fogo mesmo! Sessenta pontos da Grifinória contra os noventa da Sonserina, que começa a abrir uma vantagem!

_Mais um balaço! Parece que esses batedores têm mesmo consciência de que o Draco aqui é uma ameaça iminente._

Deu uma guinada na vassoura, a impulsionando com toda a sua força para cima. Lançou um olhar mortal ao batedor da Grifinória que havia mandado aquele negócio para cima dele. Já se preparava para descer novamente quando deu de cara com Potter, a alguns metros de distância, procurando pelo pomo.

Zabini, o novo apanhador, fazia o mesmo. Porém, ao contrário de Harry,estava se movimentando. Potter o encarou, ele devolveu a provocação com um olhar divertido, acompanhado de um sorriso que quase virava uma risada de escárnio.

- Acho que vou fazer mais alguns pontinhos... – comentou ele dando os ombros,ainda sorrindo.

Desceu a vassoura vagarosamente, observando o olhar irritado de Harry. O Malfoy estava assoviando uma musiqueta particularmente irritante, num visível sinal de desrespeito.

Foi quando, de repente, um balaço veio a toda na direção de Potter, que magicamente o rebateu com a parte de trás da sua própria vassoura. O balaço mudou de direção, batendo numa das balisas grifinórias, e partindo para cima do batedor da Sonserina,que o acertou com força.

- Não! – grunhiu Draco quase caindo da vassoura.

_Ahhh! Aquele goleiro era incompetente, mas ele defendeu muitas bolas!!_

O balaço batera em cheio no goleiro da Sonserina, que ainda chocou a cabeça contra as balisas antes de começar a sua inevitável queda de muitos metros.

_Acertar o goleiro do próprio time é demais para mim._

Madame Hooch decretou tempo, e fez com que o garoto pousasse delicadamente no chão. Todo o time da Sonserina mergulhou rapidamente, indo em direção à juíza.O batedor responsável, Crabbe, estava desesperado. Ele tentava desesperadamente acordar o goleiro, que estava desmaiado.

- Pare de sacudi-lo agora mesmo! – berrou Madame Hooch afastando Crabbe, e se ajoelhando junto ao goleiro, começando a chegar o pulso.

- Eu acho que nós não temos reservas... – murmurou Goyle balançando, preocupado, o seu grande bastão.

-Não. – disse Draco exasperado, olhando rapidamente para todos. – Não deu tempo de escolher os reservas.

- Não deu tempo pra você! – resmungou um dos artilheiros. – Por que estava seguindo aquela traidora do próprio sangue!

- Ei! – Draco empurrou o garoto, o fazendo cambalear. – Não fale assim dela!

Os jogadores se entreolharam confusos, ao que Draco notou o que havia feito. Agradeceu internamente por Madame Hooch ter interrompido os pensamentos dos jogadores.

- Ele não volta para este jogo. – disse ela.- Está bem machucado.

A juíza fez o goleiro flutuar com um simples feitiço. Ele pairava a um metro e meio do chão enquanto era levado diretamente para a Ala Hospitalar. Draco olhou para a vassoura do ferido, que continuava jogada no chão, voltou-se para o time.

- Ah, eu não acredito! – berrou Zabini. – O que nós vamos fazer, UH? O que diabos nós vamos fazer?!

- Três minutos para o final do tempo, pessoal! – disse o comentarista. – Parece que o goleiro da Sonserina não está muito bem! Será esta a chance da Grifinória se recuperar?

- Ah! – gritou Crabbe. – Alguém faz esse idiota calar a boca!

Goyle já estava se movendo para atender ao pedido do outro guarda-costas, mas Draco o impediu educadamente de piorar a situação. O grandalhão bufou, mexendo violentamente o bastão.

- Primeiro: Zabini, pare com esta gritaria. – disse o Malfoy exasperado. – Você está somente atrapalhando à calma do time, que já não é muita.

_Isso mesmo docinho, alguém tem que pôr regra nisso aqui!_

Blás pareceu muito ofendido com aquilo, mas ficou quieto, enfim. Pois ele,como qualquer outro, sabia que a situação não estava nada boa para o time.

- Conhecemos as regras: o jogo tem que continuar, mesmo que tenhamos um jogador a menos. – Draco estreitou os olhos, tentando achar algum tipo de solução.

- Eu não tenho problema de jogar com uma menos. – começou Zabini num tom insuportavelmente sarcástico. – Se esse não fosse o goleiro! É impossível jogar sem um goleiro! O ataque da Grifinória vai fazer "A festa" no nosso campo.

- Ah, isso é verdade. – admitiu Goyle.

- Deveríamos chamar alguém da torcida. – resmungou Crabbe olhando para os próprios sapatos.

-Você sabe que somente pessoas oficialmente inscritas na lista da Madame Hooch podem entrar no jogo. – disse Blás, como se já tivesse pensado nisso e descartado imediatamente a idéia.

Se entreolharam. Eram sonserinos ou não? Bem que poderiam atropelar algumas regrinhas e escalar um goleiro entre os torcedores. Mas Madame Hooch saberia imediatamente, e bem, seriam expulsos todos dali.

_Não,não, o time não pode ser expulso da competição..._

- Eu vou no lugar dele. – disse Crabbe.

- Não. – Draco protestou. – Os balaços estão terríveis hoje, Goyle não vai conseguir proteger todos os artilheiros.

_Faltam trinta segundos. Eu estou te pressionando demais?_

- Você! – o loiro apontou para o artilheiro que era o menos habilidoso. – Fica no gol durante o ataque adversário. Quando for a nossa vez, você sai, mais fica perto de lá. Batedores: matem aqueles grifinórios. Eu quero que eles percam esta vantagem.

_Ginny é uma grifinória, seu garotinho mau. Você não estava mesmo brincando quando disse que não daria moleza para eles?_

Claro que não queria que a acertassem, mesmo que ela fosse a melhor artilheira do outro time. Mas bem que poderiam derrubar Potter e o Weasley...

- E o jogo voltou! – berrou o comentarista, enquanto os jogadores voltavam apressadamente para suas posições. – As balisas sonserinas estão livres, parece que a vitória da Grifinória é quase iminente!

_Ele está simplesmente pedindo por um balaço no meio da cara..._

Aquele artilheiro no gol podia não ser o melhor do time mas decididamente fazia muita falta nas jogadas. Por isso, não demorou mais do que três minutos para que a Girfinória tomasse a goles,e partisse para o ataque.

Draco olhou desesperado para a novo goleiro,que parecia prestes a desmaiar. Tentou alcançar a goles, que agora era passada para Gina. A ruiva estava muito a sua frente, ela disparou em direção ao gol.

Parou a vassoura, sabendo que não poderia fazer mais nada. Fechou os olhos, fazendo uma cara feia, não queria nem ver o inicio do declínio do seu time.

_Pobre capitão recém eleito...É o primeiro jogo sob a sua administração e olha só o desastre que isso vai ficar..._

Ouviu a torcida gritando, podia até imaginar os grifinórios se levantando dos seus lugares, balançando freneticamente as bandeirinhas vermelhas e douradas.

- EU PEGUEI!!

_Hein?!_

Abriu os olhos um pouco assustado, avistando a goles na mão do artilheiro-goleiro.

_Tudo bem, isso é praticamente impossível._

Ele estava tão empolgado que até esquecera que tinha que passar a bola para o seu time novamente. Quase pulava na vassoura, agitando a bola entre as mãos. Gina olhou de esguelha para Draco,como se ele fosse culpado por aquilo.

- Hei?! – gritou o Malfoy, abanando para o goleiro. – A goles?!

O garoto despertou de seu transe de vitória. Quase.

Sentindo-se capaz de qualquer coisa, ele disparou através do campo, deixando as balisas solitárias para trás. Ultrapassou os perplexos artilheiros da Grifinória em alta velocidade, deixando todos para trás.

Draco abriu a boca, numa tentativa de exclamar alguma coisa, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi gaguejar metade de um palavrão, enquanto constatava que as balisas estavam simplesmente largadas ao ataque adversário.

Olhou o outro se distanciando, depois as balisas, Ginny paralisada, Goyle, as balisas, o artilheiro, as balisas. Dois segundos depois todos voltavam as vassouras violentamente para o campo da Grifinória, perseguindo a goles.

Os únicos que ficaram para trás foram os batedores e apanhadores, que admiravam a cena,preocupados.

_Quem esse idiota acha que é para descumprir ordens desta maneira?! Quem é o capitão por aqui?! Você foi muito claro quando ordenou que ele não se distanciasse das balisas!_

Rony se arrumou melhor em sua vassoura, concentrando-se. Era possível ver que ele estava tentando ficar calmo, embora se mexesse nervosamente com os olhos pregados na bola.

_aaaAAHHhhh...!_

- E ele pegou minha gente, ele pegou a goles!! – berrou o comentarista

Draco grunhiu ao observar Rony passar a bola rapidamente para Gina, que havia ficado um pouco para trás, esperando. Agora ele teria que correr muito para alcançá-la, e contar com a vantagem que tinha sobre ela por causa da qualidade de sua vassoura.

Balisas vazias, era ponto na certa, ainda mais por que era ela quem ia atirar.

Enquanto a ruiva avançava velozmente, perseguida de perto por Draco, Goyle agitava o bastão indeciso. Talvez o capitão a alcançasse. Sim, e daí? Seria praticamente impossível tirar a goles dela. Estava longe demais para alcançar as balisas e fazer alguma defesa, avançou um pouco para a direita, tentando chamar atenção do balaço mais próximo.

O Malfoy desviou os olhos da garota por um segundo, observando Goyle. Um balaço vinha na direção do grandalhão. Novamente voltou a sua atenção para Gina,encontrando um mar de cabelos cor de fogo agitando-se na sua frente.

Estava quase emparelhando com ela, quando lhe ocorreu uma possibilidade. Olhou assustado para Goyle, a tempo de ouvir um grito de " CUIDADO!" vindo do mesmo. Não consegui falar nada em resposta, nada além de murmurar um lamento incompreensível.

_Ele mandou o balaço nela. Ele mandou a droga do balaço nela!_

Podia desviar, sim podia. Não, simplesmente não conseguia deixá-la ali para ser acertada por um balaço furioso.

_Isso vai ser tão heróico, que você vai subir a um nível mais alto que o dos grifinórios. O que diabos o amor faz com as pessoas?!_

Acelerou, fechando os olhos. Sentiu o perfume dela bem de perto antes de ser atingido. Era uma dor quase insuportável, sentiu-se leve e depois tudo ficou escuro.

N/A: Ah! Depois de séculos eu escrevi um epílogo para contar como ficou o jogo! Não, não vai acabar assim, tem uma segunda parte que virá muito em breve! Obrigada pelos comentários!


	27. Epílogo II Despertar para um novo mundo

Despertar para o novo mundo

- Ah! Você acordou! – era possível identificar um tom animado de surpresa na voz.

_Decididamente era preferível não acordar nunca mais do que ter essa terrível dor de cabeça..._

Draco piscou lentamente, tentando fazer as imagens entrarem em foco. A sombra a sua frente se transformou em uma preocupada Gina que rapidamente se debruçou sobre ele, num visível início de choro.

- Mas que diabos? – resmungou tentando ver alguma coisa entre os longos cabelos vermelhos da garota. – Onde...?

Podia afirmar com certeza, apesar da grande distração que era Gina em cima dele abraçando-o com força, que não estava mais no campo. A grama não poderia ser tão macia, o céu tão branco e o ar impregnado com um desagradável cheiro de remédios.

_Docinho! Eu acho que tudo nos leva a crer que o senhor está na enfermaria, fazendo companhia ao nosso amado goleiro da Sonserina._

Olhou rapidamente para o lado, confirmando. E lá estava o goleiro, dormindo tranqüilamente atrás do cortinado ao lado. Suspirou, voltando a sua atenção à grifinória.

Se ela estava ali, não estava no campo...

_Oh, mas que dedução inacreditável! Eu não poderia esperar tanto até mesmo de Alvo Dumbledore.._

...o que provavelmente queria dizer que o jogo havia acabado!

Tentou ignorar o fato que nunca conseguia concluir seus pensamentos antes que _alguém _desse a sua opinião sem ser chamado.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – perguntou, fazendo com que ela se afastasse, com alguma relutância.

Gina deitou-se à sua direita, de lado, apoiando a cabeça na própria mão, o cotovelo cravado o colchão. Seus olhos estavam pregados em Draco, tinha uma expressão terna, levemente abalada pela preocupação.

-Há umas três horas. – informou Gina formando um pequeno sorriso diante da expressão surpresa de Draco. Ela abriu um pouco mais o sorriso, ajeitando os cabelos dele com a mão livre. – Eu acho que te devo alguns agradecimentos...

- E pode ter certeza que eu vou cobrar cada um deles. – sussurrou, sua dor de cabeça não permitia que falasse muito mais alto, fazendo ecos que retumbavam no seu crânio a cada palavra que pronunciava. – Acho que vou ter declarar minha escrava oficial por algum tempo.

Ela riu, achando aquilo extremamente interessante. Mas então seu semblante ficou sério, ela se sentou na cama. Deu um último olhar para ele, repleto de severidade, para depois lançar os pés para fora e ficar de costas para ele.

- Você não deveria ter feito aquilo. – murmurou balançando os pés no ar, já que faltavam cerca de três centímetros para que eles encostassem-se ao chão. – Levar um balaço por mim...

O Malfoy franziu o cenho diante da atitude dela, era como se não tivesse coragem o bastante para encará-lo. Por que? Ergueu a mão com certa dificuldade,pois ela parecia pesar mais do que o normal, e acariciou um dos cachos ruivos dela com um pequeno sorriso.

- Ora, não foi na...

- Não. – ela o cortou bruscamente. – Eu sei muito bem que você não treinava há muito tempo.

- E daí? – resmungou, seu tom saiu um pouco mais agressivo do que pretendia.

Ela se levantou depressa, mas ficou ali mesmo de pé, com os punhos fechados.

- "E daí" que não se pode levar um balaço daqueles sem ter treinado antes! – também levantou o tom de voz, parecia nervosa. – Ele o atingiu em cheio, no estômago, Draco! Qualquer iniciante sabe que é um lugar terrível para se levar um balaço... – sua voz tornou-se chorosa. – E você nem para se proteger com os braços, seu idiota...

Quando Gina se virou, ele pôde ver que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. A garota afundou na poltrona para visitas ao lado do seu leito, se escondendo atrás de sua cabeleira ruiva,e abafando o choro com as mãos.

- Tem alguma idéia de como eu me senti naquela hora? – choramingou ela sem levantar a cabeça. – Você estava pálido, parecia morto! Eu tive uma vista panorâmica da sua queda, e parecia que estava sem ar, não conseguia respirar...Despencou de onze metros, e Madame Hooch não conseguiu te parar direito...Bateu com a cabeça no chão e apagou.

Ela levantou o olhar para ele. Draco continuava com a mão erguida, como se ainda esperasse conseguir pegar algum de seus cachos. Ele a observou atentamente, deixou a mão cair no colchão, a estendendo para ela.

Rapidamente Gina se ajoelhou próximo à cama, pegando a mão dele.

- Eu só não quero que fique se metendo na frente de balaços todas as vezes que eles vieram para cima de mim, ok? – respirou profundamente, sem obter nenhuma resposta do Malfoy. Ela pulou, sentando-se na cama, debruçou-se sobre ele, o olhando nos seus olhos. – Eu posso me cuidar perfeitamente bem. Por um acaso esqueceu que eu cresci cercada de irmãos malucos?

Draco sorriu em concordância.

- Pois é. – Continuou ela. – Estou imensamente apaixonada pelo seu cavalheirismo, mas nesse ritmo ele vai acabar te matando. E bem, isso é a última coisa que eu quero.

- Não deveria se preocupar tanto. – murmurou fechando os olhos por um segundo numa tentativa inútil de amenizar a dor de cabeça. – Eu estou bem.

- Ah... – disse ela num falso lamento – E eu achando que ia poder tirar proveito de você nesse estado indefeso...

_Que menina má..._

- Ninguém está te impedindo.

Em um riso conjunto eles acabaram com o espaço que os separava com um beijo. Um beijo como nenhum deles lembrava de ter dado em alguém,cheio de um sentimento bom e forte.

- Hurm! – pigarreou alguém aos pés do leito. – Srta.Weasley!

Gina deu um pulo, voltando a sentar assustada ao lado de Draco. Ele se ergueu com certo esforço, sentando-se também, só para olhar feio para a enfermeira por ter interrompido.

_Mas por que sempre tem alguém para incomodar?_

- Contenha-se! – ordenou ela fazendo algumas anotações na prancheta a respeito de Draco. Gina ficou mais vermelha do que seus cabelos.– Vai acabar terminando o trabalho do balaço e matando o menino desse jeito.

O loiro estreitou os olhos para Madame Pomfrey. A enfermeira continuou firme com seu olhar de reprovação. Ele estendeu o indicador para a prancheta, acompanhado de um meio sorriso.

- Seria muito bom se a senhora checasse se não fez algum tipo de "troca", pois eu não estou tão mal assim...

Ela ignorou completamente o comentário maldoso dele, e lançou um olhar terrível para Gina.

- Saia já de perto dele, Srta.Weasley! – ordenou, a garota pulou para a poltrona, assustada. – Ou vai acabar pegando alguma doença...

- Eu não tenho nenhuma doença contagiosa, Madame Pomfrey. – cantarolou Draco, começando a ficar irritado com aquilo, que decididamente estava piorando sua dor de cabeça.

A enfermeira olhou confusa da prancheta para o sonserino, e depois do sonserino para a prancheta. Ele suspirou, se negando a acreditar naquilo.

- Caso a senhora tenha esquecido, o meu nome é Malfoy... – resmungou. – Draco Malfoy

- Claro que eu lembro que o seu nome é Draco Malfoy, Sr. Malfoy! – reclamou ela indignada. Mas olhou para a prancheta, a qual ele apontava novamente.

Ela estreitou os olhos para suas próprias anotações. Virou a página, desvirou.

- Sr. Malf...- balbuciou ela com um grande sorriso amarelo, apagando discretamente com um feitiço algumas coisas que havia escrito. – É claro que eu não troquei as pranchetas...

-Como de costume. – completou ele sarcástico.

- Hm, bem... – disse ela com seu grande sorriso amarelo. - Acho que vou dar uma olhadinha naquele aluno do primeiro ano que engoliu por acidente uma vela contaminada com uma doença contagiosa que faz as pessoas terem cócegas até morrerem asfixiadas...Haha, haha.

Ela se retirou ainda com seu sorriso, agora rindo um pouco mais. Draco lançou um olhar incrédulo para as costas da enfermeira, que agora sumia entre o cortinado de outro paciente.

_Dá para acreditar que ela ia fazer de novo?_

- Você está bem mesmo? – perguntou Gina desconfiada.

- Deveria confiar mais em mim do que na Madame Pomfrey. – resmungou ele. Aquilo não pareceu surtir muito efeito na grifinória. – Por que está com essa cara? Eu já falei que estou bem!

- Estou me sentindo terrivelmente culpada.

_Aha, docinho! Então esse é o problema, o motivo da crise..._

- Ah, Gina... – começou ele, ajeitando os seus próprios travesseiros para ficar melhor sentado. – Fui eu que escolhi fazer aquilo, então não tem que ficar assim.

- Eu sou culpada. – disse a ruiva sem rodeios. – Primeiro por que você se atirou da vassoura para ME salvar de um balaço. E depois, fui EU quem impediu os seus treinos, te deixando totalmente despreparado.

- Não entendo o porquê de tudo isso por causa de um simples balaço. – resmungou. – Parece até que eu não tinha levado balaços antes na vida... Até você já me viu levar balaços antes.

Ela rolou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

- É, mas eu não estava apaixonada por você antes! – isso funcionou para deixá-lo quieto. - Eu quase tive um treco e fui junto. Seria melhor mesmo que eu tivesse ido, porque acabei estragando o jogo pra minha equipe. Fiz um gol no resto da partida inteira, e foi de pura sorte. Perdi bolas inacreditavelmente fáceis, e quase dei um soco do meu próprio irmão, sem falar nos tapas que eu me segurei para não dar no Harry.

-Quase bateu no Potter e no Weasley! – exclamou ele animado. – Como é que eu fui perder esse clássico...

- Rony estava quase pulando quando viu que você estava desacordado. – ela fungou, ficando zangada ao lembrar do irmão. – Imagine só, o melhor artilheiro do time estava fora! Embora ninguém tenha entendido por que Draco Malfoy claramente se jogou na frente de um balaço endereçado a mim.

Ela parecia muito feliz com aquilo, quase realizada. Mas tentava não demonstrar, pois não queria encorajá-lo a fazer coisas tão arriscadas por ela de novo. Não podia suportar sequer a idéia de que ele havia se ferido por causa dela.

- Por falar nisso... – disse Draco pulando para o lado para dar espaço à Gina. Ela se sentou, ajeitando melhor os travesseiros para ele, e depois apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro. – Como foi o jogo?

- O jogo...- ela riu. – Se eu não estivesse tão preocupada com você durante toda a partida, teria sido um dos jogos mais divertidos que eu já joguei.

_O que um jogo poderia ter de tão divertido se não se podia admirar o docinho?_

_- _Para mim parecia mais um pesadelo até que eu apaguei. – murmurou ele,pensando como era improvável que um time sem goleiro conseguisse alguma coisa num jogo contra a Grifinória, que afinal de contas, era um bom time.

- Bem... – começou ela, tentando lembrar com detalhes o que havia acontecido. – Com certeza quem ficou mais abalado foi o Zabini, Blás Zabini,hah?

Draco tinha que admitir que se havia alguém preocupado em ganhar a taça de quadribol, era Zabini. Ele era a pessoa mais estressada, paranóica e excessivamente dedicada quando se tratava de quadribol.

_Então nós podemos ter alguma idéia de como ele ficou desesperado ao perder o melhor artilheiro do time._

_- _Logo depois que você caiu, Zabini teve um treco e...

Blás observou atônito Malfoy caindo de sua vassoura. Ele parecia inconsciente, embora não pudesse afirmar com certeza, já que estava um pouco longe. Todos tinham parado, Potter observava a cena ao lado de Zabini.

- Mas o que diabos aconteceu? – perguntou Harry, mais para si mesmo do que para o sonserino.

Madame Hooch lançou um feitiço em Draco, mas ainda assim ele sofreu um pouso brusco. Ela declarou tempo, correndo para o meio do campo, na direção de Malfoy. A vassoura dele estava caída no chão, um lenço estava amarrado a ela. Blás notou que a Weasley estava petrificada, assim como ele.

- O nosso artilheiro... – murmurou, Harry olhou intrigado para ele. – O nosso melhor artilheiro! A única pessoa que sabia jogar uma goles nesse time...

Ele disparou para o solo, quase caindo quando tocou os pés na grama. Largou a vassoura de qualquer jeito, correndo para Madame Hooch, que agora procurava fraturas no sonserino.

Pôde sentir que mais duas pessoas saiam do ar e correriam como ele. Ele trombou com alguém que vinha do lado oposto ao qual ele estava, Era a Weasley. Ela havia caído no chão com o baque, seus olhos estavam marejados.

Ela levantou de imediato, sem encarar o apanhador adversário, disparou para o local onde estava Draco. Blás também foi até lá.

- Ele está bem? – ela havia se ajoelhado na frente da juíza, ao lado do sonserino.

- Srta. Weasley? - disse ela olhando intrigada para a ruiva a sua frente

- É claro que ele está bem! – exclamou Zabini, colocando as mãos no próprios joelhos e se inclinando para ficar na altura delas. – Só está querendo chamar um pouco mais de atenção...

Gina olhou bem para ele, estava nervoso e estranhamente assustado. Embora tentasse parecer seguro que tudo aquilo não passava de uma das brincadeirinhas sem graça de Draco.

- Vou ter que levar ele para enfermaria. – disse Madame Pomfrey alheia à preocupação de Gina e à histeria de Zabini. – Está tendo dificuldades para respirar...

- O que? – gritou Blás. – Ele não vai para a enfermaria! Nós temos um jogo para acabar por aqui! Como se já não bastasse o goleiro faltando!

Ele empurrou Madame Hooch para longe, ficando onde ela estava. Sob o olhar espantado de Gina ele se aproximou bem de Draco e bateu na cabeça dele como se fosse uma porta.

- Mas o que diabos?! – esbravejou a garota tentando fazê-lo parar.

- Ok Malfoy! – gritou ele para o Draco inconsciente. – Você já conseguiu a sua atenção, já preocupou todo mundo! Agora está na hora de voltar para o campo e arrasar aqueles grifinórios!

- Sr. Zabini, saia já daí! – exigiu Madame Hooch indignada com a reação do garoto.

Ignorando completamente a mulher, ele agarrou os ombros de Draco e o sacudiu freneticamente.

- Acorde! Você não pode abandonar o time agora que estamos sem o goleiro! – Gina procurava desesperadamente por algo nos bolsos, a juíza gritou mais alguma coisa. – Você é o capitão!

- Se afaste dele.

Gina estava com a varinha apontada para a cabeça de Zabini. Ele olhou incrédulo para a Grifinória, como se estivesse prestando um favor aplicando os seus "métodos de reanimação" em Malfoy.

- Se afaste. – exigiu ela.

Zabini estreitou os olhos para ela, como que entendendo o que aquilo significava na realidade.

- Você quer destruir o nosso time, Weasley?! – perguntou ele sem se mover. – O que diabos afinal está fazendo aqui?

- Saia já daí! – gritou, fazendo-o se afastar de Draco.

Mademe Hooch, depois de limpar as suas próprias vestes, fez o Malfoy flutuar a cerca de um metro do chão. Olhou surpresa para Gina, e reprovadora para Blás.

- Mais uma como essa e você vai ser expulso do jogo, Sr.Zabini. – avisou ela se referindo ao fato de ter sido empurrada e do risco que faziam um aluno correr não o deixando ir até a enfermaria num estado daqueles.

Ela se afastou rapidamente levando Draco consigo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Rony descia para o gramado, acompanhado de Harry. Ele observou Gina, que agora guardava a varinha. – Por que desceu, Gina?

- Por um acaso não estaria preocupada com o Malfoy, ein? – perguntou Harry como se aquilo fosse algo simplesmente fora de questão. Ele e Rony riram da possibilidade, mas foram parando ao ver a cara séria que a garota fazia.

- Gina... – disse Rony num tom levemente desesperado. – Você deu mesmo uns bons tapas no Malfoy por ele ter te beijado à força no baile, não é?

- Aquele idiota pretensioso... – murmurou Harry

- Eu já disse que ele não me beijou à força. – disse ela com simplicidade, cruzando os braços.

Os dois se entreolharam num sorriso de compreensão. Rony se apoiou em sua vassoura, lançando um olhar piedoso à irmã.

- Eu sei que você não quer mais lembrar daquele episódio lamentável no baile... – disse o irmão. – Mas nós não podemos perdoar Malfoy e fingir que tudo não aconteceu.

Gina rolou os olhos diante daquilo. Como se já não bastasse o nervosismo em que estava por causa de Draco, ainda tinha que agüentar aqueles dois falando aquele tipo de besteira.

- Você não notou, Rony, mas ele acabou de me salvar de um balaço terrível! – exclamou ela começando a ter um acesso de raiva.

- Ei! – disse Harry assustado com a reação dela. – Eu aposto a minha cabeça que ele não fez de propósito.

- Então vai ficar sem a cabeça... – murmurou ela para si mesma. – Seria bem útil se fosse para parar de falar idiotices

Nenhum dos dois pareceu ouvir o que ela havia acabado de dizer, menos Zabini que continuava ali perto e murmurou um " eu terei prazer em ser o carrasco" em resposta. Eles se viraram em direção ao castelo, vendo que madame Hooch voltava vagarosamente da enfermaria.

- Traga más notícias...traga más notícias... – sussurrou Rony enquanto viam a juíza se aproximar. – " Oh, ele não resistiu e morreu no caminho, pobre menino Malfoy! Mas tudo bem, afinal ninguém gostava dele mesmo.."

- Rony! – exclamou Gina irritada. – Eu estou aqui graças a ele!

- Viu se ele quebrou alguma coisa? – perguntou Harry ignorando completamente o último comentário dela. Voltou a olhar para Madame Hooch, desta vez sorrindo de um jeito estranho - Tomara que tenha quebrado, assim nos livramos dele por um bom tempo.

E como ela odiou aquele sorriso tão breve. Sabia que se fosse há algum tempo atrás, ela também desejaria ter Malfoy longe por um bom tempo por que,convenhamos, ele sabia ser um pé no saco quando queria.

Mas agora, agora era tudo completamente diferente. Não podia se imaginar por muito tempo longe dele, sem ouvir a sua voz. Pensar que ele estava mal fazia o seu estômago revirar e ouvir alguém rogar pragas para ele era simplesmente inadmissível.

- Se disserem mais uma palavra...

Gina se virou para dar de cara com um Goyle espumando e particularmente mais nervoso do que o normal. Ele olhava ameaçadoramente para Harry e Rony, que se encolheram levemente diante da notável sombra que o sonserino produzia.

- Olha só... – gaguejou o Weasley arranjando coragem sabe-se lá de onde. – Mas foi você mesmo que arremessou nele!

Goyle rosnou descontrolado diante daquilo. Avançaria naqueles dois sem-graça em poucos segundos se não tivesse sido impedido por Zabini, que executou um feitiço que o jogou cerca de três metros longe.

Ele olhou espantado para o companheiro de time. Afinal, ele não precisava ter sido _tão _eficiente naquele feitiço apesar de estar preocupado em evitar maiores confusões.

Porém, segundo o diagnóstico de Gina, maiores confusões era com o que Zabini estava menos preocupado. Ele havia percebido naquele exato momento que a culpa de Draco estar fora do jogo era de ninguém menos de Goyle.

- Seu incompetente! – gritou empunhando a varinha enquanto o outro ainda levantava.

Crabble, que pousara juntamente com eles, mas só agora se manifestava, cutucou Blás.

- Pára com isso... – reclamou ele, acompanhado do seu fã-clube de sonserinas, que agora mudavam o seu discurso de " Crabble, o grande batedor! Arrasa os grifinórios, amor!" para " Sábias palavras, oh Crabble, o pacificador!"

- Como se o time já não estivesse arruinado! – retrucou Blás, mirando melhor o outro,que agora já sacava a sua varinha também.

- Não ouse machucar o meu biscoitinho!

- Mas de onde diabos...? – murmurou Gina confusa.

Pansy se posicionara dramaticamente entre os dois, pegando a sua varinha também. Zabini rolou os olhos para a garota, que havia flutuado das arquibancadas até ali para proteger o seu amado.

- Parkinson. – constatou ele, se negando a acreditar naquilo. – Eu pensei que você ainda estivesse perseguindo o _Draquinho _até que ele ficasse maluco.

- Eu encontrei o verdadeiro amor! – disse ela se jogando nos braços do Goyle. – E protegerei o meu _biscoitinho _com todas as forças do meu coraçãozinho apaixonado!

Ele estreitou os olhos para Pansy, como se houvesse notado algo somente naquele momento. Harry e Rony assistiam empolgados o que parecia ser uma briga memorável.

- Pare com esse diminutivos! – exigiu ele arregalando os olhos. – Você levou Malfoy à loucura, como ele poderia desviar de um balaço naquele estado?! E como alguém poderia amar um ser tão irritante como Pansy Parkinson?

- Ei! – protestou Goyle diante dos olhos brilhantes da namorada. – Não fale assim da Pan!

- "Pan" vai ser o cascudo que eu vou te dar... – murmurou Zabini para si mesmo.

- Goyle também me ama! – exclamou ela orgulhosa.

- Isso se deve ao fato óbvio de que ele tem algo como um bolinho de cenoura estragado no lugar do cérebro! – exclamou Blás, agora dando um sorrisinho mau para apresentar sua arma mais letal contra Pansy. – Além do mais você nem é bonita, e o seu cabelo está horrível hoje.

Rony assoviou, agora sim as coisas começariam a ficar boas. Pansy ficou petrificada, parou até de respirar. Ela havia se arrumado especialmente para o jogo do seu biscoitinho naquele dia. Era impensável que um fio do seu cabelo estivesse fora do lugar planejado. E por Merlin, ela não era feia!

- Blás Zabini, o senhor passou dos limites! – guinchou ela. – Primeiro quis machucar o meu biscoitinho, e agora...ISSO! É inaceitável! Completamente imperdoável!

Ela lançou um feitiço, que foi prontamente desviado pelo oponente, acabando por atingir as arquibancadas, fazendo um grande buraco. Ela fez novamente, mas dessa vez Zabini só pulou para o lado, lançando um feitiço também.

Ele atingiu Goyle em cheio, embora essa não fosse a sua verdadeira pretensão. Pansy soltou um grito ensurdecedor ao notar que o _biscoitinho _tinha ido de encontro ao solo.

- Sr.Zabini – Madame Hooch finalmente chegava ao ponto onde eles estavam, notando a bagunça que haviam feito em sua ausência.

Ele olhou para a juíza. Foi o tempo necessário para que Pansy jogasse algo contra ele. O sonserino tapou o nariz, agora sangrando, e atirou alguma coisa nós pés da garota que a fez ficar pulando descontroladamente.

- Parem já com isso! – berrou Madame Hooch olhando feio para os dois. – O senhor está fora do jogo!

- O que? – disse Zabini, fazendo espirrar sangue para todo o lado.

- Isso mesmo! Eu já havia lhe advertido antes, e agora estou expulsando o senhor do jogo!

- Ela expulsou o Zabini?! – Draco interrompeu Gina. – Mas ele era o apanhador!

A garota deu um sorriso compreensivo, tentando acalmá-lo. Afinal, um jogo sem apanhador era praticamente um jogo perdido. Mas Zabini havia destruído uma arquibancada, atacado um integrante do próprio time, sem falar nas pessoas que estavam assistindo que haviam se ferido.

- Goyle acordou para entrar no jogo de novo.- continuou ela. – A Sonserina fez mais quatro gols, e a Grifinória dois. – ela deu um sorriso culpado.- Eu estraguei todas as jogadas perfeitas da equipe...Depois foi só uma questão de tempo até que Harry pegasse o pomo.

- Qual foi o placar?

Sabia que perguntar aquilo era meramente prolongar um pouco mais a tortura, mas queria mesmo saber.

- 140X 210.

_Nem foi uma lavada tão grande. Se o time estivesse inteiro lá aposto que ganharíamos deles._

- Madame Pomfrey estava pensando em anular o jogo. – murmurou Gina. – Afinal, foi uma carnificina.

Draco rolou os olhos, começando a ficar desconfortável novamente nos seus travesseiros. Isso se aquela coisa que devia ser feita com algo como escamas de dragão pudesse ser chamada de travesseiro.

- Ela não vai fazer isso. – replicou. – Eles nunca fizeram isso.

Se houvesse qualquer chance de que a juíza desse um veredicto a favor deles, imediatamente todas as outras casas reclamariam, e o negócio pararia exatamente aonde havia começado.

- Quem sabe... – ela passou a examinar as próprias unhas. – Mesmo assim, se forem bem nos outros jogos ainda podem conseguir a segunda maior pontuação.

Ela o observou e recebeu o olhar, já esperado, de " a segunda maior pontuação não é o suficiente!". Sorriu diante daquilo, ele realmente sabia usar seu lado sonserino para deixá-la encantada.

- Então, _Sra.Dona da Primeira Maior Pontuação_...- disse o Malfoy com um meio sorriso, cruzando os braços. – Sua casa deve estar fazendo uma festança. Posso saber porque não está lá?

- Será que você ainda não notou que a minha festa é aqui? – choramingou ela manhosamente, deslizando o indicador distraidamente pelo tórax dele, o fazendo aumentar o sorriso.

_Ah, eu adora essa garota...No final os meus conselhos fizeram algum efeito, e você escolheu certo._

- Além do mais eu não conseguiria agüentar o time inteiro caçoando de você. – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Harry com certeza ganharia um olho roxo.

Draco arqueou a sobrancelha,olhando bem para a ruiva. Será que detectava algo como uma vontade incontrolada de bater em Potter? Mas que divertido...Ela havia se convencido de que aquele bobão tinha lá os seus méritos, mas ainda sim era um bobão.

_Essa filosofia tão psicologicamente profunda me comove, docinho._

- Acho que estou percebendo um impulso para dar uns safanões _especialmente _no Potter... – cantarolou ele infantilmente.

Gina ia protestar alguma coisa, mas parou antes de falar qualquer coisa. Analisou o que havia dito, depois o que havia pensado e então procurou a sua desculpa plausível e a encontrou. Por que, afinal, não desgostava de Harry. Draco podia ter razão em alguns aspectos, mas também podia ser bem exagerado.

- Não é bem isso. – disse ela diante do olhar descrente de "aaah, sei." do Malfoy. – É que no momento estou tendo desavenças com ele...

- Vocês estão de mau! – interrompeu ele sarcasticamente diante do olhar cético da Weasleay. Em seguida baixou o tom de voz, reprimindo os seus instintos sonserinos. – Ah, desculpa, foi inevitável...

- Como eu ia dizendo. – continuou ela num tom reprovador. – Foi aquela coisa do jogo...

Draco olhou para ela obviamente esperando que definisse _aquela coisa do jogo _para ele. Sim! Seria justamente porque no momento crucial em que _aquela coisa_ aconteceu, ele estava desacordado graças a um balaço.

- Aquela coisa. – repetiu ele lenta e profundamente.

Gina rolou os olhos, tentando achar palavras para definir o que queria dizer.

- Ah, foi o jeito que ele sorriu quando Madame Pomfrey estava voltando com noticias suas. – ela ainda não parecia satisfeita com o que havia dito. – Eles, é claro, estavam torcendo pra que você estivesse bem mal. De preferência morto. – acrescentou.

_Que tipo de grifinórios eles são? Onde está o espírito esportivo, a compaixão?!_

- Sabe...ele sorriu de um jeito horrível...tão...

- Sonserino. – completou Draco vagarosamente, insatisfeito com sua própria resposta.

- É verdade. – concordou, após pensar um pouco sobre aquilo. – Mas isso é bem relativo.

Pronto. Ela devia ter prazer em deixá-lo confuso, e um prazer muito grande, pois parecia que ela adorava fazer aquilo. Primeiro ela dizia _indiretamente _que não gostava de sorrisos sonserinos. E do que mais era feito Draco Malfoy além dos mesmos antes citados e das carinhas de anjo sem cachinhos?

Bem, havia todo o _resto_, que decididamente não poderia ser considerado resto. Mas mesmo assim...Depois ela vinha com uma história de relatividade sobre sabe-se lá o que associado ao que falavam.

- Como assim? – perguntou.

- Eu gosto do seu sorriso. – ele deu uma risadinha orgulhosa diante do elogio. – Até mesmo do seu sorrisinho mau sonserino.

_Convenhamos, fica um charme no loiro aqui..._

- Concluímos, então, que o problema não é o sorriso, e sim a pessoa que sorri. – disse ele.

- É, pode-se dizer que sim. – balbuciou. – Mas isso ainda é relativo.

- Gina...- Draco rolou os olhos.

- É por que eu sou suspeita pra dizer... – continuou ela. – Já que além do sorriso eu gosto de todo o resto do conjunto, muito...

- Ah, que doce coincidência... – sussurrou, fazendo-a se aproximar mais.

Ela se debruçou sobre o loiro, se apoiando nele. Draco soltou um gemido de dor que fez com que Gina pulasse. Havia pressionado exatamente o local onde o balaço o tinha atingido. Obviamente não havia sido voluntário. E também não se podia dizer que era um machucado pequeno...

Ele sentiu uma dor aguda na região logo abaixo das costelas, do lado direito. Não havia sentido muita coisa na hora em que levara o balaço, agora estava bem pior. Automaticamente, a sua dor de cabeça que já estava fazendo as malas para ir embora voltou com toda força, dando uma agulhada em sua nuca.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou Gina apreensiva.

Ela pulou da cama e não o deixou nem responder, pois já o forçava para frente para que pudesse desamarrar suas roupas de hospital.

- Mas o que você está fazendo? – reclamou Draco indignado, meio zonzo por causa da dor de cabeça e do seu machucado,que agora parecia latejante. – Você sabe que eu não estou com roupa de baixo?

- E daí? – replicou. – Deixe-me ver o tamanho do estrago que o balaço fez.

_Mas que pressa..._

- Ei, ei! – ele segurou as roupas e puxou o lençol. – Não precisa tirar _tudo_!

A Weasley puxou as vestes dele até a cintura, avaliando a grande mancha roxa que havia se formado. Ela fez uma careta, imaginando como aquilo devia doer. Depois desviou o olhar da pancada para notar que ele tinha uma barriga tão bonita quanto ela imaginava.

- Já? – perguntou ele notando que ela não prestava a mínima atenção no que o balaço havia feito.

- Ah? Sim... – balbuciou ela corando.

Draco lançou um olhar suspeito para ela, claramente dizendo " espere só até que você tenha que vestir uma dessas coisas fáceis de tirar...". Colocou novamente as mangas, e amarrou com um laço a roupa.

- Você deve estar zangado por que levou uma bronca por ter me salvo. – comentou ela num tom arrependido. – Desculpa.

Não se podia dizer que ele estava exatamente satisfeito por ter levado um balaço e de brinde um sermão, mas zangado era demais. Ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo suavemente para ela.

- Não quero mais que faça isso... – reafirmou. Repentinamente ela mudou as feições, balançando-se demoradamente de um lado para o outro. - Mas a verdade é que foi bem romântico...Espera só até ver as caras de inveja de todas as garotas quando eu contar que namorado lindo eu tenho...

Gina congelou logo após dizer isso, Draco também parou após notar o que ela havia dito. _Contar?_ Eles iam contar a alguém que estavam juntos? Nenhum deles havia pensado sobre os _impedimentos _que teriam que enfrentar. Ela recuou um pouco, e acabou derrubando alguma coisa de cima da cômoda dele. Nenhum dos dois se importou com aquilo.

- Ah, eu não vou ficar fingindo que nada aconteceu para todo mundo. - adiantou-se o Malfoy.

- Nem eu. – concordou ela com um certo nervosismo.- Só que depois do _escândalo _no colégio a gente vai ter que enfrentar as nossas famílias...

Mais isso. Por que tinha que se apaixonar pela garota mais improvável? Era o preço. E ele sabia que não estava sozinho naquele barco, pois ela também teria problemas com sua família.

- Posso me virar com a minha. – disse Gina pensativa. – Eles podem demorar um pouco, mas mamãe e papai entenderão depois de te conhecerem melhor e pararem de pensar que você é o seu pai. – ela fez uma careta diante do riso de Draco. – Mas quanto aos meus irmãos...Creio que vai ter que tomar cuidado com os corredores vazios. Ou até mesmo com os cheios!

- É, eu tenho uma idéia de como vai ser...

Com os irmãos Weasley não se podia duvidar de muita coisa, ainda mais quando se tratava de sua irmã caçula. A pequenina da família, a única menina da família, por sinal... Eles podiam ser bem piores do que balaços, e eles eram muitos.

Ela o olhou inquieta, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Sabia que ela estava preocupada com ele.

- Não fique assim. – murmurou, confortando-a. – Não vai ser tão difícil.

- Não consigo imaginar o que seus pais vão fazer... – tinha um visível fio de medo na voz dela.

Desde que entrara na escola todos falavam assim quando se tratava dos Malfoy. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que seu pai, ou avó, ou sabe-se lá quem havia feito, mas tinha funcionado. Ninguém ousava cutucá-lo demais, até mesmo agora que seu pai estava preso, pois _coisas inesperadas poderiam acontecer._

- Eles não são assim tão maus... – disse Draco manhosamente. Certo que sua família não era composta por anjos, menos ainda com cachinhos, mas... – Quer dizer, o que eles _podem_ fazer?

- Ah, eu não sei. – disse Gina. – Mas tenho certeza que eles vão ser categóricos quanto nós: NÃO

- Mamãe vai desmaiar, com certeza. – começou. – E meu pai...acho que ele vai ficar rindo uns dois dias, achando que era uma piada. Depois ele vai começar a considerar a questão...E é aí que eu agradeço o fato dele estar preso.

_Quando sua mãe desmaiar vai ser a hora certa caso decidam fugir. E quanto ao seu pai, é bom que tenham o colocado numa área de alta segurança. _

- Mas eles vão se conformar...Não é como se tivessem outra opção. – deu os ombros.

- Ouch! – Gina havia escorregado em alguma coisa que estava no chão, e se atrapalhou toda para não cair em cima de Draco e machucá-lo mais ainda. Por fim ela se firmou agarrando a aba do colchão.

Os dois observaram o monte de hortaliças cheias de terra que estavam esparramadas pelo chão. Draco observou a sua cômoda, em cima desta estavam feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, um vaso de flores bonitas e alguns sapos de chocolate.

Infelizmente, tudo estava inutilizável agora, por que tinha uma boa quantidade de terra espalhada por ali também.

- Mas que porcaria é essa? – murmurou o Malfoy torcendo o nariz diante daquela sujeira toda.

Ele se deu conta de que era aquilo que Gina havia derrubado de sua cômoda alguns instantes atrás. Deveria ter sido um dia, obviamente, um buquê de flores. Porém não conseguia distinguir naquilo nem flores, ou qualquer planta bonitinha, ou ainda uma daquelas embalagens enfeitadas.

Gina saiu de cima da terra, limpando os sapatos e o chão com um feitiço rápido. Ela soltou uma risada discreta que o sonserino não entendeu.

- Quem mandou essas coisas? – perguntou Draco em profundo nojo diante da mera lembrança das hortaliças. Decididamente ninguém que quisesse a sua recuperação poderia ter enviado aquilo, havia uma chance significativa de serem venenosas. Além da notável falta de capricho com que havia sido podadas ou, poderia dizer, arrancadas da terra.

Gina abriu a boca para responder,mas foi impedida por ele que agora farejava alguma coisa no ar com uma cara feia.

- E ainda elas cheiram mal! – exclamou, acentuando a sua indignação.

_Oh céus, que absurdo..._

- Eu forcei Ron a mandar alguma coisa pra você, já que me salvou, em agradecimento. – disse ela contendo um sorriso. – Ele ia mandar uns bombons de origem desconhecida, mas eu não deixei...Ah,a intenção é que vale.

_Nota mental: Rony Weasley não sabe escolher flores._

_Observação de suma importância: ficar longe de Granger em datas que mereçam flores._

Draco olhou de esguelha para os seus presentinhos, agora todos embarrados. Nem poderia mais ler os cartões com cheiro de baunilha desejando melhoras. Oh, vida cruel.

- Se a intenção valesse literalmente, eu não estaria mais vivo. – comentou enquanto empurrava tudo para dentro do lixo ao lado.

- É, eu tenho que admitir que Rony não tem muito jeito para isso. – balbuciou sem vontade de achar alguma desculpa melhor para o irmão.

- Com certeza eu vou te dar flores bem melhores... – disse Draco com um meio sorriso.

_Vocês são mesmo uma gracinha._

Ela riu, se apoiando com as duas mãos no colchão para observá-lo melhor. Sentou-se na cama, tirando os sapatos rapidamente, depois engatinhou para o lado dele, também se cobrindo com o lençol.

- Acha que vai me conquistar com flores caras? Ah? – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ele sorriu, olhando vagamente para o teto branco da enfermaria.

- Eu já te conquistei, e nem precisei das flores caras. – sentiu que os lábios dela,colados ao seu pescoço, formavam um tênue sorriso.

Começava a se sentir sonolento ali, escorregou um pouco pelo travesseiro. Fechando os olhos lentamente, soltou um suspiro.

- O que foi? – ela assumiu um tom realmente preocupado. – Está doendo muito?

- Não...- murmurou surpreso. – É que...Eu só...Estou feliz.

Quem poderia dizer que Draco Malfoy se curaria tão rápido e eficazmente da sua alergia ao dia dos namorados e tudo relacionado à data? E mais...Quem ousaria dizer que ele seria mais um a suspirar?

- Parece que alguém está tentando fazer massa de pão do meu cérebro, e martelando meu machucado, mas...Ainda sim, me sinto bem, muito bem. – em resposta Gina adquiriu uma expressão de dúvida que se acalmou gradativamente.

Sorriu para si mesmo, seu coração batia mais forte agora que estava ao lado dela do que numa agitada partida de quadribol. Sentia que era capaz de fazer algo inimaginável, sua dor era amenizada pelo sorriso dela, e não podia deixar de sorrir, mesmo que fosse somente com os olhos.

_Assim é o amor?_

- Esses dias têm sido os mais felizes da minha vida. – ela o abraçou, fechando os olhos e entrando em um estágio inicial de sono também, murmurou. - Espero que eles durem para sempre...


End file.
